


The Stag and The Frog

by lisa_london



Series: The Stag and The Frog [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Amputation, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Evil Bran Stark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gendry Waters-centric, House Baratheon, Humor, King Bran Stark, King Gendry Waters, Lord Gendry Waters, Marriage Proposal, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ours is the Fury | House Baratheon Motto, POV Gendry Waters, POV Multiple, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Political Alliances, Poor Gendry Waters, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Raven King, Protective Gendry Waters, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Robert's Rebellion, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Night, Weddings, Westeros, Westerosi Politics, baratheon - Freeform, i can be your family, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 98,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_london/pseuds/lisa_london
Summary: As one story ends another story begins.This is the story about two people in the background of another story. Who both played their parts in that story but whose paths never crossed. Who in the end were left heartbroken and betrayed by the people they loved.This is the story of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Meera Reed. About how they found each other and what happened when they did.The story of the Great War might not have ended the same without them. But it wasn't their war or their story.This is their story, their war, their love, and their ending.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Devan Seaworth/Original character, Gendry Baratheon/Meera Reed, Hot Pie & Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Meera Reed & Bran Stark, Robin Arryn/Desmera Redwyne, Tyrek Lannister/Talla Tarly
Series: The Stag and The Frog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880818
Comments: 62
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue: He died

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Game of Thrones fan fiction story set during and after the ending of the show. It follows Gendry and Meera from the moment they stepped off our screens until... they've changed the ending into something else.
> 
> This is the first book in a planned trilogy about Gendry and Meera in the post-show GOT world. The first book is finished, and I will post new chapters Sunday/Thursday. The second book is currently being written.
> 
> \- This story is set in the universe of the TV show. I aim for it to be completely canon in accordance to the story that was told there. But I do use book characters to fill out the cast when necessary and I also use some backstory from the books. Sometimes I fit together part from both the books and the show (as in the case of how many sons Davos has: He had 7 in the show but in the show, only Mathos is seen. Therefore I cut all the other older sons who die but the kept the younger sons who are still in the Stormlands).
> 
> \- I am (just like most of the rest of the world) of the opinion that the ending of the show sucked. It sucked so damn bad. Writing this story is basically my therapy for that ending. And while I will not change the ending I do aim to fix the damage that was done later in the story. Fret not, Gendry and Meera are here to give you a better ending!
> 
> \- This story starts right after we see our Gendry and Meera for the last time in the TV show. This means that their stories pick up at different points in time to later converge. So Meera's story starts right after she leaves Bran at Winterfell and Gendry's story starts right after his proposal is turned down by Arya (I know he's also seen at the council at the end, and that will be included in this story. But I first want to fill the gap of what happened between those scenes).
> 
> \- Everything that happens in the ending of the TV show also happens in this story, but the main events will happen off-screen since my main characters aren't there when King's Landing falls and the Dragon Queen dies (the King's council will be on screen though since Gendry is actually there).
> 
> \- The full version of this story (and half the sequel + 2 spinoffs) is already published on Wattpad. So if you want to read it all now, go there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera returns home to the Neck. Is forced to tell her father about what happened to Jojen.
> 
> Foreshadowy stuff in the end.

As Meera rode out the gates of Winterfell the last words Bran had told her rang in her ears.

“I don’t need you anymore.”

That’s all he had said. Not gratitude. No recognition. No reward. Only those words.

He wasn’t there anymore. She knew that now. The boy she had known was gone. Bran had died in that cave. Whatever inhabited Bran’s body now wasn’t him. It was something else. Something that scared her.

All that was left for her now was to go home. To Grey Tower. The castle, located in the wetlands called The Neck, which had been the home of her family for so long.

Tears streamed down her face as she rode on the King’s Road. The surroundings started to look more and more familiar to her the further south she got. The cold weather made the tears freeze on her cheeks. It was the first time she had cried since leaving her home so long ago. She cried for her brother Jojen. She cried for Hodor. She cried for Summer. She cried for Bran.

***

A few days later Meera was back in her homelands once again.

Winter was coming in the Neck. She heard faint crackling sounds from ice breaking when her horse put down its legs in the water of the canal that led her towards the castle. Grey Tower was always moving, it was never in the same place twice. But Meera knew how to find it, how to follow the signs towards its location. Even when the lands looked as transformed as they did now. There had never been ice on these waters before in her lifetime. The cold covered every part of the swamp in a thin layer of frost. The water lilies floating in the canals, the trees with their long sheets of moss, the muddy water, were all covered by a sheet of whiteness. Everything looked slightly different, slightly muted, slightly hidden. But she still recognized every part of it.

Meera had longed for her home for so long. But as she got closer she only felt sadness and dread. Sadness because her brother Jojen wasn’t with her, and dread because she would have to tell her father why he wasn't.

It had been Jojen's visions that led them to Bran Stark. It was her brother's mission, not hers. She had only been her brother's protector. She always had been. Jojen had been weak and sickly when growing up, and she had protected him. It had been her only mission in life. And when Jojen was gone she continued his mission by protecting Bran. She had protected him, and she had loved him. When there was no one else Bran had been her everything.

But she didn't need him anymore either. She didn't need anyone. All she needed was her home. She couldn't protect Jojen or Bran anymore, they were gone. But she could protect her home, and that's what she would do now.

She rounded a corner and there it was. Grey Tower. She was home. And she never intended to leave again.

***

Meera cautiously entered the Great Hall when she arrived at Grey Tower. 

"Father. It's me,” she said.

Her father, Howland Reed, sat by the main table. He looked older and more tired than she remembered him. But he also looked the same, he looked like home.

"Meera?” he said. “Is that actually you?"

"It is, father,” she replied. “I'm home."

She knew what his next question would be. And she didn't want to answer. But she would have to. She held back tears as her father asked the inevitable question.

"Where is your brother?"

"Jojen’s gone,” she said, no longer able to hold back the tears. “He didn't make it. He died. In my arms."

Tears streamed down her face as she said it, anticipating his reaction. Would he be angry at her? After all, she should have protected Jojen. She should have died instead.

But her father didn't get angry. Instead, he walked up to Meera and embraced her. How she had long for that embrace.

"I'm sorry,” he said. “I'm glad you are here, my daughter. I’m glad you made it back to me."

Meera burrowed her face in her father's jacket. She felt like a child again being embraced by her father. And for the first time in years, she felt safe.

"I was supposed to protect him,” she whispered. “I failed. I'm sorry."

Her father shook his head and patted her. "It was his vision and his mission that you went on,” he said. “It was Jojen’s choice."

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't,” she said.

"It's not your fault my daughter. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I told you to go."

Salty teardrops dropped down into her hair. Meera had never seen her father cry before. Howland Reed was not an emotional man. She couldn't even remember him crying when her mother died, although Meera had been so young then.

"It wasn't your fault either, father,” she said. “It was no one's fault. It was what was supposed to happen. Jojen knew he wouldn’t come back, but he never told me.”

Howland let go of her again and dried his tears. Seemingly trying to pretend he hadn't cried.

"So did you do what his vision told you? Did you help the Stark boy?"

"We did. He's back at Winterfell now. We followed the visions and did what the visions told us. It's all done."

Her father looked pleased to hear this. "Then Jojen didn't die in vain,” he said. “He died for a greater purpose."

Meera couldn't tell her father about her doubts. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't let him think he had sent his only son to his death for nothing. Or even worse, for a nefarious purpose. She couldn't lay that burden on him, it was enough that she had to carry those doubts. So she told her father what he wanted to hear instead.

"He did,” she said. “Jojen died for a good cause. A cause he believed in."

Later, Meera would come to wish she had told her father what she knew. She would come to wish that she had told the whole kingdom.

After the world shattered and the game began anew.


	2. That's Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry lays on the floor of the forge after Arya has turned down his proposal. He ponders everything that just happened. And eventually, he gets up.

Gendry almost walked away from it all after Arya turned him down. The title, the castle, and everything that came with it.

But he didn’t.

After she left he sat down on the floor of the forge. He curled up with his head against his knees and cried.

He was drunk, heartbroken, and disillusioned. He felt like it had all been for naught, everything he had gone through. If he still couldn’t have her. If he still wasn’t good enough.

What use was being a lord if he couldn’t have the girl he loved? And of what use was being lord of a place he had never been anyway? He was a fool if he believed that the people of Stormlands would accept him as their lord. He could never be Gendry Baratheon, Lord Paramount of Storm’s End. That was just a fairytale, a beautiful dream. That was not him. He was not a fool. He was a blacksmith and bastard. There was no use trying to be someone else.

And that’s how he fell asleep, right there on the cold and soot-stained floor of the forge. Among furnaces, workbenches, and tools. Surrounded by everything that had been his life.

When Gendry woke up the next morning he was momentarily confused about where he was.

The cold floor of the forge made him think he was back in King’s Landing, working in the armorer’s workshop and sleeping on the floor as he had done every night. Usually, he didn’t fall asleep as much as pass out from exhaustion before it started all over the next morning. Hammering pieces of iron for hours, until his hands were bleeding, and his ears were ringing from the noise. It had been his life, his whole life. He had thought it would be his life until the day he died. Another life existed only in his dreams.

But a few moments after waking up Gendry realized that he wasn’t in King’s Landing anymore. He was in Winterfell. And all the memories from the night before came back to him. How they had celebrated the victory against the army of the dead. How the Dragon Queen had made him Lord Baratheon. How Arya had turned down his proposal.

And that’s when he knew what he had to do. That’s when he knew he couldn’t walk away. Because that was not him. Gendry hadn’t given up when his life was nothing but work and suffering, and he wasn’t going to give up now when he could finally have something more than that. He was going to be Lord Gendry Baratheon. Or at least try to be.

So he got up. His head still hurt from whatever he had drunk the night before. His heart still hurt from being rejected by the only woman he ever had loved. But Gendry still got up. He steadied himself on a workbench, he dusted himself off, and he walked out the door. He walked away from the forge and towards another life.

The life of Lord Gendry Baratheon.


	3. The Only Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry talks to Davos. They make a plan for how Gendry will claim his title.

Gendry knew only one man who could help him walk the path he had decided to walk. A man who could help him become Lord Gendry Baratheon. A man who had saved his life once. 

The only man who had ever cared for him in the way he imagined a father would. Davos Seaworth.

Davos would be able to answer his questions about the lands that his father had ruled and what he could do to claim them as his.

Gendry exited the forge and looked around the courtyard for Winterfell for Davos. The destruction from the recent battle was still apparent. Walls had caved in and roofs had burned. There was snow on the ground, but it had started to melt. But it would never be warm enough here for him, Gendry realized that now. He was not a northerner and this would never be his home. It was Arya’s home. Her family’s home. And he was not her family. He needed to find his own home and his own family.

He found Davos in the soldier barracks, as always helping in the preparations for the coming battles, and asked him aside for a conversation. Davos obliged and they made their way up on the walls of Winterfell.

"I guess I should bow down to you, Lord Baratheon," Davos said.

It was the first time someone called him Lord Baratheon. It felt weird.

"Don’t be silly,” Gendry said with a sigh. “I don’t need anyone to bow down to me. I’ve bowed down to too many masters myself. But I do want to claim it, the title, the castle, my father’s last name. I want to be Lord Baratheon. But... I have no idea how to do any of this. You know I’m just a simple commoner. I need your help, Davos.."

Davos reached out and put his hand on Gendry’s shoulder.

"There’s nothing simple about you lad,“ he said. “Don’t ever think that. I see the same fire in you as I saw in your uncle Stannis. But you have a better heart than him. I will help you, of course, I will. And… maybe the Stormlands need you. The lands have been in disarray for years, with no one to unite under since the death of your uncle Renly. The castle of Storm’s End is occupied by the Lannisters, and the Stormlords fight both them and each other. A new Baratheon lord could perhaps unite them again."

Gendry looked out over the snowy plains surrounding Winterfell and imagined what it would be like to stand in his own castle. He who had never even had his own house.

"No one has ever needed me before, “ he said. “I want to be that man, the one they need. I want to be Lord Baratheon of Storm’s End. I want to be like my father and my uncle Renly. But how? Where do I start?"

Davos pondered the question briefly before replying.

"There’s an easy way and a hard way,“ he said. “The easy way would be to wait out the war and have the queen give you the castle when she’s taken the throne. But then you would just be a figurehead lord, with no support from your bannermen. They would probably try to usurp you as soon as they could. They would unite against you instead of behind you."

"And the hard way?" Gendry asked.

"The hard way is to not wait. To go there now. To claim your father’s armies and march them there. To convince the Stormlords to trust you. To take the castle from its current occupants without the queen’s assistance."

Gendry thought for a second, considering the options. But there really was only one option. He didn’t want to be an easily displaced figurehead lord. If he was going to be a lord he was going to be it for real.

"I don’t care if it’s going to be hard. I have to try. I have to try to do this for real. I want to do it in a way that would have made my father proud."

Davos smiled and nodded. "The hard way it is then,” he said. “I knew that would be your choice."

"How did you know?"

"You’re a Baratheon. Through and through. And a Baratheon always does everything full force."

So they made a plan together. A plan where the consequences for failure could be death by dragon fire or beheading for being a traitor to the crown. Neither which sounded very appealing.

It wasn’t going to be easy. Maybe it was even impossible. But it was the only way, the only path he could walk. Gendry had made his choice and he wasn’t going to back down now. He would become Lord Baratheon of Storm’s End or he would die trying.

The path would lead him to happiness and joy, but also to pain and sorrow.

The path would make him a lord, a husband, and a father.

The path would take him down a treacherous route that his father had walked before him.


	4. Let them burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry participates in council meeting in Winterfell. Convinces the queen to let him try to rally the Baratheon armies, who are stationed in the Neck.
> 
> Bran is being evil.

For the first time, Gendry entered a room as Lord Baratheon. Candlelights hung on the walls and in the middle of the room stood a giant map of the whole kingdom.   
At least that’s what Gendry assumed it was. Common people didn’t use maps so he had never seen one before. And he couldn’t read what said on in, because well... he couldn’t read. But he was not going to tell anyone in the room that. He had already received several weird looks as he entered. People wondering why the blacksmith was invited.

Davos was the one who had made sure he got invited, as the queen seemed to have forgotten she had legitimized Gendry. It was all part of the plan they had made. So now Gendry stood there. Trying to look like he belonged, even though he was still wearing his blacksmith garb. Trying to look like he knew what was going on, even though he had no damn clue. Trying to muster the courage for what he had to do soon, even though he felt like he had none.

But yet he stood there, for hours it felt like, while the meeting discussions droned on and waited for his cue.

Finally, Davos gave him a nod. Gendry stepped forward. He took a deep breath, looked at the queen, and addressed her.

"My Queen. May I speak?"

Gendry regretted the words as soon as he said them. But it was too late at that point. They were all looking at him already. Queen Daenerys, Jon Snow, Lady Sansa. Bran. Arya. Everyone else around the table preparing for the coming war.

They were going to march the Northern armies south, towards the capital. But there was a problem: How would they get their armies past the narrow passage at The Neck where Queen Cersei had stationed armies to stop them?

The queen had proposed to solve the situation by burning the armies with dragon fire. That way they could avoid a battle. But that would mean that their allies who resided there, the Reeds, would also burn. It was a cruel plan, and everyone knew it. But they needed to get to the capital quickly. And no one wanted to cross the queen by protesting.

Gendry certainly didn’t want to either. The Queen had just given him a lordship. She could take it away. She could burn him with dragonfire.

But he had no choice. Because this was the first step in the plan for how to become Lord Baratheon. He needed to save those armies. Because those armies had belonged to his father. They were the Baratheon armies. And he also wanted to save the people residing in those lands. Because they had done nothing wrong.

So that’s why he stood there now. With the queen looking at him like she was wondering why he was wasting her time. With Arya looking at him like she was afraid he would embarrass himself. Honestly, he was afraid of that himself.

Finally, the queen deigned to answer his request.

"You may, Lord Baratheon,” she said coldly.

It didn’t sound like she meant it.

Gendry tried to sound confident as he spoke, even though he was anything but. He tried to sound like a lord. He tried to remember what Davos had told him to say.

"Thank you, my Queen,” he said. “I apologize if I speak out of turn. Yesterday I was just a bastard blacksmith. But you gave me the chance to be something more. You gave me the name of my father. And those are my father’s armies. They were loyal to House Baratheon. And they could be again.”

He looked around the room, nervously. Trying to judge the reaction to his proposal. The room around him was completely silent.

“Before you burn them give them a choice,“ he continued. “Let me go there. Let me ask them to follow me instead of Queen Cersei. Those men are just following orders, just like I’ve done all my life. But you made me Lord Baratheon. You made me someone who can give orders. They might listen to me. I can try to save them. Give me a few days, and if I fail I will burn with them. But give my father’s armies and the people of those lands a chance."

Gendry exhaled. He realized he had held his breath the whole time he spoke. He had probably spoken too fast. As he looked around the room though he saw people nodding in approval. Jon Snow. Lady Sansa. Davos. Lady Brienne. He even thought he could detect a hint of a smile on Arya’s face. Which was all he really wanted.

The queen did not look as pleased.

"I did make you, Lord Baratheon. I made you lord, and if you just wait for this war to end you will have your castle. I will give that to you too. Do you really want to risk burning before then? To throw away everything I gave you? It’s not brave, it’s foolish."

He wasn’t brave. But he also wasn’t a fool. He needed those armies. But he couldn’t tell the Queen that.

"Then I’m a fool, my Queen. But I could have been one of those men fighting in that army, I could have been one of the people living in those lands. And I would have wanted a chance to live. Let me give them that."

The Queen looked around the room, seemingly looking for a sign of what she should decide. It seemed like she looked for a reason to not give in. She locked eyes with Jon Snow who gave her a nod. She sighed.

"I will give you a chance, Lord Baratheon. But you might come to regret your foolishness. I will give you three days, and if you and the Baratheon armies aren’t out of those lands by then you will all burn."

Jon Snow didn’t want people to die if they didn’t have to. Gendry and Davos knew this and that’s what they had counted on. They knew the Queen wouldn’t be able to insist on a cruel plan if there was another option because Jon wouldn’t like it. And Jon was the only person she listened to.

"Thank you, my Queen,” Gendry said and bowed slightly.

With that, he left the room. He went to prepare for the journey that was ahead of him. He had taken the first step, and he was still standing.

***

What Gendry didn’t know was why the Queen had hesitated. It wasn’t just because she wanted to get to the capital quickly. She wanted those armies to burn just to watch them burn. Because they were the armies of the usurper who took her father’s throne. She certainly didn’t want to arm the son of that usurper. A Baratheon with an army scared her.

But the Queen couldn’t show how ruthless she was. She couldn’t show how scared she was. Not yet. So she gave in to Jon’s wishes.

Gendry also didn’t know that there was someone else in that room who wanted those people to burn. Bran Stark. But Bran didn’t care about the Baratheon armies. He only cared about Meera Reed. He still loved her. He still couldn’t let go of her. And that’s why he needed her to burn. He couldn’t risk her ruining the events that he had set in motion. Because she was the only one who could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this to be the same war council meeting as we see in epi 8.4 of the show, but Gendry leaves before the part of it that we see on screen.
> 
> This whole storyline is inspired by me being convinced that the purpose of making Gendry would be for him to rally the Baratheon armies to their side (because there should still be Baratheon armies out there, and they might just rather want to follow Robert's son than the queen who was the end of him).
> 
> And Gendry not being able to read is inspired by countless posts on reddit saying (paraphrasing here) "How is Gendry going to be able to be a lord? Can he even read? He should be on that boat!!!". So I wanted to make it part of this story that he can in fact not read, but he will still try to be a lord, and he will not be on that damn boat (and I hope this story will make it crystal clear why it doesn't make any sense for him to be because that doesn't serve his story or motivations).


	5. Ours is the fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry arrives at the Baratheon camps in the Neck. He talks to Ser Swann, the commander of the forces, and convinces him to join his cause. In the morning he stands on a stage in front of the whole army and tries to make them follow him.
> 
> In the end, he steps out into the swamp and meets Meera.

The rain poured down heavily. It always rained in the Neck it seemed like. In this godforsaken swamp where no one could possibly want to live.

Ser Balon Swann was making his evening round of the Baratheon camps. He was the commander of the army and he needed everyone to be prepared for the attacks that were to come. Because the attacks always came at night. Those damn swamp dwellers just wouldn't leave them alone. They didn't attack with power, but with stealth. They sneaked up on them, and suddenly men lay dead with arrows through their necks or spears through their stomachs.

That damn girl was the worst of them. The daughter of Lord Reed. He could see her watch them sometimes from the trees outside the camp.

Ser Swann hated this place, and he hated the queen on whose orders he had come here. She who had doomed house Baratheon.

They still proudly flew the Baratheon banners. Bright yellow with a black stag. Even though there was no Baratheon left to serve. These were the men left over from King Robert's army. Many of them had, just like Ser Balon himself, stood beside Robert on the battlefield when he won the crown. Or they were the sons of men who had. Ser Balon had served on Robert's King's guard until the day Robert died. Then he became the commander of the Baratheon armies under first King Joffrey and then King Tommen. Of course, they had all heard the rumors that those boys were not Robert's children, but they had still proudly served them because their name was Baratheon.

But Joffrey and Tommen were gone, along with every other Baratheon. The only one that was left to serve was Queen Cersei. They served her not because they wanted to but because there was no one else left to serve. At least she kept them fed and clothed. But they hated her for what she had done to the house they were loyal to.

All these men knew was fighting and they would fight to the end. For a house that was already gone. Ser Swann knew that the end would probably come soon. He knew the queen had sent them to the Neck because it was a mission they were unlikely to come back from. Even if they survived the constant attacks by the people of the swamp and the diseases that came along with camping out in the swamp surely the Dragon Queen would annihilate them on her march south. They were only there to stall her, to give Queen Cersei a bit longer to prepare for the attack on the capital. They were the ones she had chosen to sacrifice. They were the ones who were expendable.

They would go down, but they would go down under the yellow Baratheon banner. Just like Ser Swann had always known he would.

As he walked up to the north gate to secure it for the night he saw someone approaching. A man on a horse. They always let commoners through the barricades but people usually didn't arrive from the North. And people certainly didn't arrive at this time of night. Ser Balon decided he needed to greet this man himself.

He walked up to the gate as the man got off his horse and walked up to the gate from the other side. There was a small hatch on the gate through which they could talk and see each other.

"Who are you?" Ser Balon asked. "What are you doing here?"

The man's face was covered by a hood to protect him from the rain. This made it hard to hear what he was saying. Or maybe Ser Balon just couldn't believe the name he thought he heard. So he asked the man to repeat himself.

The man took his hood off and Ser Balon let out an audible gasp. The face... it was Robert's face. Like he had looked when he took the throne. The blue eyes, with such a fire in them. Such a fury. The man was shorter than Robert and he didn't seem to possess the magnetic presence of the former king. But the ghost of Robert was definitely in him.

"I'm Lord Gendry Baratheon," the man said. "And I'm here to save you."

Maybe this wasn't the end after all.

***

Gendry followed the man towards a tent in the encampment. The man, who had introduced himself as Ser Swann, was tall and about the same age as Gendry's father would have been, had he still lived. Ser Balon had the marks of a grizzled warrior, he was limping slightly and he had a multitude of scars on his face. He was a survivor, you had to be to live to that age as a knight.

After they had sat down and got something warm to drink Gendry started explaining who he was, and why he had come. He told Ser Balon how he had got legitimized and what the Dragon Queen's plan was.

When he had heard the whole story Ser Swann leaned back and sighed.

"So you are asking me to turn my coat and abandon the queen I follow?” he asked. “To commit treason to the crown? You know I can get beheaded for that?"

"I know it's a lot to ask,” Gendry replied. “I'm not my father. You don't know me. I'm just a blacksmith bastard. But I think you can see that I am his son. I want to save you. Because I know the Dragon Queen will show you no mercy. And because I need you. I need you to claim the castle of my father."

Suddenly Ser Swann erupted in a big smile.

"I'm just kidding with you, son,” he said and patted Gendry’s shoulder. “I'll commit treason for the son of Robert Baratheon any day. It'll be my pleasure. I'd rather be beheaded for something I believe in than be burned for something I don't. And I believe in house Baratheon."

Gendry smiled back and stretched out his hand towards Balon.

"Thank you, Ser Swann," he said and shook the commander's hand.

"I can only decide for myself though. The rest of the men have to make their own decisions. I will address them tomorrow and tell them what I've decided. Then it's up to them to decide for themselves."

As he said that they heard a commotion from the outside. Men running and screaming. A war horn signaling an incoming attack.

"Damn, it's them again," Ser Swann said and sighed. "The damn swamp dwellers won't leave us alone."

***

The sun lit up the horizon the next morning. It peered through the leaves of the trees before rising atop and basking the whole swamp in sunlight. For what felt like the first time since the Baratheon armies got to the Neck. The sunlight hit the yellow stag banners flying in the wind and made them shine brighter than ever before. Almost as if the sun knew what was about to happen.

Ser Swann and Gendry stood in front of the armies to address them. About two thousand men were still there, still fighting for House Baratheon. As they had made their way to the field where the troops were gathered Gendry noticed some of the men looking at him strangely, but no one said anything.

Two thousand men were not a huge army, but it certainly looked like a lot to Gendry when he was standing in front of them. He had been part of an army before but never stood in front of one. It was a weird feeling, having them all look at him. Wondering who he was.

Ser Swann started talking. His voice was loud and commanding. Every single soldier on that field was able to hear him, even the ones in the back.

"My brothers serving under house Baratheon,” he said. “The day has come. The day when I declare that I no longer serve Queen Cersei. I will no longer obey her orders. Because I am the commander of the Baratheon army. And last night I found out that there still is someone left for us to fight for. There is still a Baratheon! And he stands here next to me!"

Balon put his hand on Gendry's shoulder and pushed him out in front of him, so he was standing by himself right in front of the troops. They were all waiting for him to speak. Gendry knew what he should say but he still had to find the courage to actually say it. To try to make his voice carry.

"I am Lord Gendry Baratheon," he said.

He saw some gasps from the people in the front rows but he realized that he wasn't speaking loudly enough. The people in the back couldn't hear him.

"I am Lord Gendry Baratheon!" he shouted. "The bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Legitimized by the Dragon Queen. And I've come to ask you to follow me. If you chose to do so we will march towards the Stormlands together. To take back the castle of my father!"

Ser Swann got up next to him and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"It's your choice if you want to follow him or if you want to stay here,” he proclaimed. “Following him would be committing treason against the crown, but staying here would probably mean that you will be annihilated by dragon fire. I've made my choice and now it's time for you to make yours. But I can assure you that he is who he says he is. Because he looks just like Robert did back then, when I followed him onto the battlefield to win him the throne. This is Robert Baratheon's son. He is the only hope there is, the only reason we have to keep fighting, the only chance we have to regain the former glory of the house we still serve. We fight for house Baratheon, and the fight is not over!"

Ser Swann raised his sword in the air as he said that, a sign of him choosing to follow Gendry.

It was silent for a little while among the men, Gendry could hear some people mumbling but mostly it was silent. They were all trying to understand what they had just heard and what this meant.

Then one man raised his sword in the air, then another, and another. Until every single sword was raised. And they started chanting. They chanted the words of House Baratheon.

Gendry felt awkward standing there, he didn't really know how to respond. He had never had anyone on his side before, no one to protect him or fight for him. Not even has a child. Now he suddenly had a whole army. But as the chanting grew louder he felt himself getting carried away by it. He became someone else, someone he didn't know he could be, someone who knew how to stand in front of an army. He became the son of Robert Baratheon.

He took the war hammer he had attached to his belt and raised it in the air as well. And he joined in on the chanting.

"Ours is the fury! Ours is the fury! Ours is the fury!"

He was truly the spitting image of his father while standing there. Warhammer in the air. Chanting their war cry.

House Baratheon had risen from the ashes. The men could all feel it. They finally had someone to fight for again. Gendry wasn't his father, but he was someone to believe in. He was a Baratheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Swann is a member of Robert's Kingsguard in the books, so I borrowed him and used him as the commander here.
> 
> And I do think it would make sense that there are still Baratheon armies and that Queen Cersei would perhaps try to use them to stop or at least impede the Northern armies before they arrive in the capital. The Neck would be a perfect spot for this as the armies can't avoid passing through there.


	6. She Came Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the meeting in that canal. Gendry and Meera walk through the swamp together and observe each other. Then he falls into the water, gets scared of leeches, and she has to save him.

Meera watched the unknown man from the treetops, obscured by knotted branches decorated with hanging moss. She had watched him when he arrived at the camps. She had watched him when he spoke in front of the troops. And she watched him now when he walked through the swamp.

She wondered who the young man was. Judging from the reactions in the camp he was someone important. Even though he didn’t look it. As he moved through the swamp he looked awkward and unsure. 

And handsome. She couldn’t deny that.

She kept watching the man as he got further into the swamp. She waited to make her move.

***  
Gendry was lost. Every canal looked the same to him. Knee-high green water shaded by cypress trees, with water lilies and straw growing on the sides. It was wet, humid, and inhospitable. He tried not to think of the leeches who were probably circling his legs at this very moment. How could anyone want to live in these lands?

He needed to find the castle of Greywater Watch where Lord Reed resided. Because if the Baratheon armies tried to leave the encampment they would be unprotected and open for attacks. And the people of the swamp were relentless and unforgiving. Even if they saw that the armies were leaving they would keep attacking. They tolerated no intruders in their swamp. And they had their ways of changing the surroundings, through magic or other ways. They made people get lost in the swamp forever.

Therefore he needed to find Lord Reed and explain to him that they no longer fought on different sides. Maybe the lord of the swamp would let them leave then. So Gendry had been sent out into the swamp, together with a few soldiers, to try to find the castle and negotiate a deal.  
They had walked in circles in the canals for hours, constantly coming back to the same places. The castle was nowhere to be found. As they started to grow tired Gendry suddenly realized he had gotten separated from the soldiers. He stood all alone in a canal and didn’t know how to get back.

That’s when he met her. Meera Reed. The woman who would become his wife one day.

She came out of nowhere, wielding a spear. Untamed curly hair and wild eyes full of defiance. He would go to war against a king for her one day.

Gendry put up his hands in a gesture of surrender as the woman pointed her spear at his chest.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m Gendry Baratheon,” he answered.

Realizing he had forgotten his title he corrected himself. “Lord Gendry Baratheon,” he said. “I’m here to declare the withdrawal of my armies from your lands. I want to negotiate a safe passage south.”

She didn’t lower her spear.

“There are no Baratheons,” she said. “They’re all dead. Their armies fight for Queen Cersei.”

“There were no Baratheons, that’s true,” he replied. “But there are now. There’s me. I’m the bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Legitimized by Queen Daenerys. And I’ve reclaimed my father’s armies. They fight for me now.”

“They invaded our lands.”

“They did so on Queen Cersei’s orders. They no longer obey her. They obey me. And I intend to march south with them to the Stormlands. To take back my father’s castle.”

She finally lowered her spear. Gendry put his hands down.

“I’m Lady Meera Reed,” she said. “And my father, Lord Howland Reed, rule these lands. I will take you to him.”

Her expression had softened slightly. She no longer looked like she wanted to kill him. Perhaps just maiming him would do.

"It's this way, follow me, Lord Baratheon,” she said and gestured at him to follow her down the canal. He obliged.

They waded up to their knees in muddy water. Meera moved at a brisk speed.

Waterlilies in various shades of pink and purple lined the canal. The sun lit up their path as it shone through the lacy moss hanging from the branches of the ancient trees. Frogs were croaking and cicadas singing. It could have been a romantic walk. But it was not a time for romance. This was a time for war. And they did not know yet if they were fighting on the same side.

Gendry didn't really know what to make of the woman who walked in front of him through the swampy wetlands. She looked young, probably younger than himself. Yet she acted with such confidence and authority. She seemed hard but at the same time fragile. Like the dragonglass weapons he had forged in Winterfell, unbreakable in battle but if you hit them just in the right spot they would shatter. Meera Reed seemed like she would be unbreakable in battle too. But she also seemed like she had that one spot, that deeply hidden secret, that could break her. That one thing that no one could know.

Her attire consisted of leather pants and a fur jacket. She didn't seem like the kind of lady that wore dresses. She seemed like the kind of lady that would join her men in battle and fight braver and better than any of them. Just like Arya...

Meera looked like she belonged in the swamp. Like she had begun existing by stepping out of it. Her hair hung down in locks, just like the vines of the trees they walked by. Her eyes were the same color as the muddy water, a mix between green and brown. And her movements were as quick and agile, just like the frogs jumping from lily pad to lily pad. Gendry couldn't keep up with her.

While she seemed so at home he felt so out of place. He didn't fit in here, and he didn't fit in his new role as lord. The clothes he wore didn't fit him. And they weren't his, they had belonged to the late Theon Greyjoy. Lady Sansa had given them to him before he left to make him look the part. But the jacket was too tight around his shoulders and the boots were too narrow, which made it even harder for him to keep even pace with the intimidating woman walking in front of him.

***  
Meera was intrigued by the young man who lagged behind her as they walked through the canals. He had said he was a lord and he was dressed as a lord. But he didn't seem like a lord. He didn't sound like one and he didn't look like one. His clothes might be the ones of a lord but they didn't fit him like they would a lord. It was obvious that the had the muscles of a working man. And his demeanor didn't match what she knew of noblemen, they were usually so assured of their place in the world that they assumed that everyone else was there to serve them. But this man had none of that, he seemed uncertain, almost scared. He tried to hide it but he didn't do it very well. It was almost endearing.

His hair was black and his eyes were blue. Those were the traits of a Baratheon. Meera knew that from being regaled with stories by her father of the time when he went to war with Robert Baratheon. Those traits were striking, she had to admit that. Handsome men were few and far between in these parts of the kingdom. And she certainly hadn't met any on her journey north. So she couldn't help glancing at him sometimes when he wasn't looking.

But she was also suspicious about if what he had said was actually true. Maybe he was just a pawn. Maybe this was some kind of trick played on them by the invading armies to make them surrender. And Meera was never going to surrender her homeland. Never ever. It was all she had left.

***

Meera heard a splash behind her and turned around.

Gendry thrashed around in the water as his foot had got caught in something. As he tried to get himself loose Meera held out her spear towards him.

"You've stepped in a sinkhole. Grab this and pull yourself up. You will just sink further otherwise," she told him.

Gendry grabbed the end of her spear. He couldn't help studying it as he grabbed it. He might be a lord now but he was still a blacksmith at heart. It was quite an unusual looking spear.

He leveraged himself on the spear to get his leg out of the sinkhole. When he finally succeeded the force of the motion ricocheted him forward, towards Meera. He ended up falling face-first in the water right in front of her.

Meera couldn't help but smile at his helplessness. But she made sure he didn't see her smiling. As he stood up he was suddenly right beside her. She couldn't ever remember being so close to a man before. Not a handsome man at least.

"You couldn't have told me about the sinkholes?" he asked.

"You wouldn't know how to avoid them anyway. Just be glad this one didn't have leeches in it."

His eyes instantly widened in terror as she said that and he started to ferociously pat down his legs to ensure the absence of leeches. The reaction surprised her; leeches weren't pleasant but they weren't dangerous.

"Leeches won't kill you," she said trying to reassure him.

He still looked terrified.

"I know, but I've encountered them before... and I rather not again."

It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about his previous experiences with leeches, but it did make her wonder. What could have happened that made him that scared of leeches?

One day much later, he would tell her. He would tell her everything about the worst night of his life.

But right now he just wanted to talk about something else. Anything but leeches.

He still held the end of her spear in his hand and he pointed to the tip of it.

"Is that dragon glass? Where did you get it from?"

The spear was from the cave where Bran Stark had died. Where they all had died. Meera had grabbed it as they escaped and now she couldn't let go of it. But she didn't want to tell Gendry that story. She didn't want to tell anyone that story.

"Up north," she said.

One day much later that story would also be told. She would tell him everything that she never had wanted to tell anyone.

Meera grabbed her spear and started walking decisively down the canal again.

Gendry, now soaking wet from his encounter with the sinkhole, followed suit. More hurried than before. He wanted to get to their destination before the leeches got to him.

That’s how they met. Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Meera Reed. 

They were the ones who had been discarded. Who weren't good enough. Who would had given their lives to save the people they loved. People who would not have done the same for them. They both knew that painful truth now. They had never been as important as the people they had loved and protected.

But they would become important. To each other. And to the kingdom.

Two broken hearts. Two different paths. Two stories that would turn into one. This is where their story began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the story will start to move in a linear fashion finally. I have a plan to re-edit these early chapters so they are arranged in another order as well, hopefully that will make the beginning of the story less confusing.


	7. His father's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry meets Howland Reed. Convinces him to let the Baratheon armies leave without a fight. Almost dies of hypothermia...

Gendry was stood in the Great Hall of Greywater Watch and waited for Lord Howland Reed. Meera had gone to get her father after they had arrived at the castle. The hall looked like it was carved out of the swamp itself, the walls were made of cypress trunks and the floor was made of tree vines. It was much smaller than the Great Hall at Winterfell which was the only other castle Gendry had been to. Well, except for Dragonstone. But he hadn't seen much more of it than the dungeons and that one bedroom the red witch had taken him to. He wanted to forget that room and that castle.

Meera entered the hall again together with a man Gendry assumed to be her father, Howland Reed. He wasn't a big man but he still looked like a warrior. His shoulders were wide and his arms were muscular. His hair was grey. He wasn't the young man he once was. When he fought beside Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark in the rebellion that put Robert on the throne. When he defeated Arthur Dayne, the greatest swordsman the kingdom had ever seen, by stabbing him in the back. When he was forced to tell Gendry's father that the woman he loved was gone forever.

Of course, Gendry knew none of this. Gendry didn't know most things about his father, the former king. Like most people in the kingdom, he had heard the stories and songs told about the rebellion. Exaggerated and embellished stories. But he didn't know the true story. Howland Reed knew that story. Because he was the only man left who had lived it.

When Howland Reed saw Gendry he stopped in his tracks and looked at him in disbelief. Gendry saw the man's confusion and figured that he should introduce himself.

"Lord Reed? I'm...", he started.

Howland cut him off.

"Robert Baratheon's son. I can see who you are. Who your father is. I've seen your face before. It's Robert's face. You look just like him. Like he did back then."

It wasn't the first time this similarity was pointed out to Gendry. But he couldn't see it himself, his face was just his face to him. Not his father's.

"That's true. Robert was my father. I'm his bastard son. I'm Gendry Baratheon. Lord Gendry Baratheon."

As he said that Howland walked up to Gendry. He put both his hands on Gendry's shoulders and looked right at him. He smiled.

"Robert was my friend. My dear friend. I fought beside him. Any son of him is also my friend. I welcome you here as our guest Lord Baratheon."

Gendry was still soaking wet from his plunge into the canal earlier and Howland noticed that now.

"Did my daughter have you swim here?", Howland said while drying off his hands on his jacket.

"I got stuck in a sinkhole..."

Howland turned to Meera who was standing behind them.

"Why did you have our guest walk through the canals instead of the dry path?"

Meera shrugged and looked a bit guilty.

"I wanted to be sure to get here before nightfall."

"Well, you probably would have saved more time by not forcing Lord Baratheon to go swimming... Go get him a blanket or something so he can warm himself up. He's the last Baratheon we got and I don't want you to be responsible for killing him."

Meera disappeared out through one of the side doors and soon appeared again with a blanket in her arms. She put it over Gendry's shoulders.

"Sorry about the journey here. I didn't believe you were who you said you were", she said and he almost thought he could detect a smile on her lips.

Gendry was starting to feel a bit better about the whole situation. He wasn't freezing anymore and Lord Reed was friendlier than he had expected. Even Meera seemed to have become friendlier. Maybe he could actually do this.

Lord Reed gestured at him to sit down at the table in the middle of the hall. Meera left the room as they sat down.

"I'll make sure you'll get some dry clothes soon. But first I want to know more about you. You say you are Robert's bastard, but you use his last name?"

"I was legitimized by Queen Daenerys."

"The Targaryen queen? She legitimized the son of her enemy?"

"She did. She wanted to show that she is kind and good, even towards her enemies."

"And is she? Is she kind and good?"

Gendry hesitated before he answered the question. He was loyal to the queen. After all, she had given him his title and the name of his father. But he could not lie to his man, the friend of his father. He could not withhold the truth about the threat that was upon this man's lands and people.

"She is forceful, she is fierce, she is ruthless. But no, she is not kind and good."

Howland looked surprised at this answer. Or maybe at Gendry's honesty.

"So why do you fight for her?"

"I don't. I fight for myself, for house Baratheon."

"So what are you doing here if it's not in her name?"

"I'm here to save you and your people, to save my father's armies. She will burn you all with dragon fire. So the Northern armies will be able to pass without a battle. I asked her to give me a chance to solve it another way so that no one had to burn. To let me reclaim my father's armies instead of them being annihilated. To give the people here a chance to live."

Howland looked to ponder this for a moment. It was a lot to take in. The cruelty of the Dragon Queen's plan. She was supposed to be an ally of the Reeds.

"So did you reclaim them? Did they agree to follow you?"

"They did. Or rather they agreed to follow my father. They are still loyal to him. I'm not a great leader, but he was. I'm not him, but I look like him. And that was enough for them. That's apparently how great my father's legacy is, that a whole army agrees to turn their coats and follow a bastard just because he reminds them of him. I'm just a pale shadow of my father, but apparently that is enough."

Howland nodded. He had himself seen the resemblance to Robert Baratheon.

"You do look like your father. But I think you inherited more than that from him. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. You're brave just like him. And I think those men saw that too, they didn't just see your face. They saw the Baratheon spirit, they saw the fury that was lost."

"They did agree to follow me. But I can't lead them out of this place without help. And that's why I'm here. I need you and your people to agree to let us leave without a fight. To give us safe passage through your lands."

"I don't really have a choice, do I? I don't want my people to burn. I don't want my daughter to burn. She's all I got. Of course, I will let you leave. And I will send Meera with you to show you the best route."

"Thank you, Lord Reed. And can you maybe tell her to avoid the sinkholes this time?

Howland sighed and looked around the room before he spoke, like was trying to ensure that Meera had really left and wasn't listening.

"No one's ever been able to tell my daughter what to do...but she should know to trust you now and not take you on any detours."

"I would appreciate that."

Suddenly Howland looked very serious. Like there was something that he has just thought of, something that was troubling him.

."But can I ask you a favor in return Lord Baratheon? For the safe passage through these lands."

"Of course, but I'm not sure what I can do."

"You will be able to do more than you think. And I need you to promise to protect me if the Dragon Queen comes for me. To stand by me just like your father did. I am worried... worried about what will happen to us after you have left and her armies have passed by. When she has won this war. Because she obviously doesn't care about us. She wanted to burn us."

Gendry was confused. Why would Lord Reed need protection from the Dragon Queen?

"She hasn't even met you, why would she come for you?"

"Because I fought against her father. It seems she trusts you and Jon Snow despite your fathers fighting against her father. But you weren't there. You are not your father. You didn't stand on that battlefield. I did. I stood there with my weapons drawn against King Aerys. And she might not be able to forgive that. If she is who you say she is she won't be. So if she comes for me I ask you to protect me if you can, and if you can't protect me then please protect my daughter. Promise me that Gendry Baratheon."

Gendry had never had the power to protect anyone. He had, of course, tried to protect Arya the best he could when they traveled together. But he had to admit that she had protected him more than he had protected her. To actually have the power to protect anyone from the wrath of a queen... It wasn't in his realm of possibilities. But he knew he could not deny it to this man who had stood at his father's side. He didn't know what he could do but he would do whatever he could to save Howland Reed.

So he put out his hand on the table in front of him, palm down, and swore to protect his father's friend.

"I promise. I will protect you and your daughter if it comes to that. I swear on the name of my father to stand by you as you stood by him."

Howland looked at Gendry for a moment. Maybe he was trying to gauge the honesty in his promise. Maybe he was seeing a ghost. Then he put his hand on top of Gendry's.

"Thank you, Lord Baratheon. I believe you like I always believed your father. And I can't help but see him when I look at you."

"I would never betray my word... But I know I can never be my father, I can never compare to him."

Howland patted Gendry's hand and gave him a slight smile as he replied. Like it amused him how much he idolized his father. Because Robert wasn't some unattainable man above all men to Howland, he was just a man who had been his friend.

"I will tell you this, as your father's friend, that Robert doesn't deserve all the praise you give him. I loved him dearly but he was not perfect. He made mistakes, many of them. He became king, but that is no measure of his greatness as a man. So please don't doubt your greatness as a lord, or a man, based on him. You will make mistakes, but so did he."

As he said that Howland got up from the table. Maybe he had noticed that Gendry's lips were starting to turn blue from the cold of his wet clothes sticking to his body. Or he maybe had felt the coldness of his hand. Gendry could barely feel his fingers anymore. Or maybe he had seen that the poor guy had started to shiver. Regardless of what Howland had noticed it was quite obvious that Gendry was fucking freezing. The blanket he had wrapped around him didn't warm him much anymore. But he hadn't wanted to tell Lord Reed how cold he was because he didn't want him to think he was weak.

"I think it's time to get you into some dry clothes. You must be freezing still. And you're probably hungry too."

Gendry just nodded in reply. The cold was starting to make it hard for him to speak.

"I will have one of the maids warm some water for you and put out some dry clothes. Then you can join us for dinner. I will tell you all about your father. About the Robert I knew. He was not a perfect man, but he was a good man. One of the best men I've ever known."


	8. I'm Scared Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry mopes on the dock outside Greywater Watch: Meera sits down next to him. Chemistry and handholding ensues.
> 
> Dramatic end narration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rearranged some of the earlier chapters a bit for them to run in a linear fashion instead of jumping back in time for Meera's povs. The events of the chapters are still the same though.
> 
> And I hope you feel the chemistry between the two main characters after this chapter...

Gendry sat on the dock outside the castle watching the sunset. He was warmer now, after getting some dry clothes and some warm food. Sunsets in the Neck were more beautiful than anywhere else in the kingdom. It glowed in orange and red as the sun made its way towards the horizon. But Gendry was in no mood to take in the beauty of it.

Because he was alone. A lonely man walking a lonely path. And no matter what he did, regardless if he succeeded or not, it always came back to that. He had no one to share his failures or successes with.

Lord Reed had regaled him with stories about Robert Baratheon during their dinner. Gendry's father. But he didn't feel like the man in the stories was his father. It was all just stories, stories that could had been about anyone. Gendry didn't feel like he belonged in those stories. It wasn't his life, it wasn't his family, it wasn't his story.

And he couldn't help thinking about Arya, no matter how much he tried not to. He was angry at her, angry that she had left him to do this all on his own. She had said she would be his family once. But she hadn't kept her promise. So now he was alone.

But he wouldn't be alone much longer.

Because that's when she sat down next to him. Lady Meera Reed. That's when everything changed.

She didn't look as intimidating as before. Hopefully she wasn't about to show him any more of the dangers of the swamp. The sinkholes and the leeches were enough for him.

"Sorry if I was careless with you earlier. I wasn't trying to kill you.", she said.

It did sound like she meant it. Like she actually regretted taking him along such a treacherous path.

"It's alright. I'll live."

"You looked scared, you still do."

He was scared. He was scared all the damn time. But he had hoped no one would notice, that he would be able to hide it. He was scared of everything that it entailed being a lord. And of leeches of course.

"I'm not scared of you.", he replied.

"Then what are you scared of Lord Baratheon?"

That name still sounded so foreign to him. Would it ever feel like his name? Lord. Baratheon. He had never thought he would be either of those things.

"Please, call me Gendry. That's the only name I've ever known."

"Then what are you scared of Gendry?"

"Being a lord. That I won't be any good at it. That I won't be enough. I've only been a lord for a few days and now I'm here, leading an army, stealing them from a ruling queen, trying to negotiate with lords, marching to take a castle I've never been to. It's all too much. I'm scared I will let people down. That I will get people killed."

He sighed at his own incompetence and inability to hide his fears and then added with a slight smile.

"And I'm scared of leeches."

She smiled back at him as he said that. She didn't seem intimidating at all when she smiled. And she inched a bit closer to him on the dock.

"So what were you before you were a lord? Who were you a few days ago?"

"I was the same man as I am now. I just didn't have a last name or a title. I worked as a blacksmith. I forged weapons and armor. I was good at it. I'm not sure I'm good at whatever I'm doing now."

She gripped his left hand, the one that was closest to her. She turned it so that is palm was facing up, revealing burns and scars from years of grueling labor.

"I knew you weren't born a lord.", she said as she looked at his hand. "As soon as you held up your hands I knew. Because these aren't the hands of a lord. That's why I was suspicious of you. I thought someone was trying to play a trick on us."

He was amused at the thought of him ever being able to play any tricks on this girl. Or on anyone really.

"Then they are playing that trick on me too. I hope you believe I am who I say I am now."

"I do. I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier. My father told me about your conversation. About how he knew your father. I believe you. And I will help you lead your men away from here, as my father promised."

She still had her hand around his wrist. And she didn't let go. Instead her fingers moved down towards his palm. She clasped her hand around his.

He was taken by surprise. But he liked feeling her hand in his.

"I'm scared too", she said.

There was a vulnerability in her voice that hadn't been there before. A tremble. And as he looked into her eyes he saw the fear she spoke of. She had seemed to him like this force of nature that wasn't scared of anything. But of course, she was scared of things too. Everyone's scared of something.

"What scares you, Lady Reed? You don't seem like the type that scares easily."

She smiled slightly as he said this. But the fear was still there in her eyes.

"You can call me Meera, Gendry."

"Meera it is."

She looked straight ahead, into the water. As he glanced at her face he almost thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared to lose what I have left. My home and my father. That's all I have. I lost my brother. I lost everyone else I cared about. Up north. I can't lose anything else. But I'm not sure we can defend ourselves if someone comes for us. We're too few, too unimportant."

He squeezed her hand lightly as she said this. He felt her squeeze back.

"I'm sorry Lady... Meera. About your brother, and the others. I promised your father I would try to protect him and you if I can. But I don't know what I can do."

"You don't need to do anything. Just don't let go. Just sit here with me. That's enough."

He interlaced his fingers with hers to secure her hand in his. To show that he wouldn't let go.

"I won't," he said.

She leaned her shoulder lightly against his.

"I won't either," she said.

He didn't let go. He didn't want to. Her hand was soft and warm against his still cold hand. 

She didn't let go either. She also didn't want to. His hand was so cold against hers. She felt the urge to warm it.

They sat together and watched the sunset. The sun turned blood orange over the horizon and then the red light lingered as the sun disappeared behind the trees. It was a beautiful sunset, he could see that now.

They didn't need to speak. They didn't need to tell each other their whole stories. It was enough to know that they were not alone. It was enough to feel someone else's hand in theirs.

It wasn't about romance, not there and then. Not yet. It was about comfort and distraction. To think about something else than how scared they were. To not feel alone for just a moment.

It was only a moment. A moment of two people finding someone else feeling the same thing as themselves. An innocent moment of connection. But that moment would eventually come to change the course of the kingdom. It would make kings rise and fall.


	9. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of Hot Pie!

He could see the relief on the men’s faces as they exited them swamp. They could finally feel the sun on their skin again and their horses felt firm ground under their hoofs. 

Lady Meera Reed was riding next to him. She had taken them along the dry path this time. The path without sinkholes or leeches.

“Follow the King’s road, it will take you to the Stormlands. Hopefully, there will be no trouble on your way there. Hopefully, Queen Cersei will be too busy defending the capital to care about what you did” she said as she turned her horse around and got ready to leave them.

“Goodbye, Lady Reed. Meera,” he said and stretched out his hand to touch hers as she rode past him in the opposite direction. 

“Goodbye Gendry,” she said and touched his outstretched hand. 

She squeezed his hand briefly. Then she was gone.

He hoped he would see her again. Because she had made him believe that maybe, just maybe, he could do what he had set out to do. He was scared, but so was she. But being scared didn’t stop her, so it wouldn’t stop him either.

Of course, if you’re reading this story you know he will. He won’t just see her again. He will love her. He will go to war for her. After all that is what this story is about. But we’re not there yet. There are castles to claim and king’s to elect before that happens.

As she disappeared into the forest Gendry rode up to the front of the Baratheon armies. He took his place next to Ser Balon Swann at the front. Ser Balon gave him a nod as they started marching. They were on their way. They were going home, to the Stormlands.

Gendry wasn’t ready to lead them. But he would anyway.

***

The place looked so familiar. He had been there before Gendry realized as they got settled at their resting spot for the night. The Cross Roads Inn. He had been there with her. With Arya.

At that time he had just been running for his life. There had been no time to pay attention to where exactly he was. So when Ser Balon had mapped out their route he had not realized they were about to travel right through his old memories. Many of them still painful to him. Because they all involved her.

But this memory was also about an old friend of his. Someone he had last seen at this place. He wondered if his friend was still there.

As his men set up their camps for the night and made sure both horses and people got fed he decided to see if he could find his friend. He wondered if his friend would even recognize him. Or if he would recognize his friend. It had been so long.

But the tavern looked exactly the same. Just as quaint, just as welcoming. The big wood sign outside was slightly crooked. From inside the stone walls, he could hear laughter and cheer from the guests. And songs of the common folk that he knew so well. It hit him that he wouldn’t hear those songs again. He wasn’t one of them anymore.

As soon as Gendry walked into the tavern he saw his friend. Just like the tavern he looked just the same. Of course, he did. He stood there talking to guests. Bragging about his stupid pies. Seeing him made Gendry so happy he couldn’t help but call out to him.

“Hot Pie!” he called out.

His friend turned around. And looked at him as he had seen a ghost.

“Gendry!” was the only thing Hot Pie managed to utter after a long moment of silence. “It’s really you!”.

Gendry walked up the last few steps to his friend and embraced him. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed him until now. Seeing him again reminded him of who he used to be. Hot Pie was the only person in this world who knew exactly who he used to be. Before everything. Before they left King’s Landing. Before they knew anything about anything. Not even Arya knew him that well.

His friend took a firm grip around his shoulders and looked at him. Seemingly trying to make sure it was really him. That he was really Gendry. The same boy he had once known.

“I thought you had died,” Hot Pie said, “I heard you had been carried off by the red woman, and then I never heard anything else. Arya came back through here but you never did. No one had heard from you.”

Gendry thought he could detect a tear in his friend's eye. Hot Pie had never been a sentimental person but it was clear he had missed Gendry too.

“A lot of things happened, things you wouldn’t believe,” Gendry replied, “It’s been a weird journey. But I am very much still alive and still me.”

Hot Pie looked around, seemingly trying to figure out where Gendry had come from. Why he was here now.

“Did you come here with the Baratheon armies? You must have done well for yourself. You’re wearing much fancier clothes than you used to.”

Gendry was once again wearing the clothes that had belonged to Theon Greyjoy. They had dried up after his plunge into the swamp.

“I am. I’m…” he started while trying to figure out how to tell his friend who he was now.

Hot Pie interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

“Then you can tell me more about the armies. Everyone traveling through here wants to know the new Lord Baratheon. And they all ask me. Who is this new lord? Where did he come from? Everyone thought the Baratheons were all dead.”

Gendry took a deep breath. Preparing himself to tell Hot Pie the truth. Because he knew this would change his friend’s view of him. He wouldn’t just be Gendry anymore after he told him.

“Well… it’s me. I’m Lord Baratheon. I’m him.”

For once his friend was left speechless. He was gaping in shock and it took him several moments to regain his ability to speak. And all that came out then was confusion.

“You?! How? When…? But… but, you’re Gendry.”  
“I still am. And always will be. As for how... well, it’s a long story. Sit down my friend and I will tell you everything.”

They sat down at an empty table. And he told his friend about what had happened since they last saw each other. How he had found out he was the son of the former king. How he was almost sacrificed to the red god. How he had fought the army of the dead. How he had been legitimized by the dragon queen.

But he didn’t tell him about Arya. It still hurt too much. 

Hot Pie was still gaping in awe as Gendry finished his story.

“Lord Paramount… you’re really one of the big guys now.”

“I’m still me, I’m still Gendry. I’m nothing more or less than I was.”

“You’re certainly more than me, more than I could ever dream of being.”

“I’m not. I’m not more than anyone. I didn’t come here to brag. I didn’t make myself anything, I was just lucky. I came here to see you. So now tell me, how have you been doing since we last saw each other?”

Hot Pie didn’t look convinced. Of course, he wasn’t, they had grown up being told that lords and ladies were above them. Somewhere where they could never reach. But now Gendry was suddenly up there.

“I’m the same as I was. I’m still baking pies. I haven’t changed.”

“Neither have I, not really.”

“You have. And that’s fine. It’s more than fine. It’s great. You’ve made it. From Fleabottom to Lord Paramount. Who has ever heard of such a thing? I will tell everyone about you. My friend, Gendry, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. They won’t believe me.”

“I haven’t made it yet. I don’t have a castle yet. All I got is a title and armies that follow me.”

“Which is more than I could ever dream of.”

It was true. It was more than Gendry had ever dreamt of too. Yet it didn’t feel like a dream now when he was living it. With titles and armies came responsibility, more responsibility than he had ever had in his life before.

“But tell me, you say you came from Winterfell, did you met Arya up there?” Hot Pie continued, “She was going there when she passed by.”

He had hoped his friend wouldn’t ask about her. But of course, he would. He didn’t know what had happened. He only knew she was their friend.

“I did. I did see her.“  
“I know you always liked her. And not in the way I liked her. You’re a lord now, and she’s a lady. You can have her now. You should try.”

Gendry sighed. If only it had been that easy. He had thought it was that easy himself. He had thought being a commoner was the only thing stopping him from having her.

“I did try… I asked her to marry me as soon as I became a lord. It was the first thing I thought to do. But she turned me down. She didn’t want me. Lord or not.”

His voice cracked as he talked about her. He could barely hold back the tears. Hot Pie patted his hand awkwardly.

“You’re a lord now, Gendry. You can have any lady you want.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I only want her.”

As he said that though a thought flickered in the back of his mind. A thought of someone else. A thought of a warm hand in his. A thought of hope. But he couldn’t dare to think that thought yet. Not out loud. He wasn’t ready to hope. He wasn’t ready to get hurt again. He wasn’t ready to love. But the thought was still there, flickering. Ready to burn when he was ready.

He changed the subject to distract himself from the pain of losing love. And from the hope of loving again. The hope was almost worse than the pain.

“Anyway, we’re leaving for Storm’s End tomorrow. Come with us, old friend. We’re going to need someone to cook for us. And I will need a friend on the road.”

Hot Pie shook his head. He was not an adventurer or traveler. And he was already home.

“I can’t leave. People here rely on me. And I have a girl here.”

He pointed towards a waitress standing by the bar. She had an infectious smile, blonde curls, and freckles.

“I haven’t asked her to marry me yet. But I will, as soon as I have saved enough money to buy us a cottage.”

Gendry put his hand on Hot Pie’s shoulder as he was getting up from the table.

“You’ve done well my friend. Perhaps better than me. You’ve got a good life.”

Hot Pie stood up as well. The two men, who had only been boys last time they met, embraced each other one last time.

“If you ever need anything my friend”, Gendry said as he was leaving, “Come to me. Come to Storm’s End. If I get there, if I take the castle, there will always be a place for you and your girl there.”

Then he walked out, away from his memories. He heard the common folk still singing their songs as he was leaving to get back to his men. Leaving his old friend behind.


	10. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet my first "original character". It's Devan Seaworth! Who I obviously stole from GRRM but his characterization here is not based on the books, it's all mine!

He arrived like a whirlwind. He was youth, confidence, and swagger. But he was also trustworthiness and kindness. Just like his father. His name was Devan Seaworth.

He jumped off his horse as he arrived at the Baratheon camp by the Cross Roads Inn and handed its reigns to the nearest soldier.

"I've come to meet the new Lord Baratheon," he said with the confidence that only a man too young to know better can possess.

Gendry heard the call for him from inside his tent and went outside to see who was asking for him. He had never met Devan before but the recognized him despite that. He looked like his father. The man Gendry owed his life to and trusted most in the world.

"I'm Lord Baratheon. I'm Gendry Baratheon. And you must be Davos' son."

As Gendry walked up to Devan he realized how tall the new arrival was, much taller than himself he noted somewhat begrudgingly. Devan towered almost a head above him. But he still looked very young, despite his height. He hadn't yet acquired the muscles to go with his height. And his hair looked like he had just got out of bed.

Devan smiled as he took Gendry's hand to greet him. He had a smile that could melt all the ice up north.

"You are right Lord Baratheon. I'm Devan Seaworth. Davos is my father and he sent a raven telling me to come here to meet you. To help you convince the Stormlords to support you. So you are the one who's going to save us all?"

"I can't promise to be your savior, but I will try my best. All I have is the Baratheon name and my father's face. I'm told that I look like him. Hopefully, that is enough."

Devan looked at him for a minute. Like he was trying to evaluate if Gendry actually looked like his father, the king. Although Devan was probably too young to even remember how Robert Baratheon had looked like.

"Those things will get you far in the Stormlands. The Baratheon name is still spoken with reverence. But from what my father wrote to me I believe you are more than a name and a face. You're a brave man, a warrior, a survivor. And if you are all that it might just save us."

Hearing that Davos had said that about him almost made Gendry well up. If Davos believed in him maybe he could actually do this.

"I respect your father more than any other man so I'm pleased to hear he said that. I hope to make him proud."

Devan suddenly got serious, gone was the smile that could melt ice. Instead, it was replaced by a scowl.

"I wish I could say I respect my father too, but he is a coward who has been too scared to come back home and face my mother ever since my brother Mathos died. And even now he leaves it up to me to lead you to the Stormlands instead of doing it himself because he doesn't want to go home. I won't respect him until he does. But I still trust him and if he says you are a good and capable man I believe him. And I will support you just as he does."

***

With Devan's help, the armies traversed the kingdoms, marching towards the Stormlands. Devan had scouted which roads should be safe to travel on his way to meet them. They traveled on the King's Road for a long while, but they made sure not to come too close to the capital. Because they wanted to avoid a battle with Queen Cersei's armies.

On the 7th day of traveling, they passed over a river. Devan turned to Gendry as they did and pointed at it.

"That's the border. Now we're in the Stormlands. This is your kingdom Lord Baratheon." he said and gestured with his arms towards the lands.

Lush dark green woods laid in front of them. Winds were rattling the leaves as they rode by. They could spot deer, rabbits, and squirrels hiding among the trees. The sun brightly lit up the lands but over the horizon, dark grey clouds were stacked. Soon a rain would come, and then the sun would shine again. The weather was always changing in the Stormlands.

This was Gendry's home now. This was where he belonged. This was where House Baratheon belonged.


	11. Let me try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry arrives at Storm's End. Cortnay Penrose doesn't like him. Gendry makes a way to eloquent speech for someone with his background and convinces the other Stormlords to let him parlay with the occupants of the castle. Even Lord Penrose eventually agrees.

Ser Cortnay Penrose stood on top of one of the watchtowers overlooking the Stormlords' camp by the castle of Storm's End. Just like every other day this day was quite uneventful. The stormy sea below the castle was roaring but up by the castle nothing much happened. They had given up actually trying to attack the castle many moons ago and were now just waiting the occupants out. Which would have been a great plan if it wasn't for the Iron Fleet delivering necessities to the castle by water.

They've had the castle under siege for years now, trying to evict the Tyrek Lannister and his forces. But Cortnay knew as well as anyone that Storm's End was no easy castle to take, as the castle had never been taken. Cortnay had held it himself as the castellan for Renly Baratheon. And he had been the one who let Tyrek Lannister and his forces in. The Stormlords had accepted the Lannister forces holding the castle King Joffrey and King Tommen as they both were Baratheons and therefore the legitimate heirs to the castle. But when Tyrek kept holding the castle after they both were dead it enraged the proud and distrustful Stormlords. They allied to take back the castle they considered rightfully theirs from the Lannister occupants.

But the Stormlords were constantly fighting among themselves about who would get to hold the castle once they took it back. Cortnay Penrose had no doubt in his mind though that the castle would be his eventually. As the former castellan, he had the strongest claim to it and he was the person who knew the castle the best. He would be able to defend it better than anyone.

As he stood on the watchtower something caught his eye. Something yellow flapping in the wind. He couldn't quite make out what it was but it looked to be something traveling on the King's Road that led up to the castle. And it came closer and closer to them.

Once Cortnay saw what the yellow flapping was he couldn't believe his eyes. One after another the other Stormlords saw it too. They all stopped what they were doing and just looked. In awe and disbelief. It was the banners of House Baratheon. Flying high and proud in the stormy winds of lands where they belonged.

***

Gendry had seen the tower of Storm's End for hours, reaching high up in the sky, but now he was finally close. So close that he could hear the waves breaking on the cliffs below it and see the vines of ivy climbing the castle walls.

He didn't feel like a Baratheon yet. He didn't feel ready to do this. But he would pretend he was ready until he actually was. Maybe he would have to pretend for the rest of this life.

As they got close to the Stormlords camp he saw them all gathered by the road. Looking at him. Whispering. Speculating. He felt nauseous as he saw them. Knowing he would have to convince them, impress them, dazzle them. Be someone he wasn't yet.

Devan led the way as they rode up to the center of the Stormlords camp. This was the best place to address them from. The Stormlords all gathered around as Gendry got off his horse. They seemed eager to find out who he was and what he wanted.

At the center of the camp was a small stage that the commanders used to address their men from. Gendry walked up the few steps to the stage. He walked across it and stopped right in the middle of it. He stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Looking at all the men standing there waiting for him to speak. He felt like was going to throw up. His hands were shaking so violently that he was sure that the gathered crowd noticed it.

This was it. No hesitation, no fear, no turning back. This could be where his quest ended. Or this could be where it began.

They were all looking at him. He didn't know their names yet, he didn't know their houses, but he needed them to trust him anyway.

"Greetings Lords of the Stormlands," he started.

He felt like his voice was barely carrying so he took a deep breath before he continued.

"I am Lord Gendry Baratheon. The bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Legitimized by the Dragon Queen."

He noticed whispers among his audience as he said that. He noticed looks of disbelief but also looks of amazement. The name Robert Baratheon meant something to these men. It meant honor and glory.

"I've come here to take back the castle that belongs to my family from the Lannisters. I bring with me my father's armies. They have chosen to follow me instead of Queen Cersei."

One more deep breath. If he just kept breathing he would get through this. Or at least he wouldn't pass out right there on the stage.

"I understand that my arrival, and my existence, is startling to you. I know you have been trying to take back the castle for years. I know many of you wish to rule it. I know you have no reason to trust that I am who I say I am. But I hope you trust me when I say that I am here to try to once again bring peace to the Stormlands. To unite it under the Baratheon banner just like my father Robert and my uncle Renly did. Like their forefathers did before them."

The whispering among the audience continued, he didn't know if it was good or bad. But he continued to recite the speech that Davos had prepared for him.

"I'm not asking anyone to bend the knee to me. I've bent my knee to too many masters to ask anyone to do that. I only ask of you to not dismiss me outright, to at least consider my proposal. And what I propose is a parlay with the Lannisters, to convince them to give the castle to me. After all, they are holding it for House Baratheon. And I am a Baratheon. If they give it to me the Dragon Queen has promised to spare them, to not use her dragons on their armies as she will in King's Landing. There needs to be no more siege, no more fighting. The castle will belong to the Stormlands again. It will belong to House Baratheon. That is the proposal I ask you to consider."

Tyrion Lannister had helped him and Davos with this part of the plan. Tyrion had asked the Dragon Queen to spare his cousin Tyrek if she could if Tyrek surrendered. There was also one more part to the plan that Gendry would save for the parlay. The Stormlords didn't need to know about that part.

Devan stepped up and addressed the crowd. Most of the men here knew him and trusted him since he himself had participated in the siege.

"I am Devan Seaworth, son of Davos Seaworth. I will vouch for this man, that his claim is true. He is Gendry Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon. My father has assured me of that, he fought beside Lord Baratheon up north. I think many of you can see it too, you recognize his father and his uncle in him."

He saw men in the audience nodding in agreement with this. Gendry did look like Robert and Renly, there was no denying that.

"Let it be known that House Seaworth has chosen to follow him, to follow house Baratheon." Devan continued. "We won't bend the knee, as that is against the lord's wishes, but we will stand behind him as he tries to get back the castle that is rightfully his."

A man stepped forward from the audience. He was completely bald with a red beard. He was tall, even standing below the stage he reached about as tall as Gendry.

"I am Ser Cortnay Penrose. I held this castle for your uncle Renly when he went to war. And I do believe he was your uncle, I do believe Robert was your father. I can see the resemblance. I believe you are who you say you are. And that might excite younger men like this one, men from lesser houses."

He looked in Devan's direction with contempt in his eyes. Clearly he saw himself as better than house Seaworth, a newly minted house headed by a former commoner.

"But that doesn't excite me. It doesn't mean I will follow you. It doesn't give you the right to rule these lands. I don't know where you're from, but I know you are not from here. I know you don't love the Stormlands as I do. I know you wouldn't sacrifice your life to take that castle as I would. You might look like your father and your uncle, but you are not them. You're just a bastard trying to claim their name."

Gendry was just a bastard. But bastards could rise too. Jon Snow had also been just a bastard but he had convinced men to follow him anyway. Gendry remembered how convincing Jon Snow had sounded while speaking to his armies. He needed to emulate that. He needed to be Jon Snow now.

"That's true. I am not my father, I am not my uncle. I never even knew them. I am just a bastard. But I'm all you got. You need a Baratheon, and I'm the only Baratheon you got. For years you've been trying to take that castle with no avail. I can take it for you without as much as a fight. No more men need to die. No more men need to spend years away from their families. If you just let me try."

Suddenly the words were coming to him easily. It was like the ghost of Robert Baratheon had taken hold of him. Or maybe it was the ghost of Renly Baratheon, who had been more eloquent than his older brother. It wasn't words that were rehearsed, it was words coming directly from his heart.

"Since you tell me you don't know where I'm from I will tell you. I am from King's Landing. I grew up an orphan on the streets of the city. I had nothing. Absolutely nothing. No parents, no last name, no home. Do you know what that's like Lord Penrose?"

Gendry stared Lord Penrose right in the eyes as he continued. No hesitation, no fear, no turning back. His voice grew louder.

"You say I wouldn't die to take that castle. How do you know what I would or wouldn't die for? All I've ever wanted in this world is a home, somewhere to belong. I would happily sacrifice my life for the chance to get that. And that castle is that. It's the chance for a man who never had anything to have something. To be someone. To matter. I am just a bastard but I am still my father's son. And just like him, I will never ever quit. I will get that castle, or I will die trying."

Lord Penrose backed up slightly.

"You talk yourself up well boy. Maybe you have the same storm in you as your father and uncle. But you still need to prove your worth."

Gendry was still staring right at him. The resemblance to his father was so clear now. The fire in his eyes, the fury of House Baratheon.

"I am no boy. I am Lord Baratheon" he said. "And I will never be able to prove myself if you don't give me a chance."

As he said that another man stepped out of the audience. He was old, very tall, and had a grey beard.

"I welcome you here, Lord Baratheon," he said and nodded in Gendry's direction. "I'm Lord Selwyn of Tarth. I believe you've met my daughter up North."

The Lord of Tarth then turned to Lord Penrose. He put his hand on his shoulder in what looked like an attempt to calm him down.

"Lord Penrose, Cortnay. My friend. Why don't we let the boy try?"

Gendry wished that these men would stop calling him a boy. He hadn't been a boy in a long time. Boys had parents or other guardians who took care of them. But he wasn't about to protest again as the Lord of Tarth seemed to be on his side.

"Don't you want to go home?" the Lord of Tarth continued, still talking to Lord Penrose. "Because I do. I want to end this damn siege. And if he can end it, let him try. If he succeeds we will be back where we started, with a Baratheon at Storm's End. Then we can all go home."

"He's not a Baratheon though," Lord Penrose protested. "He's a bastard. The Dragon Queen's legitimization doesn't mean anything here."

"Unless you plan to dig his father out of the ground that's the only legitimization he can get. And we will all follow the Dragon Queen soon enough, you know that. What's the harm in letting him try? She will place him there anyway soon enough."

Lord Penrose looked defeated. All the other lords looked about ready to go home, to abandon the damn siege that had taken years of their lives. They would never have surrendered the castle to the Lannisters. But now suddenly another solution had presented itself. A solution where they didn't have to surrender, but still could go home.

"And what happens after that?" Lord Penrose tried in one last attempt. "He knows nothing about ruling."

Gendry realized this was an opportunity for him to garner som trust from the man.

"That's true. I don't know anything about being a lord. I will need help. So it would be my honor if you stayed here and became my advisor, Lord Penrose. Because you seem to know that castle better than anyone."

Lord Penrose nodded. He had no more arguments to make.

"If the other lords agree I will too. I will let you try Lord Baratheon. Anyone else opposing this?"

Lord Penrose looked around at the other lords. No one spoke up. No one opposed. He sighed. Now he had to concede.

"It seems like you will get your chance Lord Baratheon," he said as he started walking away. "Just know that if you get that castle that's when your troubles begin. When you have to rule. I will help you. But I will also watch you. And if you fail that castle might just slip out of your hands."

There was a hopeful glint in Lord Penrose's eye as he said that. He wanted Gendry to fail.

Gendry remained on that stage for a few more moments. He exhaled. His hands had stopped shaking. He was no longer nauseous. Maybe he was starting to get used to being a lord.


	12. Please trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry negotiates with Tyrek Lannister for Casterly Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tyrek Lannister? Remember him... he will be back. 
> 
> If you read the books you might remember him. He's Tywin's nephew who was a squire to King Robert and is married to a baby (both those things are true in this story too). There he's missing in action after a squabble at the docks. Here he was sent to Storm's End to hold it around the same time instead.

At last, Gendry was standing there, in front of the home of his father. The castle Storm's End. He was standing at the edge of the moat, Devan was standing beside him on one side and Ser Balon Swann was standing beside him on the other side. His armies were standing behind him with the Baratheon banners raised high.

They needed to get Tyrek Lannister forfeit Storm's End to Gendry. In theory, it should be easy since Tyrek was supposedly only holding the castle for House Baratheon and Gendry was a Baratheon now. In practice, it would probably be harder since Tyrek would have no reason to accept him as such. But Gendry brought an offer for Tyrek that he hoped he wouldn't be able to resist. An offer from Tyrion Lannister.

The castle was so much bigger than he could have ever imagined. The moot was as wide as a river, the grey stone walls were high and steep as cliffs and the tower in the middle rose so high it almost touched the clouds. It was not a beautiful castle but it was a strong castle. A castle serving its purpose better than most castle as it had proven to be impossible for attacking armies to overtake.

***

The parlay would be held on the bridge over the moot as Gendry's men deemed it unsafe for him to enter the castle and Tyrek's men deemed it unsafe for him to leave it. So the bridge was the only safe place. Two chairs were put out for the two men. It had been decided that no advisors or soldiers would join them during the parlay.

Tyrek Lannister was so very young, still almost a child. He had the height of a man but the features of a child. Blonde locks framed a face where a beard wasn't yet growing. He didn't look threatening, not at all. This made Gendry feel a little bit less nervous about the whole thing. But his hands were still shaking, his mouth was dry and he could feel sweat running down his back. He hoped Tyrek didn't notice his obvious nervousness.

"So who exactly are you Gendry Baratheon?" Tyrek asked. "You said you are the son of Robert Baratheon. But all his legitimate sons are dead."

"I am his bastard son. Anyone who knew him can vouch for that, they say I look just like him."

"But that doesn't mean anything if you are not legitimized. That doesn't give you any right to claim this castle."

"I was legitimized by Queen Danaerys."

"And that might mean something to you and to those who follow her. But it doesn't mean anything to me. She's not my queen. The Dragon Queen can't give you this castle."

"I know she's not your queen. Not yet. But when she wins this war she will be. And if you give me this castle now she will show mercy towards you. She's not known for mercy. She burns her enemies with dragon fire."

"If I give you this castle now I will have nothing. I will be a traitor to my queen, my cousin Cersei, and have nothing to bargain with."

"I don't ask to walk away from here with nothing. I bring a letter from your cousin Tyrion Lannister, with an offer to you if you forfeit this castle to me now."

Gendry handed Tyrek a letter that he had been carrying with him from Winterfell. A letter written by Tyrion Lannister.

"Tyrion... why would I take any offer from a man without honor? He killed his father, he killed King Joffrey. Why would I trust him?"

"Read it, please. Then you can decide whether to trust him or not."

Tyrek read the letter in silence. Hopefully, the letter actually said what Tyrion had claimed he had written. Gendry realized he should have made Devan read it beforehand to make sure, but it was too late now.

"Lord of Casterly Rock... It's a good offer."

Tyrek put his hands through his blonde locks and sighed. He seemed torn. Like he wanted to take the offer but wasn't sure if he would trust the validity of it.

"It's all I ever wanted," he continued. "But why would I trust him?"

"What reason would he have to trick you? If he wanted you to die he could have just left you here to burn by the hands of the Dragon Queen. But he needs you because he needs another Lannister. Someone to rule your castle and have Lannister children after all this is over. He's not doing this for you, he's doing it for himself so that he is free from the duty of being Lord Lannister."

"I would trust him to act in a selfish manner. That man has no honor. But I do. I still have my honor, it's all I've got. If I take this offer I can't say that anymore. I would be a turn-coat, a traitor, a condemned man."

Gendry looked at Tyrek. He was barely a man yet, he was a boy. So young, so handsome, so confident. So alive. He didn't want Tyrek to die. He needed him to know exactly what he was choosing if he chose honor. Honor would equal death. Because he knew the Dragon Queen would show him no mercy. He reached out and put his hand on Tyrek's shoulder to assure him that what he was saying was the truth. Gendry wasn't trying to trick him, he was trying to save him.

"You will die if you don't take this offer. Everyone in this castle will die. Queen Cersei won't win this war. Not against those dragons. And when the Dragon Queen has won she will come for you, she will burn you and everyone siding with you. This is the only way for you to escape that destiny. For your people to escape that destiny. I don't blame you for choosing honor. In the end that's all you have. But do you really want to make that choice for every man and woman in this castle? Do you really want to choose death by dragon fire for them all? An honorable man would put his people first and himself second."

"We will only die if the Dragon Queen wins this war. If she loses I'm a traitor and will lose my head."

"She will win. I swear on my honor, on the name of my father. She will win. Do you think I would be here if I thought Queen Cersei could win this war? Your head would not be the only one to roll if that was the case, mine would too. I got everything to lose too. I could have walked away from it all, lived life as a commoner to a ripe old age. Or I could have waited until I knew which queen would rule. But instead, I stole an army from Queen Cersei and marched towards a castle held by her family. She would never let me live."

"And why would I trust your word for it? How do I even know that you are who you say you are? You could be sent here by the Dragon Queen to trick me."

How could he show Tyrek that he was telling the truth, that he was who he said he was? All he had was his men to vouch for him and they could be spinning the same stories that he was. He would not have believed them if he was Tyrek.

Then he remembered something. Something Meera Reed had told him.

He turned both his hands palm up. His palms still showed burns and scars clearly. They would always be there, no matter who he became. He would always have the hands of a blacksmith.

"This is the only proof I got. My hands bear the proof that I was not born a lord. I was a blacksmith not long ago. I think you can see that these are the hands of a working man. It might not be much but it's all I got to show you. I hope this tells you that I'm not trying to trick you because I wouldn't know how to. I'm not versed in scheming and games. I'm not used to leading men. I'm not skilled in the arts of war. All I know is hard work and honesty. My hands should tell you that."

Tyrek put out his hands in the same way, palms facing up. His palms were pale and clean.

"Your hands certainly don't look like mine, or any lord I've ever met. I want to trust you, I really do. You don't know how tired I am of this castle, of the constant battles against the Stormlords. You don't know how badly I want to go home and be the lord of Casterly Rock."

"About as badly as I want to be the lord of the castle behind you probably. Please trust me. I don't want to trick you, I want to save you. And every else in that castle."

Tyrek leaned back, he looked up towards the sky like he was pondering something. Pondering if he could do this. After a short while, he leaned forward again and put his hands on top of Gendry's still outstretched palms. His hands were soft like a lady's.

"You will need to give me something in return if I'm to trust you. Something that will show me that you are my ally, that you can't just back out of this when it suits you. That you will defend me if need be."

"Anything. I am your ally and I will defend you."

"Are you an unmarried man?"

"Yes... why does that matter?"

"Because then you can show your loyalty to me and our alliance through marriage. I will give you this castle, but only if you marry my sister Tyra. In that way, our houses will be united in an unbreakable way. Your father married a Lannister girl and so will you."

Gendry was taken aback at the offer. He had not expected that. He hadn't even considered the possibility of entering a marriage for political reasons. But of course, that was the reality of being a lord, he knew that. He just... hadn't ever pictured it for himself.

He realized Tyrek probably could see his hesitation. There was no time for that. He needed to act in a resolute and decisive manner. Even if he felt anything but. He needed to take this offer if he ever wanted to be Lord of Storm's End.

"If that's what I need to do to show that you can trust me I will. I will marry your sister. I will unite our houses."

Tyrek smiled at him and squeezed Gendry's hands that he was still holding.

"Then this parlay is over. You will get your castle, Lord Baratheon. And I will get mine in due time."

They both got up from their seats and shook hands in a gesture to signal to their men that the parlay was done.

"Thank you, Lord Lannister. I believe this alliance will be good for both of our houses. And it will be an honor to meet your sister and make her my wife."

As he said that his thoughts went to Arya. He knew she didn't want him but he realized now that he still hadn't fully given up the hope that she would change her mind.

And there was still that flickering thought in the back of his mind. The thought of a warm hand in his. The thought he didn't dare to think out loud. He felt that flickering thought die before he had even been ready to acknowledge it.

It was too late for that thought now, he would marry someone else. Someone he only knew the name of.

While they were still shaking hands Tyrek leaned in close and whispered something to him.

"I don't have a sister..."

Gendry looked upon the still so childish looking Tyrek in disbelief. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he looked after all.

"I was just testing your resolve and political savviness," Tyrek continued. "That you were willing to marry my sister makes me trust you. And you not knowing that I don't have a sister makes me trust you even more. You would have known that if you were trying to trick me. But you didn't, which shows that you were truthful when you said you are not versed in scheming and games."

With that Tyrek released his hand, gave one last glimmering smile, and then turned around and walked back into the castle. Gendry had misjudged him. Tyrek might be young but he was a Lannister, a scheming weasel well versed in the political games. A young and charming weasel but a weasel nonetheless.

As Tyrek was leaving he yelled out one last message.

"We will leave the castle at dawn tomorrow. Then it's all yours Lord Baratheon."

Gendry was left standing on the bridge, confused about what had just happened. Had he just got tricked? But maybe getting tricked wasn't a bad thing this time as it seemed to have given him a castle. For once his lack of knowledge had actually gotten him ahead in life.

Devan was soon by his side as he was standing there.

"What happened? What did you agree to?" he asked.

"I agreed to marry his sister to get the castle..." Gendry replied, still unsure of exactly what had happened.

Devan chuckled slightly and then put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"He doesn't have a sister."

"Well, I know that now...You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

Gendry had got tricked. But the castle was his. That's all that mattered.

He turned around and looked at the castle. His father's castle. His castle. He was there now. He was home.


	13. Daring to dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry enters Storm's End. Cries. Like a lot. 
> 
> Devan is an awesome annoying younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. It's one of the ones I got most emotional while writing actually. To finally be home. But still be alone.

Gendry had dared to dream once. Of a better life. It was before everything. When he was still a boy. At the anniversary of Robert Baratheon's rise to the throne. Gendry's father. Of course, he didn't know that then.

The anniversary was a holiday for all the working people in King's Landing. The king had given them all one day of rest from work, one day of respite from their cruel reality. That one day Gendry had been able to sleep in as long as he wanted before getting up. He had sat on a roof looking at the parade through the streets. Hot Pie had been with him. His one friend. They had seen the king, the queen, and their children.

After the parade was over they had managed to get their hands on some leftover pies from Hot Pie's mother's pie stand. Yesterday's pies but they were still good. They had a whole bag full of them, and they had eaten until they almost threw up. It was rare at that time that Gendry could even eat enough to make him full. But that day he did.

They had gone down to the harbor. They had sat on a rock overlooking the bay. On the water were bonfires in celebration of the anniversary. They had sat there eating their pies. They had also managed to loot a half-full bottle of wine from a passed out merchant. The boys had never drunk wine before but that night they did. They didn't have a lot of it but it was enough to make them unusually joyful. They had talked about their dreams. Usually, people didn't talk about dreams in Flea Bottom, because no one wanted to admit to having dreams. All there was, and would ever be, was work and suffering.

"Gendry, when I grow up I'm gonna have the biggest bakery. Bigger than anything you've ever seen. I gonna bake so many pies. The biggest pies anyone's ever seen. It's gonna make me rich. Rich enough to buy a castle. Not a huge castle like the king's maybe, but a castle still."

"What you gonna do with a castle? You ever saw a baker living in a castle? You might have your bakery, you might bake huge pies. But that's not gonna get you a castle. Only lords live in castles. It's not for us."

"You don't want a castle?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I can't have it. But all I really want is a home to call my own. It's all I need. A small cottage away from this city. With a forge outside so I can make weapons. A cute girl to be my wife. Somewhere where I can be my own man. Not serving under any master. That's what I dream of. I don't dream of castles."

That was the only time Gendry had ever dared to dream.

***

A cottage was what he had dreamt of. When he even dared to dream. And now he stood there, in front of his own castle.

He walked through the gates to his castle. He did it alone. He left Devan and the armies waiting outside while he entered. He needed to do this alone. He needed to experience it all by himself.

The castle was empty and quiet. The tower in the middle was so high he could barely see the top of it. He went up to the tower and put his hand on one of the stones that made up its walls. The rock was cold and rough against his hand. As he stood there tears started streaming down his face.

He couldn't quite understand what he was feeling himself. It was all so surreal. But the cold rock against his hand reminded him that it was real. He was here in his own castle, and he was touching it. He felt relief. He felt confidence. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere. And he for the first time felt a connection to his father. Because he was touching the same wall that his father had once touched. The same wall that generations of his family had touched before him. He was finally part of something bigger than him. He stayed there for a moment while the tears kept streaming. He exhaled, for the first time in weeks it felt like.

He could feel their presence here, the Baratheons. They had lived here and they had died here. Now they were all gone. Except for him. The bastard son. Making his grand return to no one.

He sunk down on his knees and cried, still holding his hand on the rocks of the tower. Of course he had known they were all gone, but it all became so apparent now. There was no one there to welcome him except for the rock wall. He had found his family, but they were all gone.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Devan. His friend. The smuggest most self-assured man in the kingdom. But he didn't look smug now, he looked compassionate.

"Too much, Lord Baratheon?"

"Too much indeed, Devan. And I've told you to call me Gendry. I just never dreamt of... anything, really. And now I got a castle. A damn castle."

Instead of coming with a snarky remark or witty comment, Devan gave Gendry a hug. When it came down to it Devan was his father's son, he knew what meant something. He knew when to shut up. They embraced for a moment of realization and celebration of what they had done. They were there. They had done it.

"Forgive me for acting like a moron most of the time but I can't stop myself," Devan said. "I haven't known you for that long but you already feel like a brother to me. And I act like a moron towards my brothers."

"I never had a brother. But I always wished I had one. You will do, Dev."

Gendry smiled at Devan, his new annoying little brother, and gave him a nudge on the shoulder. Like brothers did. Maybe there was a family for him to find here after all.

He felt lighter now that he had actually accomplished something. He wasn't just a lord by name anymore, he was a lord by action. Nothing could take that away from him. No matter what would happen. Right now this was his castle. Right now this was his dream.


	14. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Meera can't sleep. Think of each other. Fall asleep.

They gave the signal to the rest of the armies to enter the castle. Suddenly the place was filled with people making themselves at home. Exploring every nook and cranny. Figuring out where people should sleep, what there was to eat, were materials would be stored, and so on.

Over the castle gate, the Baratheon banner was hung. Everyone from far and wide could see the stag on its yellow background flapping in the wind. They could see that house Baratheon was back, in the castle where they belonged.

The castle seemed so impossibly big to Gendry. So many rooms echoing empty. The whole population of Flea Bottom could probably fit in it. Quite comfortably. Even after the commanders and other staff from the Baratheon armies had been given housing there were rooms left empty.

The Lord's bedroom was bigger than the whole workshop were Gendry had worked in King's Landing. It didn't feel like a room where he belonged. He felt like he was going to ruin it by existing in it. Like his blacksmith's hands weren't gentle enough to touch the furniture. The floors were decorated with big deep yellow carpets. The Baratheon color. When Gendry entered the room for the first time he walked around those carpets, afraid to dirty them with his boots. The curtains and bedspread were the same yellow color with an intricate pattern of stag antlers and tree branches embroidered on them. The same stag antler pattern also recurred in the wood carvings on the dressers and benches. Even when the castle had belonged to the Lannister's the Baratheon spirit had remained in the decoration.

As he laid down to sleep during his first night in the castle he spread out all his limbs as far as he could reach. He still couldn't reach the edges of the bed. The bed was like a damn ocean. He looked upon the canopy as he tried to sleep. Yes, the bed had a damn canopy... A pattern of stags and other woodland creatures looked down on him from it. The thoughts caught up to him as he laid there. He should be happy, he should be ecstatic. He finally had everything he never had. A bed. A bedroom. A castle. But he wasn't. He was just lonely.

Gendry couldn't get settled in the bed, it was too spacious, too soft, too lonely. It had too many woodland creatures above it. He wasn't used to sleeping in beds, and certainly not in beds like this one. Growing up he had slept on the floor, or if he was lucky on a mattress filled with hay. He thought of asking Devan to join him in the bedroom to make it less lonely, but as that might be misinterpreted he decided against it.

His thoughts kept whirling as he laid there. Thoughts of what he had done and what he was expected to do. He tried to focus on the woodland creatures above him instead but they just made him remember. They brought back memories of when he ran for his life through the woods of Westeros. With Arya.

To escape those memories and the loneliness of his too-big bed he decided to make his way to one of the couches that lined the walls of the room. He brought one of the less fancy sheets from the bed with him and laid down.

As he laid there another thought entered his mind. A thought he hadn't dared to think. Now he thought it, if only for a moment. The thought of a hand in his. The thought of hope. The thought of Meera Reed. Because he had felt something when he was with her. A closeness, a connection, a vibration. Something he never thought he would feel for anyone else than Arya.

Before he was able to chase the thought away he had fallen asleep.

***

In the castle of Greywater Watch, Meera Reed couldn't sleep either. She didn't want to. Not because her bed was too big or too soft but because she was haunted by her memories. Every time she closed her eyes she could see her brother's eyes before her, how he had closed them for the last time while in her arms. Every time she laid there in the silence she could hear Summer crying as the white walkers crushed her and she could hear Bran screaming to Hodor to hold the door. Every time she woke up after a brief respite of sleep she thought she was still there, in that cave, watching the boy she had loved disappear. She didn't want to sleep because she couldn't bear to relive it all again.

As soon as she figured her father was asleep she made her way out of the castle. She sat down on the dock outside and tried to forget her memories. Fireflies whirled around her and lit up the darkness. She could see lines on the water from animals out on their nightly swims. Frogs were croaking, cicadas singing and mosquitos buzzing. The swamp was full of life at night. Here she didn't have to see her brother's eyes. Here she didn't have to hear their screams. Here she didn't have to wake up.

Another memory came to her as she sat there. A memory she didn't want to forget. Of someone who had sat next to her on that dock not long ago. Of someone whose hand had been so cold in hers. Of someone who had been handsome and kind. A memory of Gendry Baratheon. During that brief moment when he had been there with her, she had felt safe. She had felt something she had never felt before. A closeness, a connection, a vibration. A feeling she wanted to feel again.

She fell asleep right there on the dock, still thinking of that memory. Nothing haunted her as she fell asleep. Nothing haunted her when she woke up the next morning. She knew she wasn't in that cave any more. For the first time since she got back home, she woke up knowing that.

***

The couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep so Gendry woke up early the next morning. Feeling just a little bit more ready to tackle the task of being a lord. He had a feeling of hope he hadn't felt the day before. He knew what he needed to do now. He knew how he should start being a lord. He looked around for his clothes and found them in a dresser. A helpful maid must have entered the room during the night, folded up his clothes, and put them in there. She had probably wondered why he was on the couch.

He made his way to the only place in the castle where he truly felt at home. The blacksmith's workshop. He walked around it and touched the workbenches, the tools, the finished swords lined up by the wall. It all felt so familiar, and nothing else felt familiar to him these days.

The fire was not lit yet so no work could be done but Gendry decided to make sure that work was started up as soon as possible. His army was going to be the best-equipped army in all of Westeros. Everything else expected of him as a lord evaded him, but this one thing. This one thing he knew. This one thing he could make sure of. He would put the blacksmiths to work, making weapons and armor for the Baratheon army. This was where he would start being a lord.

The Baratheon armies would indeed become the best-equipped army in the whole kingdom. Gendry would make sure of that, just like he envisioned. And he would be very thankful for that years later. When he and his armies marched on the capital to take down the king.


	15. The ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry walks down into the Baratheon sept. Talks to his dead relatives.

No one else was awake yet. No Devan Seaworth offering witty comments. No Balon Swann asking Gendry's opinion on military preparations, like he would know the answer. And no Cortnay Penrose trying to dictate how everything was supposed to happen. Some of the servants had started to stir, preparing the castle for its first day back under Baratheon rule, but no one requiring anything of Gendry's was up yet. Which was good because there was one more place Gendry wanted to visit that morning. And he needed to go there alone.

He needed to visit the crypt to pay his respects to all the Baratheon's who had been before him. He needed to tell the ghosts that he was there.

Davos had told him they were all resting there. Even Stannis and Shireen. Davos had himself made sure that their remains were returned to the place where they belonged. Since Tyrek officially had been holding the castle for the Baratheon family he had also done his part in making sure they got their proper burial.

Gendry made his way deep down under the castle. Into the wet and slippery tunnels underneath. The tunnels lead down to the cliffs below if you knew the way. Which Gendry didn't. But he found his way to the crypts by following the trail of candles hanging on the walls. He wondered whose task it was to make sure those candles always burned.

The crypt was kept in a huge cave that was carved out of the cliff. The cave was flooding in light. Candles on the walls lit up white sandstone walls. It was beautiful, and it was peaceful. The stone coffins were arranged in neat rows beside each wall of the cave. Almost all of them had a statue beside it, claiming to look like the person buried there.

Gendry was at last surrounded by his family. A family of ghosts.

He walked down the aisle between the coffins and statues. Looking at all the stone faces of family members he had never known. That he would never know. He didn't know their names and he couldn't read them. Devan would have to come with him down here later and read them for him. People always said he looked like a Baratheon and he tried to see the resemblance among the stone faces. But the statues just looked back blankly at him. There was nothing to find there, no connection, no recognition, no welcome home.

As he got to the end of the line he stopped. Even though he couldn't read the name of the coffin he could see who rested there. The statue wore a crown. This was where Robert Baratheon, the king of the seven kingdoms, was resting for eternity. Gendry was standing in front of his father. This was as close as he would ever get to him. The man who went to war for the woman he loved but ended up on the throne instead, without his love Lyanna. Who one night in his sorrow about losing her had found comfort in a barmaid and sired his bastard son. It was not a grand backstory, but it was his backstory. That's how Gendry Baratheon had come to be.

Gendry kneeled beside the grave. He was finally there, by his father's side. And he could finally talk to him.

"Father... I know you don't know who I am, or that I ever existed. I'm your bastard son, Gendry. Lord Gendry Baratheon these days I suppose. I'm here now, as your sole heir. Apparently, I look a lot like you."

He looked up at the stone face above him. Perhaps it looked a little bit like him. Perhaps he was imagining it.

He put his palm on the stone coffin. He needed to feel something tangible. He needed to make a promise to his father, despite him being long gone. So he put his palm down as if he was swearing an oath, just like had done when he promised Howland Reed he would protect him if needed. No one would hold him to this promise, but he still needed to make it.

The coffin lid was cool and smooth against his hand. Below it laid all that remained of a man who once ruled the whole world as Gendry knew it. A man who had burned brightly, loved passionately, and fought ferociously. Only bones remained of him now. Bones that would turn into dust. Dust that would turn into nothing. Only his son would remain.

"I promise to carry the Baratheon name with honor. I promise to continue the Baratheon line. I promise to defend our castle. I promise to make you proud, just like any true born son would."

He remained on his knees for a while longer, with his palm still on the coffin. Almost as if he was waiting for a response from beyond the grave, from his father's ghost. But of course, he got no reply. His father wasn't there.

So he got up, brushed off his knees, and turned around. The statue on the other side of the aisle did look familiar to him. It was the final resting place for his uncle, Stannis Baratheon. The only member of his family that he had ever met. But that meeting had turned into one of the worst experiences of Gendry's life. And if it wasn't for Davos Seaworth that's where Gendry's life would have ended.

He had a message for his uncle too.

"Uncle... I wanted to thank you. Not for what you put me through. That was horrific. You took my first time with a woman from me. But for being the one to reveal to me who my father was. I would not be here if it wasn't for you. And I know you would not like me, the bastard son, being here. You would never have treated me as an equal. But I'm the last Baratheon there is, so you're stuck with me. I'm Lord Baratheon now, uncle. And that's because of you."

He smiled as he said that last part. His uncle had used him for his blood. He had almost killed him for his blood. But in the end, his blood was what got him here. The blood of his father.

Next to Stannis' grave was a smaller grave. With a statue of a small girl beside it. It was the grave of Shireen Baratheon. Gendry had never met Shireen but Davos had told him about her. How kind and good she was.

He kneeled down to talk to the statue.

"Shireen, my cousin. I'm sorry you're here. It should have been me. I was supposed to be the one who burned. You should be here instead of me, you should be the last Baratheon. Davos told me that you were the best of them. You taught him to read. I don't know how to read either, so I wish you were here to teach me."

He wiped a tear as he talked to her. A little girl such as her should not be here among the other ghosts.

Then he left the crypt. He left the ghosts behind. He left to carry on their legacy.

One day Gendry Baratheon would also be buried in that crypt. One day he would be one of the ghosts. One day his son, named Robert after his grandfather, would stand there by his graveside and tell him all the things he never got to tell his father in life.


	16. The truth is told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow arrives in the Neck. Does not impress Meera. Gets bitten by a crocodile. Howland tell the truth about Jon's parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any Jon Snow, his fans, and the crocodiles of the world for this chapter.

Once again an army made camp in the Neck. This time it was the Northern armies on their way south towards the capital. Thousands of men, some walking and some on horseback. They seemed battle-torn already.

And once again a young man stepped into the swamp looking for Greywater Watch. Another young man burdened by the legacy of his father. Another young man not knowing which dangers awaited him in the swamp.

Meera saw them arriving from perched high up in a cypress tree. Her usual position for scouting out what was happening in their lands. She could see everything that was going on, but no one could see her as her position was hidden by the branches and leaves of the tree.

She waited until the young man was well away from the camp. Then she approached him, spear first. Better safe than sorry when it came to intruders in the swamp.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she called out.

He raised his hands in the air. The man had thick curly hair and wore a thick grey fur coat. He looked exasperated with life and the duties it threw at him. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was quite handsome, Meera had to admit that, but looked way to sullen for her tastes. Not the most handsome man to pass through these parts lately.

"I'm Jon Snow, King of the North. I'm looking for Howland Reed. I need to ask Lord Reed something, " he answered.

Meera had heard of Jon Snow before, of course, she had, everyone in the kingdom knew of him. But she had never actually met him. He was younger and shorter than she had imagined. Less imposing.

"I'm Lady Meera Reed, Howland is my father. And I don't trust you, Jon Snow. You were supposed to be our ally. But the Dragon Queen wanted to burn us and you didn't stop her. Lord Baratheon told us."

Jon sighed. He probably had hoped that they wouldn't find out about that plan. He also looked slightly confused about who exactly she was talking about, it seemed to take him a while to work it out.

"Of course, Gendry... he told you? That was her plan, yes. I didn't want it... but she's my queen. I couldn't cross her."

"Yes, Lord Baratheon told us about the plan. And it doesn't matter if you wanted it or not. You didn't stop her. You were supposed to protect us."

She thought it odd that Jon wasn't referring to Gendry by his proper title, it seemed disrespectful to her. Sure, Jon was a northerner, but so was she. That didn't make them savages. Proper customs should still be followed. Even in the swamp.

"I'm sorry, Lady Reed. I should have. I should have refused. But as soon as Gendry offered to go here I supported him, I convinced my queen to let him try."

She lowered her spear. But she still didn't trust him. Jon should have refused, but he hadn't. Gendry had saved them, not him. It did seem like Jon regretted not stepping in though. And she'd rather back him than the Dragon Queen, who had actually wanted them to burn.

"What do you need my father for?"

"I need to ask him about something... something my brother told me. I need to know if it's true. I believe Lord Reed knows."

"Bran told you something?"

He nodded, it seemed like it didn't dawn on him until now that she was the one who had helped Bran home. It seemed like a lot of things didn't dawn on Jon until they were dangled right in front of him.

"Of course... you know Bran. So you know what he can do, you know his powers."

She nodded back but hesitated as she did. She didn't know his powers, not his true powers, and she didn't think his family did either. But she couldn't tell Jon that, because she couldn't prove what she knew. All she had was a feeling, a feeling of dread and fright. And she didn't trust Jon. She didn't think that he would believe her over whatever was masquerading as his brother.

Instead, she waved to Jon to follow her through the swamp.

"Come along, I will take you to my father. He will answer you if he can."

She chose the dry path this time. Her father seemed to object to guests arriving at their castle soaking wet and there was always the risk of sinkholes on the other path.

The dry path went through a thick forest of small, wiry trees. The forest was basically impenetrable if you left the path. The ground was covered with high grass growing in tufts. Various critters could be heard rummaging around, but they couldn't be seen as the grass obscured them. This was another sunny day in the Neck, they were getting more of them now as spring was approaching, and the sunshine lit up their path in tones of yellow and green.

It could have been a romantic walk. But suffice to say that is wasn't. Meera didn't trust Jon, not at all. She trusted him about as far as she could throw him, which was probably pretty far. After all, Meera was a strong woman and Jon was a quite small man. And she had no thought of romance, as her heart was already taken by someone else. By another bastard son. Although she didn't quite realize it herself yet.

Meanwhile, Jon was caught up in his own internal struggles. Thinking about a certain Dragon Queen that he loved, who also may or may not be his aunt. That's why he was here, for Howland to confirm whether that was true or not. Jon was also sweating profusely since his fur coat didn't really mesh with the sunny weather.

Meera walked ahead of Jon to show him the way. They walked at a quite brisk speed and he only seemed to be lagging behind slightly. Which was to be expected as he wasn't used to walking these lands.

Suddenly Meera heard Jon screaming behind her.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She turned around and saw him battling a small crocodile that had attached itself to his boot. That was the problem with the dry path, it went right by a crocodile nest. She shook her head at Jon as he was flailing to get loose. It was almost like he had never encountered a crocodile before.

Why did she always let guests walk behind her?

As Jon started to get his sword out to battle the crocodile Meera ran over to intervene.

"Don't kill it! It's just a small one. It can barely harm you."

She kneeled down and got a firm grip around the crocodile's jaws with both her hands. That way she could pry it off the leg of the King of the North. Who was looking more than a little bit spooked at the moment. And not at all kingly.

After she had pried the crocodile away from Jon, she released into the high grass and gave it a little pat on the tail as it left. She liked crocodiles and often fed scraps to them from the dock at Greywater Watch. Which her father wasn't pleased with but oh well.

Meera looked back at Jon who was inspecting his very shredded boot. It wasn't much left of it so he threw it away. He would have to walk the rest of the way without it.

"It seems like the boot took most the damage," he said.

"Such a small crocodile can't do much damage. It probably wouldn't even be able to chop your leg off."

Jon's eyes grew wide as she said that. Her words didn't seem to assure him that he hadn't been in danger.

"Can we just get out of here as soon as possible? I need all my limbs for the battle ahead," he grumbled.

She nodded and waved at him to come along. It wasn't much further to the castle.

***

Howland Reed stood on the dock and greeted them as they arrived. He seemed slightly perturbed by the fact that Jon arrived at the castle without one of his boots and mumbled something about leading guests to the castle by himself next time. Meera shrugged, it wasn't really her fault that these men were so incompetent when it came to navigating the swamp.

Howland told Meera to wait outside when he and Jon talked. Apparently what Jon needed to ask him was very important and very secret. It wasn't safe for her to know according to her father.

So Meera listened in on their conversation from the adjacent room instead. If her father didn't want her to listen in to his conversations he should have built his castle from something thicker than vines.

"Lord Reed, I think you know what I need to ask you," she heard Jon say. "Because you're the only one alive who was there when I was born. Is it true? About my parents?"

It was quiet for a while before Howland responded. Like he was pondering whether to tell this truth or not. After all, he had held this secret for so long. It almost didn't seem right to him to say it out loud.

"It's true," he said finally. "I was there myself. I saw her laying on that bed, dying. Lyanna Stark. She was your mother and Rhaegar was your father."

So that's how Jon found out. He found out that what Bran had told him was actually true. He found out who his parents actually were. And Meera knew too.

Not that it mattered anyway in the end.

But what did matter was that Meera knew more about Bran's powers. She knew he could see the past. She knew he could use it to influence people. She knew he could make them do what he needed them to do. To get what he wanted. Because that is what he did to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is published in its entirety on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205069490-the-stag-and-the-frog-gendryxmeera-got-fanfic-part, so venture there if you want to read the whole story immediately! Part 2 is in progress.


	17. An amazing woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Marya Seaworth!

The draw bridge of the castle was lowered and she walked in. The guards probably figured that a woman accompanied by two young boys couldn't be much danger to them. They obviously didn't know Marya Seaworth.

Marya Seaworth was an amazing woman. She was stern, pragmatic, and unbreakable. She was never scared. No matter what happened she remained standing. Despite her oldest son, Mathos, dying in the battle of Blackwater. Despite her husband being a coward who hadn't dared to come home since. She had heard that he was in the North, fighting for Jon Snow. Upon hearing that news she had sighed and gone on with her day. He would come back to her eventually, he always did.

Her hair was greying but somehow she still looked young. She wore it in a braid that was rolled up into a bun at the back of her head. She was tall and unashamed of it. Taller than her husband, and it didn't bother her one bit. It was practical being tall, she could reach everything she needed without having to ask a man to help her.

She was the mother of four boys. Mathos, Devan, Stannis, and Steffon. She had wished for girls. Because boys died in war.

"I've come to see my son Devan Seaworth," she called out to one of the guards. "I know he's here, could you please fetch him for me."

The guard obliged, obviously spooked by her demanding tone.

As she stood there waiting she looked around the castle. She had never been to Storm's End before. It was the most masculine castle she had ever seen. Giant grey stone walls and a high tower in the middle of the courtyard, reaching up to the sky. Like the man who had built, it was compensating for something. There were no frills or flairs, no female touch to it. No flowers on the castle walls, no carpets on the stairs, no curtains in the windows. Just grey drab stone walls.

Then she saw her son coming down the stairs of the tower. He looked like he hadn't brushed his hair for days and his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly. Marya wondered why she had ever let him out of her sight, he obviously wasn't capable of taking care of himself. He was accompanied by another young man. She figured it must be the new lord of the castle because he had the traits of a Baratheon. Black hair and blue eyes with a fire burning behind them. Marya had met enough Baratheons to know how they looked like. But at the same time, he looked like he didn't quite belong. He did seem to have managed to brush his hair and button his shirt properly though.

Her son flinched as he saw her. To suddenly see his mother standing there was a terrifying sight to him. Marya Seaworth had that effect on people.

She walked up to Devan as he entered the courtyard. She embraced him. Lulling him into a false sense of security.

"My son, I'm glad to see you," she said as she held him in her arms.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he replied, with fear in his voice.

His fear was warranted as Marya slapped him on the cheek.

"You're just like your damn father. Traipsing around the kingdom without any thought of your family. There's a war coming and no one is safe... You couldn't send a raven inviting us here? Or at least tell us this is where you are. I had to hear it through rumors, that the castle was back under Baratheon rule and that my son is serving as an advisor for the new lord."

"Sorry, mother... we... we just got the castle back and we're still getting everything in order."

Devan looked like a petulant child as his mother kept disparaging him. All of his usual swagger and confidence was gone.

Marya decided to ignore her good-for-nothing son and instead focus her attention on the young man standing behind him. Who seemed to just now have realized that maybe he should introduce himself to her.

"Lady Seaworth, I'm Gendry Baratheon... Lord Gendry Baratheon, that is. And you are very welcome to stay here, I got too many rooms left over anyway."

She gave him a warm embrace. A motherly embrace of the kind that he had been missing his whole life. Marya could see that that's what he needed, of course she could. Because she was an amazing woman.

"Lord Baratheon, it's an honor to meet you," she said as she embraced him.

"It's an honor to meet you as well," he replied, "Your husband saved me once. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"My husband is a coward but he's a good-hearted coward."

"Your husband is the best man I've ever met. He's the closest to a father I've ever had. Don't be too hard on him."

"I know my husband is good, and I will forgive him. But only when he comes back to me."

As she said that she let go of her embrace of the new lord and took a step back and looked at him. He reminded her of Mathos, her oldest son. They would have been about the same age if Mathos had still lived. Both were young men doing things that were just a little bit too hard for them. But they couldn't stop themselves, because they felt it was their duty to do these things.

Her two younger boys ran up to their older brother Devan. They hadn't seen him for many years. Not since he had left to join the siege at Storm's End.

The youngest boy, Steffon, climbed Devan like a tree and hung himself around his neck, refusing to let go. Steffon was a bundle of energy, never sitting still. There was not a tree or older brother, he wouldn't try to climb. Steffon wasn't scared of anything, not even war. He was convinced he was brave and fit enough to survive anything.

His older brother Stannis greeted Devan with a handshake after Devan had managed to wriggle one of his arms out from under Steffon. Stannis was small for his age, not much taller than Steffon, and still looked like a child. He had none of the swagger or attitude that Devan had. Stannis was serious and anxious. He was scared of a lot of things. Darkness, deep water, heights. And most of all he was scared of war. He had adored his older brother Mathos and war had taken Mathos from him.

As the family was reuniting Marya couldn't help but think of Mathos. That he should have been there too. Mathos had been the best of them. Of course, you always say that about the ones who die. But Mathos had always been everything he needed to be to everyone. He had been a caring older brother and a loyal son. His loyalty to his father is what got him killed. He had refused to let his father go off to war without him. And that's why he was now resting on the bottom of Blackwater Bay.

Marya soon set to work getting the castle in order, making sure all the rooms were cleaned out and that food was were cooked and dispensed at proper times. She hung curtains in the windows and put out carpets on the stairs. She made it a home. Gendry never asked her to do any of this, she just did it because that was who she was. Because, as you know by now, she was an amazing woman. Marya Seaworth was above all dedicated to two things in life, taking care of her boys and making sure things were done. And the new lord was now one of her boys.


	18. Everyone falls, everything burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei makes a cameo appearance and curses Gendry before she dies.
> 
> The events in the capital become known to both Gendry and Meera. They prepare to leave for the council.
> 
> This story is about to intersect with the end of the show.
> 
> The author burns the show runners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write the main characters of the show often but they do pop up in small scenes like this one. I hope I managed to do Cersei justice (despite her being a slight caricature of herself).

Before Queen Cersei fell she did hear his name. She heard the name Gendry Baratheon spoken. And she cursed as she did.

The Queen stood looking out over the capital from the balcony of the throne room. She was, of course, sipping on a glass of wine.

Behind her was the iron throne, the symbol for everything they were fighting for. A thick red carpet stretched from the throne to the balcony. Sturdy marble columns lined the room on both sides. It was a magnificent room, and it was only hours from being reduced to ashes.

Qyburn walked in as she stood there, to give her a report on the war ahead. She didn't even bother to grace him with a look.

"Your Grace, the Northern armies are closing in on us already. By my estimations, they will be here tomorrow."

"So soon... Did the Baratheon armies not hold them up?"

"The Baratheon armies left the Neck... they no longer follow you, Your Grace."

"Then who do they follow? They can't follow her... she would burn them on the spot. They fought against her father, they took his throne from him."

"No, your grace. They don't follow her. They follow Gendry Baratheon."

She spun around quickly. This ridiculous claim needed to be faced head-on.

"Who the fuck is Gendry Baratheon?" she snapped.

Qyburn shifted a bit as he stood there. He hadn't expected this sudden flood of anger.

"They say he's Robert's bastard son, Your Grace. The Dragon Queen legitimized him. A young blacksmith apparently. Rumor has it he's also taken Storm's End."

As she heard that she suddenly remembered. She remembered the boy who fled. The boy who her men hunted down. The boy who her men said they killed. The last of her husband's bastards.

A faint memory of her late husband also hit her. It was just a feeling really, of when she had almost loved Robert. Of when he had been the brightest shining light in the whole kingdom. Apparently, that light hadn't quite burnt out yet.

The Queen couldn't help to feel admiration for the boy. That he had crawled out from whatever rock he had been hiding under and risen so high. But she also felt rage that he dared to come back and haunt her now.

"I'll deal with him later," she said as she turned back to look out over the city again.

But later never came.

Instead, everyone fell, and everything burned.

Queen Cersei fell. As the city around her burned.

Queen Daenerys fell. As she burned the city she was supposed to rule.

Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister fell. As they took down the queen who burned the city.

But that is the end of another story. A story that's already been told. That's not this story. This story begins in that story but will end somewhere else. Yet in exactly the same spot.

***

Gendry stood atop the tower of the castle that he now ruled. He could see almost the entire Stormlands from there. The wild and thick forests teeming with life. The lush islands in the deep blue sea. The water crashing against the rugged cliffs below them. He stood atop that tower every day, trying to take in the fact that these were his lands.

But this day he also saw smoke appearing in the distance. Giant plumes of smoke covering the lands around the capital like a blanket. He could feel the smell of it in the air. It smelt like when he burned his hands in the blacksmith workshop. It was the smell of burning flesh. He didn't know what the smoke meant yet but he knew it couldn't be good. That smell was never good.

Gendry would find out soon that the smoke came from the city that once had been his home. The city burned. It burned to ashes. Ashes that turned into smoke.

People he had grown up with were dying at that very moment. The workshop where he had worked was collapsing into a pile of rubble. The streets where he had walked were turning into seas of fire. Gendry would have been there if Davos hadn't come for him.

Davos's son soon joined him atop that tower.

"What is happening, Gendry?" Devan asked and pointed towards the smoke.

"I don't know. But it must be something more than just a battle. A battle shouldn't make it burn like that, it shouldn't make it smell like that," Gendry replied.

He worried about the people he knew in the city. He worried about Davos and Jon. They were his friends and he knew they would never back away from a fight. And he worried about Arya. Because he knew how much she hated Queen Cersei. He suspected she wouldn't be able to let the Queen get defeated without being there.

But he could do nothing. He could just stand there and watch as the smoke spread. And wait for news from the capital.

***

Meera also saw the smoke. She and her father stood atop the main watchtower by their castle. The watchtower was created from a huge cypress tree where a platform had been built atop. Here they could survey their surroundings without being spotted.

The smoke appeared to them as giant black clouds above the trees of the swamp. It rolled in like stormy weather, almost obscuring the sunlight.

"Whatever that is, it's not good," Meera said to her father.

"Whatever that is, we will know soon," her father replied. "And we will fight like we always do if we need to."

But they could do nothing right now. They could just wait as well.

***

The day after the smoke first appeared the rain came. It rained all over the kingdom. Black rain.

It turned the grey stone walls of Storm's End black and it turned the vines and cypress trunks of Greywater Watch black as well.

The whole kingdom turned black. Black from the ashes of the people who had burned.

But they still didn't know what had happened. Their castles were black but no news was heard. Not for many days. They did not know who had won and who had lost. They did not know who had lived and who had died.

***

Seven days went with no news. Then a raven arrived at Storm's End.

Gendry stood in the blacksmith workshop overseeing the work when Courtnay Penrose walked in and handed him the scroll.

"This just arrived Lord Baratheon," he said. "As you can read it's from Davos Seaworth."

Gendry couldn't read that, and he suspected Lord Penrose knew that.

"Call Ser Balon and Devan to the Great Hall. We will read it there," he replied. "And call Lady Seaworth there as well, she deserves to know her husband is still alive."

As they all gathered in the Great Hall Gendry handed the scroll to Devan.

"It's from your father, you should read it."

Devan knew full well why Gendry asked him to read the scroll. It was just part of the game they played around Lord Penrose. He distrusted Gendry enough already, he didn't need to know just how uneducated the new lord was. So Devan was always on hand to read whatever needed to be read. His father had made sure all his sons knew how to read as that was a skill that had been denied to him as a child.

Devan unrolled the scroll and read it out loud.

"The war is won. The capital burned. Queen Daenerys dead. A council will be held. Come to the Dragon Pit."

It was quiet in the room as they all tried to take in this news. Tried to figure out what it meant.

"I need to go there, " Gendry said after a few moments. "I need to know what happened to the city."

He of course also thought of the people he cared about. He needed to know they were safe.

"It might not be safe there," Lord Penrose argued. "It might be a trap. It's not your city Lord Baratheon, these are your lands. The Stormlands are what you should care about."

Like Lord Penrose cared about Gendry's safety. Often it seemed like he argued the counterpoint of whatever argument Gendry made just to argue it. He was not the best advisor, but it was important to remain in his good graces as he was influential in the Stormlands.

"Davos wouldn't trick me, or anyone. I trust him. And this concerns the future of the Stormlands. We need to know who will rule the kingdom now."

Lord Penrose nodded hesitantly. He had no choice but to give on the decision of the lord. It was a weird feeling to Gendry, that he was the one who decided what would happen. That his word as the law, no matter what anyone else said. He didn't really like it. Although he did like shutting up Lord Penrose.

"I will leave you in charge here Lord Penrose and bring Devan with me to the capital, as it's his father inviting us there, " Gendry continued. "Ser Balon, can you spare a few men for us to bring with us? If it turns out to not be safe I rather not be completely unprotected."

"A hundred men should be enough, I'll go prepare them now, " Ser Balon replied. "They should be ready to leave with you tomorrow morning."

"Then we'll leave for the council tomorrow and try to figure out what the hell is going on."

***

A raven arrived at Greywater Watch as well after seven days of no news.

Howland called Meera to his study so they could read the letter together. They were both eager to know exactly what had happened.

"I guess I need to go the capital, " Howland said after reading the letter.

He had not been to the capital in many years, he seldom ventured out of the Neck. The last time he was there was right after the Rebellion when Robert Baratheon had been crowned king. Howland preferred to stay in the swamp.

"I'll go too, " Meera replied. "You shouldn't go alone, and I want to know what's happened."

She felt she needed to take care of her father who was not used to negotiations and politics. He might need her help. Howland trusted people too easily in her mind. Meera didn't really trust anyone, except her father.

And there was someone she hoped would be there. Someone she had trusted enough to tell about her fears.

"You should stay here, where it's safe."

"You should know by now, father, that I don't care about whether something is safe or not. I'll go with you."

Howland saw it unwise to argue with his daughter. She had made up her mind and would go with him whether he wanted her to or not.

***

All around the kingdom lords and ladies had arrived with the same letter. And they all came to King's Landing.

There they would make a decision. A dire decision. A decision that would almost doom the kingdom.


	19. It'll be worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Devan travel to King's Landing. They save people on the way. Devan reunites with Davos. Gendry hides from Arya.

As Gendry, Devan, and their men made their way towards the city they saw evidence of the destruction that had happened. They saw people fleeing the capital. Scared people. Burnt people. Hungry people. With only the clothes on their backs, and sometimes not even that.

There were only a few people at first but then there were more. All walking down the King's Road, not really knowing where to go. Some of them had made camp by the side of the road, waiting for something, anything really, to happen.

As they turned around a corner they saw a woman laying on the road. A man was sitting next to her, holding her in his arms. She appeared to be pregnant. Her long reddish hair was in two braids that had started to unravel. Her face and arms were dirty from soot and her skirt looked like it was about to fall apart.

Gendry stopped his horse and walked up to them. Someone needed to do something, and he realized now that he could be that someone. He had never been someone who could do something before.

He crouched down and put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and looked at him. He was thin with blond wispy hair and a short beard. Gendry realized that he recognized the man. He had worked at one of the other blacksmith's workshops on the Street of Steel and they had greeted each other every morning. He always had a smile on his face and joked around with the customers. He wasn't smiling now though. And he did not seem to recognize Gendry. Apparently, he looked that much different now, all cleaned up and in fancy clothes. Or maybe the thought that this nobleman could be the same man that he had worked beside just didn't occur to him.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She just passed out," the man replied. "I think she needs water. We ran when the dragons came over us and haven't stopped. We've barely had anything to eat or drink since."

"I got water. And we got some food too we can give you."

Gendry signaled to Devan to bring a bottle of water over. He handed it to the man who began to pour in on the woman's lips.

"How much food we got?" Gendry asked Devan.

"Enough for us and the men to eat for the journey ahead, which should take about two days."

"We can go hungry for two days. Hand out the food."

Devan looked at Gendry in shock. He wasn't used to him making swift decisions without consulting him. And he didn't seem to agree with this decision.

"But... the men. They will complain."

"Then they can complain. They won't starve, they can eat when we get to the capital. These people are starving. They are dying."

"As you wish, Lord Baratheon."

Gendry had his men hand out their food to the people fleeing the capital who were passing by. The men grumbled but obliged. They didn't stop until every last piece of food had been handed out.

The woman who had been passed out on the road had started to regain consciousness. Gendry walked over to them again.

"Thank you," the man said and took Gendry's hand. "What was your name again?"

"I'm Lord Gendry Baratheon."

"Mychel Waters," the man said. "And this is my wife Lilya."

The woman didn't appear to be able to speak yet but she stretched out her hand towards Gendry to thank him. Her hand felt so limp and lifeless still.

"It's weird. It feels like I recognize you..." Mychel continued. "But yet I've never met a lord before."

"I've been to the capital before. Maybe you've seen me on the Street of Steel."

Who he used to be didn't matter right now. He was Lord Baratheon now. The man gave him a strange look though as Gendry said that last part as if he suddenly realized where he had seen him before but still couldn't quite put it all together. Gendry was out of place. Or maybe he was exactly where he should be.

"My castle is up ahead on this road. Maybe a day's walk from here. Go there. They should let you in."

He called over Devan again. Whose pockets looked suspiciously full of bread.

"Get that bread out of your pockets, Dev. You're a younger man than me, you can deal with hunger for a day or two. Hand it to the man here instead."

Devan got the bread out of his pockets with a look of guilt. He had probably never had to starve before and he seemed to fear the prospect of it.

"Sorry, Lord Baratheon. I figured a few pieces wouldn't make much difference..."

"Write a letter to your mother and give it to this man. Tell her it's my order that we let people fleeing the capital into the castle. As many as we can fit and feed."

Devan nodded but had hesitation in his eyes.

"Lord Penrose won't like that... and you left him in charge."

"Well then he's gonna have to argue with your mother about that, and I have a feeling she will win. Or she will knock him out and throw him in the dungeons."

Devan smiled as he knew that arguing with his mother was a fruitless effort. And even Lord Penrose did seem to fear her.

"I'll write it, Lord Baratheon. But you will have to deal with Lord Penrose when you get back."

"I'll take that fight then, Dev. It'll be worth it if I can save people."

***

They arrived at the capital in the afternoon the next day. The men were predictably starving by that point. Devan had shut up for once and was just riding along with a sulky expression on his face. Gendry was more tired than hungry though as he hadn't been able to sleep the night before. The screams and moans from people fleeing the city had kept him up. And worries about what would face him when he arrived at the capital.

As they saw the capital they all forgot their hunger and tiredness. They saw the fallen walls, covered in soot. They saw the gates that had been blown up, still laying shattered on the ground. They saw the smoke still rising from the ruins. Whatever had happened here had been brutal, merciless, and unnecessary.

They also saw Unsullied guards by all the gates. Helmets down, spears by their sides. No one would be tempted to try to pass them.

They kept going, towards the Dragon Pit. Where Targaryen kings and queens of times past used to keep their dragons. The domed building was fallen into ruins since long ago, just like the city beside it seemed to be now. Fallen marble columns and iron beams were scattered around the empty field. But the podium in the middle still remained and this was where the council would be held.

Gendry had been there before. As a child of King's Landing, he had gone there many times. Scavenging, climbing, playing. Of course, it was a dangerous place for children, but no one had cared enough about the orphaned bastard to prevent him from going there.

By the entrance to the Dragon Pit stood Davos Seaworth, waiting for the lords and ladies to arrive.

Gendry disembarked his horse and went up to Davos.

"Davos, I'm glad to see you, " he said and reached out his hand to greet the man. "That you made it through what happened here."

"Gendry, or Lord Baratheon now I suppose..." Davos said as he grabbed Gendry's outstretched hand.

"I suppose it is now... although I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being called that."

"Regardless of what you're called, I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be here without you, and your son too of course."

"My son.. is Devan with you?"

Gendry nodded. Davos looked very caught up in emotion as he scanned the field for his son.

"I believe he is hiding from you behind his horse over there... " Gendry said and pointed towards Devan's hiding spot.

As a man who had never got the chance to meet his father Gendry wasn't about to let his friend escape from reuniting with his, no matter how much he protested it. He knew they both needed it.

When Davos heard about Devan's presence suddenly nothing else mattered to him. He started walking over towards his son. Devan saw him approaching and realizing that he couldn't escape his father he reluctantly stepped out to meet him.

"Devan? Is that really you?"

Devan looked unfazed, stoic. He looked into the ground trying to avoid making eye contact with his father.

"Father... I haven't come for you. I'm here to support Lord Baratheon."

Davos didn't care. He embraced Devan. He wouldn't let him go. After what he had seen when the capital burned to hold his son in his arms was the only thing he wanted to do. His son who had been just a child last time he saw him but who now was taller than him. His son who looked so much like his brother Mathos, the son he had lost.

"I'm sorry my son. I'm sorry I've been a coward," he said between tears.

Devan first squirmed in his father's arms but after a short while, he seemed to give in. As if being in his father's arms made him become a child again.

"I forgive you, father, I forgive you," he said while his father held him tightly. "Just come home soon. Mother and my brothers miss you too."

Davos released him and took a step back to look at his son. To see the man he had become.

"You're so tall!" he said. "But you need to brush your hair..."

Davos stretched out his hand and tousled Devan's as always unkempt hair. As he did Devan seemed to regain some of his usual poise.

"Is there any food here father? I think I might be wasting away. Lord Baratheon gave away all our food yesterday..."

Davos looked surprised as he heard that like he hadn't expected Gendry to be able to make such a drastic decision. He looked back towards the new lord.

"Is that true Gendry?"

"It's true. We encountered so many people fleeing the capital. Starving and desperate people. I needed to do something."

"You're a good man, Lord Baratheon. Better than most lords here. I hope I would have done the same in your shoes."

Davos turned back towards his son again.

"I think you will live Dev... But the Northern armies brought a lot of provisions with them as they were prepared for a long battle. Take the men down to their camp and you should all be able to get yourself a warm meal."

When Devan heard that he quickly made his way back to his horse and jumped up. He signaled to the men to follow him towards where the food was.

Gendry still remained by Davos's side. He needed to know more about what had happened before he would be able to eat something.

"Thank you Davos, I was starting to get afraid they would rebel against me otherwise... Your son certainly looked like he was about to all day today."

"You should go there too Gendry. You must be hungry"

"I've been hungry before... When you put me on that boat from Dragonstone, I think I went a week without anything to eat."

"You never actually told me what happened to you after I put you on that boat."

"It's not much to tell really. I couldn't row that boat for the life of me and eventually, I passed out from hunger and exhaustion. It was only by luck that I made it back here. The boat washed ashore down by the beach outside the city. A few fishermen found me. Then I walked back into the city, right by the guards looking for me. And I got my job at the workshop back the same day."

And now it was all gone. The city, the workshop, everything.

"Tell me what happened here, I need to know what really went down, " Gendry continued. "I've heard stories from the people fleeing but I don't know what's true or not. What did the Queen do? And where is Jon?"

It was time for one boy from Fleabottom to tell another what had happened to the city where they had been born and raised. The city they both loved and hated. The city that now laid in ashes.

Davos told Gendry how the queen had not accepted the city's surrendering. How she had burned everything and everyone. And how Jon and Tyrion had been forced to take her down. It was not a happy story or even a good story.

***

After hearing what had happened Gendry finally made his way down to the camps. His men had by then got some food in their bellies and seemed a lot happier and more energetic than earlier. They had also put up the Baratheon tents right next to the Northern armies so they had somewhere to sleep for the night. Gendry gathered his troops and told them too what had gone down.

That's when he saw her. As he stood there talking to his troops. Looking like the lord he now was. He saw Arya. And everything stopped. He trailed off in the middle of a sentence, caught up in his own thoughts.

He was happy that she was safe, that she was alive.

But he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to feel anything again. He didn't want to be in that moment again, laying on the floor of the forge crying. He wasn't that man anymore, he was Lord Baratheon now.

He saw her noticing him too, looking at him. Maybe she was even smiling. He didn't know, because he had stopped looking that way.

He picked up the trail of the sentence he had been in the middle of again. He finished talking to his troops. Then he went into his tent and hid, not ready to face the girl who had broken his heart. He still hadn't eaten. Devan would have to go and pick up some food for him later.

That's why Gendry didn't notice when Meera Reed and her father arrived at the camps later that night. The girl who would mend his heart again. The girl who would never break his heart. This was the place where their hearts would come together.

But first Gendry would have to face the girl who broke his heart. And Meera would have to face the boy who broke hers.


	20. Never been in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera and Gendry reunite. Gendry sucks at jackets. Meera talks to a tree (aka Bran). Gendry hides from Arya some more.

The sun was scorching. The air was still. Smoke was still coming from the city behind them. It was the day of the council.

Everyone was waiting for the last participants to arrive. The Starks had still not arrived from the North as they had the furthest to travel. Prince Quentyn of Dorne was also still missing. He was probably planning some kind of grand entrance.

The participants who had already arrived were all camped out on the field next to the Dragon Pit. It was now filled with tents and banners of different colors, people socializing with each other and so many horses. And one newly minted lord who didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Gendry had barely slept that night either. There were too many thoughts in this head. Thoughts of Arya, of having to face her. Thoughts of the ruined city behind him, of all the people and places he had known that now were gone forever. Thoughts of the council that was about to happen, of what he would be expected to do. He had never been a lord around other lords and ladies before.

He had also barely eaten because he felt guilty about every bite he took knowing that so many people were starving at that very moment. And he could so easily have been one of those people.

He stood outside the tent he shared with Devan, trying to get his damn jacket on properly. Marya Seaworth had made sure he had some appropriate clothes to wear for the occasion. But he just couldn't figure out how to get the hooks to close in the front. His hands were shaking too much and he just couldn't focus as he constantly was looking around to make sure Arya wasn't there.

But as Gendry stood there fiddling with the hooks of his jacket he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Let me help you with that, Lord Baratheon."

Meera Reed. That flickering thought in his head that he couldn't quite shake, but also couldn't quite bring himself to think. For a brief second when he saw her he forgot all about Arya, he forgot about the city behind him, and he forgot about the council that was about to take place. It was only a second, but during that second all his worries went away.

***

Meera had seen him standing there for a while. Looking so lost and alone. And incapable of closing his jacket. She had perched herself high up on the old ruins of the Dragon Pit to ensure that she saw when the Starks arrived. Because if Bran Stark came she wanted to be the first to know. So she could prepare to face him. But instead, Meera had ended up peaking down on Lord Baratheon, and she just couldn't let him stand there looking helpless anymore.

Gendry looked up, surprised. He didn't seem to have noticed her approaching.

"Thank you, Lady Reed," he replied. "I'm not used to all these fancy clothes yet."

She took a look at the hooks of the jacket. It really wasn't very complicated. She could tell how nervous he seemed now when up close. His hands were visibly shaking and his face was very pale. She wondered what worried him so much.

"You will get used to it. The clothes, and everything else," she said trying to assure him while she closed the lower hooks.

As she got to the hooks higher up she touched his chest over the jacket. She felt the warmth of his body. She felt his heartbeat. It was beating very fast.

She finished the last hooks but didn't move her hands from his chest, instead she let them rest there for a second. She felt something. A sensation. Something moving from his body to hers and back. Like a fire that was about to start.

She looked up at him, wondering if he felt it too. She looked into his eyes. Those darn beautiful blue eyes.

"It feels like all the other lords are looking at me, Meera," he confessed." Wondering what I'm doing here. Like they can see that I don't belong here."

"But you do belong, Gendry", she replied while still looking into his eyes. "You belong here as much as any of them. Please know that."

She moved her hands off his chest. Afraid of what she would feel, or do, if she let them linger there a second longer.

"Thank you Meera, for helping me with the jacket and for... everything else, " he said and she thought she could detect a faint smile beneath the nervousness.

"You're welcome," she answered. "You can always come to me if you need help, with jackets or anything else."

Suddenly there was a commotion behind them. Meera turned around and suddenly she saw him. Bran Stark.

She wasn't prepared. She didn't know how to face him. But she would. Because she needed to know the truth.

His sister Sansa was busy greeting the other lords but Bran just sat there, staring into nothingness. So Meera figured now was as good a time as any to approach him.

***

Gendry saw Meera walk away. Suddenly so distracted by something, but he didn't know what.

The feeling of her hands on his chest still lingered. Like a mark of warmth and affection. He had felt a sudden spark through his whole body from her hands. A spark of hope.

Devan was suddenly by his side, handing him a bowl of soup.

"You need to eat Lord Baratheon. Here, I got two."

"Thanks, Dev."

"Who is she? I saw you talking to her," Devan said and gestured towards Meera.

"Lady Meera Reed. I met her in the Neck."

"She seems... fierce. But also kinda terrifying."

"She is fierce. But she's not terrifying, she's... sweet."

Sweet was not a word that had ever been used to describe Meera Reed. Probably because she had never really been sweet towards anyone before.

***

Bran didn't even acknowledge Meera with a look as she walked up to him. He was still just looking at nothing. Not caring about anything or anyone around him.

He hadn't always been like this. Meera knew that. Once he had been sweet and kind. Once he had cared about her. She missed that.

"Bran... " she said, not sure if he was even hearing her.

"Meera," he replied. "You shouldn't be here."

So he recognized her at least. But he did not seem happy to see her. If happiness was even an emotion he was capable of anymore.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's not part of the plan," he replied.

Well, that was informative... Always talking in riddles. Sometimes she wished she could beat the answers out of him with her spear.

"What plan?"

"You don't need to know."

He was still just staring blankly into the nothingness, not even looking at her.

"But I do, I need to know what it was all for. Everyone who died. My brother... What was it for? Who was it for?"

"You wouldn't understand. But you will know soon."

As infuriating as ever to talk to. Like talking to a damn tree. But at least you wouldn't expect an answer from a tree.

"But I need to know now. I need to know that it was worth it, that it was for good," she pleaded with him.

"You're not important. You don't need to know," he replied in the same monotone voice.

That broke her. That angered her. That made her snap. Fuck him! Who was he to say that she wasn't important?

"I'm not important?" she yelled at him. "I saved you. I got you home. I did everything for you. And you say I'm not important."

She had tears in her eyes as she tried to make him understand. Or tried to understand herself what it was all for.

"You're not. You don't matter," was all he had to say.

She tried to regain her poise. His vacant eyes were threatening to engulf her in their nothingness so she avoided looking at them. Instead, she took a deep breath and thought of another pair of eyes she had just looked into. Beautiful, kind blue eyes that had made her feel safe, that had made her feel like she mattered.

"But I do... I do matter," she said. "And I did matter to you once. To Bran Stark. But you're not him are you?"

"No, I'm not Bran. I've told you."

That was true, he had told her before. But the truth had scared her too much for her to accept it.

"You did. I didn't want to believe it. But I now I know it's true because I mattered to him," she said with a steady voice. "Goodbye Bran, or whoever you are."

She turned around and left. There was no use talking to him anymore. The boy she once loved was gone. The boy who was kind and sweet wasn't there anymore.

Meera Reed had loved Bran Stark. But she hadn't been in love with him. It was never that kind of love, it was the kind of connection you feel for someone you are unavoidably tied to by circumstance. The kind of affection children feel for each other before they are old enough to know what love truly is.

Meera Reed had never been in love. Until now.

She didn't even know it herself yet. She just knew that something happened inside of her every time she saw him, every time she thought of him, every time she touched him. Every time she encountered Gendry Baratheon.

As she left Bran behind her she looked around the field for Gendry. He wasn't there anymore.

***

Gendry was once again hiding inside his tent. Hiding from Arya Stark. She had come out to greet her siblings on their arrival and Gendry had promptly gone into his tent as soon as he saw her. Now he laid on his bed trying to muster up the courage to go out there again. He knew he would have to face her eventually.

Gendry Baratheon had loved Arya Stark. It had also started as the kind of connection you feel for someone you are unavoidably tied to by circumstance. The kind of affection children feel for each other before they are old enough to know what love truly is. But then it had grown to something more. He knew how it felt like to love, and he knew how it felt like to lose love.

Gendry Baratheon had been in love before. And he was about to fall in love again.

But the knowledge of what it felt like to lose love was still stopping him from falling. He wasn't able to let go just yet.

As he laid there on his bed he put his hands on his chest, right where Meera's hands had been. The feeling there lingered. The feeling of warmth and hope.

***

Suddenly an unusual sound was heard through the camp. The trumpeting of an elephant. The Prince of Dorne had arrived.

It was time for the council.

Before any matters of the heart could be settled the matters of the kingdom had to be dealt with.


	21. They were wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council happens. The same council as in the show. And the same faithful decision is made.
> 
> Then the show ends while this story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Wattpad version of this chapter, I also included my version of all the participants at this council (I identified the unnamed ones for the purpose of this story basically): https://www.wattpad.com/829078219-the-stag-and-the-frog-gendryxmeera-got-fanfic-part

The podium in the Dragon Pit was shaped like a half-moon, and on it, chairs were set up for all the lords and ladies. The heat was still scorching but at least the roof over the podium provided some shade.

All around them were ruins. Columns, stone walls, and metal bars were scattered all over the Dragon Pit. Behind them were also ruins. The walls of the capital city were still standing but everything had fallen.

Gendry was feeling out of place as he sat there. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know what he would be expected to do.

But he did know his name and when he heard it called he rose from his seat.

"Gendry Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

It was the first time he got introduced with his proper title. The other lords and ladies on the stage were all looking at him.

He felt like their eyes burning on him. Burning with disgust and suspicion. At least that's what it seemed like to him.

Like they were trying to figure out if he was actually Robert's son or if he was an imposter.

Like they were wondering in which whorehouse his father had sired him. Somehow he didn't think that the fact that his mother had actually worked at a tavern would matter.

Like they were trying to judge if he was actually up to the task of being a lord.

Truth be told Gendry wasn't sure of that himself yet.

As he looked around the podium he did see some friendly faces though, which made him feel better. Davos, Tyrek Lannister, Howland Reed. Their looks were filled with encouragement and support.

He exhaled, maybe he could do this.

Then his eyes met hers. Arya's. He had tried not to look at her but now he couldn't avoid it. She smiled at him. It wasn't a look of suspicion or disgust. It was a look of pride.

The smile hit him like a stab to the chest. It wrecked him.

His legs suddenly felt wobbly. His head felt light. The assault a smile could cause.

He sat down again as his legs were barely carrying him anymore. Davos gave him a friendly pat on the knee as if to say that he had done well. Or at least not totally embarrassed himself. Which was really all Gendry hoped for these days.

The rest of the lords and ladies were also introduced. Then it was time. The prisoner was led in. It was time to decide the future of the kingdom.

***

You know how this goes...

They all voted for him. Bran Stark. They made him King Bran.

Of course, he wasn't Bran anymore, but they didn't know that. They would come to know though. And they would come to regret their vote.

Maybe they did it because they wanted to. Maybe it was because of some kind of magic. Maybe it was all part of a plan set in motion long ago. Regardless of why they all voted for him.

Gendry Baratheon voted for Bran because Arya had smiled at him. And he didn't want to embarrass himself by going against the other lords.

Howland Reed voted for Bran because his son died for him. And he wanted to make his son's sacrifice matter.

All the other lords and ladies voted for him too. They all did so for their own reasons.

They thought they did the right thing. They were wrong.

***

Everything had happened exactly as the new King wanted it to. He ruled the kingdom. He could control them all.

Now he could finally make the story come to an end.

His powers were growing. He could see now both how the story began and how it ended. He could see all the pieces that made up the story, how they all fell into place. It was a beautiful sight. So orderly, so predictable, so final.

But he couldn't see that one piece already was out of place.

One single piece.

This piece was the only piece he couldn't see, that he couldn't control, that he couldn't predict. Because the small part of him that was still Bran Stark wouldn't let go of that piece. Bran wouldn't let go of her.

Bran wouldn't let go of Meera Reed.

The King knew Meera Reed could change it all. But he thought it didn't matter. That she didn't matter.

He was wrong.

Meera did matter. She mattered more than anyone. Because she had already started to change everything. And it all began the moment when she took Gendry Baratheon's hand.


	22. Finding something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland tells Meera Bran is king. She is pissed. Gendry says goodbye to Jon Snow.
> 
> Then they both leave, to go somewhere, and find something.

"I believe this is what your brother died for, it's what was meant to happen. This is what it was all for. For Bran to be king."

Those were Howland's words as he told Meera about the decision that had been made. She tried to hide her horrified reaction as well as she could and only nodded in reply. But inside of her a feeling of dread was bubbling, trying to make its way out. She felt nauseous and queasy.

This was what her brother had died for. But this was not what he would have wanted to die for. She knew that. Jojen didn't knowingly die for the kingdom to be taken over by whatever entity now inhabited Bran's body. Because her brother had been good, and she knew that the entity wasn't.

Something else also worried her. Something else her father had told her about the decisions that had been made. Something that could put her home in danger.

"If the North secedes from the kingdom, what happens to us?" she asked. "We're right on the border."

"We stay as part of the kingdom, " her father replied. "I believe it's the right thing to do, that we serve under the king your brother sacrificed himself for."

"But what if the other houses around us don't agree? There might be a war for the border. They might want to erase us altogether."

Their lands weren't big and they didn't have many men, if the other houses wanted to take them out it would be easy to do so. She knew that and her father knew that. The only reason they still remained was that they had always had backing from the Starks in the North. Therefore his new situation felt very precarious to her. No matter who, or what, was king.

"The new king will protect us," her father replied. "After what you, and your brother, did for him he must do so."

She could only nod as she fought to hold back her tears. She knew he wouldn't. He would not protect them. He wouldn't protect anyone.

He, whoever he was, had planned this. He had told her that she would know soon enough what it was all for. She knew now. And she knew it wasn't good, it wasn't right, it wasn't what her brother would have wanted.

Meera sat down on her bed in the tent and rested her arms on her knees, hiding her face behind them. Trying to take it all in. Pondering what she could do, if there was anything she could do.

She should have told her father. She should have told someone. But it was too late now. It would only hurt Howland if she told him now. And she didn't want to hurt her father. She didn't want him to hurt as she did.

Sensing that something wasn't right with her Howland sat down next to Meera and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Meera, is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked. "About what happened up there in the North? About your brother?"

Meera nodded slightly, barely aware herself that she did. But she couldn't stop her head from moving. The truth wanted to come out. But it couldn't.

"I can't tell you," she said. "I just can't, father. I'm sorry..."

Howland didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he put her arms around Meera and held her for a moment. She felt tears starting to fall as he did. He patted her lightly on the head before letting go of her.

"You don't have to tell me, Meera," he said. "I'm sure there's a reason why you can't. But tell someone. Because it seems to be troubling you so much to hold it in. And I hate to see you troubled. And I hope you will tell me one day."

"I will," she said as she tried drying her tears with the sleeve of her jacket."I will tell you one day. But I need to figure this out myself first."

Then she got up from the bed because she was afraid she would tell her father if she stayed next to him any longer. And she knew the truth would ruin him.

She needed to get away. She needed to think. She needed to breathe.

As she was leaving the tent she grabbed her spear. It was never wise to go anywhere without it.

"Where are you going," Howland asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Somewhere."

Meera needed to go somewhere. She needed to find something.

And she would.

***

Gendry was, once again, hiding in his tent. He laid on his bed, exhausted but unable to get any sleep. They were to continue the council the next day with discussions on what to do with the ruined city and all the people who had fled, and he wanted to be well-rested for it. But his mind was not cooperating with him.

The thought of Arya's smile haunted him, assaulted him. Because he knew he couldn't have it, but yet he wanted it so badly. Her smile wasn't his anymore, it never really was. But he couldn't get it out of his mind, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He wanted to go out there and talk to her. He wanted everything to be like it once was. Before everything. But he was afraid it wouldn't be. Because everything was different now.

But even while the thought of Arya lingered in his mind he still clasped his hands to his chest, to where someone else's hands had been. His body remembered Meera's touch even when his mind didn't.

As he laid there trying to muster up the courage to go outside Devan entered the tent, holding a half-eaten pie in his hand. Gendry hadn't seen Devan without food in his hand since they got there. Going without food for two days had taken its toll on him.

"Jon Snow is here to see you, Lord Baratheon," Devan said, still chewing on his pie.

This was a surprise as Jon was set to be transported up north immediately after being released from the prison cell he had been kept in. Gendry hadn't thought he would ever get to see Jon again.

So he ceased wallowing in his own misery and heartbreak for a moment and instead got up from the bed and straightened out his clothes. He had taken his jacket off as it was too hot to wear it inside the tent. Since he didn't want to deal with those hooks again he decided to leave it on the bed.

He exited the tent and saw his friend Jon standing there. A little bit thinner and dirtier than last time. With a scruffier beard and more unkempt hair. But still the same Jon.

"Gendry, good to see you," Jon said and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder. "Or Lord Baratheon I guess."

"Gendry will do just fine," he replied.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, my friend. My siblings will wave me off at the dock but the guards allowed me to go by here on the way there. So I could say my goodbyes to my friends."

A couple of Unsullied guards were lurking in the background, seemingly impatient to get their prisoner to leave with them.

"I will miss you, Jon. You made me feel like there was hope for a bastard like me," Gendry said.

"You are more than a bastard now. You're a lord. You're truly your father's son."

He was all that. But yet he didn't feel any different. He still just felt like a poor bastard from Fleabottom.

"Honestly, Jon. I don't feel like any of that. Not yet. Did you ever... did you ever start feeling like anything else than a bastard?"

Jon looked to be pondering the question for a few moments. Like he never really thought about it like that. He had just done what was asked of him and not stopped to think of what he felt.

"I think I did, at least sometimes. During some moments I forgot who I used to be, and those moments lasted longer and longer. During those moments I felt like Ned Stark's true son. Although I guess it turns out I'm not..."

Gendry nodded. They had all heard now who Jon's real parents were, but it didn't really matter to Gendry. It didn't change anything.

He recognized the feeling Jon spoke of because Gendry did forget too during some moments. But those moments were still so short. He always remembered who he used to be way too soon.

"Just try not to start any rebellion's like your father, and you're good," Jon said and patted his friend on the arm.

"I'll try my best," Gendry replied with a smile.

He would not come to keep that promise. Because there would come a moment when he truly felt like Robert Baratheon's son. A moment that wouldn't end.

The Unsullied guards behind Jon started gesturing impatiently. It was time for him to go.

Jon leaned in and gave Gendry a quick embrace before he left.

"Make us bastards proud, my friend," Jon said as he turned around and left.

Then the guards led Jon away. Towards the ship that would take him away from the kingdom forever.

But it wouldn't be forever. One day Jon would be back. When Gendry needed him the most he would come back. When it was time for both of them to become their fathers.

As Gendry stood there watching his friend leave he realized that he couldn't hide anymore. He needed to face what haunted him. And he would start with the fallen city behind him. The city was now empty, as all the Unsullied guards had left. And he started walking towards it.

Gendry needed to go there. He needed to find something.

And he would.


	23. Always, but never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry walks into the capital. Arya finds him. They talk. Afterward, he's finally ready to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all started. I believe a version of this scene was the first thing I wrote for this story. Because this scene should have been in the show.
> 
> This is the scene we and they deserved.

The sun was setting as Gendry walked through the ruins of the city he used to call his home, through the rubble, debris, and broken dreams. The lingering rays of sunlight highlighted the dust, making it float like fog in the air. The light peered through cracks that shouldn't be there, creating dark shadows that matched the sooty facades of the few building that were still standing.

It was so quiet. A city shouldn't be quiet. It should be filled with chatter, shouting, and laughter. Not the only thing that could be heard was cats and mice scattering in the dark alleys. The city was theirs now.

Gendry walked by places he had known so well. The orphanage where he grew up, the bakery where he used to beg for scraps to eat when his master refused to feed him, the well where he walked to get water several times a day, the workshop where he had been an apprentice. They weren't there anymore though. Nothing was there. Just dust.

He crouched down and let the dust sift through his fingers. It was all that was left. All that was remaining of his memories, of his childhood, of who he used to be. It was all gone, and so was the man he used to be. He hadn't become dust, but he had become someone else.

Eventually, he found himself standing by the West Gate. He paused there for a moment, reliving a moment from long ago. It didn't look the same anymore. Many of the houses had fallen apart and the open square was filled with rubble. But he still could see it. How he had walked out that gate, carrying a bull's head helmet. Next to a wagon carrying a young girl dressed in boy's clothing.

This was where his journey had started. This was where he met her for the first time. This was where the circle began and ended.

Suddenly he heard her voice. At first, he wasn't sure if it was real or if it was his mind playing a trick on him.

"Do you remember?" she said.

He turned around. And there she stood.

Arya.

Just like the city, she wasn't the same, but neither was he. Everything had changed. But yet when he saw her it felt like nothing had changed. They were still those kids who had walked out that gate.

She was still dressed like a boy, but her clothes weren't dirty and broken anymore. Her hair was longer now and the top of it was pulled back in a simple braid. She never was one for frills. The eyes were the same. Melancholic, curious, and contemptful.

"Of course I do," he replied.

She nodded in reply and walked up closer to him.

"I know you've been hiding from me. But I wanted to see you before I leave. I wanted to say goodbye."

Of course, she had noticed him hiding, he should have realized that. She always knew everything.

"I have been hiding. I didn't want to... feel again. Are you going back to Winterfell?"

She shook her head slowly. It seemed like she pondered the best way to say what she was about to say.

"I'm not going back. I'm never going back. I'm leaving Westeros. Tomorrow morning."

He was taken aback, surprised, gutted. He knew she would never be his, but he didn't think he would never see her again. That she would just be gone from his life forever.

"Where are you going?" he forced himself to ask.

"I'm going to sail west of Westeros, I want to find out what is out there. I want to travel where no one has gone before."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't plan on coming back, ever. But... you can come with me."

As she said this she got even closer. She put her arms on his shoulders and let her arms drape down on his chest.

It was everything he had ever wanted, right there. The girl he loved coming back to him.

"I thought you didn't want to be my lady."

"I'm still no lady, and I never will be. But you don't have to be a lord. Come with me and we will travel as we did before. We can be lovers, we can be friends, we can be companions."

He took a step backward, away from everything he had ever wanted. Away from love. It took all the strength he had in him to take that step.

"I can't... Not after everything I've done. I rallied those armies, I took that castle, I convinced the Stormlords to follow me. I did that. I didn't think I could, but I did. And I can't walk away from that. I got duties now. I got people who rely on me. I am someone now. You might not be a lady, but I am a lord. I am Lord Gendry Baratheon. And I swore on my father's grave that I would make the Baratheon name proud, that I would make our house rise again. I can't walk away from that."

There was also that flickering thought in the back of his mind. The feeling of a warm hand in this. The feeling of someone touching his chest. He didn't even realize it himself, but that thought gave him the strength to take that step backward.

He could walk away from love because that thought gave him hope that he could love again, that he could love someone else.

Arya nodded. She respected his decision. Because she could see what it meant to him. And she knew what it was like to promise something to a father that was gone.

"You've always been someone to me, Gendry. You're the kindest most honorable man I know. You didn't need to rally any armies, take any castles or convince any lord to be someone. But you did, and I'm proud of you."

She smiled slightly. It felt like a knife stab in his chest. Dammit, he wanted her to be proud of him so badly. And he wanted her to be his so badly. He wanted to take a step forward again and be in her arms. But he didn't, because he couldn't.

"Now I am someone not just to you. And I just can't walk away from that, it's not who I am. I will always know that I was someone to you first though, and... I will always love you, Arya. But I can't come with you."

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he said it. It was words he had never thought he would speak. Words he would never be able to take back.

"I will always love you too, Gendry. You will be the only man I ever loved. Because love is no longer something I seek."

She started to walk away from him, towards the gate they had walked through together once. He wished he could run after her, that they could once again walk away together. But he couldn't because it wasn't his path. Soon she would be gone forever, walking another path.

But forever would have to wait just a little bit longer.

Because when Arya had almost reached the gate she turned around. She ran back. She flung herself around Gendry and embraced him.

He put his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

One last embrace before she went. It was an embrace that wasn't about romance or sex but about love. The kind of love that only two people who at one time only had each other could feel. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. They knew what they had felt, and they knew it was over.

He kissed her forehead.

"Arya, you need to go. While I'm still able to let you go."

She nodded but still held her arms around his chest. She held on for another moment.

Then she let go. She walked away again. This time forever.

She turned around one last time before she left. She smiled at him. The smile didn't hurt him this time.

"Goodbye Mylord," she said and curtsied.

"Goodbye Mylady," he replied and bowed.

Inside he was crying but he couldn't help but smiling. Right there and then they were Gendry and Arya again. They were still those kids running from everything together. Teasing each other as kids do. She was a young girl dressed in boy's clothing and he was a blacksmith apprentice carrying a bull's head helmet.

They would always be those kids somewhere deep inside. But they would also never be those kids again.

She walked through that gate without him this time. She left for adventure and discovery. And he stayed to walk the path he of duty and family.

***

Once she had left Gendry collapsed. He had held it together while she could still see him but now he couldn't anymore. He slumped down against a still-standing wall. He felt everything and nothing at the same time. He felt empty and yet like he was about to burst.

He sat there as the dust of the city fell upon him, like specks of snow, covering him in the remnants of his former home.

The city where he grew up was gone. The girl he had loved was gone.

But he was still there. And he still needed to fight.

So he got up, and he walked the path he had chosen. He walked towards his destiny.

Because he was Gendry Baratheon now. Lord Paramount of Storm's End. Son of King Robert Baratheon. He was the fury, the storm, the only hope.

And there was one more place he needed to visit in the city. A place he had never been. A place where he could find his father.


	24. Before the world shatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Meera find each other in the capital. Meera tells him what she knows about the king. KIssing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This ship is sailing now!

The castle was completely empty and quiet. The new king had yet to make it his. The halls that once had been so fancy were now filled with rubble from fallen walls and furniture. Columns had fallen and curtains had burned. The red carpet of the throne room had turned grey from dust. What had once been a symbol of power was now broken, shattered, burned. A symbol of how easy power can be taken from you.

This was where Meera Reed had ended up after leaving her father. She hadn't planned to go there, she had just ended up there. But it made sense after all apparently this was what it had all been for. Everything they had done up north, everyone who had died. It was for this. For the torn kingdom. For the broken castle. For the throne that was gone.

She sat on the wide stone railing of the balcony attached to the throne room. Her legs were hanging over the precipice. She wasn't going to jump. Don't worry about that. Meera Reed didn't come this far just to throw herself off a balcony. She didn't fight just to end it all. She was overwhelmed, confused, and angered, but not defeated.

Darkness was overtaking the capital for the night. The streets of the capital were empty, not a soul was there. Moonlight shone through cracked facades. The stars were as bright as ever since no light from the city disturbed them.

She had been sitting there for hours now. Not knowing what to do. Not being able to go back. Because she couldn't tell anyone what she knew. Yet she felt like she had to tell someone. Before the kingdom fell apart because of the truth she couldn't tell.

That's when she heard a sound behind her. Someone was coming up the stairs to the throne room. She turned around, grabbed her spear, and hid behind a pillar. There might be looters or robbers around. The fallen city wasn't safe for lone women at night. At least not for most lone women. But Meera Reed wasn't most lone women.

A shadow appeared in the doorway. Someone was about to walk out onto the balcony. She raised her spear.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Please leave!" she shouted.

The shadow raised its hands and turned towards her. She recognized him.

"Lady Reed... Meera? What are you doing here?" he said.

Gendry Baratheon. The handsome man she had made fall into the swamp. The kind man who had held her hand. The nervous man she had helped with his jacket. Who made her feel like she mattered when he looked at her, with his darn beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you please stop pointing that spear at me every time we meet?" he continued. "I'm getting worried that one day you will actually use it on me."

"Sorry," she replied, "I hope you know I wouldn't. And you don't have to leave."

She put her spear down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to get away... "

"What do you need to get away from, Meera?"

"I can't tell you."

She put her spear away and went to sit down on the railing again. He remained in the doorway for a little while, looking a bit hesitant. Like he wasn't actually sure she wanted him there.

"You can sit next to me," she said.

She was happy he was there, and she didn't want him to leave. She never wanted him to leave.

He didn't leave. Their legs touched as he sat down right next to her. And he put his hand on top of hers on the stone railing. His hand wasn't as cold as it had been last time.

"Why can't you tell me what you need to get away from?" he said and gave her hand a light squeeze as he did.

Meera gazed her eyes on the ruins of the city below. Avoiding to meet his eyes, afraid she would blurt it all out if she did. Like those beautiful blue eyes of his would tear down all her defenses if she let them.

"It's too late anyway", she said, still looking down on the ruins. "What are you doing here yourself?"

She needed to steer the conversation elsewhere.

He sighed. Apparently, something was bothering him too.

"I came to find my father, or at least feel close to him. And this felt like the right place to do that. I lived in the city down there all my life, but I've never been to this castle. I've never seen the city as he did."

Gendry glanced down on the city as he said that. Almost like he saw it for the first time.

"And seeing it from here..." he continued. "We must have all seemed so small to him. Like ants, just working away day after day."

She nodded. From there the city did seem so small. Like it wasn't actually real.

"So why tonight, why do you come here now?" she asked.

"Because I choose him tonight... I had to choose between love and being a lord. And I chose my house, I chose my castle, I chose my father. I guess I wanted him to know I made that choice. I choose House Baratheon. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to see me. But sitting here now I don't think he ever would have, he wouldn't have seen me. Because I was just one of the ants down there."

He got quiet for a moment, seemingly pondering what he had just done, what he had just said.

"If he had known about you I'm sure he would have seen you, Gendry. He would have been proud of you. You made the right choice. You are the last of your house, just like me, and you can't walk away. I see that, and I'm sure he would."

She looked at him now, even though she had been avoiding it. Because she wanted him to know that she saw him. If that made her tell him the truth, then so be it. His blue eyes looked so sad now.

His hand searched for her palm and as he found it he clasped his hand around hers. His grip was tight like he needed something to hold on to.

"You're right," Gendry said with a tone of determination, but a look of hesitation. "I can't walk away. I have to choose my house. I have to be more than one of the ants down there. So I had to walk away from her instead."

"Who was she?" Meera asked.

"Arya... Arya Stark. I knew her a long time ago when we were just kids. I loved her then but was too young to know it. Then I found her again when we were old enough to understand love. But she wasn't the same anymore, and neither am I. I realize that now. She couldn't be mine, and I can't be hers. Because we have chosen different paths."

Another Stark. Another young innocent love that could have been something more. Another journey that had ended in heartbreak.

That's when Meera knew. She knew she could tell him. She needed to tell him. Because she knew he would understand.

So she looked into his blue eyes, letting herself get swept away by them. And she started to tell the truth.

"I loved someone once too. When I was too young to know what love was. He was kind and sweet and I think he loved me too. But he was also too young to know it. We traveled up North together. To find something. And when we found it... it changed him. He became someone else. Someone who is not kind and sweet. When I looked into his eyes before I used to see light, but now I don't see anything. His eyes are just empty and dark. And it scares me. He scares me."

Meera continued to look into Gendry's eyes. They had the same light in them as she had once seen in Bran's eyes. They comforted her. She could see that he was honest, true, and good.

"Who was he?" he asked.

This was it. This was the moment. This was when she had to tell the truth. The truth that no one was allowed to know.

She inhaled. She looked away briefly. Pondering if she should really tell him. Then she looked back, she looked into his eyes again. And she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Bran Stark", she said. "He was Bran Stark. But he's not Bran Stark anymore."

He looked confused, startled, unsure of what to do. Then he loosened his grip on her hand and instead put his arm around her shoulders. It felt safe and comforting to have his arm around her.

She realized that she was crying. From the relief of finally telling someone and the sorrow of reliving it all again. She leaned against his chest as she sobbed.

"So that's what you wanted to get away from," he said.

She just nodded.

"I voted for him," he said, "So what do we do now?"

"It's too late," she said, "We can't do anything. And you can't tell my father. My brother died on that quest, and my father needs to believe that it was for a good cause."

"But what about the kingdom? What will happen to it?"

"I don't know... I don't know what he is or what he wants. But I know he's not good."

"Whatever happens Meera, I'll be here. If you need me to do something I will. If I can."

"I know you will, Gendry. But I don't think there's anything you can do. I don't think there's anything anyone can do. He planned this long ago and he got exactly what he wants. Now we can just wait and see. Right now I just want you to sit here with me."

She was wrong. There was something they could do. And they were doing it right now. They were breaking free from the grip he had on everyone's faith. They weren't supposed to find each other, but they did. And it mattered.

"I will, of course, I will. We'll sit here, for as long as you want."

He kept his arm around her and they sat there together. Huddled tight on the stone railing.

They sat there all night.

They watched the stars in the sky.

They told each other who they used to be, before everything.

He told her about the city. About the orphanage where he grew up, about his mother with the blonde hair who he barely remembered, about grueling work in the blacksmith workshop from a young age. He pointed out where all the places used to be, even though they were now all gone.

She told him about growing up in the swamp. About her brother who could see what no one else could. About a childhood filled with frog hunting, climbing cypress trees, and playing with crocodiles.

As the morning light started to seep in she had fallen asleep against his chest. The rays of the sun in her eyes woke her up. She sat up and looked over at him. He seemed to be almost asleep as well. She touched his arm lightly to wake him.

"Gendry, I'm ready to go," she said. "I need to get back to my father. I can't let him worry for too long."

"As you wish, Meera," he replied.

He released his arm from around her shoulder and swung his legs over the railing to get up. Then he stretched out his hand towards her, to help her over as well. She didn't need the help but she still took his hand. Because she liked holding his hand.

She swung her legs over the railing and stood up. Right in front of him. Just like she had stood that day in the swamp when he fell in front of her. Just like when she helped him with his jacket the day before. She had walked away those times but she didn't walk away this time.

She stayed there. So close to him. She almost could hear his heartbeat. She could feel the warmth of his body. She could smell him. He smelled like firewood, salt, and pine. His hand was still in hers and she stroked it lightly with her finger.

He didn't walk away either. He stayed there too. So close to her.

She reached up slightly to get at an even level with his face. His blue eyes still mesmerized her. Dammit, he was so handsome! And so darn kind and honest. Where had he come from and why did he have such an effect on her? Why did her whole world spin when their eyes met his?

And she kissed him.

She put her lips against his. She felt his breath, his pulse, his taste. His lips were soft against hers. She felt his beard against her chin. She had never kissed anyone before and it was a weird feeling. But not an unpleasant one. Like a tingling sensation spreading from her lips all throughout her body. Like the whole world around her was vibrating. Certainly, something she could get used to.

The kiss lasted only for a moment, but for that brief moment, the world around them seemed to disappear. All her troubles and sorrows became unimportant because it was only them in the world. The only thing that mattered was his lips against hers and that tingling sensation.

The moment was over too soon. But it also felt like forever. Because when it was over everything had changed.

He looked surprised, but not displeased. His hand remained in hers.

"What was that for?" he asked.

He sounded uncertain like he couldn't quite believe that someone would want to kiss him just to kiss him. Maybe no one ever had. It made her want to kiss him again.

She smiled at him. His face was still so close to hers.

"Because I wanted to. Because I've never kissed anyone before. And I wanted it to be someone handsome, kind, and honest. I wanted it to be you. I wanted to know what it felt like. Before I leave. Before whatever will happen happens. Before it all falls apart. Before the world shatters. Because it might."

"And what did it feel like?"

"Like nothing else mattered. Only you and me."

He nodded. He had felt it too. He must have.

His hand let go of hers. Instead, he put his hands on both sides of her face. They stood there looking at each other for a second like they weren't really sure what to do now. Around them, the world stood still, yet everything seemed to vibrate.

"Let it all fall apart. Let the world shatter. But please don't leave," he said.

Then he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers and the whole world became a blur around her. It wasn't important anymore. It could fall apart, it could shatter, it could burn. But she never wanted to leave.

The first kiss had been soft, careful, trying. This one was more intense. It had a desperation, an urge, a longing to it. Like they both had been looking for something and finally found it. And now they were afraid it would disappear.

His body pressed against hers. His fingers intertwined with her hair.

Her hands were on his back. She could feel his muscles moving under his shirt. She could feel his presence, his movement. So close to her. The tingling sensation was back. It was all over and inside of her.

But they couldn't stay. Not forever and not even longer than a few moments. But those few moments felt like forever, while still not being long enough.

Because on the streets below Meera heard a familiar voice. Her father's voice. He was calling out for her.

She reluctantly pried her lips away from Gendry's. Her father was not a strict man but it was probably for the best if he didn't see her kissing lords on balconies. She didn't want him to start distrusting Lord Baratheon.

She put her hands on Gendry's chest and pushed him inside. They ended up embracing each other against a wall. His arms were around her and she leaned her head against his chest.

"My father is out there, he's calling for me. I need to go," she said and looked up at him.

Gendry nodded in reply.

"You should. He's probably worried about you," he replied.

But yet none of them moved. She felt his heart beating. It felt like her heart was beating to the same rhythm. Like their bodies were singing in tune. She didn't want that song to stop.

"I know you said that there's nothing we can do Meera," he said as they stood there, unable to move from each other's embrace. "About the king and who he may be. But if there ever is something that can be done... if there is something I can do. Come to me. I'll help you."

"I know you will, Gendry," she replied. "And I will come to you. Because you are the only one I've told the truth," she replied while trying to sink further into his embrace. Pretending she didn't have to leave.

She believed him. She believed he would help her if he could. Because those blue eyes seemed unable to lie.

"Before I go," she said.

And she reached up and kissed him again.

Just a quick kiss this time but a kiss nonetheless. One last kiss. Her lips against his one last time. One last moment of tingling and vibration.

Then she forced herself away from him. She forced the song to stop.

Meera ran down the stairs to find her father. And Gendry was left standing there alone.

She had come to the castle to find what her journey North was for. He had come to the castle to find his father.

They hadn't found what they were looking for. Instead, they had found what they needed. They had found each other. They had found hope.


	25. Becoming free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Meera leave the castle. Meera meets up with Howland who immediately susses out what she's been doing. Gendry gets back to Devan who also figures everything out.

The early morning sun shone in through the cracks in the walls and ceiling, lighting up the burned remnants of the throne. Where the mighty Robert Baratheon once had sat. He was gone now. The throne was burned. The castle was broken. The city was fallen.

But none of that mattered to Robert's son who now stood there alone. In the house of his father for the first time. Because he wasn't really aware of where he was. His head was clouded. He was intoxicated from lust and excitement. The taste of her lips lingered. The imprint of her body remained. The scent of her enveloped him.

Meera Reed was no longer just a flickering thought in the back of his mind. She was a fire burning inside of him, consuming him, engulfing him, embracing him.

Gendry went out on the balcony again, standing right where his father had once stood. But he was much happier than his father had ever been while standing there. Because his father had never had love while in this place. Gendry leaned on the railing and inhaled, trying to get his head back to reality. The world around him started to take shape again. But yet a sensation remained inside of him, a tingling that wouldn't go away.

It would never go away.

The early morning light reflected in the water down by the harbor, making it shift in deep orange and blue. A ship crossed over the colorful lines in the water, breaking them into waves. Maybe it was her ship. Maybe it was Arya leaving forever. And he was left behind forever. He felt at peace with that. Their story had come to an end and another story could begin. What that story was he didn't know yet but he knew he was ready for it. And he hoped it involved Meera Reed.

He felt free now, unburdened by who he used to be and what he had been through. It didn't matter anymore.

Because he knew now that he was capable of moving on, of loving again. He could see a future where he wasn't alone in a too-big bed. A future where he didn't doubt himself every single moment. A future where he was happy.

Something was looming in the back of his mind though, threatening to shatter that vision of a future. The truth that Meera had told him about the new king they had elected. Because Gendry believed Meera. Of course, he did. Gendry would always believe Meera. He believed that the new king wasn't Bran Stark. And that could threaten the future he saw before him, the future where he was happy.

Gendry wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let anyone take his future. He would fight because he had the power to fight now. Whoever it was he had to fight.

He looked down at the floor of the balcony, at the red carpet. Gendry didn't know it but Queen Cersei had stood there not many days ago and cursed his name. The woman who had been the undoing of his father. Now she was gone too.

The carpet was dirty and fraying and Gendry thought he could see something underneath it. Another color. He crouched down and folded one corner of the carpet up. And there it was, yellow as the Baratheon banners. Hidden underneath. Right where they had stood at that moment. The moment when Meera Reed kissed him. The moment when everything changed. When a flickering flame turned into a bonfire.

Gendry felt it now. His father was still there. He was still in the castle. He did see his son.

"Thank you, father," he said. "For showing me the way. For bringing me here. For bringing me to her."

He put his hand on the yellow carpet, just like he had done on his father's grave. Remembering the promises he had made.

"I know you see me, father. And I know what I promised. I will never forget. I will do you proud."

Then he got up and exited the balcony. He left to be Lord Gendry Baratheon. He left to keep the promises he made to his father. He left to begin a new story.

But he would be back one day. He would be back on that balcony.

***

The stairs down from the throne room were cracked and uneven. It didn't matter. Meera flew over them. She didn't see them. She didn't see the world around her that was so broken. Her world was only light and vibration. Her world was beautiful. Her world was only him and the feeling of having him close to her. Of having told him the truth that she had held in for so long.

As she exited the castle the world around her started to appear again. It started to matter again. It started to be broken again. It started to worry her again. But inside of her the tingling sensation still remained.

It would always be there.

She felt light and free. Despite everything that had happened and everything that could happen, she felt hopeful. She could see a future where everything that had happened in the past wouldn't matter anymore. Where she could be happy.

And she would not let anyone take her happiness from her. It belonged to her and whoever she chose to share it with. It belonged to her and Gendry. It didn't belong to Bran Stark. He who was someone else now. He who had almost taken everything from her. He couldn't have this.

***

They were cracked but not broken. And somehow they had cracked in such a way that their edges fit perfectly together. Together they became whole, they became stronger, they became free.

One loose piece had freed another piece. Meera and Gendry were both floating in the air now with their faiths unknown. Like snowflakes that were yet to land. But they would land together. Creating an avalanche flowing over the whole kingdom.

The Three-Eyed Raven couldn't see them anymore. He couldn't get to them. He couldn't control them.

But he could hurt them.

***

Howland felt a wave of relief as he suddenly saw his daughter walking towards him on one of the broken streets of the capital. Of course, he knew Meera could take care of herself. She stayed out all night at home in the swamp all the time. But this wasn't the swamp. And she had seemed so troubled the night before that he wasn't even sure she wanted to come back.

"Father, sorry if I made you worried. I just needed to... think," Meera said as she got close to him.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tousled. Which made Howland suspect Meera had done something else than thinking. Actually, he hoped that she had. After everything she had been through she deserved to experience some romance.

Of course, he wasn't going to say that though, he knew this was not the kind of thing daughters wanted to discuss with their fathers.

"I just wondered where you had gone. You were away all night," he replied.

"You know I can defend myself."

"I know that," he said and pulled her in for a short embrace.

Howland didn't know what he would do if something happened to Meera. He had lost his wife when his son was born. Then he had lost his son too. Meera was all he had in this world. But Howland knew he could never tell Meera what to do. If he told her to do something she would probably do the opposite, or ignore him altogether. She was strong, fierce, and independent. Just like her mother.

She loosened herself from his embrace quickly. Maybe she was afraid he could smell the romance on her.

Something did seem different about her now. She didn't seem as troubled and burdened anymore. She walked with a brisk step and Howland had trouble keeping up with her. Whoever she had been with seemed to have had an effect on her. And Howland had a suspicion about who that may be.

"You haven't seen Lord Baratheon by the way?" he asked as they were walking back together. "I heard he didn't come back to his tent all night either."

Meera froze for a moment as she heard the question and Howland knew that his suspicion had been correct. He had seen them on the dock that day in the Neck. He had seen his daughter, who never seemed to like or trust anyone, hold Lord Baratheon's hand.

"No, I don't know where he is," she responded, seemingly trying to make it sound like the question was preposterous.

Howland snickered a bit to himself as he heard the stress in her voice. There were certainly worse men than Lord Baratheon she could have chosen to spend the night with. He was a good man, just like his father. Although hopefully less of a ladies man than his father.

***

Devan Seaworth was worried. He hadn't seen Gendry since the night before. He sat on his bed eating a bowl of porridge because he wasn't so worried that he had lost his appetite, pondering what to do. What do you do when the lord you serve suddenly just disappeared?

Gendry had seemed troubled since they got there. He had barely eaten or slept from what Devan could tell. The company of all the other lords and ladies was tearing him down. Seeing the ruins of his childhood city was breaking him. The presence of someone from his past was haunting him.

And Devan tried to help him, he really did. But no matter what Devan did Gendry just seemed so vacant. Like he was too busy trying not to drown that he couldn't see the hand reaching out to help him.

But Devan hadn't thought Gendry would actually just walk away.

He had to come back because the Stormlands needed him and well... Devan needed him too. He thought of Gendry as his brother and he couldn't lose another brother.

Therefore his relief was immense when Lord Baratheon suddenly walked through the tent door.

"Where the hell have you been, Lord Baratheon?" Devan asked, trying not to sound mad. Gendry was his lord after all and he was also a couple of years older than Devan. It shouldn't really be Devan's job to discipline him.

"I was just... out," Gendry replied.

He seemed different than before. Still vacant, but no longer troubled.

"You know you can't just leave, Gendry. You're not a blacksmith anymore. People rely on you. I rely on you. I was worried you were gone for good."

"I wouldn't do that, Dev. I just needed to think... But I wouldn't walk away."

That was assuring at least.

Gendry sat down on his bed. He looked tired. But also so much happier and less burdened than he had seemed the night before. And he had a determined look to him.

"Are you drunk?" Devan asked. "You seem different somehow..."

"No. I'm not drunk you moron," Gendry replied. "Do you think they have taverns in the burned city? I'm just... happy I guess."

"You weren't happy before...so what changed?"

"I just... found what I needed I guess."

It seemed like Devan wasn't going to get any straight answer out of Gendry right now, so he gave up the quest.

"My father was here asking for you earlier," Devan said. " I think the council is about to start for the day. I said I would make sure you showed up. Because I trusted you to be here by then."

"And I am. You were right to trust me. Help me get my jacket on and I will go there."

Gendry stood up and picked up his jacket from the bed, where he had left it the night before. He put it on and Devan went over to help him with the hooks that he had been struggling with the day before.

Those hooks made Devan think of something. Of someone. And a suspicion of where Gendry had been formed in his mind.

"You didn't happen upon Lady Reed while you were out?" Devan asked. "Her father was by here and asked if I had seen her earlier, apparently she had disappeared as well."

As he saw the hesitation in Gendry's eyes at answering the question Devan knew his suspicion was correct. He had seen Gendry looking at Lady Reed. Devan thought she seemed kind of terrifying but apparently, Lord Baratheon had different taste in women. And that would explain his sudden change in state of mind.

"No..." Gendry said while looking down at the floor. It looked like he was blushing.

The guy couldn't lie for the life of him.

"You can be honest with me Gendry, I won't tell anyone. I'm your friend.."

Gendry nodded and looked up at Devan.

"I did," he admitted. "I did see her. I... kissed her."

He looked very guilty while admitting to it. But he also looked blissfully happy.

"Good," Devan replied and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder. "Nothing wrong with that. Now let's get you to that council."


	26. His mother's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is super duper annoying. Gendry gets mad and throws a fit. Davos consoles him. Gendry ponders around his mother.

Another day had dawned. The Northern lords and ladies had left. Leaving the remaining ones to once to discuss the future of the broken city.

Gendry had not slept. He had not eaten. He had barely got his jacket on properly. But he was drunk on life and love. And he had a newfound sense of confidence. Confidence that he was just as good as any of them up there.

As he walked up the stairs to the podium in the Dragon Pit he looked right at the king. He knew now who the king was, and who he wasn't. He looked right into his eyes and saw just emptiness and darkness. Just like Meera had said. And Gendry had believed her.

The king looked back at him. There was something else in his eyes now. Anger, and confusion.

***

The king looked at Lord Baratheon and saw his whole carefully built plan fall apart. Because he shouldn't be there. He should have left with Arya. And now the king couldn't see him anymore. The man was standing right in front of him but he also wasn't there. The king couldn't see his faith, his future, his role.

Gendry Baratheon wasn't supposed to be important. He was just a bastard blacksmith pretending to be a lord. But now suddenly the king couldn't see what the man in front of him was anymore.

Something had changed. Something was out of place. Something would have to be done.

***

The council went on for a long time. Honestly, Gendry didn't understand a lot of what was said, and he was dozing off a bit. He wasn't accustomed to the vocabulary or phrasings used by the lords. And he had also barely slept for days.

But as one specific matter came up he began to listen. Because this he knew about. This he cared about.

"And now on to the matter of food," said Tyrion Lannister, the new hand of the king. "What should we do with all the hungry people fleeing the capital?"

"We can't feed them all," Lord Royce chimed in. "So better not to feed them at all."

"So you suggest we let them fend for themselves," Tyrion replied. "Let who survive, survive so to speak."

Lord Royce nodded.

"We can't feed all forever," the prince of Dorne chimed in. "So better not make them used to it."

"They will storm out castles when we stop feeding them," Edmure Tully said.

"Won't they storm your castle regardless though?" Howland Reed asked. "I mean they won't storm mine, because of the crocodiles... But if the people are hungry they will come to your castles anyway. Where else are they to go?"

"At least we haven't already let them in then," Edmure Tully replied. "If we start feeding them they are already in our castles, they will storm us from the inside."

"We can feed our own people, that's who we have an obligation towards." Paxter Redwyne said. "If we start feeding everyone we won't be able to feed our own soon."

"I*ve looked this up in some ledgers from the past," Samwell Tarly, who was apparently the appointed maester at this council, said. "And in previous times of disaster, the population has always declined afterward. It's just the way it goes. But the strong will survive and thrive. The kingdom will be better for it."

Several of the other lords nodded in agreement to this. This seemed to be an easy solution for them all. No need to deal with pesky commoners at their castle gates demanding more and more food.

"Very well," Tyrion Lannister said. "What do you say, King Bran? Do you agree with the lords' assessment?"

The king was quiet for a bit after the question, a little too long to not be weird. He stared into space as usual, at what no one knew. Then he spoke.

"People will live and people will die. Feeding them won't prevent that. It won't matter. Some will survive. The common people always find a way. They will find a way to get what they need."

At that point, Gendry couldn't hold his anger in anymore. What did these lords know of commoners? What gave them the right to chose who ate or not? To chose who lived and who died?

Without even realizing it himself he stood up. He didn't even notice Davos' hand on his leg trying to prevent him from doing so.

Gendry stood up and turned to all of them. Some of them seemed to share looks between them as he did. They had probably forgotten that he was there. They had forgotten that one among them was until recently one of those pesky commoners.

Maybe it was adrenaline that made him do it. Maybe it was endorphins. Maybe he was just foolish. Regardless of the reason he now stood there right in front of them all and spoke. In the middle of the half-moon podium of the Dragon Pit.

"Is that really what you think of commoners? That if you give them anything they will never keep taking." he started.

He spoke with the fury that came with being a Baratheon. He spoke with the knowledge of how it was like to have nothing in this world. He spoke with the passion of a man who had just fallen in love.

"I might know nothing about being a lord, but I don't pretend to either," he continued. "But I do know about being a commoner. None of you do. And I know that I probably would have rather died than taking any kind of charity. Because being a commoner doesn't make you less proud. But I was a single man with no one dependant on me. Many of the people out there have children, they have elderly parents, they have people they need to feed. I beg you to help them do that. I know I will regardless of what we decide here today. And I promise you that they won't take more than they absolutely need because their pride will prevent them from doing so. They will rise on their own as soon as they can if you just help them a little bit."

At that moment he was truly the son of Robert Baratheon. But he was also his mother's son. The barmaid with blonde hair whose name her son didn't even know. She who had been forced to give up her only child because she couldn't feed him.

Gendry saw some of the lords and ladies nod in agreement with him. He saw Davos smiling at him with pride.

Then he looked at the king. And he saw only hatred.

"You're right, Lord Baratheon. You know nothing about being a lord. You can't save everyone," the king, who was definitely not Bran Stark, said.

"I can try at least. I can give them a chance."

"Do you even know if your castle has the resources to feed anyone, Lord Baratheon?" Tyrion Lannister asked. "You've barely been there."

"It does," his cousin Tyrek Lannister replied. "We were prepared to hold that siege for a long time. The tunnels of Storm's End are stocked with stores of potatoes, onions, and grains. He can feed a lot of people."

Gendry did not know this, so he was thankful Tyrek had answered for him. Marya Seaworth was the one who was responsible for the food at Storm's End.

"Then Lord Baratheon can do that." the king replied." You can all do that. But the crown won't. We will rebuild the city but we won't feed the people. Because they will rise up against us when we can't feed them anymore. Which I'm sure Lord Baratheon will become aware of soon enough."

"You're wrong," Gendry said. "I'm not afraid of them. I believe they will rise on their own. Why care about buildings instead of people? It's just bricks... these are living breathing people, and they might not be for much longer if we don't feed them. Feed them and they can help you rebuild."

"That's enough, Lord Baratheon," the king said in a menacing tone. "You can do what you want in your own castle but the crown won't feed anyone. And now would be a good time for you to sit down."

Gendry didn't sit down. Instead, he walked up to the king. He stared right at him.

Now he was just being foolish. Even he knew that.

"You might be the king," he said, "but you don't decide what I do."

There was a glint in the king's eye. A ruthlessness and darkness that shouldn't be there. Gendry saw it clearly when he stared at him. Like the king knew he was making the wrong choice, and he was reveling in it. The king knew he should feed the people, but he refused to do so.

With that Gendry turned around. He walked off the stage. He walked away from the Dragon Pit.

"Let him go," he heard the king say to his hand. "He doesn't matter anyway."

He heard some of the lords snickering behind him as he left.

"He certainly has the temper of a commoner," Lord Royce said behind him.

***

Gendry kept walking after he left the Dragon Pit. He didn't know where to go.

He wanted to find Meera but he knew that was a bad idea. She had to be in the tent she shared with her father and he didn't want to be found there. He had already made enough of a fool of himself in front of the other lords. Being found courting one of their daughters probably wouldn't endear them to him.

So he kept walking instead. Until he knew where he was going. Until he found the one place where he could find himself again.

That's why he found himself eventually sitting on top of the ruins of the workshop where he had once worked. The workshop where he would have been if it wasn't for everything. It was only rubble left of it now, piles of rocks and dust with some metal bars sticking up. Under the dust, some tools and weapons from the workshop could be seen.

This was where Davos Seaworth found him. After the council had ended for the day he had decided to try to find the runaway lord and check on him.

Gendry was sitting with his arms around his curled up legs on a turned over wall. Davos had expected him to be upset but he didn't seem to be. Gendry looked determined and calm. Like he had found some kind of truth about himself.

"I thought I might find you here, Lord Baratheon."

"You've found me here before. But don't call me that Davos, you know what my name is."

Davos sat down next to him, among the rubble of the fallen city where he once too had grown up. He put his hand on Gendry's shoulder as he did.

"Your name is Gendry Baratheon. That's who you are. Lord Paramount of Storm's End."

"I know who I am. And I know I'm not like them, like all the other lords. And I don't want to be. Because they don't care. They don't care about the people. They would have let me die too. I could just as well have been one of them. I could have been among the people fleeing the capital. And I'm not ashamed of that. I'm not ashamed that my mother was a barmaid. I'm not ashamed that I never knew my father. I'm not ashamed that I've had to work since I was old enough to hold a hammer."

"And you shouldn't be ashamed. You should be proud."

"But I don't deserve it. I didn't do anything to deserve what I got. I didn't choose my father. But yet I'm here. I'm the only one who's ever made it. From Fleabottom to being a lord. And it weighs on me because I have to do it for all of them. Everyone who didn't make it. Because I'm still just like them. I'm not better, I'm not more deserving, I'm not special."

"That's not what I saw when you stood on that stage today. I would say you were pretty darn special. And the other lords might say that your temper comes from you being a commoner. But I would say it comes from your father. Because you've never looked more like your father than you did today. You just need to reign it in a bit, you need to know when to back down."

"I made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. You showed them who you are, and that you won't back down."

"I stood up to the king... I could probably be beheaded for that."

"It would take a lot more than that to earn yourself a beheading. He knows the Stormlands would be in uproar if he took you out. I don't think he wants to start off his reign with that."

"I know I can trust you Davos, and I need to tell you that I don't think he'll be a good king... I don't think it was the right choice."

"You voted for him. So why this change of heart now?"

Gendry sighed. He couldn't tell Davos what Meera had told him. About who the king really was. He had promised her and he would never betray her trust.

But now he had seen with his own eyes who the king really was, and he could tell Davos that.

"He's not compassionate. He doesn't care about the people. He sees them as ants, an inconvenience that has to be dealt with. And who cares if some of them die?"

"Give him a chance, it's only his first day."

"And he's already doomed thousands of people to starve..."

"I could have nominated you, you know. Your father was the king, you've got the right heritage."

Somehow this had not occurred to Gendry until now. That he wasn't just a lord. He also had a claim to the throne. It was a ridiculous thought to him.

"I couldn't be king. I can't even read. And they would never have voted for me anyway, all the other lords and ladies. I'm just a commoner with a bad temper, remember" he said and smiled.

"You can learn how to read, I did. And you know you are more than that."

"I'm not. I'm neither more nor less than that. I'm a commoner with a bad temper, a castle, and an army. They might call me Lord Baratheon. I might call myself that. But really I'm still Gendry. It's the name my mother gave me and it's all I have left of her. Everything else I have is from my father. My title, my castle, even my face. But my name is from her. I'm her son too."

"She would have been proud of you. The way you spoke up there today."

"I never knew her. I wish I at least knew her name. She left me at the orphanage, and then she died. I only remember seeing her once. But maybe if things had been just a little bit better, if someone had cared just a little bit more, I could have known her. And that's why I said what I said. I did it for her. Because no one should have to make the decision to leave their child like that."

Once she had walked those streets. The streets of the capital that were now so broken. She had lived there, she had laughed there, she had danced there. And she had died there.

She had been so young, so beautiful, so full of life. She hadn't been anyone, yet she had been everything. A barmaid with long blonde hair and a pretty smile who looked a bit like Lyanna Stark. A girl from the Riverlands who came to the capital to make money for her family. Who found herself ostracized when they found out she was carrying a bastard child. Which left her with no other option than to give him up. She promised to come back for him one day. But that day never came, because when the flu ravaged the capital it took her with it.

She had loved her son. She had wanted to give him everything, but she had nothing to give. She had named him after her own father, who she hoped one day would let her come back home.

She had been his mother, and her name had been Annara. And one day her son would know that.


	27. Because of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera finds Gendry in his tent. They kiss again. Devan is very asleep. They fall asleep next to each other.
> 
> Meera sneaks out in the morning, finds Ser Pounce.

Gendry couldn't sleep. This was nothing new, as he hadn't slept for days. But this time it wasn't because of anxiety, nervousness, or sadness. It was because of her.

Because of the tingling emotion spreading all through his body when he thought of her. When he thought of her eyes that were the color of swamp water looking into his. When he thought of his fingers getting stuck in her curly hair. When he thought of her pressing her lips against his.

The moment when she kissed him was stuck on a loop in his mind. How her lips had been so soft against his. How her hand had stroked his. How everything else had faded to exist at that moment. He never wanted to forget that moment. He wanted to live in that moment forever.

But the truth she had told him also kept nagging on him. How it threatened her, him, and the entire kingdom. He had seen it with his own eyes when looking into the king's eyes. Something dark and sinister that scared him.

He wished he could see her again, but he didn't know how to. It wasn't like he could just waltz into the Reeds' tent in the middle of the night. Howland Reed seemed to have a friendlier attitude towards Gendry than most of the other lords but even he wouldn't tolerate that. And he couldn't just ask her father for her hand in marriage either since Meera just like himself was the last of her house. Gendry knew that she would never give up her name or her lands. Not for him, and not for anyone. She was those lands, and those lands were her. He could never ask her to leave.

But even if those moments on the castle balcony were all it would ever be he didn't regret it. Because those moments had given him hope.

He was laying in his bed in the tent he shared with Devan, who appeared to have fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Devan was very good at sleeping. And eating. And talking. But right now Devan was quiet for once. This wasn't always the case when he slept, as Devan also talked in his sleep at times. Usually, it sounded like he was trying to charm some poor servant girl.

The tent wasn't very big. It had two beds, one on each side of the entrance. By the foot end of each bed stood a trunk containing their belongings. The walls of the tent were yellow, of course, that color followed Gendry everywhere now. The color of House Baratheon. Lanterns were burning right outside the entrance, creating the of the guards outside.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the opposite wall. The shadow was dull as this side of the tent wasn't lit up but he could still see it clearly. Something was standing right outside the tent.

Gendry got up, wondering what was going on. He untied some of the strings that held the tent wall together to peak out.

And there she stood. Meera Reed. Seemingly trying to find a way to get into his tent.

"Meera, what are you doing here?" he whispered, afraid to alert the guards by the entrance of the tent.

"I heard what happened at the council. I needed to know how you were doing," she whispered back.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her in close and kissed her. And suddenly nothing that had happened during the day mattered anymore. Because it was only them in the world. The king's hateful eyes didn't matter, the lords' despise towards the commoners didn't matter, the foolish words Gendry had uttered towards the king didn't matter. Their lips touching was all there was and all there ever would be.

"I'm fine," he said. "I am now at least."

He took her hand and pulled her into the tent, away from whatever eyes could be out there.

"Someone could see us out there," he said. "I don't want to get into more trouble with the other lords than I already am. We should be safe in here. The guards won't come in and Dev is asleep."

"I'm not," was heard from Devan's side of the room. "I mean I was until someone opened up the tent wall."

"Dev... please don't tell anyone about this."

"You know you can trust me, Gendry. I won't say anything to anyone. Just keep it down so I can go back to sleep," Devan said and turned around in his bed.

"And maybe remember how many bastards your father had. So don't do anything you will regret," Devan added before appearing to go back to sleep.

That last statement made Gendry blush. Luckily the tent was dark so Meera couldn't see that. He didn't have any such intentions. Not that he didn't want to. But he wouldn't.

"I wasn't going to... I don't want to..." he stuttered.

"I know," Meera said and kissed him again.

Her lips were against his again. Her breasts were against his chest and her hips were against his hips. Dammit, he really wanted to now... But he wasn't going to. Although it was becoming quite obvious that he wanted to. Hopefully, she hadn't noticed or she didn't know what happened to a man when he really wanted to.

"I think you do want to though," she said as her lips parted from his. "Even if you're not going to."

She looked down towards his pants as she said that. Apparently, she did know and she had noticed.

"Sorry," he said. "I can control myself."

He sat down on the bed to escape his own urges. Embarrassed that she probably thought he just wanted to bed her. Which wasn't his intentions. He was just happy she was there and that she cared about him. He just wanted to be close to her. But being close to her made his body react in certain ways.

She sat down next to him, curled up with her legs under her leaning against him. She nestled her hand into the space between his arm and chest looking for his hand. When she found it she let her fingers caress his palm lightly before interlacing her fingers with his. This was certainly not helping him escape his urges.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I may want to but I don't want to disrespect you in any way. Besides I'm quite sure Dev is not asleep and is ready to bust in..."

"I'm very asleep," was heard from Dev's side of the tent.

"I'm the one who came to your tent, you are not disrespecting me," she said. "I wanted to know how you were feeling after what happened... and I wanted to kiss you again."

She put her hands up to his face and tilted his head around so he was facing her. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Her breast stroked against his arm as she did. Her hand was on his cheek. None of this was helping his current situation either.

"I'm the one disrespecting you if anything," she said.

"I don't feel disrespected. I'm happy you're here," he replied with a smile. "Your father told you about today then? How I made a fool out of myself."

"My father did tell me, but he doesn't think you're a fool. He was upset about how the other lords talked to you and about what they wanted to do. He thinks they should feed the people as well, but he can't really do much since they won't come to our castle."

"I am a fool though. Who thought they would listen to me. Who thought I could make a difference."

"You're not a fool, Gendry. But you need to be more careful. You must not enrage him."

She crouched up closer to him and whispered the next part so Devan, who was very asleep, wouldn't hear.

"You don't know what he can do. I don't know either. But I think he could hurt you if he wanted to. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you. And it would be my fault for telling you."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to have to worry about me. I just saw it... when I looked into his eyes I saw it too. The darkness and emptiness. He's not... a man anymore. And he doesn't care about anyone. I could see it. And I can't stand for that. I can't just let people die. Not if I can make a difference. So I had to do it."

"You're a good man, Gendry. You're honest and kind. Probably too much for your own good. But he's not a man, and I don't know if you can fight him."

"I will if I can. But I will try to be more careful. If only I could get some sleep maybe I can control myself better tomorrow."

"When did you sleep last? I know you barely slept last night."

"I don't even know anymore... before we left Storm's End I believe. At least since I got a proper night's sleep."

"Lay down," she said and patted with her hand on the bed behind them. "I will lay next to you until you fall asleep."

He did and she laid down next to him. The bed was so narrow that they both had to lay on their sides, facing each other.

Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. His hand was on her hip and her hand stroked his face.

She kissed him and when their lips parted he was already asleep.

Meera hadn't planned to stay there all night but soon she was asleep as well.

***

Gendry awoke the next morning from Devan shaking his shoulder.

"Gendry, people are starting to stir around the camp. It's probably best if Lady Reed leaves before her father notices that she's missing."

Meera was still next to him and appeared to have woken up from Devan's rough methods as well. She still looked quite sleepy and her curly hair was standing up in all directions. She looked awfully cute.

Gendry wanted to stay there in bed with her forever but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. If she was found in his tent it could mean trouble for both of them.

"Put on a shirt, Dev!" Gendry snapped at his bare-chested friend who appeared to have no considerations for the fact that there was a lady in the tent. At least he had managed to get a pair of pants on.

Meera turned around and sat on the side of the bed.

"Thank you, Devan," she said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

Devan was still not wearing a shirt. But he did appear to be looking for one under his bed.

Gendry scooted over in the bed and sat down next to Meera. He put his hand on her hair, trying to pat it down a bit and make it look less like she had just got out of bed. It wasn't working.

"I need to go," Meera said to him. "My father isn't strict but he might start to wonder if I'm missing every night..."

"I suppose you do. I wouldn't want to offend your father in any way, I respect him too much."

He got up and opened up the hole in the tent wall again for her. She got up from the bed as well and went over to him.

There was so much more they wanted to say to each other, so much more they wanted to do to each other, but they couldn't. There wasn't time.

So he just pulled her close and kissed her. He didn't care that Devan, who now had found this shirt, was watching them. It didn't matter, because the world didn't matter when they kissed.

"Just promise to be careful," she said before leaving.

"I will, you don't need to worry about me," he said. "But if there is ever anything I can do, come to me."

Then she left and Gendry was alone again. Although not really, because Devan was there. Now dressed in a shirt, even though he hadn't managed to button it properly.

"And you tell me to behave," his friend said. "But you're the one having a lord's daughter in your bed."

"Shut up, Dev. It's not like that."

"It never is, yet it always is."

"She just... makes me feel like I matter. Like I can actually accomplish something. Like I'm not failing at everything."

Devan was suddenly by his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you feel like you're failing. But you're not. You're really not. And I want you to know that I don't hold anything against you. Not even giving away the food. It was the right call. After I got to eat again I could see that. And I don't blame you for going off on the king and the lords. I understand that it upsets you that they refuse to feed the commoners because that means they would have refused to feed you. And if Lady Reed can make you see that you're not failing, by all means, kiss her every night. Although I'm not sure her father would agree with that..."

"Thank you, Dev. For always being on my side."

"I'm glad you were able to get some sleep. Because I haven't seen you sleep or eat since we got here. That can't be good for you, no wonder you're going off on the other lords."

Devan went over to his trunk and started poking around, seemingly looking for something. Then he came back over and handed Gendry some bread with a piece of ham on top and an apple.

"Here, you need to eat too," Devan said. "I might have stocked up on some food in case you would give it away again..."

Gendry did as Devan ordered him. He didn't feel guilty about eating anymore. He knew he needed to eat to be able to fight for the people who couldn't. And to do it in a way that didn't make Meera have to worry about him.

***

As Meera exited the tent she saw a lot of people already moving around the camp. Her father was probably already up, he always woke up early. So she needed to come up with an explanation as to why she would have already left the tent before he woke up.

As she stood there thinking something stroke against her leg. A cat. It was very furry and very dusty from roaming the streets of the city. She crouched down and petted it and tried to get some of the dust of it. But just as she thought she had got the worst off the cat decided to roll on the ground and envelop itself in more dust. The cat gave her an idea of how to explain her absence to her father.

So she picked up the cat. It was a very docile and cooperative creature. And she walked into the tent she shared with her father carrying it.

Her father was as she had suspected already awake.

"Good morning father," she said. "I heard something meowing outside earlier this morning so I went out to investigate and I found this one. It doesn't seem like it's used to fending for itself so I brought it back here."

She put the cat down on her father's bed. Howland liked animals and she hoped he would be distracted by the cat's presence. That it would keep him from wondering where she had really been.

The cat instantly started rolling on Howland's bed, covering the sheets in dust, Her father petted the creature and seemed to be looking at something around its neck.

"It seems to have a collar on it so I'd say it definitely was someone's pet. We should try to find a new home for it. It won't survive by itself around here," Howland said and showed her a very fancy collar around the cat's neck. It looked to be made of red gemstones.

Meera went to her trunk to try to find a hairbrush, she needed to make her hair seem a bit less unruly. Less like she had just spent the night in a lord's bed.

"I hope you told Lord Baratheon that I agreed with him," her father suddenly said behind her.

She turned around, probably a bit too quickly. She couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"If you met him outside when you looked for the cat I mean," her father continued, still petting the cat rolling on his bed.

Meera could see from the smile on his face that he knew exactly where she had been though. But he wasn't going to embarrass her by saying it out loud. And he wasn't going to get either of them in trouble for it.


	28. For our fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry returns to the council, gets support from several of the lords. Robin Arryn steps into the story as he comes to Gendry's tent after the council and delivers a letter. The letter tells Gendry's something about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Robin Arryn time! This is his first proper appearance in the story, but he will become important later... And I think his portrayal in this story might surprise readers. He's not as hapless as it might seem.
> 
> I'm actually writing a spin-off of this story that is starring Robin (and Tyrek), so if anyone is interested there is a lot more content about him later (the story is called The Lion and The Falcon and is published on Wattpad, but I might put it up here as well eventually).

"Nice to see you decided to join us again, Lord Baratheon," Tyrion Lannister said as Gendry stepped up on the stage for the last day of the council. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that.." Gendry replied, trying to keep his promise to Meera to be more careful.

"We can all understand that you might not know how to behave in these kinds of situations, but outbursts like that are usually frowned upon," Tyrion continued.

"Your behavior will have consequences if it continues," the King added. "The Stormlands might be behind you now but if the crown is not, they will soon abandon you too. They will realize you are not your father, you're just a bastard."

Gendry just nodded, trying to not take the bait. A commoner with a bad temper and no manners, that's what they all saw him as. And maybe that was true. But that didn't mean that he was less than them. That didn't mean he couldn't fight for what he thought was right. That didn't mean that he would give in and become like them.

"Since Lord Baratheon is back maybe we can continue the discussion regarding food from yesterday," Howland Reed suddenly said behind Gendry. "I got a suggestion for how we can feed the people without risking them revolting against us."

"Carry on, Lord Reed," Tyrion said.

"I suggest we pool our resources together from our castles, if we have any, and dispense it to the people at a couple of other locations. I pass by the Cross Roads Inn on my way back and I can discuss the matter with the owner there. Then we can transport our resources there and feed people there instead. Any other lords can do the same at other locations if you don't wish to invite the people into your own castles."

"Very well, Lord Reed," Tyrion replied. "That sounds like a good solution for you, because of the crocodile situation at your castle. Are there any other lords who wish to do the same?"

It was silent for a moment while the lords all seemed to ponder.

Then someone got up. A young man at the end. Robin Arryn. Who had for the majority of the council looked too young and too bored to participate. At one point it had actually seemed like he had fallen asleep against Lord Royce's shoulder. But now he was awake.

"I, I will join Lord Reed and pool my resources to the Cross-Roads Inn," he said. "We got plenty of resources in the Eyrie. We can share it with the ones who need it. My father was a friend of Lord Reed and of Lord Baratheon's father and I'm sure he would be happy for me to support them and join their cause."

Next to Robin, Lord Royce was glaring at him. Lord Royce did not have much patience or sympathy for commoners.

Then Tyrek Lannister also got up. And he was joined by Edmure Tully and Paxter Redwyne. They also had resources and were willing to share them, just far away from their own castles.

"You are all free to do as you like," the King said. "I can't stop you from feeding people. As long as you do it on your own lands. But don't expect the crown to help you when the commoners rise against you."

Gendry was fuming again at the audacity. But he kept himself seated. He wasn't going to be a fool again.

He felt Davos' hand on his leg again, holding him back from rising. He put his hand on Davos' hand, to show him that he wasn't going to rise this time. He could control himself. Davos looked over at him and Gendry could see in his eyes that he was just as upset. But they needed to behave so they wouldn't lose what little power they had.

And at least they had won a small victory in that some of the lords had agreed to feed the people. Maybe Gendry's outburst had made a difference after all. Maybe he wasn't just a commoner with a bad temper. Or maybe that was just what he was and that was enough.

***

The council was over, there were no more decisions to be made. The lords and ladies were free to go home. Gendry was in his tent preparing to leave when Devan suddenly entered the tent with another young man behind him. A young man who had spoken up at the council earlier that day.

"Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn is here to see you."

Robin Arryn was young, too young to be a lord really. Dark hair and innocent eyes. Never smiling it seemed. So serious for being so young. He was almost as tall as Devan despite his youth. Which made him taller than Gendry.

"Greetings, Lord Baratheon," Lord Arryn said. "We haven't had the opportunity to speak during the last few days, but I wanted to introduce myself properly and assure you that I support your viewpoint in the discussions during the last few days."

"Thank you, Lord Arryn," Gendry replied. "I'm glad to hear that."

"My father supported your father during the rebellion. I never knew my father, just as you never knew yours. But they were both great men, and I wouldn't want to break their alliance. I will stand on your side just like he did if you stand on mine."

"I have no wish to go against my father either. I will, of course, support you just like my father did."

"Thank you, Lord Baratheon. I knew you would. And that's why I brought something for you. You see I was very sickly as a kid and spent a lot of time inside. Which gets boring. So I read every single book or other documents I could find in my father's study. And when I heard that you had taken Storm's End I remembered something from one of them that I think pertains to you."

Robin handed Gendry a small letter with the Baratheon seal on it. The paper looked old and fragile, but the words seemed to still be legible.

"It's from your father to my father. Read it after I leave," Robin said as he put the letter in Gendry's hand.

Robin then put his other hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"For our fathers," he said.

"For our fathers, Gendry replied and put his hand on Robin's shoulder as well.

With that Robin turned around and left, leaving Gendry alone with a message from his father in his hand. That he couldn't read.

"Dev," he called out to his friend who he knew was probably lurking right outside. "Can you home in here for a second?"

Devan entered the tent right away. He had probably heard the whole conversation with Robin from outside.

"You're going to have to read this for me," Gendry said and held up the letter to Devan.

"What is it?"

"A letter my father wrote to Lord Arryn's father. Apparently, it pertains to me in some way."

They both sat down next to each other on one of the beds in the tent. Devan unfolded the letter and started reading.

"My trusted friend Jon. There's a young boy at the orphanage in Fleabottom with the name of Gendry. He is my son. I know he is because he looks just like my brother Renly at that age. The boy's mother just died. I want to make sure he is cared for but I'm afraid the queen will hurt him. So I ask you to do it in my stead. Make sure he got food and clothes and that he gets training in a proper trade. I trust you to do this discreetly and make sure he is protected. Your friend, Robert Baratheon."

Gendry didn't say anything as Devan finished reading. Because he was crying, uncontrollably. Crying out of happiness to finally be acknowledged and out of sadness for a childhood forever lost.

He had always wondered who had made sure his fees were paid at the orphanage and who had arranged that he was put into an apprenticeship at the blacksmith workshop. Now he knew. It had been his father all along, through Jon Arryn.

It didn't change anything. What had been, had still been. He had still been alone. Uncared for. Forgotten. But it still mattered. It made him feel just a little bit more like he belonged. Like he was where he was supposed to be.

"Are you alright, Lord Baratheon?" Devan asked.

Gendry could only nod through his tears. Devan put his arm on his shoulder.

"Getting too much for you again?"

"I just... I never knew my father knew about me. I wish I had known. Because I was so alone... I never had anyone."

"You're not alone anymore though, you know that right? I'm here. And I think Lady Reed actually fancies you quite a bit..."

Devan handed him the letter back and Gendry stroked his fingers over the letters. Even though he couldn't read it himself he wanted to make sure the words were real.

"We might have to teach you how to read so you can read it yourself," Devan said.

"I'd like that," Gendry replied while drying his tears.

He wanted to make sure the words were actually real. That they were actually the words of his father. And if he would have to learn to read to do that then that's what he would do.

Robert Baratheon, the king of Westeros, had been his father. He had known about his son. But he didn't know about the struggle. Maybe it just didn't occur to him how hard it was for a young woman to raise a bastard son on her own. He didn't know that his son was already at the orphanage before his mother died. He didn't know what it was like for his son to grow up with no one on his side.

But Robert had seen his son once. When he went to his favorite tavern one day he had asked one of the other girls about Annara. The girl he knew had birthed his son. When he was told she had died he grew concerned for the boy. So Robert went to the orphanage to see the boy. He looked into the window of the orphanage and gasped when he saw a boy who looked just like his younger brother.

His father had done what he could, without endangering his son. Robert couldn't give him a family, he couldn't give him love, he couldn't give him his mother back. All he could give the boy was small provisions to keep him from living on the streets. But at least he had done that. And now his son knew that.


	29. You know I would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone leaves the capital. Bran sees Gendry and Meera together.

It was time to say goodbye. For friends. For enemies. For siblings. For fathers and sons. And for two hearts who had just come together...

But they couldn't stay and they couldn't go the same way. Not yet. Gendry Baratheon and Meera Reed would have to wait a little bit longer for their time to come.

Meera and Howland were about to return home to the Neck. They had packed up all their stuff and loaded it on their horses. Howland had even managed to find a basket to fit the cat they had found in and attached it on his horse. The cat did not look or sound happy about the arrangement but apparently, it was going with them. Meera wasn't really sure what her father's plan for it was since she didn't think the cat would get along with the crocodiles back home, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing. Howland usually did.

They went around to all the other lords and ladies to say goodbye before they left. And Meera was noticing that her father left Lord Baratheon's tent for last.

Of course, Meera wanted to see Gendry before she left, but she felt a bit awkward about seeing him with her father around. Especially since her father kept giving her hints that he knew what was going on between them. Which was honestly more than she knew herself. All she knew was that as soon as she saw Gendry her whole body started tingling and all she wanted to do was to be close to him. Maybe she was coming down with some kind of illness, or maybe she was in love.

Meera had never considered love to be something that was for her. It was something that happened to other girls, girls who were preoccupied with dresses, dancing, and embroidering. Meera wasn't that kind of girl and she had thought love to be something those girls made up to have something to talk about. But yet here she was, having her whole world spin every time she looked into his blue eyes and unable to stop thinking of his lips against hers. It was weird, it was amazing, and it was terrifying.

When they finally got to the Baratheon tent her father suddenly seemed to push her in front of him, to let her enter first. One of the guards outside the tent announced their presence and they walked in.

The tent looked just like last time, although brighter than when she had left in a hurry that morning. Both Gendry and Devan were there and they both stood up as the Reeds walked in. Gendry looked like he was upset about something. Perhaps he had been crying even. She wanted to ask him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him. But of course, she couldn't.

His eyes met hers and her whole world started spinning. As always. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She was happy to see him smile as he had looked so sad when she walked in.

"Lord Baratheon," Howland said. "I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave. And also assure you that I support your views regarding feeding the people. They should listen to you, as you know better than any of them what it's like. But they don't."

"Thank you, Lord Reed," Gendry replied. "Your support is appreciated."

Howland shook Gendry's hand to say goodbye and then walked quickly towards the exit, leaving Meera in the tent. Devan somehow also managed to slink out the door.

"I will give you two a moment," Howland said as he was leaving.

"Does your father know about..." Gendry asked Meera as they suddenly stood there alone.

He looked surprised, and a bit concerned.

"I think he does... but he won't outright say so," she replied and walked up closer to him.

"And he doesn't want to kill me?"

He looked so anxious she couldn't help herself, she had to hold him. So she walked up the last step to him and put her arms around him. And everything seemed to be alright in the world again. Their hearts beat to the same rhythm, the bodies fit together and their minds became clear.

"My father isn't like that," she said. "He knows you're an honorable man."

She put her forehead against his and they lingered there for a second. Her lips so close to his.

Then they couldn't hold back any longer and united in a kiss. It didn't matter that her father was right outside, it didn't matter than one of the guards could walk in any second, it didn't matter that Devan was probably listening in on them. Only they mattered.

"You know I would ask him... if..." he said as the kiss ended.

"I know, and you know I would tell him to accept... but..." she said.

They didn't need to say more. They both knew he couldn't ask her father for her hand in marriage, and she couldn't tell her father to accept. They could only stand there embracing each other and wishing they didn't have to let go.

Because they were both the heirs of their houses and one of them would have to forfeit their title and name if they did. And that was the only thing neither of them could give up. And neither of them could ask that of the other one. She needed to marry a man who would agree to take her name and rule her lands with her. And he needed to marry a woman who could be the lady of his castle.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "You looked upset when we walked in."

"I'm fine, just a bit... overwhelmed I guess," he replied. "I just found out that apparently, my father did know about me. And he did see me once. It doesn't change anything but at least I know. "

"I'm glad you do. He did see you, and he would have been proud of you. Now you know."

It made her really happy to see how much this meant to him. He looked so vulnerable that she just had to kiss him again. So she did. He seemed to need it, and honestly, she did too.

"Will I ever see you again, Meera?" he asked afterward.

"You will. I promise, Gendry," she answered. "I don't know when or how. But I promise you will."

She would keep her promise. They would see each other again.

And the next time they did Gendry would ask Meera to be his wife. Despite everything. And Meera would say yes. Despite everything.

He put his hands around her face and they looked into each other's eyes briefly. Then they kissed one last time. One last moment of tingling and vibration. One last moment where the world around them didn't matter.

They thought they would never kiss again. So they made sure that the last kiss lasted them forever. But even forever wasn't long enough.

He took her hand as the kiss ended.

"Let me follow you out," he said. "We can't let your father wait much longer. I will let go as soon as we get out there."

She nodded and stroked his hand lightly.

So they walked out the door together. And he reluctantly let go of her hand as they exited the tent. Even though he didn't want to. He never wanted to let go.

***

But maybe Gendry had held on to Meera's hand for just a moment too long.

Because someone had seen them. Someone had been watching them. Someone who ruled the whole kingdom now.

The king had seen Meera hold Gendry's hand. And it enraged him.

But it also clued him in on what had happened to Lord Baratheon. Why he was still there. Why his faith was now unknown. Why he was free. It was because of Meera. It was because he was now connected to her.

She who was free. She who mattered more than anyone. She who he still loved.

The king tried to deny it, tried to hide it, tried to destroy it. But he couldn't, he couldn't fully erase the love Bran had once felt for Meera. The love that made her protected from his powers. Instead, the love seemed to grow. The pure love that an innocent boy had felt was instead turning into an obsession for the all-knowing being who was now possessing his body. And seeing Lord Baratheon holding her hand fueled that obsession.

The king needed to love her, or he needed to destroy her. Before she destroyed him.

And he needed to destroy Lord Baratheon. Because no one else should get to love her. And Lord Baratheon certainly didn't deserve her. He was just a blacksmith, a commoner, a bastard. He wasn't important.

***

One last goodbye remained. Between a father and son who had just reunited again.

Davos Seaworth stood by the entrance to the Dragon Pit as Gendry and Devan were leaving. Devan didn't even get off his horse when he saw his father standing there.

"So you're not coming with us, father?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Devan. I can't. I need to stay here. The king made me Master of Ships and I need to tend to those duties."

"You got duties towards your family too, father. Even though you seem to forget that. We won't always welcome you back."

With that Devan left. Without even looking back he put his horse into a gallop and joined the rest of the armies who were waiting.

Gendry had got off his horse and went up to Davos to give him a proper goodbye.

"He'll get over it," he said to Davos. "He's just being... Devan I guess. But he's a good friend, you raised him well."

"I didn't raise him," Davos replied. "His mother did."

"You're welcome to Storm's End any time, my friend. Your family will be there. I would say I will watch over them, but truth is that I think they'll watch over me rather. It's nice though. I've never had a family, so I'm happy to borrow yours instead."

"I will come there, as soon as I can. And you know I do consider you family, son. But I need to be here to keep an eye on things."

Gendry understood what Davos meant. They both shared the same concerns about the decisions the new king had made the other day. And Gendry was glad that Davos would be there to oversee what would happen next. Even though Gendry couldn't tell Davos what he knew about the new king, having Davos there made him worry a bit less at least.

"Until next time then," Gendry said and reach out to embrace Davos.

"Until next time, son," Davos replied and joined him in the embrace.

Devan suddenly came galloping back, stopped right by them, and got off his horse.

"Lord Baratheon, we need to leave," he said.

"I'm ready," Gendry replied and started walking towards his horse.

"Bye father," Devan said and hesitantly reached towards his father for a hug. It seemed like this was the real reason he had come back.

Davos caught him and pulled him in for an embrace, whether his son wanted to or not.

"Bye my son," he said. "I will come to see you, Stannis, Steffon, and Marya soon. I promise."

"I hope you keep that promise," Devan said before he freed himself from his father's embrace and ran back towards his horse. The last Davos saw of him was his unruly hair flapping in the wind when he galloped away to catch up with Gendry.

Davos would keep his promise. He would come to Storm's End and see Stannis, Steffon, and Marya. But Devan wouldn't be there then.

There were many goodbyes made that day. Some just for a little while. Some for much longer. And some would be forever.


	30. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry comes home to Storm's End. Holds a speech in front of the gathered people. Ellaria Sand shows up.

Spring was coming and the green fields of the Stormlands had started to bloom. They were filled with daffodils and bluebells swaying in the wind. The wind carried with it white and pink petals from the wild cherry trees in the woods. Beyond the flowering fields, the tower of Storm's End reached as high as ever. As Gendry saw the tower of the castle in the distance a wave of happiness hit him, a feeling he had never had before. The feeling of coming home.

To be able to come home you have to have a home. And Gendry Baratheon had never actually had a home before. He had been brought up in the backroom of a tavern for his first few years and after that in a crowded orphanage. Once he had started working in the blacksmith's workshop he had slept on the floor of the forge every night. Those had been places to sleep, but they hadn't been homes. But Storm's End was his home. His first home.

As he arrived through the gates of the castle the atmosphere seemed less than welcoming though. The courtyard was filled with people, refugees from the capital. People seemed to be living in tents right there in the courtyard. It was noisy, dirty, and quite frankly smelly.

Marya Seaworth stood by a table dispensing food. It looked like she had a whole line going with people handing out different kinds of food and writing down on lists who had received what. Which was exactly what was to be expected from Marya Seaworth. She seemed to have things under control.

And in the middle of the courtyard stood Courtnay Penrose, looking anything but pleased with the chaos around him.

"Lord Baratheon, you got some things to answer for," the annoyed-looking man said as soon as Gendry entered the castle.

Gendry got off his horse and walked up to his advisor, through the masses of people swarming in the courtyard.

"No, I don't," he said as he reached Lord Penrose. "I'm the lord of this castle which means I don't answer to anyone. But I do need to talk to you and Ser Swann, to ask your advice regarding what to do with all these people. I have a plan and I want to know what you think."

Lord Penrose looked surprised at Gendry's frankness and newfound confidence. For once he didn't protest.

"I will find Ser Swann and meet up with you in the Great Hall shortly, Lord Baratheon" was all he managed to get out.

***

After the three men had discussed the matter among themselves they all stepped out on the courtyard together. Gendry was surprised that both men had actually agreed with his idea without any protests. Well, Ser Swann usually didn't protest. But Lord Penrose often protested enough for the both of them.

They walked up a few steps on the stairs leading up the tower so that they could be seen by everyone gathered there. Gendry positioned himself a few steps higher than the other two men. He wanted to make it clear that he was the one in charge. And he also wanted to make sure that Lord Penrose didn't tower over him, as he was considerably taller.

"Citizens from King's Landing," he started as he looked out over the gathered crowd, "I'm Lord Gendry Baratheon, the holder of this castle. I'm the one who told you to seek refuge here. And I stand by it. There will be refuge here for you as long as you need it. I have been to the capital and participated in a council making decisions for what is to happen to the burned city and the kingdom. I stand here to tell you about those decisions."

Gendry proceeded to tell the crowd about the new king, about how the North had seceded from the kingdom, and about all other decisions that had been made. Although he knew most commoners didn't care about who sat on the throne. Honestly, Gendry wouldn't have cared himself not long ago. But he figured they still deserved to know.

"There is a lot of work rebuilding the capital still to be done," he continued. "But you are of course free to go back there, but honestly I would worry for you if you do as the new king has said he won't feed anyone coming there."

He paused for a bit and looked around, he saw the worried looks among the people. King's Landing had been their home, just as it had been his, and regardless of what had happened there many of them had probably planned to go back as soon as possible.

Before he started speaking again the thought struck him how ridiculous the situation was. That he was standing up there making a speech to people who not long ago had been his peers. They still were as far as he was concerned but he knew that was not how they viewed him. And he stood there making this damn speech like it was the most natural thing in the world, he wasn't even nervous. That was the most ridiculous part of it all.

He gathered his thoughts quickly. This was not the time for introspection. And instead, he continued his ridiculous speech.

"So I want to make you an offer instead. Because I know you don't want to just survive, to have someone else feed you, you want to stand on your own feet and support yourselves. Therefore I offer you to stay here. And you fight for me. You fight for House Baratheon. You fight for the Stormlands. Because the kingdom is not a peaceful place yet and there might still be fights to come."

Gendry was actually quite sure there would be more fight to come, seeing what he knew about the new king. And he wanted to be prepared for those fights when they came. Since he was the only one, except Meera, who had this knowledge he could act ahead of everyone else.

"If you're a man or a woman, as I've known women who can fight better than any man, who is fit to fight and you are willing to do so I will give you a piece of land in the southern part of the Stormlands to live on for you and your family. You will be able to work the land, build yourself a cottage, and make a living for yourself there, as the lands are fertile. And all I ask in return is that you fight for me when I need you to. Ser Swann will tend to that you become trained to do so. And Ser Penrose will make sure that you get your allotted land and can guide you in how to make the best use of it. If you are willing to take this offer come to talk to them afterward and they will make sure you get everything you need."

It was a good offer, he knew it was. He would have taken it himself not long ago. To have a patch of land to work yourself was the dream of the common man. It had been his dream. It was an offer worth fighting for. He would have been willing to fight for anyone offering him that.

He looked out over the gathered crowd. Many of them looked pleased and they were discussing among themselves.

"Thank you", he said. "I hope you take this offer and that you fight for me and the Stormlands. I do need every one of you, I assure you of that, and I will make sure that you are taken care of."

With that, he stepped down from the stairs and started walking towards the tower. His part was done and Ser Swann and Lord Penrose would tend to the rest.

People were lining up already when he was leaving the stage. It seemed like most of them wanted to fight for him. Which was a curious thought, to have people fight for him. The bastard blacksmith. But it seemed like he would soon have an army rivaling any army in the kingdom.

But as Gendry turned around to walk back into the castle a woman caught his eye. She hadn't lined up with the other commoners, instead, she stood there looking at him. She appeared to not quite fit in. She was tall, her dark hair curly and her poise royal. She didn't look like a commoner. Her clothes were dirty and broken but somehow they still had a shine to them.

The woman turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people before Gendry could approach her. But he couldn't quite shake the thought of her eyes on him, looking at him like she was judging an opponent.

***

When King's Landing fell Ellaria Sand had crawled out of the dungeon where she had been left to rot next to her daughter's corpse. As the whole city fell she rose up, and she decided to fight once again. Covered in dust she looked just like any of the other commoners fleeing the city. Her golden dress was in tatters and her once so well-groomed hair hung in tufts. But she was alive, and she was out for vengeance. She would get her kingdom back. She would once again rule Dorne.

Ellaria moved towards the Stormlands as she knew that there were ships from there towards her homeland. But when she heard that Lord Baratheon had invited people to stay in his castle she decided to join them. She needed to rest as well, and also she wanted to know more about this new lord. He who had made House Baratheon rise from the ashes. The Stormlands had often been in wars with Dorne and therefore their new ruler interested her.

They said he was a bastard. This wasn't an issue in her homelands, she was a bastard herself, but it seemed to be in the rest of the kingdom. They said he was an uneducated commoner from the capital. They said he was a blacksmith pretending to be a lord.

Hopefully, he was weak. Hopefully, he had no sense. Hopefully, he would be easy prey for the Dornish armies.

But as the new lord stood there speaking to the people he didn't look weak. Lord Baratheon looked strong, convincing, and radiating. But he was too compassionate. She could use that. His compassion was his strength but it could also be his downfall.

Ellaria wouldn't fight for Lord Baratheon. She would fight against him. She would try to take his lands from him.

So as the other commoners lined up to enlist in Lord Baratheon's army Ellaria walked out of the castle. She made her way towards the Southern coast. And she found a ship that would take her home to Dorne. To take back the throne that was rightfully hers.

But she would be back to the Stormlands one day, and she would bring her armies with her.

***

As night was falling over Storm's End Gendry once again couldn't sleep. His bed once again felt too big and too lonely. He missed the woman who only two nights ago had slept next to him. He missed her presence and her comforting words. Even though that bed in the tent had been quite uncomfortable and narrow he still longed to be back there. Next to her. Forever.

He tried not to think of her, and during the days he usually succeeded. But the nights were worse. That's when he questioned why he didn't just give up his title and castle to be with her. But of course, he couldn't do that. He couldn't walk away now. And he knew she wouldn't respect him if he did. So he continued to walk the path he had chosen. Without her.

Instead of tossing and turning in his bed all night, he made his way down to the courtyard. It was all empty and quiet now as all the people who had chosen to fight for him had left for the southern coast. He entered the forge and he sat down on one of the workbenches. It felt safe, it felt familiar and it felt unchanging. The smells were the same as always. Firewood, charcoal, and melted metal. The smells of his former life. He didn't want to go back to that life but he also didn't want to forget it.

As Gendry sat there, someone else entered the workshop.

"What are you doing here so late, Lord Baratheon?" the man said.

Mychal Waters, another blacksmith bastard from King's Landing. They were the same, but yet not at all the same anymore.

"Mychal, I hope you and your wife are doing well here," Gendry replied. "I couldn't sleep... so I went here."

"Remembering the good old days then?"

"Something like that. I guess you recognize me now then?"

"Yes, I do. I heard the man with the red beard and the scary lady talk about you and suddenly it dawned on me." Mychal said as he sat down next to Gendry on the workbench. "You worked in Tobho Mott's workshop in the capital not long ago. We greeted each other every morning. You were no different from me."

"I'm still no different from you," Gendry replied.

"I guess we're still just two bastard boys from King's Landing then," Mychal said and brought out a flask of liquor from his pocket and took a swig of it. "Let's drink to that."

He handed the flask over to Gendry who also drank from it.

"Since you are still here, Mychal, I take it you won't fight for me?" he said.

"I'm not a fighter," Mychal replied. "But if I would fight for anyone it would be for you. You saved my wife and child. But I intend to go back to King's Landing as soon as our child is born. I'll work here until then."

"King's Landing barely exists anymore, it's gone. I've seen it."

"It's still my home."

They paused for a bit, both men seemingly lost in thoughts of the city where they had grown up. Of everything that was now gone. King's Landing hadn't been a harsh place to grow up as a bastard but it had still been their home. The only home they had known. So they couldn't help to think fondly of it.

"So why are you down here Mychal?" Gendry said to break the silence. "You should be asleep as well."

"My wife threw me out... apparently I snored too loudly and she couldn't sleep."

"You are lucky to have a wife to throw you out, my friend."

Mychal chuckled as Gendry said that and put his hand on Gendry's knee.

"You are the Lord of the Stormlands, surely you can find yourself a wife!"

"A wife... yes, I'm sure. My advisors will probably try to marry me off soon. But the right one... Apparently, it's all so much more complicated when you're a lord."

"I take it you already know who the right one is?"

"I do... and I might never see her again. She made me feel like I was not failing. Like I was worth something."

Mychal chuckled again, apparently, everything Gendry worried about was very amusing to him.

"You think you are failing, Lord Baratheon? You who have a castle, an army, and people willing to die for you? You who just stood in front of a crowd of people and convinced them to fight for you. You, my friend, are not failing. And you are definitely worth something."

Gendry smiled at Mychal as he heard that. People kept telling him this.

"Thank you, Mychal. I guess one of these days I might actually start believing it when people say that. Although I did believe it when she said it."

"I do hope you get to see her again. It sounds like she was good for you."

They sat there for a while longer. They finished the flask of liquor. Just two bastard blacksmiths from King's Landing reminiscing about the past and dreaming of the future. Even if their futures now looked wildly different.

Because Gendry had an army now. He had people fighting for him. And one day Mychal would fight for him as well. Even though he wasn't a fighter. They would fight for their home and their families together.


	31. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera and Howland stop at Crossroads Inn on the way home. They're joined by Robin Arryn and Tyrek Lannister. Ser Pounce is also present and finds a new home. Mayhem ensues as Robin and Tyrek behaves like childish brats and wrestle on the floor of the tavern (why? who knows? they're teenagers).

The tavern at the Cross Roads Inn was loud, bustling, and crowded. All the tables were filled with people and the barmaids were running around trying to feed everyone. But the tavern still had a welcoming feeling as fresh flowers stood on the tables and the place smelled like freshly baked bread and fried onions.

But outside in the courtyard, the feeling was less than welcoming, as refugees from the capital were living there in tents. The courtyard was filled with suffering and misery. It was muddy, wet, and cold since it had been raining the last few nights. Children were running around in way too little clothes for the weather. The Inn was feeding the people as well as they could because they couldn't really let people starve, but they were running scarce on resources as well.

Meera sat at a table inside the tavern. Next to her, the fluffy cat that Howland had brought from the capital was sitting. Her father had insisted on the cat coming in with them and even given it its own plate. The cat was very docile and didn't seem to have any intentions of running away. It just sat there on its chair, looking like it owned the place. Meera was feeding it some scraps from her meat pie. It seemed to prefer to be hand-fed.

Opposite of her Robin Arryn and Tyrek Lannister sat. Two boys. Two Lord Paramounts. Two men with great responsibilities to the kingdom and the people. One with blonde curls and one with dark locks. Neither had a beard yet. They were currently engaged in a game of arm wrestling. Tyrek appeared to be winning.

Meera, Howland, Tyrek, Robin, and Lord Royce had all arrived at the inn together to arrange how to dispense food to the commoners who had fled from the capital. Howland Reed and Lord Royce were therefore currently engaged in conversation with the owner of the inn about how to set this up.

A blond barmaid came up to their table and started gathering plates. Suddenly the girl noticed the cat as it started swatting at her long braids when she reached over the table.

"Oh my," the barmaid exclaimed. "I didn't see this pretty kitty sitting here. It looks so regal."

"It's from the capital," Meera replied. "My father's trying to a home for it. There are crocodiles where we live so we can't bring it with us."

"I could take care of him if you wanted me to," the girl said. "I'm about to get married and my husband and I will move into a cottage not far from here. He's a baker and will start up a pie bakery by the cottage. So we will need a cat to take care of mice."

"I think the cat would like that," Meera said and smiled. "It does seem to like pie."

"Does the cat not have a name?"

"Not one I know at least. We haven't given it one as we're not keeping it."

"It does look very regal... I think I will call it Ser Pie."

The cat seemed to perk up and look at the girl as she said the name, almost like it already recognized it. The girl reached out and petted the creature who now had laid down to wash itself on the chair.

"I'll come over and get him after the workday ends," she said. "I'm Annie by the way, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lady Meera Reed," Meera replied. "I'll take care of the cat until then."

As Annie left Meera suddenly noticed the two lords by the table looking longingly after her. Annie was very pretty and the cleavage of her dress revealed a quite large bosom that apparently interested the boys.

"If only I could have a wife like that," Tyrek said. "Whoever is marrying her is very lucky."

"She's just a barmaid, " Robin countered. "You'll marry a lady, surely she'll be even more beautiful."

"I'm already married," Tyrek revealed. "I've been married for years. And my wife Lady Ermesande is very cute. But she is a toddler. I was married to her to ensure her lands for house Lannister when she was just an infant, as her parents had both perished."

Robin looked in shocked at Tyrek upon hearing his. Maybe he still believed that marriage was an arrangement out of love. It wasn't, not in this world. Not if you were a lord or a lady. The barmaid might be allowed to marry her baker just because she loved him but no one sitting by that table would be allowed to do the same. The cat not included. Cats can't marry.

But soon they would all be married. Not because of love but because of duty. Because the world would require them to grow up and become wives and husbands. But duty doesn't have to be the death of love, and love doesn't have to be the death of duty.

"My uncle Tyrion is trying to get my marriage annulled though. Since I'm now Lord Lannister and need to produce heirs," Tyrek continued. "Since the marriage obviously wasn't consummated that should be possible and I will be able to marry someone else instead."

"But what will happen to your current wife then?" Meera asked.

"I'll probably keep her as a ward at the castle still. She's a sweet child, Lady Ermesande. Just not a suitable wife," Tyrek replied.

"Paxter Redwyne wants me to marry his daughter Desmera, he asked me when we were in the capital," Robin suddenly piped up. "And I don't know... I've never met her. But Lord Redwyne is worried about what the new king will do with the Reach, there are rumors Highgarden has been promised to someone else. And Lord Redwyne wants to ensure that I'm loyal to him if that happens."

"Lady Desmera is a sweet girl," Tyrek said. "I've met her. She's shy but very beautiful. Red hair and freckles. I'll have her if you won't."

"Red hair...sounds like my cousin Sansa," Robin replied. "I probably should marry Lady Desmera. I'm just... not ready I guess. To be someone's husband. To do everything a married man needs to do. To have children of my own."

"Neither am I," Tyrek replied. "I still am. No one in this kingdom gets to wait until they're ready."

"You're married to a toddler, Lord Lannister... it's not like you have to perform the duties of a husband," Meera interjected.

"It would be a good alliance for my kingdom to marry Lady Desmera." Robin agreed. "And Lord Redwyne will probably marry her to someone else if I don't accept soon. Lord Baratheon is also unmarried... But I think Lord Redwyne is hesitating on whether he wants to give his daughter to a bastard blacksmith who might not keep his kingdom for long."

"Lord Baratheon is more of a lord and man than you'll ever be," Meera snapped at him, probably a bit too quickly and angrily.

The two boys looked at her in surprise. Not really sure what to do of her outburst.

"Lord Baratheon's done well so far," Tyrek said. "He made me give him his castle after all... But he's a bit rash and emotional at times. You can tell that he's not born a lord. He's too gullible, I tricked him into marrying my sister."

"Lord Baratheon is marrying your sister?" Meera asked in an upset tone. Surely Gendry would have told her if he was marrying someone else.

"Relax, Lady Reed," Tyrek replied and chuckled slightly. "I don't have a sister. As I said Lord Baratheon is gullible. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't..." Meera said, looking down at the floor and pretending like she didn't care at all about the subject of this conversation.

The boys did not look like they believed her. But they didn't say anything else about it.

"I support Lord Baratheon," Robin said instead. "Because my father supported his father. But he still needs to prove he can keep his kingdom."

"I'm sure he will prove you all wrong," Meera replied, probably still sounding a bit too angry and upset.

She was starting to ponder where she had put her spear and if anyone would mind if she used it on Robin. Just a little bit to scare him.

Luckily her father and Lord Royce returned to the table at that moment. Before Meera had managed to locate her spear.

"I gave away your cat," she said to her father as he sat down and started petting the fluffy thing that was now comfortably sleeping on its chair.

"It's not my cat," Howland replied. "But I do want to give it a good home. Who did you give it to?"

"The barmaid, her name is Annie."

Meera pointed over to where the blonde girl was standing, enveloped in conversation with a sturdy-looking young man who seemed to be covered in flour. Probably her soon-to-be-husband, the baker.

"She and her husband will take care of it. He's a baker and needs someone to catch mice around his bakery."

"Sounds like the cat will be well-taken care of," her father said, but he looked a bit sad. Howland seemed to have gotten very fond of the cat already.

"I'm sure you can come around and visit them when you like," Meera said and patted her father on the shoulder.

"Well, I do need to come back here soon to drop off food for the refugees," her father replied. "That's what we agreed on with the owner, all us lords will drop off our food, and then the tavern will dispense it to the people."

As Howland said that a scream was heard from the other side of the table. Meera looked over and to her surprise she saw Robin lunging at Tyrek, trying to wrestle him to the ground.

"What in the seven kingdoms are you doing boy?" Lord Royce called out from where he was standing at the end of the table. Since he always insisted on wearing his full suit of armor he couldn't sit down comfortably.

"Tyrek says he's gonna marry Desmera Redwyne as soon as his marriage is invalidated," Robin screamed. "But I was going to marry her! I mean I didn't know if I wanted to but... he shouldn't get to! Lord Redwyne asked me first!"

"Robin said he didn't want her!" Tyrek retorted. "And I'm not going to let a cute girl like that be passed by!"

Meera could just roll her eyes as the boys kept fighting on the other side of the table. Robin was throwing punches while Tyrek was parrying. Lord Royce was trying to tear them apart but was not very graceful in his full suit of armor. Howland held on to the cat, now named Ser Pie, to make sure it didn't get injured in the squabble.

"KLANK!" was heard as Lord Royce fell over in his attempt to separate the boys. Howland handed the cat to Meera so he could go over and assist the clumsy lord in getting on his feet again.

Robin and Tyrek were rolling on the floor trying to get the upper hand on each other. The other tavern guests were giving them confused looks. Hopefully, none of the guests realized that the two squabbling boys were Lord Paramounts of the Westerlands and the Eyrie respectively.

Meera took the cat and went out and sat on the stairs of the tavern while the situation calmed down. She didn't want to be associated with those two stupid boys. To think that they had called Gendry rash and emotional... when they were currently engaged in a fistfight for a girl neither of them knew.

This made her think of Gendry. And she tried not to think of him. She missed him too much when she did. His blue eyes looking at her like she mattered most in the world. His arms around her. His lips against hers. No... she was not going to think of him. But yet she did.

As Meera sat there, petting the cat and not thinking of Gendry, Annie came up and sat next to her. She was a very cute girl up close, Meera could see now why the boys had been looking at her. Her blonde braids were so long they flowed down to the end of her back. She was voluptuous and round in all the right places. She had tons of freckles all over her face, cleavage, and arms. And her smile was infectious.

"I'm sorry about my travel companions," Meera said. "I hope they're not making too much of a mess in there."

"I've seen worse," Annie said, seemingly unbothered by the commotion going on inside. "Is either of those lords in there your husband?"

"Definitely not!" Meera said with emphasis, feeling a bit embarrassed that Annie would even think that. "I'm not married. But the man right now trying to pull Lord Arryn off Lord Lannister by his feet is my father."

Meera looked in as she said that and saw that her father had managed to get Lord Royce off the floor and was now actively trying to stop the wrestling match himself instead. Howland Reed wasn't one to suffer disorderly behavior for long. Meera trusted him to sort the boys out in no time. And probably make men of them both in the process.

Annie started petting the cat sitting in Meera's lap. The cat was purring and once again pawing at her long braids. Meera sensed that Annie and the cat would get along well.

"You just had that look to you," Annie said. "The look of someone in love. I can tell. I see so many people pass by here all the time and I know the look."

"I might be..." Meera said. "But certainly not with one of those stupid boys. With someone kind, honest, and handsome. With someone I can't have. "

Meera wasn't one to usually spill her inner thoughts to strangers, but for some reason she trusted Annie. She felt like she knew her. And she needed to talk to someone.

"Why not?" Annie asked.

"Because he's the heir to his lands, and so am I. That means we can't marry, because one of us would have to give up their title. And I can't do that, and neither can he. I wouldn't let him, and he wouldn't let me."

Annie surprised Meera by giving her a warm hug. She put her arm around her and squeezed tightly. The cat seemed a bit spooked by this but stayed in Meera's lap.

"It all sounds so complicated when you're a lord or a lady," Annie said as she let go of Meera. "People always seem to wish they were nobility, but I don't. I want to be able to choose my own life. And your life seems so regulated by rules and traditions."

"It is... it's all about duty. To your house and your family. But I would never want to be anyone else. Because my house and my family is all I am."

She and Annie remained on those stairs for a while longer. Petting the cat. Talking about life and love. Annie started braiding Meera's hair into some kind of fancy hairstyle she would never be able to recreate.

Inside the tavern, Howland Reed seemed to have sorted out the situation. Of course, he had. The boys were now neatly seated trying to beat each other in a board game instead. Still squabbling a bit but not violently. It was unclear which one of them would get to marry Desmera Redwyne. Lord Royce seemed to have recuperated from his fall and was now propped up against a bench drinking ale. Howland himself was lively engaged in a storytelling session and seemed to have the majority of the tavern's denizens around him listening. He was probably telling them some tall tales about his participation in Robert's rebellion.

Little did they all know that these were the last moments before their already broken world shattered. Before everything fell apart. Before there was no more time for childish squabbles. Before the kingdom would depend on all of them to put it back together.


	32. The world shatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition chapter detailing the overall events in the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is mainly exposition I decided to publish the next chapter as well at the same time. This chapter is meant to explain the overall political situation in the kingdom going forward.

It should have been a time for peace. It should have been a time to put together the broken kingdom and let it heal.

The capital was burned to the ground. The population was displaced. Armies were annihilated. Ruling houses were eviscerated. Lords and ladies had been executed. Everything was in shambles.

It should have been a time for hope. A new king was elected. New lords had risen. Love had started to grow.

But it wasn't the time for peace, healing, or hope. It was the time for war.

Because it would start all over anew. The world would shatter once again. It would all fall apart. And no one would be able to escape it. One after the other all the kingdoms of Westeros would fall into war.

But love would still grow amongst the shards of what was broken.

***

Dorne fell first.

When Prince Quentyn returned to his kingdom it was already taken from him. Ellaria Sand had made her way back home, taken his throne, and made herself Queen. She made Dorne its own kingdom as she refused to follow the newly elected king of Westeros. Ellaria Sand was a smart woman.

The people of Dorne supported her as they no longer had any interest in associating with the northern parts of the continent. Only war and suffering and came from it lately.

Quentyn had not been a good ruler. His only interest had been in the pomp and circumstance that came with it. He had not cared about the people or their needs. But Ellaria did. So the people loved her and celebrated her.

As she stood in the main square of Sunspear and received her crown in front of the cheering crowd she looked triumphant. Her clothes were no longer in tatters. Her dress was in golden brocade that sparkled when the sun hit it. Her hair was once again immaculately styled in a sculpture of curls that reached high over the top of her head. And her eyes were as dark and defiant as ever.

She would show them all. She would get revenge for the daughter that had been taken from her. And she would give her other daughters a kingdom to inherit. A kingdom larger than the one she currently ruled.

As Quentyn arrived he was left standing with a few hundred men outside the gates of the capital. He did not have enough forces to take it and no one in there was loyal to him anymore. In the end, he had to beg the Queen to let him in. Not to rule but to serve under her.

Ellaria did let him in. And she threw him in the dungeons. Not because she needed to but because it amused her.

The king did nothing to reclaim Dorne. Since he had let his sister Sansa in the North leave Westeros he couldn't really stop other kingdoms from doing the same. And Dorne's forces were strong and unharmed by the wars in the North.

Now only five kingdoms remained.

***

Next, the Reach fell.

It had all started with a promise. A promise from Tyrion Lannister, who now was the hand of the king, to the mercenary Bronn. Tyrion had promised Bronn Highgarden, the biggest castle in the most prosperous part of the kingdom, as Bronn held a crossbow to his head. And since Tyrion was a man of his word he intended to keep that promise.

But the castle was now held by Paxter Redwyne who had been left as the castellan in charge after the Lannister armies took the castle. But Lord Redwyne had no intention of leaving his castle. As far as he was concerned Highgarden was his by claim and by blood as his wife was the daughter of Olenna Tyrell who had held the castle before them.

The king sided with Bronn. He claimed that Paxter Redwyne was a usurper and should be taken down. Why only the king knows. Maybe it was because he wanted to control the Reach and claim their armies for his own. Maybe it was because he wanted to watch the world burn. Maybe it was all part of a grand plan.

So the king gave Bronn his armies to march and take Highgarden.

But Lord Redwyne wouldn't let them. He wouldn't give in that easy.

So on the luscious and green fields outside Highgarden, they met. They parked their armies and waited for the other one to make the first move. Their armies were about equal size and who would win was not a foregone conclusion. And there they stood for weeks, stuck in a stalemate.

But Lord Redwyne was prepared. He had heard the rumors of his claim being questioned when he was in the capital. And he had already sent his only daughter Desmera off to marry the man, or boy rather, who commanded the largest force in the whole kingdom. He counted on his new son in law to come to his rescue if needed.

As Tyrion Lannister realized this he also arranged a wedding in an effort to strengthen the Lannister forces and have them join the conflict on the crown's side. Another boy was about to be married off to a girl he had never met.

Once this war ended both of these boys would have lost something that mattered to them.

***

Soon the remaining parts of the kingdom would fall into wars as well.

The Vale would fall. The Westerlands would fall. The Riverlands would fall. The Iron Islands would fall.

And the Stormlands and the Neck would also fall.


	33. Fly little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Arryn and Tyrek Lannister get married (not to each other). Their respective wives are instead Desmera Redwyne and Talla Tarly. The wedding nights prove to be quite overwhelming. Westerosi sex education could be better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Tyrek here step in as POV characters. Their story will continue parallel with the Gendry/Meera story as it's important to frame the events in the kingdom.

Robin Arryn wasn't supposed to live long enough to become a man. He had been a small and sickly child who looked like he would be taken away from the world at any moment. Just a small and fragile little bird who would never leave the nest.

His father, Jon Arryn, was taken away from him at a young age. Robin could barely remember him. Just a faint memory lingered of a man who had lifted him in his arms and held him. A faint memory of someone who was safe and sound. Because his mother, Lysa Arryn, had not been of sound mind. She breastfed her son way longer than was customary in the kingdom. Way past the time when he had grown all his teeth. She did so until the day she died. Thrown out of her own castle by the man who supposedly loved her, Petyr Baelish.

So the little bird was left all on his own. Way too small and fragile to ever spread his wings and fly. It was assumed that he would perish too, without his mother to hold her wings over him.

But he didn't perish. Instead, he grew stronger and healthier. Robin grew big enough to fly on his own. He flew so much higher than ever expected from him. The little bird somehow grew into a falcon.

Maybe it was the freedom of being out from under his mother's wings. Maybe it was just something that came with age. Maybe it was the fact that his mother medicated daily with milk of the poppy and that he suddenly no longer was exposed to it through her milk.

Robin was now almost a man. He was already taller than most men and his voice carried the depth of a man. He lived longer than he had ever been expected to. But he was also still a child in many ways. When he didn't get his way he got angry and acted out. When he was sad he sometimes still wished his mother was there. And he didn't know much about the world of adults. He knew nothing of romance and love.

But Robin's childhood was over. The last seconds of it were passing by. No matter how childish or immature he was would soon have to be a man. Because he was standing next to a Septon in the High Hall of his castle the Eyrie. Awaiting his bride.

It was cold in the hall. It was always cold in the Eyrie as the castle was located high up on a mountainside. The wind was blowing in through the moon door in the floor. It was still light in the hall, despite it being nighttime, as the white marble of the walls and floors lit up as the moon hit it through the long narrow windows. The whole castle glowed in cold icy tones. From the walls and floors to the flowers that decorated the hall and the blue jacket the groom was wearing.

Everything was icy and cold, except for the red hair of Robin's bride. She was suddenly standing there right in front of him, led in by Lord Royce as her father was currently wrapped up in a war against the crown. Her name was Desmera Redwyne and flaming red hair lit up the whole hall. Her dress was in ivory with red ribbons around the waist and sleeves and over it, she wore a bride's cloak in red, the color of her house. She didn't look like she belonged. She was too colorful, too full of life, too warm. Desmera had grown up in lush vineyards in the Reach, leasuring in sunlight every day. That's where she belonged, not on a cold mountainside. But yet that's where she was. Even younger than the groom she was about to promise to be faithful to forever.

As Desmera smiled at Robin he felt like his heart almost stopped. She was so pretty and he had barely been close to a girl before, certainly not a pretty girl of his own age. When he was younger he had a crush on his cousin Sansa who he had been promised to be married to at one point. But after she left the castle there had been no other girls. Just a lonely boy trying to become a man without any parents guiding him. Lord Royce had been the only person who had been there for him and tried to raise him.

Robin and Desmera took each other's hands. It was the first time they touched each other. It might have been the first time Robin touched a woman at all, at least one that wasn't his mother. It felt like a spark in his hand as it touched hers.

The Septon started reciting a sermon as they stood there. Robin did not listen to a word of it. All he could focus on was the burning feeling of Desmera's hand in his. He swore to himself to always protect her. Because he had fallen in love instantly, like only a boy who knows nothing about life can. The pure innocent love of a child who is yet to experience true hardship.

Robin didn't see the tears running down Desmera's cheeks. Tears for the life she was leaving behind. Tears out of fear for what was to come.

"It's time to remove the's bride's cloak," the Septon declared.

Lord Royce untied the straps on Desmera's red cloak and lifted it from her shoulders.

The Septon then handed Robin a blue cloak instead, the color of his own house. Robin went over to his bride and carefully placed it on her shoulders. As he tied the straps his hand accidentally brushed against her breast. This made him blush profusely and he looked down on the floor to avoid meeting her eyes. He wanted to apologize but figured this might ruin the ceremony.

Just one more thing remained before the ceremony was over. Before they would be husband and wife forever.

"The marriage will be sealed with a kiss," the Septon continued. "Will the bride and groom pledge your allegiance to each other?"

None of them had ever kissed before. Now they were supposed to do for the first time in front of hundreds of people.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Robin said.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Desmera repeated.

Robin put his hands on both sides of her face. Just to make sure he aimed correctly.

And he moved his face closer to hers until suddenly his lips met hers, and he kind of just stayed there. Unsure of what to do next. It was a weird kiss. But still, it wasn't unpleasant. It could have been worse. He could have accidentally bit her.

"I take you for my lord and husband, Lord Robin Arryn," Desmera said as he finally moved his lips from hers and the awkward kiss ended.

"And I take you for my lady and wife. Lady Desmera Arryn", Robin said and took her hand again as they turned around and faced the crowd.

"One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," the Septon said. "You are now Lord and Lady Arryn."

Hand in hand they walked out of the hall. Not children anymore but husband and wife.

***

When Robin entered the bedchamber for their wedding night Desmera was already on the bed. The maids had led her in there, undressed her, and placed her on the bed in just her nightgown.

Her red hair laid like a crown around her. Her lips were as red as her hair and her eyes were green like the lush hills of her homelands. Her nightgown was lacy and so sheer it was almost see-through. She just laid there waiting for what was about to happen. Not smiling. Not crying. Just waiting.

And poor Robin had no idea what to do. He didn't even know what couples did on their wedding night. He had a basic idea from books he read but no idea how the actual logistics of it worked. Lord Royce was not the kind of man who had ever tried to have that conversation with him and Robin had no other parents or guardians to ask.

He stood there looking at her for a while. His eyes met hers. She looked scared he thought. Scared of him, the little bird who was never supposed to fly. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed, his back towards her.

"I'm not going to..." he said to his bride behind him. "I mean... I don't know..."

He heard her stirring behind him and suddenly she was sitting next to him.

"I don't know either," she said and looked at him briefly. But she looked down at the floor before her gaze could meet his.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "A marriage needs to be consummated."

"We'll go to sleep," she answered. "And we'll tell them that it was."

So they did. They slept as far away from each other on that bed as they could, afraid to accidentally touch each other. Robin kept his shirt and pants on. Because being so close to her did affect him in ways that confused him. Ways that probably had something to do with what they were expected to do on that night.

Robin woke up the next morning to the sound of his new wife crying. He found Desmera sitting on a bench by the window looking out, her red hair flowing down her back and blowing in the wind. She was crouched up with her arms around her legs. So beautiful and so sad.

He went over to her. And sat on the bench beside her. He was careful not to touch her as he sat down.

"Why are you crying, Desmera?" he asked.

"My home, my family," she said. "Everything I've ever had. I will never have it again. I look out and it's not... green, it's not home. I just see the sky, it's all blue."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I'm taking your home from you. But I will defend your home, I promise you that. I will do what your family expects of me as your husband. I know that's the reason you're here. And I will make sure you don't lose your lands."

She nodded and looked at him. She finally looked at him without looking away.

"Thank you," she said. "Then it will all be worth it. And I'll be what you expect of me as a wife."

"I don't expect anything of you," he said. "I'm just a boy who has no clue on how to be a husband. But I have armies, and that's why you're here. And I will use them to protect you and your family. I will protect you, Desmera, always."

Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder. Robin looked over at Desmera and her hand stroked his cheek slightly as he did. His cheek that still was so smooth, no sign of a beard.

"You're not a boy anymore, Robin," she said. "And I'm not a girl. We're husband and wife."

She leaned over towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. This made him blush and feel awkward. But it was also the best moment in his life.

***

In another bedroom, further to the west in the kingdom, a few days later another young man, almost still a boy, was also experiencing his wedding night. This groom's name was Tyrek Lannister and he was the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. He who not many weeks earlier had been engaged in a childish squabble with the Lord of the Vale on the floor of a tavern. Technically it was his second wedding night, but that first marriage had now been invalidated as it was never consummated.

It was his wife's second marriage too. Her name was Talla Tarly and Tyrek's uncle Tyrion had arranged their marriage to ensure the use of her family's forces. The Tarly's resided in the Reach and getting the use of their forces for the crown would undermine the Redwyne's who ruled the region against the will of the king. Talla's previous husband had been a Symun Fossoway, an old man who had perished shortly after the marriage. This made her the holder of the forces of his house too. As the Lannister forces were very depleted at this point the addition of the forces Talla commanded doubled the number of men fighting for them.

So Tyrion had hastily made sure Tyrek's marriage was annulled with the help of Samwell Tarly, the brother of the bride who was also the Maester serving the king. They also made sure that Samwell's unborn son was made the heir of House Tarly instead of Talla, to make sure the house name didn't die out. After that was done the wedding could be held in Tyrek's castle of Casterly Rock.

Just as Tyrek entered the bedroom for the wedding night finding his bride already laying on the bed. Her dark curly hair forming a gloria around her head and her nightgown revealing parts of a woman the poor young man had never seen before. Petals from red roses were strewn around her.

Talla didn't look scared as her new husband, who was a few years younger than her, entered. Instead, she smiled at him. Talla never seemed scared of anything in life. Everything seemed to excite and engage her. Her cheeks were always rosy and her lips always seemed to smile. Her dark hair was always impeccably styled and her dresses were always of the latest fashion.

Tyrek was nervous as he approached his new wife but the smile made him feel more at ease. But he still lingered at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do next. He knew what husbands and wives were supposed to do but didn't really know where to start.

As he stood there Talla sat up on the bed. She reached out for him, grabbed the top of his pants, and pulled him towards her. He ended up straddling her, with her hand still at the top of his pants.

"Are you not going to take me?" she asked.

"I... will," he replied. "But...you know I haven't done this before. I've been married before but my previous wife was a child."

"Well, I've been married before too," she said, "But my previous husband was an old man. He could barely even get hard long enough to take me. But I bet you can, my pretty young husband."

Then she untied his pants and put her hand down the front of them. She gave out a delighted shriek as her suspicions were confirmed to be correct.

"It seems like you do want to take me," she whispered to him. "And I'll show you how to do it."

Then she pulled her husband down on top of her and kissed him. Poor Tyrek was aroused and terrified all at once. He didn't know if he should run away or oblige his new bride. But running away seemed rude. So instead he kissed his wife back. And little by little he got less terrified.

Talla helped him get his shirt and pants off before pulling off her own nightgown. She put his hands on her breasts as he was too nervous to know what he was allowed to do. And she guided his way in between in her legs.

***

It took a bit longer for Robin Arryn and Desmera Redwyne to consummate their marriage.

But every morning they sat on that bench together. Not touching each other. But talking to each other. Or sometimes not talking at all, just sitting there.

On the third day, Desmera kissed him, not on the cheek but on the lips.

On the fourth day, Robin kissed her, on the lips as well.

On the fifth day, they both leaned over at the same time, kissing each other. And they didn't stop, they kept kissing. Eventually, they moved over to the bed.

"Will you take me, husband?" she asked.

"If you want me to, I will," he responded.

"Do you know how to do it?"

"No... but it can't be that complicated... People do it all the time."

It turned out to be a bit more complicated than Robin expected, but eventually, they did figure it out. It was awkward but it worked. And after a few days of practice, it got less complicated and awkward. It even got quite enjoyable.

And as might happen, when two very young and fertile people figure out how to enjoy each other's company, new life was created in the process. Robin Arryn, the child who was never expected to become a man, was about to have a child on his own. He didn't know it yet, but when he did find out it would change everything. It would cause him to make a dire decision, for himself and the kingdom.


	34. The other girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talla wakes up the morning after her wedding, can't find her husband. Eventually, she finds him with his former wife... sleeping on the floor next to the 3-year-old girl's crib. They agree to raise the girl as their own.
> 
> Then he has to march toward Highgarden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a bonus chapter but got added to the main story since Essie needed to be introduced as a character, and Tyrek's and Talla's relationship established, before what happens later...
> 
> Hopefully, this detour from Gendry's and Meera's story doesn't deter readers from continuing. They will be back in the next chapter. But the Tyrek/Robin part of the story is important for the fate of the kingdom.
> 
> And really, I just think this is a cute chapter :)

Talla Tarly woke up early the morning after her wedding. She turned around in the bed to look at her sweet young husband, perhaps to admire his prettiness some more. Because the boy was remarkably pretty. But when she gazed over towards Tyrek's side of the bed she found it empty. He wasn't there.

Talla looked around the room, wondering where he was. Then she waited for a little while to see if he would come back. He didn't.

Wondering where her new husband had gone she put on a robe and decided to go search for him. She walked the narrow corridors of Casterly Rock looking for him with no luck. So when she encountered one of the maids she decided to ask if she had seen Tyrek.

"Have you seen Lord Lannister?" Talla asked.

"He's probably in the girl's room," the maid said and gestured towards a door down the hall.

Talla got concerned upon hearing this, did her new husband have another girl he liked to sleep next to?

So Talla opened the door to the room the maid had pointed her to. And what she found when opening it surprised her.

It was a child's room. In a crib, a little girl was sleeping. All around the room were toys stacked. And on the carpet next to the crib Tyrek was laying sleeping.

Talla knew who the little girl was. Her name was Lady Ermesande Hayford. The orphaned girl that Tyrek had been forced to marry by when he was only 15 years old to claim her family's lands for House Lannister. That marriage had been invalidated since it, of course, had never been consummated. And the little girl was now staying as a ward at the castle. Tyrek had insisted on that when entering his new marriage but Talla had not realized just how attached he was to the girl.

She sat down next to her young husband on the floor and stroked his hair lightly. He started to wake up as she did.

"What are you doing here, my sweet husband?" she asked.

"I never said goodnight to Essie last night," he replied. "She must have wondered where I was, so I wanted to make sure to be here when she woke up."

He started to get up from the floor.

"Sorry, I'll come back to bed with you," he said.

"Tyrek, sit down. I'll stay here with you instead," she replied and patted on the floor next to her.

Tyrek came over and sat next to her. Talla grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them.

"You seem quite used to taking care of the girl," Talla said.

"Essie's been with me since she was a baby. My uncle Tywin forced me to marry her. I had no choice in the matter. I was supposed to be her husband. But what she needed was someone to take care of her. So I did even though I was a child myself. What else was I to do?"

"You could have left her to a wetnurse or a maid. Most boys your age would have."

"I couldn't do that. They wouldn't have cared for her in the same way."

"Sounds like you're basically her father."

"I guess I am... in every way but by blood. It was only her and me for years when we were stuck at Storm's End. She's never been apart from me."

"Well if you're her father, I'll be her mother. She needs one, and you need someone to help you care for her."

"I can't ask you to do that... that was not part of the deal when we married."

"You don't need to ask me, Tyrek. I'll do it happily. She's sweet, you're sweet. We'll be a family."

Talla put her arm around her young husband and embraced him. She had not expected this. For her teenage husband to come with a daughter. But it was a happy surprise.

Tyrek leaned in and kissed her. A soft, sweet, and innocent kiss. Not passionate and demanding like the kisses during the night before.

"You're sweet too," he said. "I was afraid... afraid to tell you about her. That you would find it weird and keep her from me."

"I would never do that. I can see that you love her, and then I will too."

She leaned over and kissed him this time, still soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong last night... I was kind of taken by how pretty you are. And I didn't expect you to not have laid with anyone before."

"You knew I was married to a child, right?"

"I did. But people lay with people they aren't married to all the time. I figured a pretty boy like you would have plenty of opportunities."

"I just... never really thought about it. It didn't seem right. I was busy taking care of the girl and holding the castle. And I've never known even how to talk to girls. People always tell me I'm so pretty but that doesn't mean I don't doubt myself. That doesn't mean I don't have to try. And it doesn't mean that I use it to my advantage."

"You really are too sweet, my dear husband."

"I've actually never even kissed a girl before..."

She looked at him in surprise.

"I'll be more gentle with you next time. I must have scared you, poor thing."

"I liked it. I just... didn't really know what to do, or where to go... So it was good that you showed me."

"I've just been stuck married to an old disgusting man... and then to get to marry a sweet pretty boy like you. It's a bit overwhelming for me too. I've never actually liked laying with a man before, but I liked laying with you."

"Even though I had no idea what I was doing... I guess my pretty looks give me some advantages."

She smiled at him.

"Well, you are darn pretty, Tyrek. Like remarkably so."

"So I've heard. It's the Lannister curse..."

"What would you have done if you had stayed married to the girl the rest of your life?" she asked.

"I would have raised her. I would never have any heirs because I would never have been able to... do that. No matter how old she would have been," he replied, sounding a bit uncomfortable even talking about it.

"Now you don't have to do it alone," she said. "We'll raise Essie together. And when we have our own children they'll be her siblings."

He nodded and took her hand, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Pretty soon they had both fell asleep, right there on the floor of Ermesande's bedroom.

***

They awoke the next morning from the little girl in the crib making a lot of noise.

"Ty! Ty! Ty!" she shouted.

Tyrek went over to the crib.

"I'm here," he said. "Did you miss me last night, Essie?"

The little girl nodded and put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to where Tallas was sitting and sat down with the girl still in his arms.

"She calls me Ty," he said. "She can't really say my name yet. And she can't say her own name, so Essie it is."

"It's sweet," Talla said. "And Ermesande is too much a name for such a cute little girl."

The little girl still looked sleepy but Talla managed to catch her attention and started cooing at her and make faces. Pretty soon they were both squealing and laughing of joy. And Essie put out her arms signaling that she wanted to be held by Talla. Tyrek handed her over.

"Looks like you two are getting along," he said with a smile.

Talla was too holding the little girl in the air and playing with her to respond. So he just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek instead.

***

One afternoon not many days later Tyrek wandered up to the upper garden of the castle. He had been engaged in war council meetings all day, planning the march to Highgarden.

As he got up to the garden he saw his wife and Essie running around playing catch with each other. It made him so happy that they got along so well. And it really was a relief to him to not have to take care of the girl alone. Many were the times when meetings had been interrupted because the little girl had been screaming for him too loudly. Essie certainly could scream so a whole castle could hear it. But now when Talla took care of her she didn't scream.

The little girl ran up to him when he entered the garden. He picked her up at her insistence and then sat down on a bench. His wife soon walked up and sat down next to them.

Tyrek looked at the little girl's hair that was braided in like eight different braids that all converged in the back. It was very similar to Talla's own hairstyle.

"Did you do her hair?" he asked his wife.

She nodded in reply.

"She's a lady, she needs to look like one. And I like braiding hair."

"I never managed to do more than two braids."

She looked at her husband in surprise.

"Did you actually do her hair yourself before? Didn't you have maids who could do that?"

"I did. But for a while, she wouldn't really let anyone else than me touch her hair. So I got used to doing it."

Talla leaned over and kissed him.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be sweeter... "

He looked around the garden. It all seemed so perfect. He had a sweet wife, a sweet daughter, and a castle that was all his. But he would have to leave.

"We're marching towards Highgarden tomorrow," he said to his wife.

"Already? I didn't think you would for another few days."

He nodded.

"You'll take care of her, right?" he asked. "She's never been away from me for so long. She might scream for me..."

"Of course, I will," Talla replied. "I won't let her out of my sight. I will spoil her rotten."

He leaned over and kissed his wife. And they sat in that garden together for quite a while longer. Savoring the last moments of happiness before it was time for war.


	35. Read it yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small time skip, Gendry has learned how to read. A letter arrives at the castle that tells him Tarth is under attack. He is forced to make a difficult decision.
> 
> And Devan Seaworth rolls on a table.

The door to the Lord's bedroom flew open as Devan Seaworth entered. Devan always knew how to make a proper entrance, and he never ever knocked. His hair was as unkempt as ever and his jacket wasn't buttoned.

"A raven arrived with a letter from the island of Tarth, Lord Baratheon," he said. "You want to read it yourself?"

Gendry was sitting by the desk together with Stannis Seaworth, Devan's younger brother, engaged in studying books on the history of house Baratheon. Behind them, Steffon Seaworth, their youngest sibling, was busy climbing the canopy of Gendry's bed. Devan had at first taken on the task of teaching Gendry how to read himself but after a few squabbles between them during lessons, they had both agreed that Stannis, who was much more patient and studious than his older brother, would be a better teacher. Steffon had joined in on the lessons since Marya thought he also needed further schooling. Although Steffon usually spent most of the lessons trying to climb something, rather than studying his books. Steffon was not a child who liked to sit still.

"Give it to me and I'll try," Gendry replied. "Hopefully the Lord of Tarth's handwriting isn't too bad."

Gendry opened the letter and read it to himself. He definitely wasn't going to sound out the words out loud so that everyone could hear him struggling.

"If it says what I think it does, it's not good," Gendry said as he finished reading it. "So I'm kind of hoping my reading skills are failing me in this instance."

Devan took the letter out of his hand and read it himself.

"I'm afraid you've read it quite accurately," Devan said after he was done.

"Find Lord Penrose and Ser Swann and meet me in the Great Hall. We need to figure out what to do right away," Gendry replied.

"Will do, Lord Baratheon," Devan said and turned around and exited the room. The door made a loud bang as it closed after him and some of the painting of the walls swayed slightly. Devan certainly had a way of making a proper exit from a room as well.

Gendry turned to Stannis next to him after Devan had left the room.

"Sorry Stan, I'm afraid we have to end today's lesson early today," he said and got up from his seat. "Could you please try to get your brother down from the bed before he hurts himself?"

"Of course, Lord Baratheon," Stannis responded. "I've seen Steff climb way higher stuff than that though and he's never hurt himself."

"Well, get him down before he breaks the bed then. I would like to be able to sleep there tonight."

With that Gendry left the room to tend to the urgent matter. He made sure to close the door a bit more carefully than Devan has just done. Stannis was left trying to corral his younger brother down from the canopy of the bed.

***

Every time Gendry entered the Great Hall of Storm's End he had to remind himself that it was actually his hall, where he ruled from. It sounded as ridiculous every time. The hall took up a whole floor of the tower of Storm's End. It was round in shape just like the tower itself and high narrow windows on all sides let the sunlight in. Around the windows curtains in yellow velvet hung, attached so high up that Gendry couldn't help wonder how they had been put up there and by who. The walls were of grey stone, just like the rest of the castle, with carvings in intricate patterns. Tables were placed in a U-shape all around the room, ending in a table set a bit higher up on a stage at the furthest end. This was where the lord was supposed to sit while addressing his people. Because Gendry Baratheon was now suddenly someone who had people to address, people who were dependant on him. It all was still quite surreal, even as he had performed the duties of a lord every day for several months by now.

The table at the end was also where they usually had council meetings regarding matters concerning the Stormlands. As Gendry entered the room Lord Penrose, the castle advisor, and Ser Swann, the military advisor, were already seated by it. Devan, whose official title was personal advisor to the lord, was nowhere to be found though.

Gendry walked around the table and sat down on the Lord's chair, which had a higher back than the other ones. No, it was not a throne. That would be too ridiculous.

Devan entered the room just as Gendry sat down. But he didn't walk around the table, Devan Seaworth couldn't be bothered with stuff like that. Instead, he jumped up on the table, scooted slightly, and swung his legs over to get to his seat. Lord Penrose rolled his eyes as he saw Devan pulling this maneuver.

"Could you not walk around the table?" he asked.

"I could, but this was faster," Devan replied as he sat down in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

Lord Penrose looked over at Gendry with despair in his eyes. He seemed to wonder why this child had been appointed an official advisor position. The answer to that was that no matter how childish Devan was at times, he was the only person in the castle that Gendry trusted fully. He obviously couldn't tell Lord Penrose that though.

"Didn't you go get Lord Penrose and Ser Swann?" Gendry asked Devan. "So why are you arriving after them?"

"I had to go by the kitchen and get something to eat, I figured we might be here a while and I was hungry..."

Gendry didn't bother replying to that. It was impossible to keep Devan from eating these days, apparently, he was still afraid of starving. Sometimes he worried Devan would eat up all their food reserves at the castle.

Instead, he went on with addressing the urgent matter at hand.

"I called you all here because I just received a letter from Lord Selwyn of Tarth. The island is under attack from the remainders of Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet. Apparently, the fleet has been hiding out on Dragonstone since the end of the war. They want to claim the island for themselves, as they have no interest in going back to the Iron islands to serve under Yara Greyjoy. Lord Selwyn is asking for my help in fending them off."

"But you have no fleet. Lord Selwyn himself commands the only fleet in the Stormlands," Ser Swann responded.

"The Iron islanders have burnt Tarth's fleet. They're trapped on the islands, unable to defend themselves from the attacks. The Iron Islanders are pillaging the island and Lord Selwyn fears for the safety of the women and children."

"But how can we help them without a fleet?."

"I don't know, but we need to come with something. Because Lord Selwyn has always supported me and I'm not about to let him down when he needs my help."

"My father has some ships." Devan suddenly piped up. "When he was knighted by your uncle Stannis he was given about ten ships to command. They are anchored by Cape Wrath. It's not too far to sail from there to Tarth."

"Ten ships are not going to do much against the Iron fleet, boy," Lord Penrose responded..

"I'm not going to fight the Iron fleet with them, Lord Penrose. But if we go at night we might be able to bypass their ships and get the women and children out of the islands."

"We need men for the ships though," Gendry said ."Ser Swann, are any of your men trained in sailing?"

"Not my men," Ser Swann replied. "But when we signed up the commoners for the army we asked what their previous trade had been and a few of them have worked in the harbor or on merchant ships. I should be able to find those men."

"Very well. Then that's the first thing we will do," Gendry responded. "We will try to get the women and children off the islands as soon as possible using the Seaworth ships. But we will still need to fight the Iron Fleet somehow."

"Can't the king help us?" Ser Swann asked.

"The king has no fleet either," Gendry replied. "And I'm not sure he would help us if he did. He's busy trying to quench the Redwyne Rebellion."

"You should have sent a marriage proposal to Desmera Redwyne's father as I told you to do," Lord Penrose said. "Lord Redwyne has the biggest fleet in the kingdom. Then he would have helped us now."

"Lord Redwyne would never have given his daughter to me, you know that Lord Penrose. He needed to marry her to someone with an army big enough to defend his claim to Highgarden. Marrying her to Lord Arryn accomplished that. And even if Robin had declined Lord Redwyne would never have given her to me."

"You could have tried at least."

"What would have been the point? He doesn't respect me. He calls me a bastard lord. Although so do you, Lord Penrose..."

"I've never said that to you."

"Not to me, but about me. I don't care if you call me that though. I am a bastard and I am a lord so I guess it fits. But regardless, that marriage would never have happened."

"Yara Greyjoy could perhaps help us," Lord Penrose suggested. "They're her people. And she got the only other remaining fleet in Westeros. Send her an offer."

"An offer of marriage? I've met Yara Greyjoy and I don't think she wants to marry me, or any man for that matter."

"That isn't important when it comes to war and politics."

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm the only Baratheon that there is. If there are to be more Baratheon's I need to enter a marriage with the possibility of children. And I don't want to try to bed Yara Greyjoy! She'd probably kill me if I tried."

"KAKLONK!" was heard as Devan fell of this chair laughing.

"Sorry, Lord Baratheon," he said as he got up from the floor. "I was just imagining it in my head..."

"Then what else could you offer?" Lord Penrose said without even looking over at Devan and whatever he was doing.

"Dragonstone. The Iron Islands are so far away from the rest of the kingdom that Yara could use a bastion close to the capital. Dragonstone is unclaimed since the war. I could offer her that."

"You'd give away Dragonstone? It's an important castle for the Stormlands."

"I don't care about Dragonstone. In fact, I wish I've never set my foot there. I have no qualms about giving it away."

"Whatever happened to you at Dragonstone isn't important for the Stormlands. You can't just give away a castle like that!" Lord Penrose said and stood up and pointed at Gendry as he shouted.

"I can give away whatever I want, Lord Penrose. As I keep reminding you of I am the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and I do get to decide what I do. Even if you don't like it," Gendry replied and stood up too.

Arguments like this one were a daily occurrence at these meetings. It seemed to be hard for Lord Penrose to accept that Gendry actually could make decisions.

Ser Swann sighed as the two men started to squabble again and stood up as well.

"Could you two calm down a bit? And you call Devan a child, Lord Penrose. But you two are the ones getting into childish arguments every day. And besides, this argument is pointless. Yara Greyjoy wouldn't get here in time anyway, she'd have to sail around the whole kingdom. The islands would be ravaged by then."

"Well she's our only option, isn't she? There are only two fleets in the kingdom," Lord Penrose retorted.

"There are. But there are other fleets outside Westeros," Ser Swann replied.

"You mean Dorne?" Gendry said. "They are much closer. But why would Ellaria Sand help us? And please don't tell me I should marry her, Lord Penrose."

"Ellaria Sand already has several children, I don't think she seeks marriage," Ser Swann replied."Although she is a bastard herself so I guess your humble beginnings wouldn't be a problem. But if Tarth falls the Iron fleet would soon be Dorne's problem as well, so it should be in their interest to help us. She might ask for something in return though."

"So we'll send her a letter asking for help? Letting her decide what she wants in return?" Gendry asked.

"I think that's the only thing we can do. It's the only way we can save the islands." Ser Swann confirmed.

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll write a letter to her," Gendry said.

Actually, he would let Stannis write the letter. He could do it himself, but his writing skills still left a lot to be desired. His handwriting was not much better than Steffon's and it was probably better if it didn't look like a child had written the letter.

***

Ellaria Sand was handed the letter from Lord Baratheon by her daughter Elia as she sat on her throne in Sunspear. She looked at the letter with a smile on her face and the smile remained as she read it

"I hope you paid the Iron fleet generously," she said to her daughter. "Because their attacks did just what I hoped. The new lord Baratheon is asking for our help. And he will get it. To a steep price."

***

The response from Ellaria Sand arrived at Storm's End a few days later. Lord Penrose handed Gendry the letter as he walked into the Great Hall to attend their usual morning council meeting. Devan was away on the mission to get the women and children from Tarth so it was only Gendry, Lord Penrose, and Ser Swann there.

Gendry opened the letter and looked at the ornate Dornish handwriting. He had never read anything like that before. And Devan usually still proofread most things for him to make sure he didn't miss anything. But Devan wasn't there.

"So what does it say, Lord Baratheon?" Lord Penrose asked after Gendry had sat there staring at the letter for a couple of minutes.

"Give me a moment," he replied. "I'm not used to Dornish handwriting."

"Sure, blame the handwriting..." Lord Penrose said and sighed. "You just don't want to admit that you can't actually read. I know you try to hide it from me, but now when that annoying boy is gone you can't hide it anymore. Just give the letter to me and I'll read it."

Gendry glared at Lord Penrose. Of course, he was going to try to catch him in this lie now. But the lie was no longer a lie. He took a deep breath and looked down at the letter again. He could make out most of the letters in it now and then started to form words.

"She writes that she will send some of her ships to the island of Tarth as soon as possible, they should be able to take out the Iron Fleet quite easily," he said while still glaring at Lord Penrose. "But she wants something in return. She wants control of the Sea of Dorne."

He handed the letter to Lord Penrose who was looking at him with shock on his face. He looked at the letter to confirm that it actually said what Gendry said it did and seemed to be able to find no fault.

"If she gets control of the Sea of Dorne... then she could very easily invade us if she wanted to," Ser Swann said. "Then she can sail her armies here without us knowing about it. And she could tax anyone sailing on it. Including merchants and fishermen from the Stormlands."

"That's true. So that's the sacrifice we would make," Gendry responded. "The question is, what choice do we have? We can't save Tarth any other way. If we message Yara Greyjoy or Lord Redwyne now they would arrive too late, if they even would come. The island and its inhabitants would be ravaged."

"So we sacrifice Tarth or the Sea of Dorne then," Lord Penrose said. "It's your choice, Lord Baratheon."

"It is my choice, but I do want your opinions on it," Gendry replied. "I don't know everything, as you like to remind me of. Even though I do know how to read..."

"I say we give her the Sea of Dorne," Ser Swann said. "We don't have a fleet to sail on it anyway. And since we know about the risk we can set out watchtowers by the coast."

"Thank you, Ser Swann. Lord Penrose, what is your opinion? You know these lands better than anyone."

Lord Penrose looked over at him, seemingly a bit surprised at the compliment and the fact that Gendry was even asking his opinion.

"I agree with Ser Swann," he said. "We need to defend Tarth to any cost. Because we need the support of Lord Selwyn. But we also need to show the other Stormlords that you will protect them at any cost in the case of an attack. It will keep them loyal to you."

"Thank you, Ser Penrose. I agree with both of you. We need to do what saves the most lives and land right now and taking the Queen of Dorne's help will do that. Then we can prepare for whatever threat comes next in due time."

There would be another threat. There always was. There was always someone else to fight. Someone else to save.


	36. Dark waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devan Seaworth goes to Tarth, meets a girl, forgets how to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing some prequel one-shots to this story as some kind of Winter/Christmas project. It's called First Snowfall and you can find the first one, which features Gendry in King's Landing before his appearance in season 7, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113051/chapters/68881419

The Seaworth ships set sail towards the Island of Tarth on a cloudy night when the moonlight wouldn't shine upon them and betray their arrival. The lanterns on the ship were not lit. All around them was only darkness. Dark water and dark skies, indistinguishable from each other.

Devan Seaworth stood by the railing of the ship in front. Looking down at the darkness beside him. The darkness that had been the last thing his brother Mathos had seen before he perished. Dark water and exploding wildfire all around him. And then his brother had died, never becoming older than Devan was now. It was a weird thing, becoming older than your older brother. Mathos would always be that boy who never came back, while his brothers grew old. Only a memory of a friendly smile, a helpful hand, and an unwavering loyalty to his family remained. Mathos Seaworth had died, but he would also never die in his family's memory. He would never grow old, he would never fail, he would never let them down. Only the living can do that.

"Take care of them," Mathos had said. "Take care of your mother and brothers, Dev."

It was the last thing Mathos had told Devan before he left forever. And Devan was failing at it. He knew that. He hadn't taken care of them. When he found out that his brother was gone he had left instead. He had joined the siege at Storm's End. Because he couldn't stand being around their home at Cape Wrath knowing his brother would never come back.

Devan failed all the time. He failed at being the oldest brother he was never supposed to be. He failed at being the responsible and honest man his mother thought he should be. He failed at forgiving his father for his mistakes and shortcomings. Because he wasn't his brother, the perfect Mathos Seaworth who would never die.

But today Devan wouldn't fail. He had set out to save people and that's what he would do.

Since his brother's death Devan had kept away from the sea. Determined to not meet the same destiny as his brother. He wasn't going to be swallowed by the dark waters. But yet here he was, leading a fleet into the darkest of waters. And he was scared. Scared of failing. Scared of being swallowed by darkness like his brother. But fear wouldn't stop him.

Guided by smuggler maps left behind by Devan's father the ships navigated towards the island of Tarth. The maps revealed a cove under the castle where they should be able to pick up the people safely. A raven had been sent to Lord Selwyn about their arrival and he would make sure that the women and children were gathered in the cove.

The Seaworth ships weren't big, but they were fast and easy to navigate in the strait between the island and the mainland. There was no sign of the Iron Fleet as they approached the island. Hopefully, they had laid anchor for the night.

The water turned blue as it got shallower closer to the cove. The white sand on the bottom lit it up despite the lack of moonlight. This change of color made Devan a bit calmer. The waters weren't as dark as death anymore.

***

Lady Brynda of Tarth stood at the shore in the cove where they had been told to wait for the ships to get them. Her uncle Lord Selwyn of Tarth had forced her to join the women and the children who were to leave the island. She would have preferred to stay and fight instead.

All women of Tarth were taught to fight with a sword from a young age. Although she was far from the skill level of her cousin Brienne, Brynda could certainly stand up in a fight against most men. But her uncle had still insisted that she'd leave, as the Iron Islanders were known to commit unspeakable acts against women captured in battle. And she had given in to his wishes as she figured the people leaving the island needed someone to defend them if the ships got discovered.

So there she stood, sword by her side, awaiting a rescue she didn't need. Brynda was tall, everyone in her family was. Her blonde hair was braided and put up into a crown around her head, it was a good way to keep it out of her way when she practiced fighting. Her eyes were as blue as the sapphire-colored water around the island she called her home.

Waves started rolling on the water and then they saw the ships coming in, disguised by the darkness around them. The people of Tarth had boats prepared on the beach to get themselves out to the ships. As they saw them approaching they started boarding and pushing them into the water.

Brynda got into one of the boats and grabbed an oar, she wasn't going to let the men do all the rowing. She looked back as they left the island behind. She had never left Tarth before. Sapphire waters and the lush mountains surrounding them was all she knew.

As the boat got up to the ship the people onboard started to disembark by climbing a ladder. Brynda waited in the boat until all the other people had left the boat. She climbed up the ladder and saw a hand reaching out to help her up as she reached the railing. She didn't take it.

"I don't need your help," Brynda said to the tall young man with unbrushed hair who was trying to help her. "I've been getting in and out of boats since I was old enough to walk."

***

For the first time in Devan Seaworth's life, he was left speechless. No snarky remark came to him, no witty comeback, no charming line. The woman who was standing in front of him had rendered him lost for words. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but there was something else about her too. An unshakable sense of self-confidence and self-reliance. A defiance against a world deeming her to be less than a man. A complete and utter inability to handle nonsense. And Devan Seaworth was so full of nonsense.

As the woman stood up he realized that she was about as tall as he was. Devan had never met a woman he didn't tower over before. Except for his mother of course.

"I'm... sorry," was the only thing that came out of Devan's mouth. But only after an awkwardly long period of silence where she was probably wondering if he was mute. Then Devan realized that he still had his hand outstretched and swiftly pulled it in again.

She smiled, finally. Amused by his obvious flustered state.

"I'm not insulted," she said. "I just wanted it to be stated that I don't need help."

"Yes, Mylady," was all Devan could retort with.

"It's Lady Brynda of Tarth," the woman said. "What is your name?"

Devan had to wreck his brain for a moment to remember what his own name was. It's hard to remember details like that when you're a young man looking at a beautiful woman. Especially when that woman seemed completely unfazed by his charms and good looks.

"I'm... Dev. Devan I mean," he said while scouring his brain to remember what his last name was. "Devan Seaworth that is."

"Oh, so you are the onion knight's son?" she asked. "These are your father's ship?"

Devan could only nod in reply. Words were suddenly very hard to come by for him.

Brynda smiled at him one more time and then walked away to join the rest of the people she had arrived with. Devan didn't have much to offer much in the way of conversation at the moment anyway.

After she left Devan was left standing by the railing. Having forgotten where he was and what he was doing. All he could do was to watch her walk away with a silly look on his face.

***

The waters got darker again as the ships exited the cove. Once again they were soon surrounded by darkness on all sides.

Then there was light. Light from lanterns. Hanging on the sides of a ship sailing towards them. Flying the flag of the Iron Fleet. Devan gasped as he stood at the top of the ship. Had it seen them already? Would it fire on them? Would he die surrounded by darkness?

He ran down to warn the people on board. Most of them were gathered on deck still.

"There's a ship approaching," he said in a hushed voice. "But if everyone is quiet and still it might not discover us."

Everyone sat down on the deck. Holding each other. Not saying a word.

Devan sat down with them. There wasn't much else to do. And he, of course, ended up sitting down next to Brynda. It might not have been an accident.

Suddenly his sudden lack of words wasn't a problem as no one spoke anyway.

He pulled his hands through his hair as he sat there, making it even more unkempt than usual. Devan Seaworth was scared. Scared that his mother once again would have to be told that her son was resting on the bottom of the ocean.

Without even thinking about it he took the hand of the girl sitting next to him. Because he needed something to hold onto. Brynda gave him a weird look as he did but let him do it. Devan didn't even notice the look as he was too caught up in his own fear.

The lights came closer and closer. Now Devan was sure the ship had seen them. It would soon start firing cannonballs at them. Breaking the hull of their ship. Then it would be all over. Darkness. Nothing.

They watched the approaching lights for hours it seemed. Everyone was completely quiet and still. Devan still held Brynda's hand.

Then the lights didn't come closer anymore. They started disappearing in the distance instead. No canon balls came raining over them. No darkness came. No nothingness.

Devan exhaled and suddenly realized he was holding the hand of the girl next to him. This made him blush but he still didn't let go. He figured if she let him hold her hand for this long it would be stupid to let go now. And he really liked feeling her hand in his.

"Did you think I was scared?" she asked and looked over at him.

"No," he responded. "But I was."

The fear in Devan's eyes made it apparent that he was telling the truth. So Brynda squeezed his hand and let him hold on for a while longer. It seemed like he needed it.

***

The darkness finally dissipated in the early hours of the morning. The water and the sky became blue again. Seagulls started to circle around them. The water was calm, nearly a wave in sight. The island of Tarth was behind them and the mainland laid ahead.

They sailed towards Cape Wrath, the castle belonging to the Seaworth family laid. It was a place filled with rugged cliffs and pine trees. Many ships had met their destiny there on stormy nights. But not these ships, they safely made it to their harbor.

The people from Tarth started to get off the ship and Devan stood by the railing lending them a hand as they disembarked. He saw Lady Brynda keeping in the background and he wondered why she was waiting.

Then it was suddenly only them left on the ship.

Devan once again stretched out his hand to help her over the railing. Knowing she would probably reject it.

But she took his hand this time.

"I don't need it," she said as she climbed over the railing. "But I don't mind taking it."

"I know you don't need it," he replied. "But I was hoping you would take it anyway."

Then they were left standing there for a few seconds on the dock. Face to face. Her hand in his.

Brynda quickly looked around, to see if anyone was watching. The other people from Tarth was up ahead on the dock and the sailors were all busy tying up the ship.

Then she kissed him. A quick and soft kiss that turned Devan's whole world upside down. Everything in his head and body got scrambled. He had kissed girls before but it had never made him feel like this.

Afterward, she released his hand, turned around, and walked away at a fast pace to catch up with the rest of the people leaving the boat.

Devan Seaworth was left standing on the dock, and for the second time in his life, he was left speechless.


	37. You can't wait forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Devan talk about girls. A couch is desecrated. Marya thinks her son is an idiot.
> 
> And the remainders of the Iron Fleet are defeated.

Gendry and Devan stood atop the tower of Storm's End looking down towards the sapphire-colored water that surrounded the island of Tarth. They saw the Dornish ships attacking the enemy ships. They were soon victorious. In a rain of canon calls and fire, the Iron fleet went down. Coloring the waters black and orange before turning back to blue.

"So I did the right thing. At least concerning my duties to protect Tarth," Gendry said. "I just hope I didn't give up too much to the Queen of Dorne."

"We'll deal with that another day, Lord Baratheon," Devan replied. "Just like we dealt with this."

"I just hope that day doesn't come."

But that day would come. On the worst possible day. On a day when Gendry would definitely not want to fight any battles. On the day when his first child was born.

"So I guess the people from the island are going home again now?" Devan asked.

Devan looked concerned and Gendry knew why. Devan was never discrete about his emotions, or about anything really. It was obvious that Devan was very fond of Lady Brynda of Tarth. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since he arrived back from Tarth.

"They will need to rebuild and reinforce on the island," Gendry replied. "So I think it's safer if they stay here a while longer."

"Good," Devan replied with a look of relief on his face. "I mean, I wouldn't want them to go back before it's safe."

"I figured that would please you since it means Lady Brynda will be here for a while longer."

Devan looked over at Gendry in surprise.

"Oh, so you know?"

"I mean... if it was supposed to be a secret you're not exactly hiding it very well. You're practically following her around everywhere."

Devan sighed and looked guilty. Then he slumped down against the outer wall of the tower, sitting down with his back against it. Looking a lot like the little kid he almost still was.

"Gendry, can I talk to you about something?" he said with a serious look on his face. Devan almost never looked serious.

"Since you're calling me Gendry, I assume this is not an official matter," Gendry replied and sat down next to Devan. He patted Devan's knee as he sat down.

"No, I need to talk to you as my friend and brother," Devan replied while fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. Whatever he needed to talk about seemed to make him nervous.

"Then I will reply as the same."

Devan looked over at Gendry with a nervous smile on his face. Then he confessed.

"I... laid with her last night. Lady Brynda."

"Dev...I guess I should be happy for you as that means she must like you too. But you need to be careful. If her family finds out what you two have been up to you might never get to see her again. "

"That's what my mother would say too... She's very concerned about me siring bastards."

"I guess I should be offended about that, seeing as I am one. But most bastards aren't as lucky as me. Your mother is right to be concerned. How the hell did you and Brynda manage to sneak past Marya into your bedroom anyway? She's been on you two as a hawk."

"We weren't in my bedroom."

"So where were you hiding from your mother then?"

"In your bedroom... My mother would never dare to go in there, you're the lord of the castle."

Gendry gave Devan a light slap on the arm. Devan didn't care much about social boundaries but this was a bit much even for him. Apparently Brynda and he fit great together though as she didn't seem to have cared either.

"Really, Dev? My bedroom? I need to start locking my damn door..."

"Your door doesn't have a lock."

Why didn't that door have a lock? A lord's bedroom really should have a lock. Had Tyrek had it removed from the door for some reason? Because surely his uncle Renly would have had a lock on the door, considering the rumors going around about who he liked to lay with.

"Well, I really need to get a lock then... so you and Lady Brynda laid with each other on my bed?"

"Not on the bed, on the couch."

This revelation earned Devan another slap on the arm.

"Dammit, Dev! I liked that couch. And where was I while all of this was happening?"

"You were asleep."

When you thought this story couldn't get worse... Gendry must have been fast asleep as he had no recollection of any of this. Devan, who always was a very boisterous person, had apparently for once managed to be quiet. In a situation where most people weren't quiet at all.

Gendry slapped Devan on the arm again, this time a bit harder. He deserved it.

"What the fuck Dev! I was actually in my room?"

"I figured you wouldn't mind. You brought Lady Reed to our tent when I was asleep."

"Well I didn't lay with her, and I don't remember you being asleep during that anyway."

"You wanted to lay with her though."

"I did. But I can control myself... unlike you apparently."

"It was my first time..."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or appalled that you chose to lose your virginity on my couch while I was asleep right next to you..."

Gendry was mostly appalled. But not really surprised. Devan had astoundingly little understanding of personal boundaries.

"It just kinda happened. I never know what to say when I'm with her and then she just kisses me and I don't know what happens after that..."

"So you've finally found someone who can shut you up then? I guess that's a good thing."

"I've never met anyone like her. She doesn't put up with any of my crap."

"Lord Penrose doesn't either, but you don't try to lay with him..."

"I'm serious, Gendry. When I'm with her it's different. She takes me seriously, even when I'm a moron. I think I want to marry her. But I'm just the son of a knight and she's a lady."

"There's always something standing in your way... that's my experience at least."

"You're a lord, what could stand in your way?"

"Do you really forget that easily, Dev? Have you forgotten who I am and where I come from? I was just a bastard blacksmith in love with a lady not long ago. A lady I couldn't have."

"This was before Lady Reed?"

"Yes, this was before I met Meera. Another lady."

"And what happened?"

"I was made a lord... and the first thing I did was to propose to her. And she said no. Being a lord wasn't the answer. She didn't love me more than freedom. And I didn't love her more than duty and family. So we walked different paths. We weren't meant to be, I realize that now. We would never make each other happy."

"I think me and Brynda would make each other happy. Although I don't know if she feels the same."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you Dev, even though you are a moron at times. And obviously she likes you well enough to agree to let you take her on the couch of my bedroom. So I think she might want you."

"I hope so."

"If you really love her you shouldn't let anything stop you. You are the son of a knight, it's not unheard of knights marrying into nobility. You certainly have a better shot than I had as a bastard blacksmith. Talk to your mother, Dev. Marya might be able to help you. Because if I know her right there is nothing in this world she can't accomplish. Especially for her sons."

Devan looked appalled at the thought of talking to his mother about his love life.

"My mother?"

"Yes, your mother. Just don't tell her what you did on my couch..."

They sat there quietly for a little while. Pondering life and love.

"You know you can't wait for her forever?" Devan suddenly said.

"Who? What you mean?"

"Lady Reed. I know that's why you keep shutting down all talk of marriage proposals. You can't let her go."

"I guess I'm not being very discrete either... As I said, there's always something standing in your way. Even when you're a lord. I can't ask her to give up her lands or her name. And I can't give up mine. But I can't let her go either..."

"You're that taken with her?"

Gendry nodded.

"She's just... everything. She makes me feel like I can do anything. Nothing else matters when I'm with her."

"And she feels the same?"

"I believe she does. When I look into her eyes I see it. When I touch her I feel it. Something that I can't describe. Something only we can experience. There's like a fire is starting inside me every time I'm close to her."

"You wish you could marry her?"

"Of course I do. I would get down on my knee in front of her without hesitation if I could. I would do anything to be able to do that. Except for the one thing I would have to do. But I will still wait for her. Because she promised me we would see each other again. And I believed her. I can't let go until we have."

"So you will wait for her?"

"I won't wait forever. But I will wait until I see her again."

Devan put his hand on Gendry's shoulder. Being with the person you loved never seemed to be easy in this world. Regardless of if you were a lord, a bastard, or the son of a knight.

***

"Mother, can I talk to you?"

Marya Seaworth stood in the pantry of the kitchen doing inventory when her son Devan approached her. He looked very guilty, so she figured he needed to confess something dumb that he had done. Devan always did dumb stuff.

"What have you done now, son?" she said. "I probably need to sit down for this."

She sat down on the stairs to the pantry and patted on the stair next to her for her son to sit down.

"I haven't done anything," Devan said as they sat down. "I mean I have, but I shouldn't tell you about it..."

Marya was a smart woman, and her husband wasn't stupid either. So how had this boy turned out so dumb? Devan actually seemed dumber than usual today though, probably because his head was clouded by that girl from Tarth. At least his brother Stannis seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, and he had not shown any interest in girls yet.

"If there's something you shouldn't tell me, Devan, you probably shouldn't tell me about it... " she said and sighed ."And I don't think I want to know what it is. I don't want to hear about you bedding Lady Brynda in some hidden corner of the castle."

"Not, it wasn't in a corner. It was in Lord Baratheon's bedroom."

Mary slapped Devan lightly in the back of the head.

"Why are you telling me this son? And why did you do it in the first place? No, please don't tell me. I don't want to hear about your urges."

Devan had a sad look on his face as his mother berated him.

"I want to marry her, mother. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, at least you're trying to be honorable... You should have thought about that before your urges took hold of you."

"But she's a lady and I'm just the son of a knight. I wouldn't be good enough for her. Her family would never let me."

"That's true. Although it's not unheard of for children of landed knights to marry into nobility."

"So what can I do?"

"You shouldn't do anything. You especially shouldn't bed her again. Keep your hands, and other body parts, away from that girl. I mean it, son. If she becomes with child her family won't respect you. They might marry her off to someone else to salvage her honor and you would never see her or your child again. I don't want that for you."

"I won't. I promise, mother."

"Good. Then I will do something. I will write to your father. He knows Brynda's cousin Brienne, maybe she can talk to Lord Selwyn on your behalf. To vouch for our family."

"I would have to wait though, I can't wait that long!"

"What do you know about waiting, son? I waited for ten years to marry your father. They said I would die an old maid, that I would never have children because I waited too long. We were just young poor kids in King's Landing when we met. Then he left to find fortune elsewhere. He became a smuggler and was gone for many years. But I waited for him, and when he came back he was a knight with a castle waiting for us. I still wait for him most of the time though... he goes away but he always comes back. But if I could wait for him you can wait for a bit too, Devan."

"I guess I can... I do really want to be with her."

"I can tell that you do, son. Maybe your father will earn himself a lordship one day. He's an advisor to the king after all. And you're his oldest son, you would be his heir."

"But I'm not really his oldest son, mother. And you know I would give anything not to be... I would do anything to have Mathos back."

Suddenly Devan looked very serious and sad. And when Devan looked serious, which he rarely did, he looked so much like his brother. Marya had to take a deep breath to stop the tears from welling up at the thought of the son who she had lost. The son who would always be the oldest.

She put her arm around her Devan's shoulder and pulled him towards her.

"I know that, Dev, " she said. "I know."

She stroked his hair lightly as she embraced him. Taking the opportunity to make it look less like a bird's nest.

"Are you hungry, son?" Marya asked as she released her grip on his shoulder. "I think there might be some meat stew leftover from earlier."

Devan's face lit up at the mention of food.

"I'm starving as always!"

Marya handed her son a bowl of stew and watched him devour it quickly. Devan still looked so much like a child sometimes, and yet he was apparently old enough to get married. Somehow that reality hadn't hit Marya until now. Although he would have to wait.

Devan would have to wait, and Gendry would have to wait. Because love was never easy in this world. Love was never fair. But love was always worth waiting for. And one of them wouldn't have to wait much longer.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Neck gets attacked by the Freys. With the castle under siege, Meera escapes out of the swamp to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn Frey is supposed to be the young girl seen with Walder when he died. She's credited as Kitty in the show, but that didn't sound very Westerosi to me so I decided her full name is Catelyn. And yes, she very much suffers from Stockholm Syndrome

Catelyn Frey stood on the balcony of the Twins, looking out over the lands surrounding her. In her arms, she was holding her son Walder Frey, named after his father who died before the boy was even born. Her son was the heir of House Frey now after all other male members of the house had been mysteriously killed. But he was just a child yet, not old enough to rule, so his mother was the one current ruler of house Frey. Even though she was not much more than a child herself.

Catelyn had been married off to a man about five times her own age as soon as she was old enough to marry. She had been so very young. Still, she had loved her husband, she had been fiercely loyal to him and now when he was gone she was determined to make him proud. She would make sure his house lived on.

Catelyn wasn't beautiful, brave, clever, or any of the things that people usually are admired for. She was short and dirty blonde hair that always seemed to escape from any fancy hairstyles she tried to put it in. So she usually kept it in two braids. She didn't look regal or fancy. She looked like a peasant girl. But she wasn't. Catelyn was born the youngest daughter of Lord Flint and had been given to Lord Frey in marriage as part of a land deal as the two houses' lands bordered to the North. Catelyn wasn't a lot of things, but she was one thing. She was determined. Determined to not let her husband's legacy vanish forever. Determined to get revenge on everyone who had wronged her husband. Determined to not bow down to anyone again.

And Catelyn had a plan. Because she wasn't going to let House Frey serve under a Stark. Not the one who ruled the North and not the one who ruled from the capital. Her House had not even got invited to the meeting where they had decided the future of the kingdom. She knew the Starks would never respect House Frey and she knew they were somehow behind what had happened to her husband and his sons.

So she would create her own kingdom instead, between the two other kingdoms. In the borderlands. She would unite the lands of House Frey and House Flint and rule it herself until the day her son was old enough to rule. And her kingdom would be powerful as they would be able to control everyone and everything traveling between the North and the South.

But there was one problem. And she was looking at it from up there on her balcony. The Neck. The stupid swamp dwellers. Their lands were in the middle of what was to be her kingdom. Their lands were not really valuable to anyone, as nothing would grow in that swamp. But still, she couldn't let them be, she couldn't let them disturb her kingdom.

She had to vanquish them and take their lands for herself. She had to take down the Reeds so that her kingdom could rise.

***

Meera was in her usual look-out-tree when she saw them coming. It was her daily routine, to survey passers-by on the road to determine if anyone seemed like a threat or if anyone needed to be escorted to her father's castle. What she saw this day certainly seemed like a threat. A threat to their lands and their lives. A threat against everything she held dear.

She saw armies of thousands upon thousands of soldiers coming towards them, trampling the vegetation under them. Scaring all the animals of the swamp. They were flying Frey banners. And she knew trouble was heading their way. The Freys had been their enemies for centuries and even though there were years since the last conflict they always knew another battle was coming sooner or later.

Quickly she made her way down from the tree and started running down the nearest canal. If she made her way to the castle before the oncoming armies she could warn her father and his men. If they knew the armies were coming maybe they would have a chance. If she was fast enough she could save them.

Meera ran faster than she had ever run before. Her spear felt heavy in her hand but she couldn't throw it away. She might need it. The water was knee-deep and she had to pull her knees up high to get better speed. She cursed her lack of stature as it was much easier for taller people to run in the water.

Leaves got stuck in her hair. Mud started to gather around her boots. Her clothes became soaking wet as the water splashed around her as she was running. She was running out of breath. But she kept running.

"Pull the palisade!" Meera yelled to her father's men when she finally made her way to one of the watch-towers guarding the perimeter of the castle.

And so they did. All around the castle a palisade was pulled up. The ropes were pulled from the watchtowers and the palisades rose up from the bottom of the swamp.

When the palisade was pulled up behind her Meera could finally stop running. She walked up the last bit to the dock outside the castle and she laid down on it. Exhausted from her run through the swamp. Trying to catch her breath.

Her father walked up as she laid there, looking out towards the palisades and the men preparing for battle on top of it.

"The Freys?" he asked.

Meera could only nod as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks to you we got the palisades up, so we should be able to hold them for a while. How many of them are there?"

"Many," she answered, finally able to catch her breath. "Thousands, two or three at least. I saw some Tully banners too. Lord Tully's wife must have convinced him to support her family."

"More than us, but we got the environment and the walls on our side. We might be able to defeat them."

War horns were suddenly heard outside the palisades. The enemy forces were upon them. Howland hurried up towards the walls to give orders to his men and fight next to them. Meera was left laying on the dock, too exhausted to be able to fight just yet.

***

The battle went on for a week. The crannogmen held their ground, they held their walls. But the Freys kept at it. Enforced by the Tully men they outnumbered them about three times. But they could not break through the walls.

Meera fought. She stood on the palisades together with her father's and held them back with her spear.

It was early morning and the sun was rising over the trees. Coloring the whole swamp in orange and pink. It was a beautiful morning but no one had time to appreciate the beauty of it. Because there is no beauty in times of war.

Meera and her father once again sat on the dock. Prepared to start fighting at any moment. Neither of them had slept much since the war began. Only in short bursts while the fighting settled down for the night. But they always had to be on guard and be ready to fight when necessary. Their faces were dirty and their clothes were broken, they hadn't been able to wash up or change clothes since the war started. Meera held her spear in the hand and Howland was holding his sword, neither of them had let go of their weapon for days now.

"We won't win," Howland suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Meera replied.

"We can hold them, but we can't beat them. They're too many."

"For how long can we hold them?"

"A few weeks probably. Until we run out of provisions. That's when it will stop. Once we starve to death or die fighting running out through the gates."

Meera thought for a moment. There must be something they could do. Something else than dying.

"I can get help," she said. "I can sneak past them at night and get out of the swamp. But who should I go to?"

Howland nodded. He had probably thought about it as well but didn't want to ask her to do that. He didn't want to ask her to leave.

"The king should help us. After what you and your brother did he should. And these are foreign armies attacking his kingdom."

Meera didn't think the King would help them. But she still could not tell her father this. So she just nodded.

"And if he won't?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Maybe someone else can."

Her father gave her a look as he said that. A look that told her that Howland knew exactly who she would go to for help. But he couldn't tell her he knew. And Meera couldn't reveal that she knew that he knew. It was a little game they played these days.

"You have my blessing to do whatever you need to do," Howland added.

He gave her another look as he said that. But Meera didn't know what that look meant. She would come to realize what he had meant eventually though. And she would do what she needed to do, with her father's blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more chapters available in the Snowfall bonus chapters now. One for Meera, and one for Tyrek (the first one was Gendry). These are chapters that are set before the events of this story and they are themed around snow to create a wintery theme.
> 
> You find them here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113051/chapters/68881419


	39. Weirwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving the Neck to fetch help, Meera goes to the Godswood to remember her brother. There's a flashback to their last time there together before leaving the swamp. Then Meera leaves the Neck again and flees south. She stops at the Cross Roads where she meets Annie who has some unsettling news about events in the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of these characters, check out Snowfall, which is a Christmas/Winter special collection of chapters set before the beginning of this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113051/chapters/68881419
> 
> There are chapters for Gendry, Meera, and Tyrek.

Meera had left her home, without knowing when or if she would be back, once before. That time she had left together with her brother Jojen, and he had not come back. This time she would leave alone, hiding in the darkness of night.

Before she left this time there was a place she needed to visit. A place she had not been to since she came back without her brother. Because it reminded her too much of him. It reminded her too much of what had been lost and the mistakes they had made. But she wanted to remember Jojen now. She wanted to remember who he had been and what he had believed in.

So Meera went to the godswood, where the weirwood trees grew. The woods were found in a circular water-filled courtyard in the middle of the castle. A giant heart tree with a face carved in it grew in the middle, surrounded by a dozen smaller weirwood trees. The crown of the heart tree covered the whole courtyard, creating a ceiling above her and shutting the rest of the world out. The war was still going on all around her, but she couldn't hear or see it here. This place was still peaceful and calm.

The godswood looked just like the last time she was here, it never changed. Red leaves cascading over the waters and reflecting on the surface. Making the whole place look like it was tinted in red. The bark was pale white and where the trunk met the ground there was an indention. This was where her brother used to sit. Every day she would find him there.

It had been the morning of the day when they were to leave the Neck. Jojen had a couple of days earlier convinced their father that his visions were true and that they must go help Bran Stark. But on that morning Meera wasn't able to find her brother. She looked everywhere and finally found him sitting under the heart tree, lost in his own thoughts.

Meera walked towards her brother, wading through the water. Jojen didn't even seem to notice her as she approached.

"Jojen, we need to go," she said, not knowing if he could even hear her. "I've looked for you everywhere."

Her words seemed to bring her brother back to the real world, away from whatever dream he had been stuck in. He looked up at her.

"I wanted to say goodbye to the tree," her brother replied. "Since I won't come back here."

"Of course you will come back... Don't be silly, Jojen."

"No, I won't be back. But you will."

"We both will. We'll leave together and come back together."

"It will only be you, Meera. You're the one who will protect these lands. I saw it, in a dream. Darkness will fall upon us one day, darkness threatening our lands, threatening to take it away from us. But you will summon a storm to help us. You will step into the storm and the storm will chase away the darkness. But the storm will also take you with it, away from here. Forever."

"I would never leave this place, not forever. This is my home."

"It will always be your home, but it won't be where you die."

"You've seen my death too?"

"No, I can't see it. And that's why I know it won't be here. It won't be in the North. It won't be where the weirwoods grow."

Her brother looked at her with those innocent greens eyes who could see things no one else could see. He looked right through her it felt like. And he said nothing more. Instead, he got up, put his hand on the heart tree one last time, and followed her out of the godswood.

That was her last memory of her brother in their home. The last pure memory before it all happened. Before they followed the wrong path. Before he died.

And now Meera stood there again. Looking at the same tree. Remembering what her brother had said.

Meera waded through the waters once again and sat down at the spot where Jojen used to sit. She could feel Jojen's presence there. She could feel what he had believed in. He had believed that what they had done was for good. He had been wrong.

When Meera had realized how wrong her brother had been she had felt like the old gods had forsaken her. But while sitting under the tree she felt the gods again. She felt goodness and clarity. Whatever had happened had not been their bidding. It had been something else, something sinister, something powerful, something now possessing Bran Stark's body. Something that was the opposite of the gods she believed in.

They had been tricked. All of them had been tricked, the whole kingdom. They had walked into a trap.

But Meera wouldn't let the King trick her again. She knew who he was now, or at least who he wasn't. She wouldn't walk into another trap.

Feeling a newfound sense of clarity Meera got up from under the tree and just like her brother had done she put her hand on the heart tree one last time. Then she walked away. Once again she didn't know when or if she would come back. She looked back one more time to the spot where her brother used to sit. She could see him sitting there now. A blonde boy with green eyes that could see into the future.

One day another boy would sit under that tree. Another boy with green eyes that could see into the future. His name would be Howland, after his grandfather. But this last name wouldn't be Reed, it would be Baratheon. And that boy would come to eventually rule the Neck.

***

Meera left the Neck at night. The moon was obscured by clouds, making the whole swamp pitch black. Which would make it easier to hide but also harder to navigate.

Her father followed her out on the dock and pulled her in for a short embrace. Meera didn't want to leave him there to fight by himself, but she knew she had to. Because she was the only one who would save them.

"I believe in you," Howland said as he let go of her. "I believe you can save us."

"I will, father," she replied. "I promise I will."

Then she turned around and left. Before her father saw the tears streaming down her face. But if she had turned around she would have seen tears streaming down Howland's face as well.

The enemy forces were resting for the night. There still were guards out patrolling but most of the forces were asleep during the dark hours as you had no chance to see the sinkholes or the crocodiles in the darkness.

Meera climbed up on the palisades and jumped over from there to a nearby tree. The trees were thick in that part of the swamp and grew close together, so she could climb from tree to tree for quite a while. Meera was good at climbing trees and the cypress trees had long thick branches that made climbing easy. She kept a watchful eye on the Frey camps as she made her way past them. Her bow and arrows were on her back and her spear was in her hand, ready to be used it need be.

On the outskirts of the camp, she spotted their stables, on a piece of land between the canals. Since she wouldn't be able to make her way by foot all the way to the capital very fast Meera would need a horse. Because she needed to get to the capital as soon as possible. Before it was too late. Before everything was lost.

Meera jumped down into the water from one of the trees and crouched down, submerging herself almost completely in the water to not be spotted. This time she was quite happy she was short as it made it easier to disappear into the swamp. And slowly but surely she made her way towards the stables. There was some movement in the camps but no one seemed to have noticed her yet. The water was cold and murky. Hopefully, she wouldn't encounter any crocodiles. Of course, Meera could kill them with her spear if necessary but she really didn't want to. And it might draw attention to her position if she did.

When Meera made her way onto land she laid down on her stomach and crawled towards the stable. Dirt got stuck on her now wet clothes and face. One of the horses already had a saddle and bridle on she realized, probably because someone had just arrived at the camps. And she focused her aim on that horse. If only she could get up on it she could disappear from the camps quickly, before anyone noticed her.

She crawled her way towards the horse and when she got next to it she stood up as the horse covered her position. The horse seemed a bit nervous about her sudden arrival so she put her hand on it and petted it to calm it down. Then she put her foot carefully into one of the stirrups and swung herself up. Hopefully, it was a cooperative horse who wouldn't mind an unknown rider.

The horse seemed a bit concerned about Meera's presence on its back but didn't try to throw her off. She put her heels lightly into the sides of the horse and made it back out of the stable. Some Frey men were moving around the camps but they didn't seem to notice her. Then she made the horse turn around and put the heels into the sides again, this time with more force, putting it into a gallop. As the horse galloped through the water Meera breathed a sigh of relief, she had made it out. She would be able to get help. She could save them.

***

Meera made her way out of the swamp as quickly as she could, galloping on the shallow canals with water splashing all around her. She traveled all day and into the next night. Not stopping except to let her horse drink and eat at times. She didn't eat herself as she hadn't brought any provisions with her.

The horse turned out to be a very good horse and it seemed to get along very well with its new owner. It was white with a reddish mane and tail. Meera decided to name it Weirwood. Because a good horse needs a name so you can praise it.

When night fell on the second day Meera was exhausted and starving. She didn't want to stop but she feared she might fall asleep and fall of the horse if she didn't. And that's when a familiar sign appeared in front of her. The sign to the Cross Roads Inn.

Meera must have been quite a sight when she made her way into the tavern. Her clothes muddy from her escape out of the swamp. Her hair tangled and dirty. A spear in her hand. As she stood in the doorway she looked around for a second, unsure of what to do. She had never been at such an establishment by herself before. People started looking at her as she stood there, looking like a madwoman from the swamp.

"Meera!" she suddenly heard someone yell out. "What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

It was Annie, the kind barmaid who had offered to take care of the cat her father had insisted on bringing with him. Meera felt Annie embrace her.

"My home is under attack," Meera said. "I need to get help."

"Well, you look like you might need some help yourself," Annie replied.

Meera could only nod in reply. She was so tired and the smell of the food in the tavern was intoxicating. She had not realized how hungry she was until now.

Annie signaled to someone to come over. A round young man with flour on his clothes.

"Meera, this is my husband," she said. "He'll help you get to one of the rooms upstairs. I'll bring you some food and clean clothes shortly."

Meera leaned on the sturdy gentleman as he helped her up the stairs and into a room with a clean bed. He didn't say anything as he seemed a bit startled by the whole thing, but he followed his wife's orders. Apparently, Annie had got married since Meera last saw her.

As the man helped her sit down on the bed Annie entered the room, carrying a tray with a pie on it and a bundle of clean clothes.

"I'm not sure if these clothes are your size," she said. "But I can make sure your clothes are washed until the morning."

"I can't stay until morning," Meera said as she immediately started to bite into the pie. "I need to go to the capital as soon as possible. I just need some food and rest."

"The capital? What are you going to do there? If you're going all the way there you will need to rest for more than a couple of hours."

"I need to ask the king for help, he might be able to send forces to help defend my home. And I need to do it before it's too late."

"It might not be safe in the capital... Be careful if you go there. I've heard rumors of what the king can do. Of what he did to Lord Lannister, Lord Redwyne, and Lord Arryn."

Meera looked at Annie in surprise. She had been locked in the swamp for a week and hadn't heard anything about what had gone down in the rest of the kingdom.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. No one does. But one is dead, one is broken and one is disarmed."

Annie proceeded to tell Meera what she did know about what had happened. About what had happened to Tyrek Lannister, Paxter Redwyne, and Robin Arryn. About the battle at Highgarden and the march on King's Landing. About two boys and a man who had all lost something. For one of them, it had been his life.

They had all been tricked. They had all walked into traps. Traps set up by the king.


	40. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the battle of Highgarden. After getting tricked by the king, Tyrek Lannister is left trapped on the battlefield with his troops facing a battle against an army twice the size of his own. Then, Robin Arryn arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrek Lannister is quickly turning into my personal favorite character... so I'm curious to know what people feel about him. He wasn't even supposed to be a major character in this story, he was only supposed to be generic blonde Lannister, but somehow he wanted differently. So this Tyrek POV chapter suddenly popped up as I was writing.

Tyrek Lannister was scared. More scared than he had ever been before. Because he didn't want to die. He really really didn't want to die. But there seemed to be no other way out of the situation he was in. He was trapped. Standing on a field outside Highgarden, about to face an army twice the size of his own. With an even bigger army about to come up from behind.

He knew that he and his armies would die right there, where they stood awaiting the coming onslaught. On a green field sprinkled with daisies and clover. Surrounded by lush hills covered in grapevines. With the sun shining down on them. The beautiful surroundings were of no comfort to Tyrek.

The ground trembled as the 10 000 men of the Redwyne army came towards the half as many Lannister men. Tyrek's hands were trembling too, clasping his sword tightly.

As the Redwyne soldiers closed in on them Tyrek raised his sword in the air. 

"For House Lannister!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Hoping that his voice would carry, that it wouldn't break. Trying not to appear to his men like the scared boy he was.

The men behind him screamed as well. They all raised their swords in the air. They would all fight for their lives. Even though this was a battle they couldn't win. Even though it seemed like they all would die within the next few hours.

There had been about a dozen people before Tyrek Lannister in line to be Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. But through war, politics, and circumstance they had all met their demise. And so Tyrek had ended up where he was, leading the Lannister army into a battle they would lose.

Tyrek's father Tygett had died before he was even born and when his mother passed away as well he was taken in as a ward by his uncle Tywin in the capital. There he had become a pawn in the Lannister schemes and games. Tyrek was made a squire of King Robert to give Tywin intel on the king. Then he was married off to a bride way too young to claim her lands. And finally, he was sent off to hold Storm's End. All in the name of House Lannister. Tyrek's destiny was to become a knight, just like his father before him, and to defend his house on the battlefield. Forever a pawn for house Lannister.

Through luck and circumstance, Tyrek had become the head of his house. But he was still a pawn. Now under his cousin Tyrion, the hand of the king. Tyrion had a soft spot for his young cousin as Tyrek's father had always treated Tyrion with kindness. That's why Tyrion had decided to save Tyrek from the Dragon Queen and to rule the Westerlands through his cousin.

Tyrek's role was to look the part of a Lannister, and he certainly looked like one with his blonde curls, green eyes, and pretty smile, and to sire Lannister children that looked just like him. Tyrion seemed to doubt his own ability to sire those children. Tyrek knew his role and he had agreed to play it. There were worse roles to play.

But this was the last day Tyrek Lannister was a pawn. This was the last day he would play that role.

Tyrek had been tricked. He realized that now. Tricked by the king. And so had Paxter Redwyne. They were both pawns in a game they had no idea they were even playing. And they had both walked into traps.

That's why Paxter Redwyne was now held captive by the king's forces. And that's why Tyrek was about to fight a battle he would lose.

It was on Tyrion's orders that Tyrek had marched with his armies to Highgarden. To support the king's armies in trying to take Highgarden from the supposed usurper Paxter Redwyne. When Tyrek had arrived with his forces to Highgarden Lord Redwyne had decided to parlay with Ser Bronn, who commanded the king's forces, since the arrival of the Lannister forces meant Lord Redwyne was outnumbered. But he had already sent a raven to his son-in-law Robin Arryn to come to his aid. And Robin's forces, the Knights of the Vale, were larger than all the forces gathered at Highgarden combined. When Robin came there the battle would be won for Lord Redwyne, both sides knew that. So Lord Redwyne figured he was in a position to negotiate.

But Lord Redwyne had walked into a trap. When he arrived for the parlay Ser Bronn put him in chains and took him captive. Then the king's forces retreated and took Lord Redwyne with them. Leaving Tyrek and his small army to face the charging Redwyne army, now controlled by Lord Redwyne's twin sons Horas and Hobber.

Tyrek hadn't realized what had happened until it was too late. And now he and his armies were trapped. Ahead of them stood the Redwyne army and behind them would soon the Knights of the Vale stand. There was no way out. There was no way to win.

As Tyrek saw the enemies approaching he put up his sword and his shield, ready to fight. Even though he would lose.

In the last moments before the onslaught, Tyrek cursed his cousin Tyrion who had told him to go to Highgarden. Because Tyrion must have agreed to the plan that trapped Tyrek and his armies. And Tyrek cursed himself for being a pawn in his cousin's games.

***

Tyrion hadn't agreed to the plan. Because he had not been asked at all.

In fact, he didn't know what had happened until Bronn and the King's armies arrived back in the capital with Paxter Redwyne.

Then Tyrion walked into the throne room and asked the king what was going on.

"I told them to back off as soon as they had Lord Redwyne, I need him here," the king said as he sat in his wheelchair, staring into nothing as usual.

"Why do you need him?" Tyrion asked.

"It will all become clear soon," was all the King said in reply.

"And the Lannister armies? You told me to have them go to Highgarden."

"They're still there, where I need them to be."

Tyrion looked upon the King in despair. Like he suddenly realized that despite being the hand of the king he had really no control of the kingdom at all. Because the king controlled it, and the king seemed to have a plan that Tyrion was not privy to. A plan that might mean the end of House Lannister.

"You left Tyrek and the Lannister armies at Highgarden? To fight against a force twice their size? And that is before Lord Arryn arrives there... They won't stand a chance."

"You're right, they won't. But they'll stall Lord Arryn for a while. Otherwise, my forces wouldn't have been able to get here before him.."

"So Tyrek and his armies are trapped between two enemy forces, fighting a battle they can't win... Why didn't you ask me about this plan beforehand?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it."

"Of course I wouldn't have agreed. Because Tyrek won't walk off that battlefield alive! He is the future of my house, you can't just leave him to die! You are dooming that boy and my whole house!"

"You're right, he won't walk off that battlefield. But it won't be the end of your house. I've seen it."

The king said nothing more, he just stared off into the distance again.

Tyrion realized now he had made a mistake. A grave mistake. A mistake that was about to doom his house. A mistake that was about to doom the kingdom.

He had made a mistake when he nominated Bran Stark to be king. Because the person ruling them was not Bran Stark at all. It was something else. Something evil. Something playing a game that Tyrion had no idea how it was played, and Tyrion was usually good at playing games.

But he couldn't change anything now. He couldn't go back. All he could do was play along.

***

Tyrek was a skilled swordsman, he was destined to be a knight after all. Not as skilled as Jaime Lannister, his cousin who everyone told him he looked like, but skilled enough. But Tyrek had never actually got to use his skills in a real battle. Not until now.

It was Tyrek Lannister's first battle, and it would also be his last.

The enemies made it through the first line of the Lannister armies quickly. Blood splattered. Swords and shields clanked. Bones shattered. Men screamed.

Then suddenly the battle was right in front of Tyrek. A sword pointed right at him. Tyrek didn't flinch, he parried with his shield like he was taught to do. And he quickly thrust his sword into the abdomen of the oncoming soldier. It was a weird feeling, it felt soft and hard at the same time, as his sword hit bones and organs. Blood streamed out the man's mouth and it sprayed out of the wound all over Tyrek.

For a second he was overwhelmed. It was the first man he had ever killed. But this was not the time to ponder mortality. So Tyrek pulled his sword from the man's belly and continued to fight. He parried the next attack with his shield. He thrust his sword into the next soldier. He got showered by another gush of blood. Maybe he was going to die today, but he was not going to go down easily. Tyrek Lannister would fight until he could fight no more.

And fight he did, for hours it seemed. Blood splattered all around him. Blood from his enemies and his allies. Eventually covering him from head to toe. It soaked his blonde curls and plastered them to his face. The scream from dying men rang in his ears and the smell of death lingered in his nostrils. But yet Tyrek Lannister lived. And he started to think that maybe, just maybe they could win. Maybe he would walk off that battlefield after all.

But he wouldn't. Just as the king had predicted, he would not walk away.

Because that's when he heard a warhorn sounding behind him. And Tyrek turned around to see the blue banners of House Arryn approaching. Thousands upon thousands of men on horseback attacking them from behind. Swirling around them, circling them, trapping them. There was no chance of victory now.

The arrival of the Knight of the Vale made Tyrek lose focus for a second. And that's when he felt a blow to his left leg. He didn't feel pain but it made him fall to his knees. His closest men gathered around him as he fell. The only thing left for them to do now was to protect their lord. The remaining Lannister soldiers gathered in a ring formation around where Tyrek had fallen as they were now surrounded on all sides. They couldn't escape, they couldn't win, they could only go down honorably.

Tyrek was down on his knees in the middle of the huddle. His sword put down on the ground in front of him. He didn't know what was happening around him.

Suddenly it all got quiet around him. And he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Tyrek Lannister, are you still alive?"

It was the voice of Robin Arryn. A boy who Tyrek not many months earlier had been engaged in a childish squabble with on the floor of a tavern. A boy who Tyrek despite that considered his friend. A boy who commanded the largest army in the kingdom.

Tyrek gestured to the men surrounding him to move out of their way and they obliged. And he saw Robin coming walking towards him, through the lines of men, with his hands up. Dark hair, serious eyes, way too young to be there.

"I'm still fighting, Robin," Tyrek replied, still down on his knees with his hands on the sword in front of him. His shield was on his back.

As Robin got close Tyrek reached for his sword and lunged towards him. Forgetting that his leg was injured. So when he put his weight on the injured leg he fell to the ground instead, his sword falling next to him.

"Tyrek, you don't want to hurt me," Robin said. "Because if you do, my armies will annihilate your men in seconds."

Tyrek slowly but surely rose again. Well, on his one leg. His left leg didn't cooperate with him at all. He supported himself on his sword on the left side instead.

"We're all about to die anyway," he replied. "What does it matter?"

"You don't have to die, Tyrek. I don't want to hurt you," Robin continued. "I want to save you. You're already hurt, you won't be able to fight much longer."

Tyrek realized now how much blood he was covered in, as he looked down on his arms and legs. He pulled his hands through his hair and realized it was soaked as well.

"It's not my blood," he said before looking down on his left leg where blood was gushing out. "Well, I guess that is..."

Suddenly he felt very faint and his right leg, that he was standing on, felt wobbly. He started to feel the pain from the injury on his left leg.

"Is it alright if I sit down?" he asked Robin. "I don't feel too well."

Before Robin could reply Tyrek crashed down on the ground and Robin kneeled down next to him. The grass on the ground was no longer green, it was red from all the blood that had been shed.

As he sat there Tyrek could for the first time assess the injury on his leg. It did not look good, not at all. A huge gash went across his left calf and there were bone shards sticking out.

"fork", he yelled out. "I guess I won't be walking on that again soon. Or ever..."

Tears started streaming down Tyrek's cheeks as the pain of his injury and the severity of his situation set in. The tears formed streaks on his blood-soaked face.

"But you don't have to die, " Robin said and put his hand on Tyrek's shoulder. "I don't want you to die. So I've come to make you an offer."

Tyrek could only nod in reply. His leg was hurting like here now when he had sat down and calmed down a bit. Of course, he didn't want to die, but he couldn't let himself hope for another way out. Death was all that was left.

"Tell me where my father-in-law is and what the king intends to do with him, and I'll let you and your remaining men go home to the Westerlands," Robin said. "My brothers-in-law told me Lord Redwyne went to parlay with Ser Bronn and never came back."

"The King's men took Lord Redwyne to the capital, that's all I know. I swear, Robin," Tyrek said through the tears that kept falling. "I don't know what they intend to do with him. They tricked me, just like they tricked him. They left me and my men to die... and I don't want to die."

Robin looked at Tyrek for a moment, like he was trying to assess if he was telling the truth. Then he put his arms around Tyrek, embracing the poor blood-covered crying boy. Getting the blood all over himself too. Robin didn't seem to care, he just wanted to comfort his friend for a moment.

"You don't have to die, Tyrek," Robin said as he let go. "I believe you. I believe you were tricked."

"They will try to trick you too," Tyrek replied. "If you go to the capital. So be careful, Robin."

"I don't care, I need to go there anyway. I need to get my wife's father back, she won't forgive me if I don't."

A hint of a smile was seen on Tyrek's face, through the pain and tears.

"You love her, don't you? Sorry that I once told you I would marry Desmera instead, I was only teasing you."

"I do. I love Desmera. I will do anything for her. That's why I need to go to the capital. But I will let you and your men go first."

Robin got up and reached his hand out to help Tyrek up as well. But Tyrek didn't take it. Instead, he fell backward onto the ground. Passed out from pain, exhaustion, and blood loss.

Robin waved to some of the Lannister soldiers to come to carry their lord off the battlefield.

Tyrek Lannister had been tricked. And he would lose something because of it.

Robin Arryn was about to be tricked as well. And he would also lose something because of it.


	41. Walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Arryn marches on the capital. Bran tells him a secret no one knows. Robin walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this secret doesn't come completely out of nowhere (I think there's some indication that this could be true in the show and books). 
> 
> And I'm very curious about what readers think about this version of Robin Arryn. I've probably made him more sympathetic than in any other story I've seen...
> 
> The aftermath for both Robin and Tyrek will be in the next chapter.

The ground shook as the Knights of the Vale marched towards the capital. In front rode Lord Robin Arryn, just a teenage boy, out to save the father of the woman he loved. His wife, Desmera, who was expecting his child. He didn't know that yet though. But he knew he loved her, with every fiber of his being. The kind of love reserved for the very young who are yet to get burned by life. The kind of love that makes you commit foolish acts and hasty decisions. The kind of love that consumes you and eats you up.

The field outside the capital was still marked from the previous battle that went down there when the Dragon Queen defeated Cersei Lannister's forces. This was where Robin Arryn told his armies to stand. He had only brought half of his forces with him, leaving the rest behind at the Eyrie, because he wanted to make sure Desmera was as safe as she could be. Nothing could happen to Desmera, ever. Still, he had 20 000 men with him, a larger force than anyone else in the kingdom commanded.

Robin walked towards the gate of the capital all by himself. He was just a boy, but as he walked there he didn't look like one anymore. He still had no beard and his frame lacked the definition of muscles, but despite that, he had a determination and stride that made him look like a man.

Just a little bird who was never supposed to fly, suddenly flying so high. Robin was a lord, a husband, and soon a father. And he stood outside the capital of the kingdom with an army big enough to take down the king if he chose to.

The gate to the capital was rebuilt after being burned by dragon fire. The walls surrounding it had been patched up as well. Although there were still black burn marks visible in certain parts and some of the bricks appeared cracked. Life goes on even after a disaster, but the scars from it can never truly be erased.

"I need to talk to the king," Robin said, loud and clear, to the guards manning the gate. His voice had the depth of a man's these days.

Soon the king was wheeled out by his Kingsguard knight, Podrick Payne, who he then told to leave. And then they stood there, alone, face to face. Robin and Bran.

Two cousins. Two boys. One the king of Westeros. One manning the biggest military power in the kingdom.

Although one of them was not a boy at all. He was something else entirely.

Soon they weren't alone though as Bronn also walked out the gates. Holding a tied up and gagged Paxter Redwyne, who looked relieved when he saw his son-in-law standing there. Lord Redwyne's hair was red just like his daughter's, although it was starting to grey and thin out a bit, and his eyes were green as the vineyards of the lands he fought for dominion over. A father of three children and soon a grandfather.

"Robin," the King said. "I knew you would come here."

"Your Majesty. Please call me Lord Arryn, not Robin," Robin replied. "That might have been the name you called me when we played as children. But that was a long time ago. We're not children anymore, Bran."

"Lord Arryn, I guess you're not Robin anymore and I'm not Bran," the King said with a hint of a smile. "I assume you've come for Lord Redwyne."

"Yes, I've come to free him and defend his claim to Highgarden. I and my armies won't leave until you give me that. I can take the capital if I chose to, you know that. I only got half of my forces behind me and I still got twice as many men as you do."

"I know you can take the capital. But you won't. You will walk away."

"If you give me what I want I will. I have no wish to wear that crown. I only want to go home to my wife and tell her that her family is safe."

"You really love that Redwyne girl, don't you Robin?"

"It's still Lord Arryn... Bran" Robin said with a sigh, he was getting a bit tired of getting disrespected. "I do love her. And that's why I will take you down if I need to. I'll rule the kingdom if I have to. I do anything. For her."

"That's why you will walk away. For her," the king replied. "You will walk away. And you will give your armies to me. Because I know something about you. Something that if it came out could take everything from you. It could take that sweet wife of yours from you."

"What could you possibly know about me?"

The king looked over at Bronn for a moment and signaled to him to walk up to him with Lord Redwyne. Bronn left Lord Redwyne, who was still tied and gagged, next to the king and then walked away from them.

"I want your father-in-law to hear this too," the king said. "So he knows who he married off his only daughter to. That he married her to a bastard."

Robin looked at Bran in confusion. He had never heard anyone call him that before. Because his father was Jon Arryn, no one had ever questioned that. Robin was the Lord of the Vale, just like his father. The man he idolized and aspired to be like. Being Jon Arryn's son was everything he was.

"I'm not a bastard. My father is Jon Arryn."

"No, he's not. Your name shouldn't be Robin Arryn. You shouldn't have any claim to his lands or his title. Your name should be Robin Stone... or perhaps Robin Baelish."

Robin sunk to his knees on the sandy ground as he heard that name. The name of the man who had killed his mother, Lyssa Arryn. Lyssa had not been a good mother, but she had still been Robin's mother. He had still mourned her death as much as any child could. He still missed her sometimes.

"Because that's who your father is," the king continued. "Jon Arryn could never father a child so your mother turned to someone else, and she figured no one would ever know. But I do. And if you don't walk away the whole kingdom will know too. Everything will be taken from you."

Robin looked down on the ground and clasped his sword tightly in his hand. The sword that had belonged to his father Jon Arryn. He looked like a child again sitting there on the ground. A child who had had his favorite toy taken away from him.

"You can't..." he said. "You can't tell anyone. Jon Arryn is my father and will always be. You can't take that away from me. Even if it's true you can't prove it."

He looked over at his father-in-law in desperation, to get some clue on how Lord Redwyne was reacting to this secret. Paxter Redwyne had married his only daughter to a bastard. Would he try to take Desmera from him now that he knew?

"I already have the proof," the King continued. "Maester Tarly went through the old records of the castle and it turns out your father was in the capital for several months around the time you were conceived. You were so small when you were born that your mother convinced Jon Arryn that you were born too early, to make him believe you were his. But you weren't, and you're not his."

"So what will you do?"

"I will send ravens to all castles in the kingdom telling them your secret. Telling them that you are a bastard. If you don't walk away and leave your armies behind. They will all know. Your wife will know. And you will lose her Robin, her and that child she is carrying."

Robin looked up in surprise.

"What child?" he asked.

"Your child, Robin. Your wife is carrying your child. And if Desmera finds out she might take that child from you. Desmera will leave you, Robin. Because that child won't be an Arryn. You won't be able to give it your title, your castle, your last name."

With tears in his eyes, Robin looked over at his father-in-law again. Ashamed to have impregnated Lord Redwyne's daughter with a child he might be able to give nothing to. Ashamed to have him know what kind of acts Robin and his daughter had engaged in. Of course, they were married so that was what was expected of them, but Robin didn't want his wife's parents to know the details of it.

Paxter Redwyne nodded at him but Robin couldn't interpret what that meant. Hopefully, he wasn't enraged with him.

"And if I walk away," he asked. "What happens to Lord Redwyne and Highgarden?"

"I will give Lord Redwyne back to you, and your wife's family will get to keep Highgarden. I don't care about them. I care about your armies. I can't let you have them. I can't let you march on the capital like this. I can't let you have that much power."

"And no one will know? My wife won't know..."

"No one will know. Just walk away, Robin. And you will get to keep your wife and child."

He couldn't lose them. He just couldn't. So Robin walked away. He got up, turned around, and walked away. He left the capital and his armies behind. Because he loved his wife too much to have her find out the truth about who he was.

But as Robin walked away he heard the king calling his name. He turned around to face the capital again. And he saw Bronn once again standing next to Lord Redwyne, this time with a sword in his hand.

"Your secret will be safe, Robin," the king said. "No one will know. No one but me."

And before Robin could grasp what was happening Bronn used his sword to behead Paxter Redwyne. His body fell down on the field and Bronn was left standing there holding Lord Redwyne's head. Then he threw it towards Robin.

"There's your father-in-law for you, Robin," the king said. "I told you that you would get him back."

Robin was left standing there in shock as Desmera's father's head rolled towards him. Unsure of what to do. He still commanded his armies. He could attack the capital. He could avenge Lord Redwyne's death.

But he didn't.

Because it was too late. His wife had lost her father. And Robin knew Desmera would blame him for it. He couldn't have her find out the truth of who he was as well. He would lose her if she did, he knew he would. She would leave him and take their child with her, embarrassed to be married to a bastard. Robin couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't. He couldn't lose Desmera. He couldn't lose their unborn child.

So Robin continued to walk away. He left his armies behind. He went home the Eyrie to tell Desmera that her father was dead.


	42. Broken and disarmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrek Lannister struggles to get up a set of stairs after his injuries at Highgarden and is consoled by his wife. Robin Arryn is shunned by his wife after the events at the capital. He sits by the moon door crying as she approaches to talk to him. He tells him what Bran told him about their child, and she confirms it to be true, but he doesn't tell her the truth about his father.

In the Westerlands, in the castle of Casterly Rock, a broken young lord was trying to make his way through his castle. Casterly Rock was not so much a castle as a cliff that rose high over the horizon, overlooking the ocean and the city of Lannisport. It was said that the cliff looked like a roaring lion when you looked upon it at sunset from the west. Over time rooms, tunnels, and stairs had been carved out inside out of it, and towers and walls had been built atop, making the whole cliff a castle in itself. This was the place House Lannisters called theirs. This was the place Tyrek Lannister was now the reigning lord of.

The young lord should be in bed, letting his injuries from the battle at Highgarden heal. But Tyrek couldn't sleep. When he tried he just saw blood in front of him and heard the screams of men dying. So instead he hobbled out of his bedroom on his crutches. He needed to get used to using them anyway because the maesters had not been able to save his injured left leg. The wound had become infected and the leg had to be amputated right below the knee.

Tyrek was so tired of being in his room at this point. Looking at a leg that wasn't there anymore. Having his wife look at him like he was broke beyond repair. Which he in fact was. So even though he was still weak from the fever that had come with the infection, he wanted to try to get up to the garden in the courtyard of the castle. Because he needed to see something else than the walls of his room.

There was one massive obstacle in his way though, the stairs leading up from the tunnels where his bedroom was located to the garden in the upper courtyard. Tyrek had never even thought of these stairs before when he made his way through the castle. But now they seemed impossible to conquer.

He realized suddenly how many damn stairs his castle had, the place was riddled with them. Stairs, narrow tunnels, and uneven rock paths, none of which were made to be traversed on crutches. It made him feel trapped, to know that for the rest of his life just getting around his own castle would be a challenge. Although since almost all of his armies had been annihilated at the battle at Highgarden he might not be able to hold Casterly Rock anyway.

But right now Tyrek just needed to get up those stairs. He needed to get out of the dark tunnels, he needed to be able to breathe, he needed to see the sky above him. So he put first one crutch and then the other up on the first step, then moved his remaining leg up as well. This method worked for quite a few steps, he could almost see the sky above him. Then he must have placed the crutch wrong and it fell as he leaned on it. And Tyrek fell too. His crutches slid down to the bottom of the stairs again. He managed to stop his fall with his right leg after a few steps and was left sitting in the middle of the stairs. Not really knowing how to get up or down.

Tyrek cried. Because he hated being so helpless and crippled. Knowing that he would be for the rest of his life.

His wife Talla must have heard the commotion from his crutches rattling down the stairs because she was suddenly standing down below.

"What are you doing up, Tyrek?" Talla asked.

"Being useless..." was heard in a trembling voice from halfway up the stairs.

Talla picked up his crutches and made her way up the stairs and sat down next to her young husband. Who was currently crying uncontrollably. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close to her, kissing the blonde curls on the top of his head.

"You're not useless," she said.

"I'm a boy, pretending to be a lord, who just lost all my forces and my leg because I walked into a trap. I would say I'm pretty darn useless."

"It was your cousin who sent you there, it wasn't your choice. If anyone is useless it's him. You fought as well as you could."

He looked up at his wife. Her hair was in a messy braid instead of in an intricate hairstyle and her face was without any makeup. She was still so pretty. And so confident and assured. Even when her teenage husband was crying in her arms about his life-changing battle injury. Even when they had basically no armies left to defend themselves and their castle. Even when the world was shattering around them.

"Well, I won't listen to Tyrion again," Tyrek said. "I won't be his pawn anymore. I know that's why he put me here. He thinks he can tell me what to do, and look where that got me."

"I won't listen to them anymore either," Talla replied. "Not to my brother Sam or your cousin. They arranged our marriage but they don't control us."

"You can leave me if you want, Talla. I wouldn't blame you. No one would. You didn't marry a cripple. You married a pretty boy who could sire children."

"Why would I leave you? You're the same man I married. You're still pretty darn pretty, even when you're this sad. And I don't think you need your leg to sire children."

Tyrek freed himself from her arms and looked at his wife with a slight smile on his face. It was the first time his wife had seen him smile since his injury.

"I guess that might be the only thing I am good for these days."

"Whenever you're ready I'm here."

"I'm just not... there yet. I'm too broken, how could you even want me?."

"You're not broken, Tyrek. It's only a leg. You'll get used to living without it. The doctors said you'll probably be able to use a wooden leg eventually."

"I know... but fuck! I'm still so young and I will have to live the rest of my life without my left leg. I won't ever run again. I won't be able to go to battle. And apparently, stairs are now my constant enemy. Even with a wooden leg, I'll still need crutches most of the time."

"But you're alive. Which is more than I thought you would be by now when they brought you in. You were soaked in blood but still somehow so pale. And you were burning up with fever. They told me taking your leg could save your life and I let them do it."

"And I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful I'm still alive. Because I didn't think I would be when I stood on that battlefield. I thought it would be my last day in this world."

"But it wasn't. So what's one leg in exchange for a whole life? You get to have children, you get to be happy, you get to live."

"Thanks to Robin. I owe him my life. If he hadn't come and we would have all died on that battlefield."

"I'm very grateful to Lord Arryn for that. I'm grateful that you're still here with me Tyrek."

She patted him softly on the upper part of what remained of his left leg. He winced as she did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't really hurt, it's just... weird. Like I can feel the leg that isn't there still. And touching it reminds me of the surgery."

"I heard your screams."

"I felt it all. I didn't really know what was happening because of the fever and the sedation but I felt the pain. And I couldn't move since they had strapped me down."

Tears were starting to well up again as he thought of it. Talla saw this and put her arms around Tyrek again, embracing him from the side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my sweet husband."

"It's what had to be done for me to live."

She nodded and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Now let's get you up these stairs, we can't sit here all night."

She took his arm and put it around her neck. Then they got up together and step by step they made their way up to the garden.

As the sky opened up around him Tyrek immediately felt much better. He felt free up here. Where willowy trees with deep red flowers surrounded a small pond. Cicadas were creaking and the leaves rattled in the wind. The moonlight reflected in the pond and made the whole garden shine brightly.

Talla helped Tyrek sit down on a bench and went to get his crutches from the stairs. Then she sat down next to him on the bench.

"I guess getting up was only half the battle," he said and looked towards the stairs. "I have a feeling getting down those stairs will be even worse."

"We'll do it together, one step at the time," she said. "And that's what we'll do with everything. We'll figure it out, together. We won't let ourselves get led into another trap."

Tyrek nodded and reached out his hand towards Talla. She grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"Maybe we should start by moving our bedroom up here, there are unused bedrooms in the towers. That will solve one problem at least... I can't avoid all stairs but at least I won't be trapped in those tunnels. I am the lord of this castle, I'm quite sure I can decide where I sleep."

Talla smiled at her young husband.

"Then that's where we'll start. One step at the time."

Tyrek squeezed his wife's hand back. He might have lost his leg and most of his armies. But at least he had her.

***

In the Vale, in the castle of the Eyrie, a disarmed young lord was sitting in the High Hall. It was the middle of the night and the hall was cold as the wind kept streaming in through the moon door. Candlelight lit up the hall and created eerie shadows on the walls.

Robin Arryn was staring at the moon door. Contemplating if he should throw himself out through it. Crying about what he had lost.

Robin had lost his father and the idea of who he himself was. He was just a pretender, a bastard, a usurper of a title and castle he shouldn't really hold. He wasn't Robin Arryn at all.

But no one could know that. So he had given away half of his armies. He had let the king kill his wife's father without avenging him. And he had walked away. All to hide the horrible truth of who he actually was. The son of the man who killed his mother.

Robin had done what he did not to lose his wife. But it seemed like he had lost her anyway.

Desmera had locked herself in their bedroom after Robin told her what had happened to her father. It was several days ago and she hadn't left the room since. He could hear her crying if he walked up to the door. But she wouldn't let him in. She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't acknowledge him.

But his wife was still there, which meant Robin had not lost his child. And that was the one thing that kept him from jumping. The thought of the child his wife was carrying. He couldn't leave that child behind. He had to protect it. He had to make sure no one knew the truth.

Suddenly Robin heard a voice. The voice of his wife. She was suddenly standing right in front of him. He must not have noticed her entering the hall as he was covering his face in his hands.

She was as beautiful as ever, despite her hair being messy and her eyes being red from crying. But as Robin's eyes panned up and met hers he saw none of the love or care that used to be there. He saw only contempt.

"You'll freeze to death sitting here," Desmera said. She held a blanket under her arm and handed it to her young husband.

Robin took it. His hand brushed against hers slightly as he did. That small touch sparked a jolt through his whole body. Remembering how much he loved her. And realizing how much she hated him now. It hurt.

"I don't care if I freeze, " he said. "After what I did I deserve to freeze."

"You let my father die, Robin. So I agree. But you are still my husband, I can't just let you kill yourself."

"Lord Redwyne would have died anyway. No matter what I did."

"You say that but how I am supposed to believe you? You won't even tell me why you did what you did? You gave the king your armies and walked away. You looked on as he had my father beheaded. You could have told your men to attack, to avenge his death, to take the capital."

"I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you, Robin? You stood right there! You had 20 000 men behind you! You could have taken his crown for yourself!"

"The king knows something about me, something no one can know."

"How could he know something like that? And why can't you tell me what it is? I'm your wife."

"The king has powers... he can find out truths no else knows."

"And you expect me to believe that? That he knows a secret truth you can't even tell me."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me. It's still the truth and no one can know. For the sake of our child."

Desmera stared at Robin in disbelief for a moment.

"How do you know about the child?" she asked her tone suddenly a bit softer.

"So it's true then? You're carrying my child?" he asked back, looking up at her eyes that were suddenly not as hateful anymore.

She nodded in reply.

"How did you know?" she repeated.

"The king. He told me. Do you believe me now that he knows truths no one should know?"

Desmera nodded again.

"And he knows something that can hurt this child?" she asked.

Robin just nodded back. Desmera got closer to him as he did and sat down next to him.

"I believe you," she said. "I believe he knows something that could hurt us. But you need to tell me what it is."

"I just can't..."

"Then I can't forgive you, not until you tell me. I need to know what my father died for, and what might hurt my child."

"But will you take my child from me?"

"I won't. Because this child will need a father. It will need everything you can give it, your name, your title, your castle."

Robin just nodded. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. Because if he did his wife would know he might not be able to give their child any of those things. Then Desmera wouldn't just take her love from him, she would also take their child.

His wife got up from her seat next to him and she started to walk away from him. Her red hair moved in the wind blowing in from the moon door. Robin knew she would lock herself in their bedroom again.

"I love you, Desmera", he said as she walked away from him, in a desperate attempt to at least make her turn around and look at him once more. Before she disappeared again.

Desmera turned again and looked at him again, her eyes once again so full of contempt. But Robin was still was happy that she even deigned to look at him once more.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "It doesn't even matter that I love you too. What matters is what happened. Why you did what you did. What you won't tell me. Until you do I won't allow myself to love you anymore."

She had never told him she loved him before. But just as she said, it didn't matter now.

"Just please don't leave, Des," he said in a pleading voice as tears started to well up in his eyes once more.

"I wish I could leave, Robin," she said with a sigh. "I wish I could go home to my mother and grieve with her. I wish I had never laid with you. Because then I could say our marriage wasn't consummated, and I could walk away from you. But I can't do that. Because we did lay together and we will have a child because of it."

Desmera turned around again and as she did the wind blew her dress around her and made it cling to her belly, making the tiny bump that was forming there visible. Robin saw it and suddenly it all became so real to him. There was a real child there, a child that was his, and he would do anything to protect that child. Even if it meant his wife would never love him again.


	43. Into the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera talks to Bran. He is, to the surprise of no one, not very helpful. Meera tells him to shove it and talks to Tyrion instead. She makes a decision of what to do to help her lands, so she leaves the capital to go south.

The ground on the field outside King's Landing was still stirred up from where the Knight of the Vale had stood. Imprints from horseshoes and footprints from boots were scattered all over. There was a line in the dirt from where they had stopped. Where they had waited while Robin Arryn parlayed with the king. When he could have stopped it all and taken the crown for himself.

As Meera rode over the field she thought about Robin, and about Tyrek. She remembered them as immature and childish boys. Boys who had wrestled with each other on the floor of a tavern. It wasn't that long time ago but it felt like forever. Both of those boys were now married. Both had gone to battle. And both were irrevocably changed.

What had happened to those boys had to be the king's doing. Meera knew it. He had hurt them for the purpose of his games. He had wrecked them for his own amusement. He had broken them just because he could.

Meera left her horse in the stable outside the gates and made her way into the city. She was going to the castle. She didn't think the king would help her, but she had to ask. For her father's sake, because he still believed in him. And for those boys' sake, she had to try to find out what the king had done to them.

The capital was a city again, instead of a graveyard. The gates were patched up and reinforced. The streets were once again bustling with people. The sounds of the city were back: chattering, laughter, crying, screaming. The smells were back as well: fresh fish from the harbor, fried food from market stalls, sewage from the latrines, mud from the streets.

But the city was still broken. Temporary roofs and walls had been installed in the ruins. Beggars sat by the walls asking for scraps. Meera got out the last food she had brought from the tavern and gave it to a little girl in tattered clothing and dirty braids. Burn marks were still visible on walls and piles of bricks laid on the sides of the road. The city was patched up but the scars would never heal.

The only thing building that seemed whole was the Red Keep. The castle shone in a way it hadn't last time Meera was there. The pale red walls appeared to be without holes and cracks. It was as big and magnificent as ever, with towers reaching almost up to the clouds.

The Stark banner hung from the balcony of the throne room. Meera smiled when she looked at that balcony, remembering what she and Gendry had engaged in on it. She could still feel it. His lips against hers. His body so close. How everything else had seized to exist at that moment. It was still their balcony, no matter which banner hung from it.

There would be another banner. One day. And another kiss on that balcony. One day.

***

Meera was shown into the throne room by Tyrion Lannister, the hand of the king, after announcing her arrival at the gates. The room looked so different than the last time she was there, with Gendry. It was decorated with silvery grey curtains and carpet. All the columns lining the aisle leading to the throne had been reerected. She liked how it looked last time better.

Behind the throne hung another huge Stark banner, this one had a grey wolf on it. So many details to show that the king was of House Stark, when in fact he was no Stark at all. He was someone, or something else. Meera had no doubt about this anymore.

The king sat in his wheelchair, which had been outfitted to resemble a throne, at the end of the aisle. He didn't acknowledge Meera's presence in any way when she walked in. His eyes just stared emptily into the distance.

"Lady Reed is here to see you, Your Majesty" Tyrion announced to the king.

Something happened to those empty eyes at that moment. A spark, a jolt, an emotion. His eyes suddenly went dark and hateful.

Then the King looked right at Meera like her presence amused him.

"Meera, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She walked the rest of the way up the aisle to face him. Tyrion followed and situated himself next to the king.

"I need your help," she said, despite knowing he wouldn't grant it. "My home is under attack by the Freys and we need the crown to defend us."

"The Freys no longer follow the crown, they have chosen to form their own kingdom," he answered like she didn't already know this.

"But my father's lands are in the middle of their kingdom! And my father does still follows the crown. He still believes in you, because his son died for you. You owe it to my father, and to Jojen, to help us."

"Your brother died willingly."

"My brother didn't know what he died for. He didn't know what you are, what you would be. But I do."

Meera looked over at Tyrion, to see his reaction to this statement. She was surprised to see a look of sympathy like he already knew what she talked about. He was trapped in the king's games too.

"Regardless, I can't help you. I can't walk into another kingdom with my armies."

"They took a part of your kingdom! Of course, you can!"

Another look right at her. With those dark, hateful eyes. Eyes that didn't belong to the boy she had once loved.

"I could," he said in the same monotone voice as always. "I have the armies now since I tricked my poor cousin to give them to me. But I won't. Because I don't want to. I don't want to help you, Meera."

At least he was honest about it, he didn't even try to make excuses anymore.

"Why not?" she replied. "I know you don't care about me. I don't care about you either. But surely you care about the kingdom."

"I do. And that's why I won't help you."

Always with the helpful responses.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand."

He always said that. But she was still determined to understand. One day she would understand. She would know what it was all for.

"If you won't help me then I will find someone else who will."

His eyes turned dark again, dark with hatred and despise. He looked scary. He didn't look like Bran anymore at all.

"You can't do that Meera. You can't ask anyone for help," he said.

The King got quiet for a moment and his gaze fixated at Meera, staring at her with his dark hateful eyes. And what could be interpreted as a smile grazed his lips.

"You can't ask him for help," he continued, still seemingly smiling.

Meera was caught off guard. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected him to know who she would go to. She hadn't expected him to know about Gendry.

She didn't want the King to know. What they had was theirs, not his. He couldn't ruin it, he couldn't take it from them, she wouldn't let him.

"Who do you mean?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"The bastard lord. I saw you with him. I know you will go to him. And I won't let you."

So he did know. Meera inhaled, trying to refocus, trying not to let him get to her.

"How would you stop me?" she asked.

"I would proclaim him a traitor to the crown if he marches to the Neck. Because it would be against my orders," the king replied. "I would behead him. Just like I did with Paxter Redwyne."

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let Gendry risk his life. She couldn't let the king hurt him. But she knew he could.

"Then why don't you proclaim your uncle Edmure Tully a traitor too then?" she replied. "Because he's supporting the Frey troops who are attacking my home. Or your cousin Robin Arryn? He marched on the capital, he was about to take you down."

"Because they have the right to defend their own families. I can't go against that, it would set the whole kingdom in motion. A man always has the right to defend or fight for his wife's family."

"It's true," Tyrion added. "We must honor that right. If we didn't let men defend their families the whole kingdom might rise against us. We need to let that right stand."

Like the kingdom rising against them would be a bad thing... But that right was important, and she could see why they wouldn't go against it.

And suddenly she knew exactly what to do. It was so easy. It was what she wanted to do. It was what she had to do.

"If you won't help me I have no more business here. I will go home to my father and help him fight." Meera concluded. "Goodbye, Bran. I hope I never see you again."

And she turned around. She left. But she wasn't going home. She was going somewhere else.

Meera gave the balcony one last look as she walked out of the room. It made her smile. And it made her even more certain about what she was about to do. It was right, it was good, it was easy.

After she had exited the throne room Meera stopped and exhaled. Relieved to not have to talk to him again. Determined to not let him win. Excited about her decision.

"So you know too?" a voice behind her suddenly asked.

She turned around and Tyrion Lannister was standing there. He must have followed her out of the throne room.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That he's... not Bran Stark," Tyrion replied. "He's something else. He's not good."

She nodded. There was no reason denying it if Tyrion already knew.

"I've known for a while. Since we came back from the North," she said. "He even told me to my face. But I didn't want to believe it. And I couldn't say anything. Because of my father... it would crush him. Because then my brother died for nothing. So you know too?"

"Since.. whatever happened with Tyrek and Robin. And Poor Lord Redwyne. I wasn't part of it and I still don't understand it. And I certainly don't support whatever he is doing. He is wrecking the kingdom. Turning everyone against each other."

They sat down on a bench in the hall outside the throne room together. It was empty, so they felt safe talking about this.

"Why do you stay then?" Meera asked. "Why are you still his hand?"

Tyrion smiled slightly at her like he asked this question to himself every day.

"Where would I go?" he replied. "All I can do is to stay here and try to keep an eye on things. Even if I don't seem to be able to change anything."

"You could go home to your family, to Casterly Rock."

Tyrion shook his head with a look of sadness.

"I can't. Tyrek wouldn't let me in. He doesn't speak to me anymore. I've tried to send letters to him and Maester Tarly has tried to send a letter to his sister, Tyrek's wife, but they won't respond. They blame me for what happened to him. And I guess that's what the king wanted to achieve, he wanted to alienate me from my only family to make sure I have no power in this kingdom."

" Tyrek lost his leg and almost all of his armies. Can you blame him for not trusting you anymore?"

"No, I don't blame him at all. He should be mad at me. He walked into a trap because of me. He would have been dead if it wasn't for Lord Arryn. I blame the king."

"And Robin, what happened to him? What was the king's purpose there?"

"I know what the purpose was. The king needed to disarm Lord Arryn since having one lord possess more manpower than the rest of the lords combined is dangerous. But what exactly the king did to achieve that is unclear... the boy just walked away and left his armies behind."

"The king must have told Robin something... something no one should know. You know he knows things? Things that have happened and that will happen."

"I've figured as much. He does always seem to know what will happen, and what has happened. He's never surprised, except today..."

"What do you mean?"

"When he saw you... he looked surprised. I've never seen him surprised before. He always seems to know who is coming and what they want. But he didn't know you were coming."

She nodded and thought for a moment. Maybe this meant something. Maybe this was important. Maybe it was the key to everything.

"I was with him up North. I was in that cave with him. Maybe... maybe that did something. Maybe he can't see me like he sees other people."

"If that's the case... then this kingdom will need you, Lady Reed."

Meera got up from where she was sitting. Her decision on what to do seemed even more clear now. And she wanted to tell her brother about it.

"Is there still a godswood here in King's Landing?" she asked.

"It burned," Tyrion replied. "But the remnants still stand. It's in the courtyard of the castle."

He stretched out his hand towards her as she was leaving.

"I wish you luck. Lady Reed," he said as he took her hand. "I hope you can save your home."

"Good luck to you too, Lord Lannister," she replied. "I hope your family forgives you one day."

Meera went down the stairs towards the godswood. Just as Tyrion had said it was burnt now. Just black branches twisted by flames. The white trunk of the heart tree was completely charred and the face that was carved on it looked deformed. All around laid leaves in shades of black.

But the trees were still there. The gods were still there.

Meera put her hand on the trunk of the heart tree, staining her hand black from soot.

She felt the gods. She felt love. She felt her brother. She knew what Jojen had meant now and she would do what he had told her.

It was easy. It was right. It was good.

She would continue her journey south. She would step into the storm. She would let it carry her away. Forever. And she would do it happily.


	44. I can be your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera arrives at her destination, Storm's End. She finds Gendry and tells him what they need to do. They need to marry so he can defend her lands without risking his own position. Gendry is reluctant at first since this would preclude her from inheriting her father's lands but in the end, he gets down on one knee to propose. Everyone squees!!! It's super cute!
> 
> And Gendry of course, also says the chapter title. The words that were once said to him.

A storm was raging. Rain was pouring. Wind was blowing. Thunder was roaring. Lightning was flashing.

The Stormlands were certainly living up their name that night. And yet the storm was not what would be remembered. Not by Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Meera Reed.

Because this was the night when they would see each other again. This was the night when an important question was asked. This was the night when forever started.

***

Gendry sat in the forge of his castle. Unable to sleep in his too big bed. Lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of the troubles brewing in the kingdom. Thoughts of the wars and struggles that were to come. Because they would come, he was certain of it. The king would make sure of it. But the familiar surroundings of the forge calmed him.

And he thought of Meera. He missed her. He longed for her. There was an empty void inside of him where she should be.

He wanted to see her again, but he also dreaded it. Because next time would be the last. Then he would have to let her go. Forever.

And he didn't want to. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to be with her. Forever.

***

Meera rode on the King's Road leading to Storm's End. His castle. The tower of the castle could be seen in the distance.

She had been traveling since the day before, all through the night and now into the next day. She was exhausted. She was hungry. She was soaked by the rain. But none of that mattered because she was almost there. With him.

She would see him again. She would hold him. She would kiss him. She would be with him. Forever.

***

The sound outside of the drawbridge being lowered was almost drenched by the pouring rain, but Gendry still heard it. And he went outside to see what was going on.

And there she suddenly stood. Meera.

Here clothes drenched from the rain. Her hair plastered to her face. Her lips blue from the cold. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Gendry!" she called out.

"Meera!" he responded.

Suddenly she was in his arms. Where she belonged. Where she fit so perfectly. Where she should always be.

***

Meera buried her face in Gendry's chest. His arms were tight around her and he leaned down to kiss her wet hair.

Around them, the rain was still pouring. The thunder was roaring. The lightning was flashing. But it didn't matter. Only they mattered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need your help," she said.

"Of course, I will help you," he said. "You know I will."

She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that made her feel like she mattered. It felt so familiar, so safe, so right. She knew when looking at him that what she had decided to do was right. She would step into the storm because she knew it would embrace her, take care of her, love her.

"Let's get you out of the rain," he said.

He took her hand and led her into the forge. He looked so comfortable in there. She had only known him as Lord Gendry Baratheon but she saw now the man he used to be. When he was Gendry the bastard blacksmith. She wanted to know that man. She wanted to know his struggles. She wanted to know where he came from.

"Sit here," he said and pointed at one of the workbenches.

She climbed up and he situated himself right in front of her. So close. Their faces were at the same level when she sat there.

He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Then he patted her arms and shoulders lightly. Trying to warm her.

"You need a hot bath and some dry clothes," he said. "I'll have the maids arrange that for you and then we can talk."

She shook her head.

"I need to talk to you now," she said. "I can't wait."

"But you're so wet and cold," he protested while still trying to warm her.

"I'm used to wet and cold, I'm from the swamp," she said with a smile.

"Well, I was quite wet and cold after visiting your home. So I do believe you," he said and smiled back at her. "What do you need to tell me, Meera?"

He put his hands around hers and rubbed and breathed on them to warm them up. His big hands enveloped hers. It felt nice, it felt warm, it felt safe.

"The Frey's have attacked our lands," she said. "They have us under siege. My father will be able to hold it for a while but he can't hold them away forever. They will take our lands eventually."

"I'll march there," he said without hesitation. "I'll take them back for you."

She knew he would say that, but she couldn't let him. Not without ensuring his safety. So she shook her head.

"I can't let you do that," she said. "I went to the king, to ask for his help. Because my father still believes he's loyal to us. But the king won't help us. And he will declare anyone who does a traitor to the crown. He threatened you. He said he will behead you. He knew I would go to you. So he must know..."

"Know about what?"

"That I'm..."

She looked down, suddenly shy. It felt weird to utter the words. But as she looked at her hands, still enveloped by his, she knew what she felt was real. She knew he must feel it too. And she knew she could tell him.

So she looked up again. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes she couldn't lie to. And she told him.

"I'm in love with you, Gendry," she said.

He put his hands up to her face and carefully brushed some wet strands of hair away from her cheeks.

"I'm in love with you too, Meera," he said. "I'm so darn in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself."

Then he kissed her. His lips were so warm against her cold lips. His tongue gently grazing hers. She felt a tingling spreading through her entire body, warming her, embracing her.

He put his hands on the jacket that was still over her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her legs were on each side of his hips and their bodies rubbed up against each other. He was so close and it felt so right. She could feel that he wanted her and she wanted him so badly too. She wanted him to take her right there on that bench.

But she couldn't give in just yet. She had to talk to him first. She had to ask him something. So she reluctantly parted her lips from his.

"That's why I can't let you help me," she said. "I can't let him hurt you."

"There must be something I can do," he replied. "I want to help you."

"There is one way... "

She looked down again. What she was about to say didn't feel proper. It wasn't something a woman should ask a man. But she needed to ask him anyway.

"If you were my family he couldn't stop you. The right to defend your family is still respected. And if it's not the king would have to behead his cousin and his uncle as well."

"You mean..."

She nodded and blushed slightly. His hands found hers and enveloped them again.

"You know I want that more than anything, but... I can't let you do that, Meera. You would have to give up your name, your title, your claim to your lands."

"I would give them up to save them."

He seemed conflicted. He looked down towards her hands...

"You know I would want nothing rather," he said. "But not like this..."

"Please, Gendry. I wouldn't do it for anyone else," she said. "Only you. Because I know you, I trust you, I want to be with you."

She put her forehead against his. Trying to make him look at her. Trying to make him give in.

"I want to be with you too, Meera. Please don't think otherwise. But I want you to be happy."

"I would be happy because I would be with you. And it's the only way. This way we can have it all. We can have each other. We can save my lands. We can be free from the king."

"But you wouldn't have your lands."

"Our children would. They will rule those lands under your name. We'll save my lands for them."

He nodded slightly. And he looked up, his blue eyes meeting hers. He couldn't refuse any longer. The mention of children seemed to have pushed him over the edge.

"You know I would do it anyway if you asked," he said. "You wouldn't need to give anything up. It would be worth getting beheaded for."

"I know. But I wouldn't ask, " she replied. "Because I can't have anything happen to you. I can't lose you. That would be worse than losing my lands."

They lingered in that moment for a second. The moment when they knew they could have each other. Looking into each other's eyes knowing that forever was theirs.

Then he said the words. The words that once had been spoken to him. The promise that had not been kept. But he would keep this promise.

"I can be your family," he said.

And he kissed her again. Softy and carefully. His lips barely touching hers at first. The first kiss of the rest of their lives together.

"And I'll be yours," she said.

Gendry nodded and smiled. Looking happier than she ever had seen him. Then he looked around the room briefly, like was trying to figure something out.

"Let me do this properly though," he said.

He helped Meera down from the workbench and lead her to a spot in the middle of the forge. Where the moonlight was shining in on them through the window. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled from the moonlight. He took her hand as they stood there.

And he went down on one knee in front of her. On the floor of the forge. Just like he had done once before.

"Lady Meera Reed," he said. "I'm just a poor bastard boy from King's Landing. Who never thought I could have anything. That I would be anyone. I was wrong. But still... I didn't think I could have love. I didn't think I deserved it. And then I met you..."

His voice was starting to tremble. Taken by the moment. Wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry... Don't know what I was going to say anymore," he said, trying to regain his composure.

"You don't have to say anything," she said and got down on her knees next to him. "I know."

"Lord Gendry Baratheon," she said. "I never believed in love. I didn't believe it was something I could have. But then I met you. And I felt it. I felt love. I felt like nothing else mattered in this world but you and me. And I want to feel that way forever."

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I think I remember what I was about to say now," he said with a smile. "When I met you, Meera, I was heartbroken, I was on a path I had no idea if I could walk. But then suddenly I felt like anything was possible. That I could do anything. Because of you. And I want to feel that way forever."

He cleared his throat and paused for a moment before continuing. Before asking the question. Savoring that moment forever.

"Meera," he said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled upon hearing those words. It was the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"I will," she said. "I will be your wife, Gendry."

She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed again and again. So many kisses. They would have their whole lives to kiss but they still couldn't get enough. There would never be enough kisses.

All the kissing made him lose his balance and they both tumbled down on the floor. He landed on his back and she sat on top of him, straddling him.

She leaned in and kissed him again. And they kept kissing. Her clothes and hair were still wet but she had forgotten about it. She could feel him between her legs, getting harder. It excited and intrigued her. They probably shouldn't do what they were doing but she didn't care, she wanted him. She wanted him now. His hands started to explore her body, touching her breasts through the wet jacket. She heard herself moan lightly from his touch. She wanted to get her clothes off. She wanted to take his clothes off. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. He was hers and she was his, forever. And nothing else mattered.

Until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both looked up. A stern tall woman was standing in the doorway.

"I don't believe I've met our guest, Lord Baratheon," Marya said.

"Marya, this is Lady Meera Reed," Gendry replied, still laying on the floor with Meera on top of him. "She's about to be my wife."

"You weren't betrothed to anyone when I saw you earlier this evening..."

"Lady Reed just got here..."

"You've just met her and you've already asked her to marry you? And you have now decided to consummate your marriage right here on the floor?"

"We weren't going to... and I met Meera before, in her homelands and in the capital. She came here to ask me to help her."

"I think you were going to... and regardless of when you met her, you're not married yet. So I would advise you to get up from the floor. You don't want to damage the lady's reputation. I'll take Lady Reed with me and make sure she gets a warm bath and some dry clothes. It looks like she needs it."

"Go with her," Gendry said to Meera. "Marya might sound harsh but she will take good care of you. She's Dev's mother. You need to warm up. I'll see you in the morning. Because I suspect she will guard your room and not let me in."

"You are correct in that, Lord Baratheon," Marya said because of course, Marya could hear everything. "I've raised too many boys to allow them into a room with a girl unsupervised. And you two certainly seem like you would need supervision. I thought my son was the only one I had to keep away from ladies in this castle..."

Meera nodded and leaned in to give Gendry one more quick kiss. She wanted to stay there on the floor with him, but she realized she couldn't. They would have to wait just a little bit longer to do all the things they wanted to do to each other.

And a hot bath and dry clothes did sound quite appealing too.

"I bring you with me to talk to my advisors tomorrow morning," he said. "We'll decide when the wedding can be arranged and how soon we can march to your home and defend it."

Meera nodded. Then she got up and went towards Marya.

"Come here, Lady Reed," Marya said. "I'll make sure you get warmed up. I think Lord Baratheon might just need to stay there on the floor for a while longer before he can get up."

Marya put her hand on Meera's shoulder and led her out of the forge.

***

Gendry once again laid on the floor of a forge right after proposing to a girl.

That time, not that many months ago, he had laid on the cold floor of the forge in Winterfell. He had been heartbroken, disillusioned, and devasted. He had thought he would never have love again.

This time he laid on the wet floor of the forge of his own castle. He was overwhelmed by everything that had happened so quickly. He was so aroused he could barely think straight. And he was in love, completely utterly in love.

He could have love. He knew that now. He could love her. Forever.

She would be his family, and he would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the end game now! Only 4 chapters left after this one!
> 
> This is just part one of this story though, this is actually a trilogy and I plan to but up part two and three as well (part 2 is already written and published on Wattpad, part 3 is being written currently). And there's also a spin-off story featuring Robin and Tyrek currently being published there that I may put up here as well.


	45. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the wedding and Meera gets to know the other inhabitants of the castle while preparations for the ceremony are underway. Marya is very focused on Meera having a proper wedding dress.

The storm had settled the next morning. The ground was still wet and leaves and branches laid all over the courtyard. But the sun was once again shining and the clouds had dissipated. Everything was as it should be, and yet everything was different.

Gendry had finally fallen asleep in the early morning hours. All the excitement from the night before had left him awake most of the night, just thinking of her, knowing she was there, knowing she would be his. It was a thrilling thought.

He was roughly awoken by Devan making a grand entrance into the lord's bedroom.

The door still didn't have a lock. It really needed a lock.

Because soon Gendry would not be sleeping alone there anymore. He would soon share his room and his bed with his wife. That thought made him smile, it made his whole body tingle, it made him feel warm inside. Meera was here, she was in his castle, and she would be his wife. And the only thing he wanted to do was to go find her and kiss her.

"Gendry, is it true what my mother says?" Devan asked as he sat down on the bed. "That Lady Reed is here. That you will marry her."

Gendry just nodded, lost in his own thoughts. Then he realized how damn close to him Devan was sitting and gave him a kick.

"Dev, what are you doing on my bed? I'm not even dressed," he snapped. "Go sit on the couch that you've ruined."

Devan reluctantly moved over towards the couch while Gendry tried to locate his shirt. Why did the maids always hide his clothes in different drawers? He never had these kinds of problems as a blacksmith.

"You didn't answer my question, Gendry," Devan continued.

"It's true. Meera's here. I asked her to marry me. And I'm about to go find out where your mother hid her."

"So my mother is on you about women too now..."

"Well, Marya might have caught us kissing in the forge..."

"Just kissing?"

"Just kissing. While she was sitting on top of me..."

"So not just kissing?"

"Maybe not."

Gendry smiled. In fact, he couldn't stop smiling. They had just been kissing, but if Marya hadn't walked in they might have done more. He wanted to do more. And once they were married no one would be able to stop them, not even Marya.

"Gendry, you look like a damn fool," Devan said. "You've been smiling the whole time we've been talking."

"I'm just... so darn happy. Because I didn't think I would get to have her. But now suddenly... I'll get to marry her. I'll get to be with her forever. I can hardly believe it's true. That's why I need to go find her, to confirm it's actually real."

Gendry had finally found his shirt now and sat down on the bed to put it on.

"It's real, Gendry. You better believe it. And I'm happy for you too. I know how much you care for her, and she for you. It was obvious just during the short time I saw you together in the capital."

Just as he said that Marya knocked on the door. Unlike her son, she didn't just barge in.

"You can come in Marya," Gendry replied. "I'm dressed. And your son is already here. He didn't really care about the dressed part..."

***

In one of the castle's guest rooms, Meera sat eating some breakfast that Marya had brought for her. It was true what Gendry had said. Marya was actually really sweet and had taken good care of her. The night before Marya had warmed water for her so she could wash off and also brought dry clothes for her to change into. Then in the morning she had brought Meera's own clothes back, washed and dried. She wondered if Marya ever slept.

Meera couldn't really focus on eating though, because all she wanted to do was to see Gendry. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to touch him.

Suddenly Marya came into the room again.

"I'll take you to Lord Baratheon now, Lady Reed," she said. "You need to get ready to meet his advisors together."

That was what Meera had wanted to hear all morning so she practically leaped off the bed, leaving the remainders of her breakfast behind.

She walked behind Marya through the corridors of Storm's End, the castle that soon would be hers. Narrow stone corridors with walls of grey rocks. So unlike the walls made of vines and branches of Greywater Watch. Soon Marya knocked on one of the doors and Meera heard Gendry's voice on the other side telling them to come in.

The room was large and both carpet and curtains were in Baratheon yellow, radiating in the sunlight shining in from the window. Devan was sitting on a couch by one of the walls. And Gendry was sitting on a large wooden bed with a canopy in the middle of the room. The bed that would be hers soon. The bed that would be theirs.

Gendry didn't hesitate for a second when he saw Meera. He jumped up from the bed, walked up to her, put his arms around her, and kissed her.

Marya gave them a judgemental look but didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" Gendry asked Meera. "Has Marya treated you well?"

"Marya's been kind," she replied. "And I'm better than I've ever been. Because I'm with you."

Meera smiled at Gendry. Because it was true, she had never been happier.

She looked at the man that was about to become her husband. His shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. It looked like he had been interrupted while putting it on. She could see his skin, his muscles, his body through the opening of it. She wanted to rip that shirt off him. She wanted to push him down on the bed and climb on top of him. She wanted to kiss him and never stop.

But she decided against doing any of that since she figured Marya would probably frown upon it. Soon though, soon they would be alone in this bedroom and able to do whatever they wanted to each other. And no one would object since they would be married.

Meera did decide to kiss Gendry again though. She pulled him close and pressed her lips softly against his. Again and again.

Marya looked at them and sighed.

"Can you two not wait until you are married to do that?"

Marya didn't get a reply from Meera and Gendry as they were still kissing. It's hard to talk when your lips are attached to someone else's. So instead she looked over at her son.

"And I thought keeping you and Brynda apart was hard enough, Dev," she said. "Can you try to make sure that they don't consummate their marriage in advance? I wouldn't put it past them to do it right there on the table during the council meeting..."

"I'll do my best, mother," he said with a shrug. "But I'm not sure anything can keep those two apart."

Marya turned around and walked towards the door.

"Young love..." she muttered to herself as she walked past the still kissing couple and left the room.

After Marya had left Meera realized that she hadn't actually greeted Devan yet so she reluctantly pried her lips away from Gendry's.

"Devan, I'm glad to see you again," she said.

"You too, Lady Reed," he replied. "I guess we always meet under these kinds of circumstances... with your lips attached to his."

Meera blushed at that statement, even though it obviously was true.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe we should try to be more discreet..."

"I don't care," Devan said, seeing her embarrassment. "I'm happy you care about him. Because he's like a brother to me."

"Well after what you did on that couch you don't get to care anyway," Gendry said.

"What did he do on the couch?" Meera asked.

"Not something he should speak about to a lady..."

Devan looked slightly embarrassed and he spared Meera the details of his escapades.

"We need to get down to the council meeting," Gendry said to Meera. "I will state my intention to marry you to my advisors and then we can plan for marching to your homelands and defending them."

"And if they don't agree?" she asked.

"Then I will ignore them..."

"It'll be interesting to see Lord Penrose's reaction to this," Devan added. "Although he does seem quite intent on marrying you off so maybe he won't oppose."

It concerned Meera that one of Gendry's advisors might not agree with their marriage.

"Don't worry," Gendry said and took Meera's hand. "Lord Penrose doesn't decide anything around here. Even if he believes he does... I'm the lord here and I decide. And I will certainly decide who I marry."

He leaned in and kissed her again. As he did Devan got up from the couch and started to walk towards the door.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go down there. Before I have to actually pull you two apart..."

***

Lord Penrose and Ser Swann were already seated at the table in the Great Hall when Gendry, Devan, and Meera walked in. Gendry had called for a meeting that morning and told them he would make an announcement.

Both men seemed struck by surprise when Gendry walked in holding Meera's hand. They did not know that she was there and they had not expected this.

Devan walked in slightly ahead of them. He walked around the table and sat down in his seat. No rolling over tables today. This was not the time for childish antics.

Gendry and Meera stopped at the other side of the table. Standing hand in hand in front of Lord Penrose and Ser Swann.

"Gentlemen," Gendry said. "This is Lady Meera Reed. And she will be my wife. This is what I wanted to announce to you today. I will marry her as soon as possible and then my armies will help her take back her father's lands from invading forces. This is our decision and it's not up for discussion. But we can explain the details of the arrangement for you and together plan for how to proceed."

They then walked around the table and sat down together. Devan had helpfully moved another chair to right by Gendry's chair so Meera could sit down next to him.

Lord Penrose looked like he couldn't contain himself, he had so many questions and objections. And he didn't know where to start.

"You need to marry someone with armies, Lord Baratheon. The Neck barely has any men. You can't sacrifice your men to defend her lands and get nothing in return."

Gendry was about to object when Meera took his hand under the table. He looked over at her.

"Let me talk to him," she said.

This was probably for the best, as Gendry and Lord Penrose were rarely able to discuss things rationally. Most of the time it ended up with them screaming at each other.

"He doesn't get nothing in return, Lord Penrose," she said. "I'm the last of my name and upon my father's death, I'm his only heir. I will inherit his lands and his title. By marrying Lord Baratheon I give that up and transfer it to our children instead. My father's lands would be ruled under house Baratheon from that day forward."

"Of what value is the Neck to rule?" Lord Penrose asked. "It's just a crocodile-infested swamp."

"My home might be a swamp, and it does have crocodiles. But it's placed right on the border between Westeros and the North. It's very valuable for transport and trading between the kingdoms. Whoever rules it controls the border and can decide whether to toll people and goods going by."

"Lord Baratheon needs an heir himself too, someone needs to rule the Stormlands. This arrangement binds you to birth at least two children Lady Reed, I hope you realize that."

"Of course I do. I know exactly what this entails, Lord Penrose. And I know what I will need to do. Granted there's no guarantee we will have children but I assure you we will try our best. And given how many bastard children Lord Baratheon's father had I think there's a good chance he will be able to produce a good number of offspring."

This shut Lord Penrose up briefly, and he looked slightly embarrassed that he had even asked.

Gendry squeezed Meera's hand and smiled at her, happy that she was able to take this discussion in a calmer manner than he would have been able to.

A thought crossed his mind though. A thought he couldn't bring himself to think out loud. That Meera's mother had also birthed two children. But she had not survived the birth of the second child.

"And what happens if your father passes before your children are grown enough to rule his lands? Your father is not a young man and while I don't wish him any ill faith there's no guarantee he'll live for another 20 years."

"There's not... of course, I wish for my father to live to a be as old as possible but if he doesn't there are others who can take over until our children are of age. He has several trusted advisors who could serve as castellan of the castle for any time necessary."

"As I said, Lord Penrose," Gendry said. "This is not a discussion of whether we should marry or not. That is decided."

"I can answer his questions, Gendry," Meera said and stroked his hand under the table. "It's fine. I've thought of how this will benefit both of our houses. This is a matter of love but also a matter of politics."

"And speaking of your father," Lord Penrose continued. "He's not here. Have Lord Reed agreed to this? A lady can't just go and marry anyone she wants without her father's blessing."

"My father gave me his blessing before I left my home. He told me I could do whatever I needed to save my home."

"Including getting married and giving up your name and title?"

"Yes. My father won't object, I promise you that. My father trusts me. And my father knew I would go to Lord Baratheon."

"Seems like you have thought this through, Lady Reed," Lord Penrose conceded. "Lord Baratheon can certainly do worse than having you at his side. He needs someone to calm him down and someone who can think rationally."

"Like you are always so calm and rational, Lord Penrose," Gendry grumbled.

"I'm giving you my blessing to marry Lady Reed, Lord Baratheon," Lord Penrose said. "So maybe you should be a bit less hostile."

"I don't need your blessing..." Gendry retorted.

"I'll accept your blessing, Lord Penrose," Meera said. "On both mine and my soon to be husband's behalf."

She put her hand on Gendry's leg under the table, patting him lightly. Trying to make him relax a bit.

"It's fine," she whispered to him. "We're fine."

"How long can your father hold the castle against the enemy forces, Lady Reed?" Ser Swann asked.

"He said a couple of weeks when I left, and it's been about a week since then. So we don't have much time..."

"We would need to get a septon from the capital for the ceremony and that would take a couple of days at least," Lord Penrose said. "That means the ceremony probably can't be for another week or so. Then it might be too late."

As he said that Meera looked over at Gendry with a concerned look on her face. Something seemed to bother her. She leaned over towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" she whispered. "Outside."

Gendry nodded, a bit concerned about whatever it was she needed to talk about. Hopefully, she hadn't changed her mind.

"Me and Lady Reed need to discuss something quickly," he said to his advisors. "We'll be back shortly."

He took Meera's hand and lead her out of the hall. The advisors left behind looked a bit confused but didn't protest.

They sat down on a bench right outside of the hall.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. "Are you regretting this?"

She took this hand again and turned towards him.

"Of course not," she said and leaned in and kissed him. Assuring him that she still wanted to be his.

"I'll never regret it," she said. "But... I'm a northerner, Gendry. I don't believe in the faith of the seven. I believe in the old gods. The gods make me feel connected to my brother."

He hadn't even thought of this. Religion was not something he really thought about.

"I'm sorry, Meera. I wasn't thinking... of course, that's what you believe in."

"I know that this is the South and that there are no weirwoods... but if possible I want a northern ceremony for our wedding. Or at least as close to it as we can arrange."

"Anything you want. It doesn't matter to me how we marry, as long as we do."

"You don't believe in the faith of the seven?"

"I don't believe in any of it. I don't believe in gods, they never did me any good. The orphanage where I grew up was run by septas and well... let's just say that they weren't very kind to us."

Sometimes she forgot. She forgot just how different his upbringing had been to most lords. She forgot how much he must have suffered.

"You know I want to know, Gendry," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I want to know where you come from and what you've been through."

"And I will tell you, Meera," he said and put his arm around her. "I'll tell you everything. But right now I think we need to head back in there before they wonder where we've gone."

He got up and reached out his hand towards her. As she got up he leaned in for a quick kiss before they entered the hall.

A few moments later Gendry and Meera were still kissing in the hallway when Marya Seaworth walked up on them in the corridor.

"If I'm not mistaken you two are still not married," Marya said in a stern tone.

The couple interrupted their current activity and looked up at her. They looked quite guilty.

"We'll be married soon enough, Marya," Gendry said. "Can't you be a bit lenient?"

"As you said you will be married soon enough," she replied. "Can't you wait until then?"

"We can wait, Marya," Meera said. "We can try to at least..."

"You better try... Anyway, I came here to talk to you, Lady Reed," Marya continued. "I need to see after the council and take some measurements for your wedding dress. Lady Brynda has offered one of her dresses for you, but seeing as she's a lot taller than you I will need to alter it."

"I don't need a dress," Meera said. "I don't wear dresses... can't I just wear this?"

She looked down at her tunic and pants, still a bit torn from her escape from the swamp.

"You certainly cannot, Lady Reed," Marya replied. "No girl is getting married like that on my watch. You'll wear a dress and you'll look pretty, and that's the end of it."

"She already looks pretty to me, Marya," Gendry protested.

"Well, you would probably think she looked pretty in a burlap sack, Lord Baratheon."

"I'm the one marrying her, shouldn't my opinion matter?"

"You are the one marrying her, but you won't be the only one there at the wedding feast. She needs to look like a proper lady. It's important for your standing as a lord too."

Meera realized there was no use discussing this. Apparently, she was going to wear a dress.

"I'll come and a see you after the meeting, Marya," she said and took Gendry's hand. Urging him to shut up.

"Now go back in there you two," Marya said. "I'm not leaving until you two enter that door together. Because I suspect you will go right back to what you were doing otherwise."

Marya was right, they would have gone right back to kissing. But instead of kissing they entered the Great Hall together and sat down again.

"I and Lady Reed have talked and we've agreed to have a northern ceremony, in accordance with her beliefs," Gendry said once they were settled. "That way we won't have to wait for a septon either. But since there are no weirwoods here we will have to find another appropriate place for the ceremony."

He braced himself for Lord Penrose's reaction.

Surprisingly Lord Penrose didn't look mad though, he actually looked quite pleased.

"There might not be any weirwoods here," he said. "Not anymore at least. But we got something else. Down in the tunnels underneath. There are roots from an old weirwood tree and ancient carvings. That's where the legends tell that the magic that protects this castle comes from. The magic that's the reason that this castle has never been taken."

"And you believe in this Lord Penrose?" Gendry said in a surprised tone.

"I do. I believe in this castle," Lord Penrose replied. "And it would be fitting for you to have your wedding ceremony down there. It would honor the traditions of this castle and your ancestors."

If there was one thing that would always be true about Lord Penrose it was his unwavering faith in the Stormlands and the castle of Storm's End.

Gendry looked over at Meera to make sure she approved of this plan. She nodded at him and reached her hand over the table to touch his.

"Then that's where we'll get married," Gendry said. "And since we don't need a septon for the ceremony we don't need to wait. We'll get married tomorrow. Then we can march towards the Neck after that."

No one protested. So it was decided. Gendry and Meera would get married the next day.

Just one more day.

Tomorrow.

***

"Tomorrow?" Marya muttered while shaking her head. "He decided that you're getting married tomorrow? How am I to finish this dress before then?"

"I told you I don't need a dress," Meera replied.

Meera was standing in the guest room where she had slept the night before. Wearing a white dress that was way too long for her, it was hanging down on the floor and looked quite ridiculous right now.

"Don't worry, I'll make do somehow..." Marya said. " But I need to arrange everything for the feast afterward too. Did Lord Baratheon not think of that?"

"I don't think Lord Baratheon is too concerned about the feast or the dress..."

"Lord Baratheon seems to be mostly concerned with getting to lay with his wife as soon as possible..."

Meera blushed. But she was quite eager to get to that part too. Although there was something nagging at the back of her mind about it.

"Lord Baratheon is concerned about marching to the Neck as soon as possible," Meera said to defend Gendry. "Before my father can't hold it any longer."

Around her, Marya was putting in needles in the dress to mark where she needed to alter it to make it fit. On the bed Lady Brynda, the previous owner of the dress, was sitting.

"I need to get some more needles," Marya said. "I'll be back in a moment."

Marya left the room and Meera was left standing there in the dress. A bit unsure if she was allowed to sit down since maybe that would mess up whatever Marya was doing.

"Come and sit here next to me," Lady Brynda said and patted the bed.

Meera decided it was probably alright to sit down. Lady Brynda looked kind and she wanted to talk to her.

"Thank you for the dress," she said to Brynda as she sat down.

"I got enough dresses," Brynda said. "And I don't really like dresses anyway."

"Neither do I," Meera said and smiled.

"You're lucky who gets to marry so fast," Brynda said and sighed.

"It's only because we need to get back to my home and defend it as soon as possible. But I do want to marry him. I want to marry him more than anything."

"I wish I could marry too. But apparently, I need to wait, wait for someone to decide that he's good enough for me."

"Who?"

"Devan..."

"Oh, Devan, he's..."

"Childish, impossible, and infuriating? Yeah, I know... But he's cute, so I'll have him. If my uncle allows me."

"Your uncle won't let you marry Devan?"

"I don't know yet... apparently Devan's father is about to talk to my cousin since they're both in the capital. But since he's just the son of a knight it's not the kind of marriage my family was expecting."

"You certainly could do worse than Devan though."

"I could do worse, but I don't think I could do better. He might be a moron but he's my moron."

"Devan's not really a moron though, is he? I met him while we were in the capital. He's kind. He helped make sure I got out of Gendry's tent in time in the morning so that my father wouldn't know I spent the night there."

"You spent the night in Lord Baratheon's tent? So you've already..."

"No, we haven't... Devan was in that tent too, so we couldn't... and we wouldn't have anyway, I think..."

"I don't think Devan would have minded... he certainly didn't care that Lord Baratheon was in the room when we..."

"You've laid with Devan already? And Gendry was in the room?"

"Well Lord Baratheon was asleep... And Devan didn't tell me he was there, I didn't realize until afterward."

"Oh, is this what happened to the couch in Gendry's bedroom?"

"Yeah... so maybe... don't sit on that couch."

Meera was too distracted to really care about the couch. She was thinking of that bedroom. The bedroom that would be hers.

"Tomorrow that will be my bedroom," she said. "I will sleep there tomorrow night."

"Are you nervous?" Brynda asked.

"No, not nervous... excited and happy. And maybe a bit scared. Because I barely even know what... we're supposed to do."

"You'll figure it out. It's not that hard."

"A certain part does seem like it needs to be hard though."

The two girls giggled together.

Suddenly Marya reentered the room and the girls got quiet. This was not a discussion they wanted to have in front of Marya.

"Come here, Lady Reed," Marya said. "Let me get the last things pinned on that dress. If I sew through the night I should have it ready for tomorrow."

Tomorrow she would be his and he would be hers.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Tomorrow forever would start.

Tomorrow.


	46. Lady Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Meera get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the details for the ceremony are from the Sansa/Ramsay wedding in the show, the Northern wedding ceremony we see the most from in the show. So the words when Meera is handed off to Gendry are taken verbatim from there and most of the other ceremonial details as well, such a the removal of the cloak. The silent prayer is my own words though (it's mentioned in descriptions in the books that a silent prayer is said, but the words are not mentioned, so I made them up).

All around the cave candles lit up the white limestone walls, creating flickering shadows. On the furthest wall, a pattern of roots reached down like arms trying to embrace the people gathered. Among the roots hints of ancient carvings could be found. Faces, people, animals, the depictions of a civilization that used to be. The trickling of water could be heard as the rain from the day before made its way down the cave walls.

This was where Lord Gendry Baratheon stood awaiting his bride.

This was it. No hesitation, no fear, no turning back. This was his wedding. This was their wedding. This was where forever began.

As the cave was so small only a few select witnesses were present. Lord Penrose had been selected to officiate the wedding as he was familiar with the customs of the old gods. Usually, this was done by the groom's father, but this groom had no father or other male relatives alive. Devan, Marya, Brynda, and the younger Seaworth boys were also present. The newlyweds would be presented to the rest of the invited guests at the feast afterward.

"Are you nervous?" Devan asked as he walked up next to Gendry.

Gendry shook his head.

"Well, your hands are shaking," Devan said.

Gendry looked down and realized that his friend was right.

"I'm not nervous," he said. "I'm excited... and scared perhaps. Scared I won't be enough. That I will let her down."

Devan put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"You're enough, Gendry," he said. "You know you are. And that's why she came to you. Just enjoy this, it's your wedding."

Gendry nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He looked down at his hands again, they had stopped shaking.

When he looked up she stood there in the entrance of the cave. His bride, Lady Meera Reed. Escorted by Ser Balon Swann.

Meera smiled at Gendry and all his fears disappeared. Instead, a rush of happiness flowed through his entire body and everything started to tingle. She was there, and she was all he ever wanted.

His bride looked like the beautiful lands where she came from. She looked like hanging moss, lush cypress trees, and water lilies. Her dress was in white lace, her cloak was deep green and in her curly hair were purple and pink flowers.

The dress cascaded around her as she walked towards her groom, falling like a waterfall all the way down to the cave floor. The wide bell sleeves fluttered in the slight breeze streaming through the cave.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so indescribably beautiful, and she was his.

Ser Swann led Meera up to where Gendry was standing, by the wall of the cave with the roots and carvings. But they stopped a little bit ahead so that ser Swann could present the bride. This was usually done by the bride's father, but since Howland Reed was currently defending his home Ser Swann had volunteered to do it in his stead.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Lord Penrose asked.

"Meera, of House Reed, comes here to be wed. A trueborn and noble woman. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Ser Swann replied, according to the customs.

Gendry stepped forward so he stood opposite Meera.

"Gendry, of House Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon," he said. "Holder of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Who gives her?"

"Ser Balon Swann, who fought against her father but will now fight beside him to bring back his lands."

Ser Swann stepped aside and Meera took a few steps forward so she was standing right in front of Gendry.

"You look beautiful," he leaned in and whispered to her.

"I thought you said I didn't need a dress," she replied and smiled.

"Well, you would have been beautiful regardless. But I like it."

Ser Penrose looked sternly at them, they weren't supposed to talk yet.

For a moment the whole cave was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the water streaming down the walls and the slight breeze flowing through the cave.

He looked at her and she looked at him. His eyes that were the color of the stormy ocean beneath them met her eyes that were the color of the murky waters of the swamplands she came from.

It was time. Time for the vows. Time to promise each other forever.

"Lady Meera Reed, do you take this man to be your husband?" Ser Penrose asked.

"I, Lady Meera Reed, take this man as my husband," she said.

"Lord Gendry Baratheon, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Ser Penrose continued.

"I, Lord Gendry Baratheon, take this woman as my wife," he said.

He reached out his hand towards her. They joined hands. Her hand was so warm in his. Just like that first time on the dock.

It was them now. Forever.

Gendry could feel Meera's warmth, presence, and love as he held her hand. His hand was no longer shaking because it was joined with hers.

Together they turned around and faced the wall with the roots and carvings. The wall that represented the old gods. They both got down on their knees in front of it and bowed their heads for a moment of silence.

Meera started recanting a prayer of the old gods. Gendry didn't know the words but he repeated after her. It was a promise of love and allegiance, forever.

Until the oceans run dry

Until the forests wilt to desert

Until the mountains turn to dust

Until the sky falls down

Until then and beyond

Until forever

I will be yours and you will be mine

Then they rose together. But before turning around Meera went up to the wall and put her hand on it.

"I know you're watching, Jojen," she said. "I did what you said. Tell father to hold on, I'm coming."

Gendry squeezed her hand. He didn't believe in these gods but he believed in his wife. If she thought her brother could hear her he believed that too.

"We're coming," he said and put his hand on the wall as well.

Then they turned around together to face the gathered witnesses.

There was one more thing remaining until their union was completed.

Gendry turned to face Meera. He put his hands up towards her neck to untie the ties on the cloak that she was wearing. After he had untied it he handed it to Devan who stood behind him. And Devan instead handed Gendry a yellow cloak he had been holding.

"You are now my wife, Lady Meera Baratheon," he said as he put the new cloak on her and tied it.

"And you are now my husband, Lord Gendry Baratheon," she replied.

A tear fell on her cheek. A tear for the last name she never thought she would leave behind. She had never thought she would be anyone else than Meera Reed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For what you're giving up."

"Don't be," she replied. "This is my choice. I chose to be your wife."

He put his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear and let his hand stay there. Then he leaned in to kiss her. To kiss his wife.

It didn't feel any different to kiss as husband and wife. It didn't feel any different but yet everything was different.

Gendry put his lips against his Meera's and nothing else in the world mattered.

The war they were about to fight didn't matter. The threat from the king didn't matter. The kingdom shattering around them didn't matter.

Because no matter what happened, they would be together, they would fight together and they would love together.

He was her husband and she was his wife, and it was all that mattered.

They were Lord and Lady Baratheon now.

***

On their way up from the caves they walked through the Baratheon crypts. Passing by the ghosts of his family. The ghosts that he never knew. The ghosts that couldn't witness his wedding.

"Hold on," Gendry said to his wife as they passed his father's grave. "I want to... tell him we're here."

He could read the name engraved on the stone now. The name of his father. Robert Baratheon.

Gendry kneeled by the grave and his wife kneeled next to him. He put his hand on the cold stone, and she did the same.

"Father," he said. "I know now that you tried, you tried to protect me. You weren't there for me, but you tried. You weren't perfect, but you were my father. You were enough. And so am I. Because of you, I'm here. I'm a lord with my own castle and army. I'm married to a woman I love with all my heart. Her father fought next to you and now I will fight for him. I hope that would have made you proud. So thank you father, for what you gave me."

"Thank you," Meera said too. "For giving me your son. I will take care of him. I will love him. For the rest of my life."

They met in another kiss as they kneeled by his father's grave.

Their fathers weren't there, but they knew that they approved of their marriage. Both his father, that he had never met, and her father, the only one of their parents who still lived. Two men who had once fought side by side to take down a tyrant king. And their children would one day do the same.

Then they rose, left the ghosts behind, and walked towards their future together.

***

They entered the Great Hall hand in hand. The hall was full of people. People cheering for them. People looking at them.

Meera felt awkward about all the attention. She wasn't used to be being the center of attention like this. Gendry squeezed her hand and they walked through the crowd together. He didn't look too comfortable with either. But as long as they held hands everything would be alright.

She tried to hold the dress up as she walked, afraid to step on the hem of it. She wasn't used to walking in dresses. The lace felt weirdly light against her skin, and she had to look down at times to assure that she was actually dressed.

But Meera was happy she was wearing the dress. She was thankful Marya had made it for her and insisted she wore it. Because it made her feel like a real bride. It made it easier to take in that all of this was real. That she was actually married to the man holding her hand. He who she was so in love with. She was Gendry Baratheon's wife. And she liked the way her husband looked at her in the dress like she was the most beautiful creature who had ever existed. Although Gendry always looked at her like that, no matter what she wore.

The Great Hall was filled with flickering candelabras, lighting up the whole room. In the aisles barrels were placed with water lilies floating in them, symbolizing the homelands of the bride. Where Marya had found water lilies so quickly no one knew, but Meera was happy she had. It made it feel at least a little bit like home. The rest of the room sparkled in Baratheon yellow on curtains, table cloths, and carpet. On the tables were vases with wildflowers from the green hills of the Stormlands.

When they came to the end of the aisle they had to let go of each other's hands to walk around the main table on different sides. Meera walked quickly, eager to get back to Gendry.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss" the crowd was chanting.

When they united again at the other side of the table he pulled her in close to him.

"Can I?" he asked.

"I'm your wife," she replied. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

And he did. He kissed her to the cheers of the crowd.

It felt weird to be able to kiss so publicly, to do it in front of a crowd. But it wasn't uncomfortable. She could never be uncomfortable kissing him.

They sat down together at the table. He helped her gather the skirts of her dress so she wouldn't get it trapped under a chair. She was not used to the hassle of a dress.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. In a feverish high of love. In a bubble where it was only them.

The room was full of people, noise, movements, and smells. But none of it registered to her.

Many dishes of food passed by. Wine was served. Meera didn't remember if she ate or drank any of it.

All she knew and cared about was that he was there. Next to her. Her husband. And she kept touching him, and he kept touching her. Holding hands under the table, stroking each other legs, stealing a kiss when they thought no one was watching.

At the end of the night, Gendry stood up and held a speech, after being urged to do so by the crowd. She looked at him feeling overwhelmed and proud that he was her husband.

He looked so handsome, so radiant, so happy.

"Meera, my wife," he said. "You know where I come from, who I used to be. I was just a bastard blacksmith. I was no one. Then I became a lord. But I never got to chose who I was. Until now. When I choose to be your husband. And it's all I ever want to be. I promise you I will always fight for you, I will always believe you, and I will always choose you. Forever."

"To my wife," he continued and raised his glass. The crowd did the same.

He reached out his hand towards her. And once again he pulled her close and kissed her as the guests cheered.

Everything was perfect that night. The ceremony. The feast. Her husband.

There was only one thing she was missing. Her father. She wished he could have been there. She wished he could have given her away. She wished she knew if he was even still alive.

As they sat down Marya came up to them.

"Lord and Lady Baratheon," she said. "It's time for you two to walk away to your wedding night."

This was what they had waited for. It would finally be just them, with no one disturbing or interrupting them.

So they stood up. Shared another quick kiss. And then walked around the table on opposite sides again before finally uniting at the other side. They took each other's hands again. The crowd cheered as they were leaving.

When they exited the hall Marya stood there.

"Lady Baratheon, I'll take you to the bedroom," Marya said. "I need to prepare you before your husband can come in."

It didn't really register with Meera at first that Marya was talking to her. Lady Baratheon. That was her name now. That had not been her name that morning. And she had not had a husband that morning.

"Sit down here, Lord Baratheon," Marya continued. "And I will come to get you in a few moments."

Meera didn't want to leave Gendry. She never wanted to leave him. But she would have to for a few more moments.

So she reluctantly let go of his hand and let Marya lead her away to the lord's bedroom. The next time she saw him they would finally be alone.

***

Gendry sat down on the bench outside the Great Hall, waiting for Marya to come to get him.

He felt lonely. He had only been married for a few hours but he already missed his wife when she wasn't with him. She was already a part of him.

All he wanted was to be alone with her. He just wanted to be with her. He didn't need to lay with her, although of course, he wanted to, he just wanted to be close to her. Forever.

As he sat there Devan and Brynda exited the hall. Entangled in each other. Kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dev," Gendry said. "I hope you are not thinking of going to my room... this is my wedding night and you are not interrupting it."

Devan turned around, it seemed like he hadn't noticed Gendry sitting there. He seemed slightly intoxicated. Gendry had never seen Devan drink wine before so it probably didn't take much.

"We're not going to your room," he said. "I bribed my brother, we're switching rooms. My mother would never look for a girl in Stannis' room."

"I don't care what you do, Dev," Gendry replied. "But you know you shouldn't... You promised your mother."

"That's easy for you to say, Gendry, "Devan said. "You're married now."

Devan disappeared down the hallway, pulled away by Brynda. It didn't seem like they were convinced they shouldn't.

The last words Devan had said echoed in Gendry's head. He was married now. He was someone's husband. He couldn't quite believe it himself. He was married to a woman he was so darn in love with.

All the paths he had walked and all the paths he could had walked. All the pain. All the suffering. All the heartache. This was where he ended up. And he didn't regret any of it. Because it led him here. It led him to her.

He looked down on his hands, still the hands of a blacksmith. He was still that same bastard boy from Fleabottom. But Meera still wanted him. He was enough.

His hands were shaking again. He was nervous for was about to come. Nervous and excited. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for the wedding night. He couldn't wait for their life together. He couldn't wait for forever to start.

And he wouldn't have to.

"Lord Baratheon," Marya said, suddenly standing in front of him. "I'll take you to your wife now."

Gendry bounced off the bench he was sitting on.

And he walked towards Meera. He walked towards their wedding night. He walked towards their life together. He walked towards forever.


	47. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the wedding night! (so yes, this is a bit mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left, and I will probably publish that tomorrow already. Because I figure there's no reason to hold it for longer!

Meera laid on the bed in the lord's bedroom. Waiting for her husband to arrive.

The bed was sprinkled with flower petals. Purple and pink just like the flowers in her hair. They smelled like the fields of the Stormlands. The lands of her husband.

She wore a sheer lacy nightgown. Her shoulders were bare and so were her legs from the knees down. It felt weird wearing so little. After all, she was from the North, where full coverage usually was what the weather required.

Before leaving Meera by herself Marya had helped her get the wedding dress off. Marya seemingly didn't trust Gendry to undress Meera without ripping it. They had also had an embarrassing and educational talk about the duties of a bride during the wedding night.

She felt odd laying there. Like it wasn't actually her. This wasn't Meera Reed. She wasn't a blushing bride laying waiting for her husband to come and take her. Although she wasn't Meera Reed anymore, she was Meera Baratheon.

But she still was no blushing bride. So she sat up on the bed. The flower petals rustled on the covers. Some of them had attached to her hair and nightgown.

She looked around the room. His room. Their room. Candles were lit all around her. Flower petals were scattered on the floor as well. Marya had gone all out preparing the room for their wedding night.

The only thing missing was him. Her husband. Gendry. And he was the only thing she needed.

Suddenly she heard the door handle rattling. The door opened. And he was there. So handsome, so perfect, so nervous. He was hers and she was his. He was her husband and she was his wife.

He smiled at her. His smile hit her right in the chest. It made her insides flutter. It made her blush. She didn't know what to say and neither did he it seemed like. Suddenly shy towards each other when knowing they could do whatever they wanted. And they wanted to do so much.

Gendry walked up to where Meera was sitting and stretched out his hand towards her.

"Come here," he said.

She took his hand. She would always take his hand. His hand that still had the rough edges of a blacksmith. Rough, but not sharp. Worn in by hard labor and suffering.

And he pulled her in and embraced her. His arms around her. Her arms around him.

His hands touched her skin over the thin nightgown. It felt thrilling to have him so close. Welcoming. Like she had waited her whole life for his hands to touch her. And soon they would touch her bare skin.

She could hear his heartbeat. She could feel his chest move as he breathed. He seemed tense, perhaps scared. But she could sense him relaxing as she held him. Truth be told she was a bit scared too, but having his embrace relaxed her as well.

They were alone together. At last. No one could disturb them. Nothing else mattered. All that existed was them. And they could do whatever they wanted. Which was scary, but also exhilarating.

"My wife," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"My husband," she replied and reached up to kiss him.

His lips against hers felt so comfortable, so familiar, so safe. Kissing wasn't scary. They had that part figured out by now. But whatever came next felt a little bit scary. It was unknown, uncharted territory.

They held each other for a few more moments. Not saying anything. Just standing there together. Feeling each other so close. Calming each other down.

"Can we sit down for a bit?" he asked. "I think I'm a bit... overwhelmed by everything."

"Of course," she said. "It's been a lot for me too."

She took his hand and he led her towards the bed to sit down.

"We better not sit on the couch," he said. "Dev... ruined it."

"I know," she replied. "Brynda told me."

They smiled at each other, feeling some of the tension dissipate.

He sat down on the bed and she curled up next to him. Her legs under her. Leaning on his shoulder. She reached her hand in to take his.

"I think I just haven't taken it in yet," he said. "We're married. That was our wedding out there. I'm your husband and you're my wife."

"I am your wife, Gendry," she said. "It's real. And that's good right?"

"It's good. It's fucking amazing," he said and leaned over to kiss her. "It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Their lips met. Their tongues met. Their hands were still clasped together. His chest stroked against her breast.

He put his other hand on her shoulder. Actually touching the skin on her body for the first time. A vibration went through her as he did, starting at her shoulder and buzzing through every inch of her body.

She wanted this. But she wasn't sure she could have this. Not tonight.

"You know we don't have to..." he said. "We don't have to do anything just because it's our wedding night. I don't want you to feel forced."

"I know we don't have to," she said. "I don't feel forced. I want to. But there's something that worries me..."

"Tell me," he said. "You can tell me anything. I'm your husband."

"If we do... I might become with child," she said. "And I want to have your child. I will have your child. One day. But first I need to defend my home. And we don't know how long that fight will last. If I'm expecting your child I might not be able to see it through."

He nodded softly.

"I understand," he said. "Of course you need to be able to fight for your home for however long is necessary. I don't want to prevent you from doing that. We'll have the whole rest of our lives to... do that. When you're ready we will. Of course, I want to, but that's not important."

Meera smiled at Gendry. She had worried about telling him. But of course, there was no reason to worry. He would always listen to her and understand her.

"I want to too," she said. "I mean we almost did... the other day in the forge. But I hadn't thought it through, I just did."

"I would never take away your choice when it comes to that," he said. "Because it was for me... I didn't get to chose my first time."

He looked away from her as he said that, and looked down on the floor instead. Seemingly pained by the memory. She hated to see him in pain.

"Tell me, Gendry," she said. "I want to know."

"Promise not to laugh."

"I would never laugh at you. This obviously hurt you, why would I laugh at that?"

"Because it's... embarrassing I guess. It's just not something that should happen to a man, not something that should hurt a man."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But it hurt you, my husband," she said. "And I want to know about it, and I won't laugh."

He sighed and leaned towards her, their heads meeting. He kissed her forehead. Preparing to tell a story preferred to not think of. The story of what had happened at Dragonstone.

"It was before I was who I am now," he said. "I was just a bastard blacksmith running for my life. My uncle Stannis captured me. He knew who my father was, even though I didn't yet. He needed my blood, king's blood he called it, for some kind of ritual. Performed by this red witch. She came into the room where I was held and convinced me she wanted me. She got me all... riled up and got on top of me. But then she tied me up and put leeches on me... on parts where you definitely don't want leeches. And just left me there. Scared, confused, and humiliated."

Meera put her arms around her husband from the side, embracing him. She kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she said. "It sounds awful. Now I understand why you're so scared of leeches."

"I guess it wasn't the leeches' fault... but I still don't like them."

She released him from her grip and took his hand again.

"Was that your only time?" she asked.

It didn't matter to her how many times her husband had been with women before. She just wanted to know about him and what he had been through.

He shook his head and looked down at the floor again. He seemed a bit embarrassed to talk about this with his wife.

"Later, when I came back to King's Landing I tried to forget all about that experience. I went to a brothel... twice. To try to get it out of my head. But I couldn't. I cried both times because I started to think about it. Then later in Winterfell, before the battle, I was with Arya. We thought we were about to die. But I guess she just used me too. She wanted someone, anyone, and I was there."

She put her hand on his cheek and made him turn his head and look at her. Their faces so close together.

"I won't use you, Gendry," she said. "I hope you know that. And I want you, only you."

"I know," he said and leaned in and kissed her softly. "And I only want you too."

They continued kissing. Even if they weren't going to do more they could always kiss. Kissing was good. Kissing was amazing.

Her breast stroked against his chest and arm. Suddenly she felt his hand enveloping her breast, stroking the exposed skin with his fingers. Making sparks fly. Making the whole world vibrate. Making her whole body burn.

She put her hand on the inside of his thigh, quite close to his knee. Caressing his leg with her hand. Wanting to move upwards.

They weren't going to. But they wanted to. And they couldn't help touching each other. Because it was all they wanted to do.

Suddenly he leaned back, took his hand away from her. He leaned with his arms on his legs and looked forward, avoiding looking at her. She noticed his breathing was quite rapid.

He started to fiddle with the hooks of his jacket, unable to open them properly. His hands were shaking. Meera crouched down in front of him and took his hands.

"Why are your hands shaking, Gendry?" she asked.

"Isn't it apparent?" he replied with a smile. "I'm... affected by you. By you touching me. Wearing only that nightgown. It makes me want to rip it off you and take you right here on the floor. Now, I won't do that, I hope you trust that I won't. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I want you so badly it hurts."

It hadn't occurred to her before just how much a woman could affect a man. How much she could affect the man in front of her. Her husband. That she could make him unable to undress himself. It made her want him even more, knowing that he wanted her that much.

"I trust you," she said. "And I want you too."

She leaned in and kissed him, putting her hand on the inside of his thigh as she did.

"You're not helping..." he said with a tortured smile and looked down where she had her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I want to help you though. I want to take care of you."

She stood up.

"Come here," she said. "I'll help you undress."

He stood up as well. It was quite apparent how badly he wanted her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down towards his pants.

"I've told you, you don't need to apologize," she replied. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Hook by hook she opened his jacket and slid it off him.

Then he stood there with only one layer between her hands and his skin. She could feel the warmth of his body through it. She could sense his heart beating. She could see the curvature of his muscles.

Meera decided to unbutton his shirt as well. Gendry didn't protest.

She pulled his shirt off. Unveiling his chest and arms. She put her hands on his chest and let them wander down his arms. His skin was so warm under her touch. On his lower arms were burns and scars from his time as a blacksmith. His upper arms still had the muscles of a working man, hard and with sharp angles.

Her hands wandered back up his arms towards his chest again. Chiseled and impenetrable muscles under her hands. She put her lips against his chest and continued kissing upwards, over his shoulders and neck. He tasted like the salt of the stormy seas below them. And he smelled the like the firewood in the burning ovens of the forge.

You could make a blacksmith a lord but you couldn't make him smell like one. Meera preferred the smell of a blacksmith anyway. He smelled like hard labor and honesty.

His whole body seemed tense like it was charged by some kind of energy, and he seemed to respond even to the smallest touch. His whole body vibrating under her hands.

Her lips reached his, pulling her in. She could feel his breathing getting heavier. She pressed herself against him and could feel the hardness in his pants. Wanting her, calling for her. It intrigued her, made her curious.

She moved her hands down his chest towards his abdomen. Where she discovered round marks. She stroked her fingers carefully over them and looked up at him with a wondering look.

"Leeches," he said.

She nodded before leaning in to kiss him. Trying to kiss his pain, suffering, and heartache away. She wanted him to know that she would never hurt him.

Her hands moved lower. Towards the edge of his pants. He seemed to hold his breath as she did.

"Can I touch you?" she asked.

He just nodded in reply. His breathing getting heavier in anticipation. His whole body tensed up, awaiting her touch.

She untied his pants. And her hand reached down to touch him. Very lightly at first. But even just that light touch made his whole body respond. She could feel his muscles tensing up and heard him gasping. She had never known before that her touch could have such an effect on a man and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed feeling him get stiffer in her hand.

She continued stroking him, softly but firmly. She kissed him as she did. There was a metallic taste on his lips, a taste of lust. Or maybe that was her own lips. She wasn't really sure where he began and she ended anymore. They became one, united in lust and need for each other. She felt a burning sensation through her entire body, converging at a spot between her legs. A spot she had never really been aware existed before.

Then the release came. A release of everything he had tempt up inside. All the loneliness, doubt, and expectations. All the pain, suffering, and heartache. He didn't have to carry it alone anymore.

He convulsed in a wave of satisfaction. She felt a wetness on her hand and wiped it off on his pants.

"Thank you," he said.

"You don't have to thank me," she said and kissed him softly. "I'm your wife. I want to take care of you."

"No one has ever taken care of me before. I've always been on my own."

"But you're not alone anymore. You have a wife now. I will take care of you."

"And I will take care of you."

Her whole body was still burning. Especially that one spot. She wanted more. She wanted him. She wanted everything.

He touched the straps of her nightgown.

"Can I?" he asked.

Meera nodded and he pulled the gown over her head. Suddenly she stood there naked in front of him. He dropped his own pants as well so he stood there without clothes on too.

"You are so beautiful, my wife," he said.

"And you are so handsome, my husband," she replied.

Their lips met again. Their skin met. Their breathes and heartbeats blended together. United into one. Forever.

Everything was blurry. Everything vibrated. Everything was them. There was nothing else in the world.

She felt his hands on her breast. She had never really liked her breast, they were always in the way when shooting a bow and arrow. But she liked him touching them. And as he touched her sparks ignited through her entire body. Radiating towards the spot between her legs. She heard herself moan, unaware that she was actually making the sound.

His hands continued to explore her body. His touch was soft despite the roughness of his hands. They went down her back and around her hips towards her belly. As his hands traveled closer to the spot between her legs she heard herself moan even louder. She wasn't really sure what her body was doing, but she liked it.

"Lay down on the bed," he whispered.

Meera didn't know what he was about to do but she knew she wanted it. So she laid down among the flower petals.

He leaned in over her, supporting himself on his arms.

"I'm not going to take you," he said. "Don't worry. I'm just going to kiss you."

"I trust you," she said.

"Just tell me if I should stop."

And he kissed her. Starting with her lips and then moving down towards her neck. As he got to her breast she heard herself moaning again. Her body was no longer hers, it belonged to him and it had turned into a puddle of tingling and vibration. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands dug into the sheet under her as he moved even lower on her body, down over her abdomen and hips. Getting even closer to the spot all the tingling and vibration pulsated into.

When he was almost there he stopped briefly.

"Can I?" he asked.

She could only nod in reply. And she parted her legs slightly. As she did she reached her hand towards him, looking for his. She needed something to hold onto. Everything was so overwhelming and new.

"I'm here," he said and took her hand.

He stroked his other hand lightly in between her legs, as to prepare her for what was to come. His touch was so soft but it still made her whole body react. Every muscle in her body tensed up at once and her back arched upwards. It was unbearable and unbelievable all at once. She was both in agony and in bliss.

She worried she might be hurting his hand because she was squeezing it so hard.

His lips moved even lower, first down her thighs and then inwards.

She screamed out loud as he reached that spot. As his lips so very softly touched it. As his tongue caressed it. As his breathe touched it.

The tension inside of her kept building and building. Everything around her disappeared as it did. It was only her and him. The whole world was tingling and vibration. The only thing that mattered was where his tongue was on her body.

He continued deeper. Inside of her. So softly but yet she had never felt anything more intensely. The touch penetrated her entire body and made it shiver and writhe.

Suddenly the tension came to a head. She heard herself scream as it did. All the tingling and vibration suddenly happened at once before disappearing in a burst.

By reflex her legs closed together, almost kneeing her poor husband in the head.

"Watch out," he said. "You don't want to explain to Marya how you knocked me out on our wedding night..."

He laid down next to her, away from her legs.

She rolled towards him and kissed him. He tasted like her, she liked it.

"Thank you," she said. "I didn't know... my body could do that."

"I'm your husband," he replied with a smile. "You don't need to thank me. I want to give you what you need. Always."

All the tension and nervousness was gone now. It was only them, naked on a bed. Curled up together. It wasn't scary. It was familiar, comfortable, and right.

He rose up a bit and kissed her. Then he put his arm around her and pulled her in, entangling them together.

"How did you know how to do that? With your tongue I mean."

"Well... it was Jon Snow."

Meera didn't know that her husband knew Jon Snow. The annoying man who she had escorted through the swamp and who had tried to kill a crocodile.

"You've laid with Jon Snow?" she asked, a bit confused.

"No, I haven't laid with him..." he replied with a chuckle. "Is that what you think of me, my wife? I'm quite sure both Jon and I like women."

"Some people like both," she said with a shrug. "My father does."

"Well, I don't. And I don't think Jon does either. But he told me once about how to... pleasure women. He was drunk at the time, the guy can't handle drinking for the life of him, and he told me some story about a wildling girl he fancied. About the things they did once in a cave."

"Do I seem like a wildling girl to you?" she said and laid down with her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you do look quite wild sometimes... A wildling girl from the swamp," he responded. "When your hair is messy. Like it is now."

He reached up and picked some petals out of her currently very unruly hair. She picked some of them up from the bed and sprinkled on him.

"But you're my wildling girl from the swamp," he said. "And I love you."

"I love you too, my blacksmith boy from Fleabottom," she replied.

They kissed again. Igniting the tingling and vibration once more. They never wanted to stop kissing. They never wanted to leave that room. They never wanted that night to end.

Meera took Gendry's hand, interlacing her fingers with his. Just like she had done that first day on the dock when they changed the fate of the kingdom. Just like she would do every day, for the rest of their lives. They would always hold hands, and they would always be together.


	48. Among the rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun dawn upon the kingdom, we visit many of the characters featured in this story to reflect on where their journeys have brought them so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part 1 of The Stag and The Frog. If you've read this far, please tell me your thoughts on the story so far! This is kind of an odd story, coupling-wise, so I didn't know if anyone would even be interested in reading this when I started writing it (right after the end of season 8, because that just couldn't be the end). I just needed a story that showcased the characters who had been forgotten by the show and showed that other characters besides the ones in the show still existed. So this is that story. It's imperfect, flawed, and wonky at times, but it's the story I chose to tell.
> 
> This will become a trilogy and you can find part 2 of the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083347/chapters/71391132

The sun dawned upon a ravished kingdom. A kingdom where a game still was played.

A game for power. A game for freedom. A game for the throne.

It was played upon the ruins from the last round of the game. It was played even though it was running out of players. It was played even though no one wanted the prize.

It was played by people who never were supposed to play. It was played by people who didn't want to play. It was played by people who were too young, too emotional, and too broken to play.

The game didn't care, they were still required to play.

The sun dawned upon a kingdom where new wars were fought. Where men died in battles for nothing. Where castles fell and cities were turned into dust. Where new rubble was created on top of the ruins of what was already fallen.

But yet there was love. Among the rubble, it still managed to thrive. And love would win the game.

***

The sun dawned upon Howland Reed. He who thought that he had already fought his war a long time ago. Now finding himself wrapped up in a battle for the future of his lands.

He sat under the weirwood tree in the inner garden of his castle. Where the fighting from outside couldn't be heard. Finding a few moments of respite. The red leaves cascaded above him and reflected in the water around him, making the whole garden glow in shades of fire.

The fighting outside the walls had started. They wouldn't be able to hold the enemy forces at bay for much longer now. Maybe a few days, a week at most. And when they couldn't hold back any longer Howland would go down fighting for his beloved homelands. That's how he had always thought his life would end and it seemed inevitable now.

He thought of his children. Jojen and Meera. The son he had lost and the daughter he had let go. Hopefully, she was safe. Hopefully, she was with him, the man she so obviously loved. Surely she would have gone to him. To Gendry Baratheon.

He had made Meera leave to save her. But he knew she would only leave if she could save her home, so that's what he had told her she could do. And maybe she would. She was their only hope now, to prevent the inevitable.

As he sat there he suddenly heard a voice. A voice hadn't heard for a long time. A voice seemingly coming from the tree behind him. A voice delivering a message to him.

"She's coming. They're coming," the voice said. The voice of his son, Jojen.

Howland knew what that meant. It meant he had to hold on. Because Meera was coming to save them. Meera and the man she loved.

***

The sun dawned upon Tyrek Lannister. He who was destined was to only be a pawn in the schemes and games of his family and defend their honor in battle. Now thrust into a position of power, but unable to ever stand on a battlefield again.

Tyrek hobbled into the bedroom he shared with his wife. Which was now in one of the rooms facing the upper garden of Casterly Rock. He sat down on the bed and put his crutches up against the bed frame, only to have them immediately fall over onto a table. The table toppled over and the vase on top of it fell on the floor and broke. The sound, of course, woke up his wife Talla.

"Tyrek, what are you doing?" she asked and sat up in the bed, still half asleep.

"Breaking stuff apparently," he replied with a shrug.

"Did you throw your crutches on something again?"

"I didn't throw them... they fell."

"What did you break this time?"

"A vase... and perhaps a table."

"The maids can deal with it in the morning. Just get back in bed," she said with a sigh. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Nothing... I was just out."

Talla sighed again. She knew exactly what he had been doing.

"Have you been practicing getting up and down the stairs again?"

"Maybe..."

"I don't know why you insist on doing that in the middle of the night... What if you fall again?"

"I don't want you to watch me do it. And if I fall I will get up, somehow. "

"I could help you."

"I don't want you to."

He climbed into the bed and got under the covers. Still with his pants on. He always kept his pants on as he didn't like to look at his injured leg. And he certainly didn't want his wife to look at it. He looked over at his wife, seemingly pondering something for a moment.

"Talla," he said. "I might be young and I might be crippled..."

"Tyrek, you're not..." she interrupted.

"I am though. It's the truth. I'm crippled. Whether I say it or not doesn't change anything."

He inched closer to his wife on the bed.

"But I'm not your child," he said. "I'm your husband. You shouldn't have to take care of me."

Tyrek leaned in closer and kissed her.

It took Talla by surprise. They hadn't actually kissed since his injury. She had held him, rocked him, comforted him, but not kissed him. It was nice to kiss her husband again.

***

The sun dawned upon Devan Seaworth.

He who was destined to live a carefree life in the shadow of his older brother. Now entrusted with the caretaking of his family in the absence of his brother and father.

Devan Seaworth was in his brother's bed beside the woman he loved. But he was abruptly awoken from his slumber as someone grabbed his hair. It was his mother.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you in here?" Marya yelled as she pulled Devan up by his hair. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that your brother is in your bed? Stannis' a foot shorter than you, you moron!"

"I'm sorry, mother," was all Devan could get out, as he was still half asleep.

"Lady Brynda, please get yourself dressed and go back to your own room," Marya said sweetly to the girl still sitting in the bed. "Hopefully your family hasn't noticed that you are missing. I will deal with my useless son."

Brynda got dressed in a hurry and left the room. Although she did give Devan a quick kiss before she left, despite Marya glaring at them.

Once they were alone in the room Marya sat down next to her son on the bed. She was slightly calmer now.

"You promised me you wouldn't lay with her again," she said to her son.

"I know," Devan said, unable to meet his mother's eyes. "I just... couldn't help myself. The wedding, the wine, everything... It's unfair that Lord Baratheon gets to marry but I can't."

"Well, you are but a man after all, so I guess it should be expected. Hopefully, you haven't ruined your chances to ever marry that girl now."

Devan covered his face in his hands, looking very ashamed of himself. His mother put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a quick hug before getting up from the bed.

"Go back to sleep, son," she said. "Your brother is snoring away in your bed so you can sleep in here."

***

The sun dawned on Robin Arryn.

He who was destined to never even reach adulthood, to weak and sickly to make it on his own. Now a lord, a husband, and soon a father. But robbed of the identity he thought was his and haunted by his own failures.

He sat on the floor of the lord's bedroom. The bedroom he used to share with his wife. Desmera didn't let him sleep next to her anymore. But many early mornings he still wandered in there, to watch his wife sleep. It was the only time he could see her without her being mad at him. She was so beautiful when laying there, her red hair like a cloud around her and her growing belly protruding under the covers.

He sat there regretting his mistakes. But it had been inevitable that he would make them. He realized that now. Because he was his father's son. And his father was Petry Baelish. Just like his father Robin was a selfish coward, acting only to protect himself. That's why he had done what he did. That's why he had let the kingdom down. That's why he had lost his wife. That's why no one could ever know the truth.

He couldn't change what he had done. He couldn't go back. All he could do was try to not be his father. And to try to be a better father himself. Because he would be one soon.

As the sun dawned he got up, he wanted to leave before she woke up and realized he was there. But when he walked towards the door he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Robin," Desmera said. "I know you're in here. I know you're here every morning."

He turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm leaving. I won't come in here anymore."

She sat up slightly in the bed, her hands on her round belly.

"Come here," she said, much softer than she usually spoke to him these days.

He hurried over to her bedside. She patted the side of the bed and he sat down. Happy to be so close to her again. She never let him close these days.

"I might hate you," she said. "But I don't want this child to hate you too. Because this child deserves to have a loving father... just like I did."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke of her father. The father Robin had been part of taking from her.

She took his hand. A warm feeling streamed all over his body as she did. He longed so for her to touch him.

And she put his hand on her belly.

"Can you feel that?" she asked. "That's your child moving."

He could feel it. A fluttering, a wave, a sliver of hope.

***

The sun dawned upon Bran Stark. Or whoever he was now.

He who had been such a sweet boy, dreaming of being a knight but falling to a destiny so far from his dreams. Now ruling the whole kingdom, but having lost himself somewhere along the way.

The king was awake when most of the kingdom was still sleeping because he didn't need to sleep anymore. He sat in his wheelchair on the balcony of the throne room. The same balcony where a couple had shared their first kiss. But the king didn't know this.

In his hand, he held a letter that had arrived at the capital the night before.

It was a letter that enraged him. It was a letter that changed everything. It was a letter that announced the marriage between Lady Meera Reed and Lord Gendry Baratheon.

He hadn't seen this coming. Because he couldn't see it. And it hadn't even occurred to him that she would do this. That she would give up everything. For a bastard blacksmith.

The king couldn't understand it. Because he didn't understand it. He didn't understand love.

***

The sun dawned upon Gendry and Meera Baratheon.

She who thought that honor and family was all there was and who thought love wasn't for her. Now so far away from her family, in the arms of the man she loved.

He who never thought he would be anyone and who thought his heart was too broken to ever love again. Now a lord of his own castle with the woman he loved in his arms.

They laid intertwined after having just spent their first night together as husband and wife.

Gendry woke up when the rays of the sun shone in through the window. A lifetime of having to get up at dawn to work had ingrained itself and he always woke at this hour. Usually, he got up and went down to the forge to bide his time.

But he didn't get up this morning. For two reasons.

The first reason was that his new wife was sleeping on his arm, so he couldn't get up without waking her.

The second reason was that he didn't want to. He wanted to stay in that bed next to her warm body forever.

The bed no longer was too big. It was a perfect size. Because it fit both of them.

His arm was asleep from her sleeping on it. Her elbow was poking into his chest. Her curly hair was tickling his face. He didn't mind any of it.

He leaned down and kissed his wife's hair. It smelled like moss and water lilies.

And he fell back to sleep. For the first time in his life.

They were both forced to play a game neither of them wanted to play. On a battlefield filled with rubble. But among the rubble, they had found each other. They had found love.

And their story had only just begun.


End file.
